Escándalo
by Lady Josie
Summary: "Una tempestad de amor". Terryfic de época sólo para adultos. Por Jossie y Fabiola. Todos los Lunes. Capítulos del 1 al 6 se encuentran en el perfil de Fabiola wwwPUNTOfanfictionPUNTOnet/u/1803009/
1. Chapter 7

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**

**Los capítulos del 1 al 6 los encuentran en el perfil de Fabiola Grandchester**

wwwPUNTOfanfictionPUNTOnet/u/1803009/

* * *

**ESCANDALO**

"**Una tempestad de amor"**

Terrific de época

Por:

Josie & Fabiola

* * *

CAPITULO 7

Por Josie

_"Siente cada fibra de mi ser._

_Hombre sin duda soy, el complemento de ti, mujer._

_Saborea la fuerza y la pasión que me corrompe, porque dudo mucho que vuelvas a sentir igual"_

Sentí el calor del cuerpo femenino contra el muro de mi pecho. Desnuda ante mí, ofrecía sin recato la más pura de las pasiones. Por Dios que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

Pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de tener ante mí a una mujer fogosa y ansiosa por probar las mieles prohibidas. Lady Candice desde un inicio había dejado claro, sin rodeo alguno cual era su naturaleza, por más que hubiese tratado de que entrara en razón.

La caballerosidad que tanto había presumido desde mi llegada a la Isla se desvanecía de igual forma como las olas en la playa. Lentamente, con suavidad, dejando tras ellas solo una ligera brisa sabor a sal, bañando los finos granos de arena con una caricia llena de sensualidad.

Con pericia la deposité sobre el pasto, mientras sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello, en un claro intento por retenerme junto a ella. Un jadeo escapo de la garganta de la chica, en un reconocimiento de lo que estaba a punto de suceder entre los dos.

Con suavidad, lejos de lo que sentía en ese momento, me apoderé de sus labios, logrando sin mucha insistencia de que los abriera para mí.

Saboree en medio de aquel paraje casi desolado, el elixir que horas antes le había negado al mequetrefe del que la había salvado. Al menos por ese momento, la joven empeñada en demostrar al mundo que poco le importaba su reputación, estaba a punto de hacer realidad el sueño de la mayoría de las mujeres que hasta ese momento había conocido. Ser mi mujer, aunque fuera en medio de un ataque en el que solo estarían bailando dos cuerpos a través de la neblina provocada por la brisa de las olas.

Sin dejar de besarla, comencé a acariciar la piel nívea que se servía ante mí con frenesí y en un intento por acoplarse al peso de mi cuerpo, abrió las piernas para lograr que me colocara en medio de ellas.

Sin duda alguna así lo hice, causando que la respiración perdiera el poco control de mi dominio. Alce la cabeza tratando de tomar aire, provocando con ello que las bocas se alejaran por unos instantes.

-No dejes de besarme – escondió el rostro arrebolado contra la curvatura de mi cuello, en un intento por continuar lo prohibido.

-No te negaré lo que tanto has deseado – respondí al mismo tiempo que las manos cubrían sus turgentes senos.

Los pezones cobraron vida bajo el contacto desesperado de mis manos.

En círculo comencé a torturarlos con los dedos pulgares mientras arrancaba de su garganta insistentes jadeos que me iban indicando que estaba perdiendo el control de su cuerpo. En parte por malicia y en parte por el deseo que me provocaba probar cada centímetro de su piel, bajé la cabeza hasta el nivel en que mis labios rosaron una de sus cumbres.

De nueva cuenta, escuche un jadeo proveniente de su garganta.

-¡Quieta, pequeña…! La noche apenas empieza – murmuré contra su piel, causando con ello que la joven se arquera más hacia mí, en respuesta a las palabras pronunciadas.

Con lentitud pasmosa, mientras mis labios no dejaban de saborear sus pezones, mis manos comenzaron a ascender su cuerpo, apoderándome de sus caderas que con instinto se movían contra mi bajo vientre, demostrándole con ello lo encendido que me encontraba.

Después, con el firme propósito de conocer que tanto me deseaba, seguí el movimiento de su cuerpo hasta que mis dedos encontraron el centro de su pasión. Una mata de bellos rizados me dieron la bienvenida.

-¿Deseas que te toque? – volví hablar contra su seno. Alce la mirada y me encontré con la suya, ardiente, caliente, frenética, esperando su respuesta.

Ella solo atinó a asentir. Sabía que lo que estaba sintiendo le impedía hablar pero no acariciar el cabello de mi cabeza, el cual era estrujado con fuerza.

Entonces introduje un dedo en su cavidad… húmeda… dándome la prueba que estaba lista para recibirme. Con lentitud comencé a torturarla… entrando y saliendo de ella… con suavidad… con fuerza… causando con ello que perdiera el último vestigio de su control.

Jadeaba contra mi oído, provocando que me concentrara en la tortura que mis movimientos le hacían.

-Quiero probarte – murmuré, alejando los labios de su piel.

Ansiando ir más allá de lo permitido, con solo una mirada permitió que lo hiciere.

Por supuesto que no perdí la oportunidad

Me alejé de ella, mientras dirigía los dedos húmedos a mi boca.

-¡Sabes a… gloria! – exclamé mientras saboreaba su elixir.

Después, volví a inclinarme sobre su boca para compartir con ella el sabor de su cuerpo.

Volvió a recibirme con pasión, rodeando de nueva cuenta el cuello con sus brazos.

Mordisquee sus labios con hambre avasalladora. Ella lo hacía igual con los míos.

Sin dejar de besarnos, condujo sus manos a través de mi dorso, hasta encontrar la orilla de mi camisa. Por la apertura del cuello introdujo su mano. Comenzó a acariciar mi piel con soltura… con experiencia… obligando con ello que ahora fuera el turno para que mi garganta soltara un jadeo.

Contagiado por el frenesí que se había apoderado de nuestra esencia, me alejé de ella para liberar el cuerpo de la prisión en que se había convertido mi ropa.

Pasé la camisa sobre la cabeza y al ver el dorso musculoso desnudo y a su entera disposición, exclamó…

-¡Desnúdate para… mí! – su voz ronca… cadenciosa… llegó a la última fibra de mi ser, creando una revolución dentro de la mente frenética que solo pensaba en poseerla.

Como parte de la tortura, ella comenzó a acariciar cada parte de piel desnuda, sus ojos entreabiertos me indicaban que estaba gozando cada segundo de su exploración y dentro del juego de dar y recibir, guió su boca a uno de mis pezones.

La sorpresa se apoderó de mí una fracción de tiempo. Jamás había recibido tal caricia de mujer alguna. Reproduciendo cada movimiento que había hecho, ella comenzó a jugar con mi cuerpo.

Saboreaba… acariciaba… la yema de sus dedos recorrían cada centímetro de mi piel… apoderándose… dejando huella… a lo descarado… dejando un camino de fuego que se dirigía hacia la entrepierna que sigilosamente guardaba mi virilidad enaltecida.

Sus labios hacían lo mismo… repitiendo el recorrido de sus dedos…

Por un momento… se detuvo… a centímetros de la presilla de mis pantalones… sus dedos con agilidad que ya no me sorprendía, soltó el nudo de la cinta para después jalar de ella y…

Liberarme de la prisión…

Palpitante… enaltecido… grueso… como un asta… esperó su ataque…

La mirada de ella, que para entonces se había convertido en color de los pinos de Inglaterra, lo observó con hambre… con conocimiento de…

Entonces, sus manos fueron colocadas contra mis hombros obligándome a recostar la espalda sobre el pasto… húmedo por la brisa marina…

Seguía teniendo los pantalones arremangados contra mi cadera, pero eso no le impidió para que se montara arriba de mí…

-¿Puedo tocarte? – alzó los ojos hasta toparse con los míos, los cuales con toda seguridad habían cambiado de color para convertirse en un par de carbones ardiendo.

Asentí… Por supuesto que deseaba que me tocara…

Con un ligero titubeó que pasé a ignorar por el calor del momento, cerro una de sus manos sobre mi pene erecto… eso provocó que mi garganta lanzara un jadeo de sorpresa.

Así… cercado por sus dedos permanecí varios segundos a la espera de su tortura.

Después comenzó todo…

Arriba… abajo… comenzó a moverse con cautela en un principio para después perder toda inhibición.

Jadeaba… por supuesto que lo hacía… su mano me torturaba dulcemente por momentos… salvajemente por segundos… hasta que estuve a punto de estallar…

Pero reuniendo todas mis fuerzas no lo hice… apenas comenzaba la noche y el juego que los dos habíamos decidió participar.

Entonces se detuvo. Abrí los ojos para ver que sucedía… percibí algunos pasos cercanos.

Dos de los huéspedes del hotel habían decidido hacer un paseo a la luz de la luna.

A un par de metros de nosotros ellos pasaron sin dar cuenta de nuestra presencia. Ambos nos encontrábamos en el refugio particular que habíamos construido, rodeados de la maleza del lugar… escondidos… como dos fugitivos… gozando de lo prohibido…

A pesar del peligro de ser descubiertos, ella no se inmuto. Siguió aprisionando mi virilidad entre su mano hasta que los intrusos se alejaron. Después pasó un dedo sobre el glande llevándose consigo el líquido cristalino que de él se vertía.

-La… noche recién comienza – entreabrió su boca y con lentitud dirigió su dedo impregnado de mi elixir a su boca.

Eso fue para mí, lo más erótico que había visto en toda mi vida.

Observé como su dedo era rodeado por sus carnosos labios… para dejarlo limpio…

Succionando, lamiéndolo…

No pude soportar más… tomando su brazo con fuerza la jalé contra mí, obligando a que sus senos quedaran aplanados contra mi pecho que subía y bajaba de forma incontrolada.

Introduje una de mis manos entre sus rizos sueltos y tomándola de su nuca la obligue a que me besara…

La saboree con todo el hambre que tenía en ese momento.

Con fuerza, mordisqueando, aprisionándolos… gozamos del placer que mutuamente nos provocábamos con nuestras bocas… y con nuestras manos, ya que ella seguía sosteniendo mi virilidad con una de las suyas… moviéndose contra mi piel y la yema de mis dedos grabando un camino de fuego en su espalda.

Tratando de tomar el control de la situación, la giré y la recosté sobre la hierba. En un santiamén deslice el pantalón hacia las piernas, me quite las botas y el pedazo de tela quedo hecho bulto a un costado de nosotros.

-No… me gusta ser un objeto – torcí mis labios en respuesta al semblante de ella, ya que había leído en su mirada que deseaba seguir jugando con la respuesta de mi cuerpo.

-Entonces… juega conmigo – escondió el rostro arrebolado contra la piel de mi pecho.

Por supuesto que lo hice… alejándome de ella, abrí sus piernas y me situé en medio de ellas. Hincado frente a sus senos desnudos… volví a introducir un dedo en su sagrada cavidad…

Se encontraba más húmeda que la vez primera.

-Quiero besarte donde nadie lo ha hecho antes – dije con toda seguridad.

Su respuesta llegó después de un instante de vacilación.

Abrió más las piernas para mí.

Entonces me incliné y en un acto sublime posee mi boca sobre su vello ensortijado. Su aroma llego a cada uno de mis sentidos, corrompiéndolos… hasta el límite.

Los trémulos jadeos actuaron como el elixir tan anhelado por el sediento, chupando, saboreando, introduciendo la lengua en lo más profundo de su cavidad. Obligándola a contornearse contra mi rostro, fuera de todo vestigio de control.

-Disfruta el momento… Disfruta de cada caricia! – repetía incesantemente al sentir como galopaba sobre mi boca.

Alargue la tortura por minutos que parecieron eternos para ella, doblegándola a mis instintos, hasta parecer una muñeca que actuaba a la voluntad que ejercía, a la pasión que la corroía en un vórtice de fuego que amenazaba en convertir a cenizas todo lo que se encontraba a nuestro alrededor.

Tome la posición dominante de nuevo, hundiendo las rodillas a cada lado de su cadera, revelando a la mirada ojiverde el asta en que se había transformado el miembro.

Una lengua nada tímida recorrió los contornos de la boca de Lady Candice, en clara invitación.

Ahogue un jadeo cuando introduje el miembro en su boca, siendo rodeado inmediatamente por la lengua. Sabía que era inexperta en esa clase de amores, pero era precisamente eso lo que aumentaba mi excitación. El ser el primero le daba una sobredosis de adrenalina al acto mismo.

Saciado por el momento, saque el miembro de su boca y en un claro movimiento, le tome de la cintura y la posicione frente a mí, de rodillas para permitirme admirar la blancura de su piel que recorría los hombros, la espalda y las nalgas.

Acaricie, apretuje esas dos poderosas masas de carne, que ella me ofrecía sin recato.

Como tal pervertido, inicie la tortuosa caricia al capullo rosado que me mostraba, contrayéndose alrededor de la yema de mi dedo. La reacción me volvió loco, por tanto, sin poder controlar los impulsos que dominaban el lado salvaje de mi, introduje la cabeza de mi pene en el ya dilatado punto.

Era mejor así, que arriesgarme a tener un bastardo caminando por la isla.

El jadeo de Lady Candice me indicó que estaba disfrutando mi asalto. Cuando más fuerte era mi embestida, más fuerte eran las sacudidas que se apoderaban del cuerpo de la joven, más fuertes los gritos de ella, hasta que en un trance convulsionado derrame la semilla dentro de ella, al tiempo que… ante mi sorpresa… eyaculo un líquido blancuzco que humedeció su entrepierna y mis piernas… No dejaba de jadear… enloquecida…

Caí sobre ella, agotado… obligándola a que su piel húmeda por la pasión y el deseo, tocara toda mi piel… hasta que nuestras respiraciones regresaron a nuestro ritmo normal.

-No creas que por el hecho de haberme quitado la virginidad, tienes algún derecho sobre mí.

Sus palabras cortaron como un cuchillo la tranquilidad que mi mente y corazón gozaban en ese momento.

-En ningún instante ha cruzado por la cabeza… el tipo de relación que espero de ti no es la clásica ni convencional que los mojigatos del mundo querrían…

-Por vez primera… un hombre que no esconde el deseo que siente por mi cuerpo…

La solté, haciendo girar mi cuerpo sobre la espalda, hasta quedar relativamente alejado de ella y observar así su rostro como un bosquejo apenas iluminado por la luna.

-Mientras estés dispuesta a ofrecerme tu cuerpo, con gusto lo recibiré… nunca he dicho no a algo tan delicioso…

Ante mis palabras… Lady Candice se levantó de un salto y apresuradamente se dedicó a buscar sus ropas entre la maleza.

Visión que disfrute enormemente.

-Recién me estoy dando cuenta que ambos tenemos muchas cosas en común… - comencé a parlotear, sin apartar la mirada de ella.

-¿En serio? – respondió en tono burlón al tiempo que pasaba por su cabeza un pedazo de tela, que no adivine que era, por lo arrugada que se encontraba – A parte del buen sexo, no tengo idea en que otros aspectos tenemos en común.

-Querida… el sexo y el gusto por el sexo y lo prohibido… lo pervertido y lo morboso… son nuestras cosas en común… solo espero que me aguantes el ritmo… - dibuje una sonrisa diabólica, que a la perfección capto ella. Lo supe por el estremecimiento de su cuerpo.

-Entonces veremos hasta donde llegamos… - me reto.

-Por supuesto… por supuesto… - respondí al momento que tomada mis ropas.

Al girarme, ella había desaparecido. Ni siquiera me tome la molestia de investigar por cual camino se había retirado. Desnudo y por completo satisfecho, inicie el recorrido a mi habitación, sin el más mínimo temor de que alguien me descubriera.

Al fin y al cabo estaba a punto de iniciar un ESCANDALO! En cuanto se dieran cuenta de mis andanzas con Lady Candice…

Escrito por:

Josie

Continuará…

Habiendo descubierto que no existe poder y satisfacción más grande que la misma capacidad y libertad de expresar lo que quieres, como quieres y cuando quieres sin dejar atrás tu esencia, presentamos…

ESCANDALO

"Una tempestad de amor"

Josie &Fabiola

* * *

Gracias a todas las lectoras, por seguir esta historia :D

No se olviden de comentar!

Estaremos publicando en este perfil de este cap en adelante. Pasen la voz! XD!

Y prepárense, como dijo Terry este escándalo EMPIEZA! ;)

Jossie y Fabs

* * *

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**

**Los capítulos del 1 al 6 los encuentran en el perfil de Fabiola Grandchester**

wwwPUNTOfanfictionPUNTOnet/u/1803009/


	2. Chapter 8

**ESCÁNDALO**

"**Una tempestad de amor"**

Terryfic

Por:

Josie & Fabiola

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

**Por Fabiola**

"Se esconde el amor detrás de apariencias,

cuando es temido.

Y como le temo,

al amor, a lo que amar implica,

al que mi felicidad esté en otras manos,

y ya no en mí misma.

Como le temo, entonces

me oculta el amor su existencia y se disfraza,

a veces de retador bufón

y a veces de cruel bandido.

Pero por mucho que se esconda,

que yo le oculte,

existe, no hay duda;

hace tiempo, mi amor,

que para ti,

él, el amor,

en mí vive."

Y Terrence Grandchester lo hizo. Le pedí que me mostrara lo que es un hombre y que me hiciera una mujer y él lo hizo.

Fue como ver el mundo por primera vez. Los libros no le hacían justicia al sexo. Dejaban muchas cosas fuera.

Era como si algo desconocido se posesionara de uno, lo controlara desde dentro, un instinto más allá de la razón o el pensamiento lo guiara a uno por senderos jamás recorridos, desconocidos, pero al mismo tiempo familiares. De alguna manera sabía qué tenía que hacer para enloquecerlo, tanto como él me enloqueció a mí, o quizás simplemente era que Terrence era muy buen maestro.

Me consumió. No fue solamente que haya tomado de mí para satisfacerse, que me haya poseído simplemente; él me consumió. Me bebió. Y cuando terminó, mi cuerpo quedó flácido y sin fuerzas. Con una sensación en toda la piel, una tibia sensación de suavidad, como si una seda muy suave me cubriera, como si cada pulgada de mi piel hubiera sido despertada, porque él había despertado todo con sus caricias. Ahora lo sentía todo y en todas partes.

Me levantó en sus brazos, y así en vilo me llevó hasta una habitación, que después reconocí como la suya; cuando pude abrir los ojos y moverme un poco, hablé.

-Me voy a mi habitación – dije en una voz desconocida para mí. Una demasiado suave, lenta, complacida.

-Espera – dijo él.

Me había recostado sobre la cama, y me sentía tan cómoda que tenía miedo de dormirme, también estaba muy cansada, pero un cansancio delicioso.

No supe a dónde fue, pero entendí que al baño cuando llegó con una toalla empapada de agua.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, y me descubrió un poco de la sábana con la que él mismo me había cubierto minutos antes.

Descubrió mis piernas, y muy delicadamente me hizo separarlas. No entendí lo que quería hacer. Me desperecé y me apoyé en los codos sobre la cama, viendo como él frotaba mis piernas con la toalla húmeda, en el interior de mis muslos. Entendí lo que estaba haciendo cuando vi que la toalla blanca se volvía rojiza.

Relajé las piernas del todo, y me desplomé sobre las almohadas, viendo al techo, mientras sentía sus manos limpiarme. Dejé caer una mano en mi frente con la cara hacia arriba y solté todo el aire de mis pulmones.

-Yo… - dijo él titubeando – no sabía…

Cerré los ojos, y me froté la frente con la mano.

-Debí ser más cuidadoso.

El pesar en su voz llegó tibio a mis oídos y abrí los ojos, aunque seguía recostada boca arriba; respiré profundamente y dije:

-Olvídalo.

-Pero es que—

-Terrence, cortemos esto – atajé –; esta rutina de culpabilidad me provoca pereza y no la necesito – no lo veía a los ojos, pero supe que estaba él mirándome a mí, entonces dije –. Alguien tenía que ser algún día.

Supe que la frialdad en mi voz le había calado hondo porque lo escuché contener el aliento.

Y en mí se removió algo también, algo profundo, que me hizo volver a extender la mano sobre mi frente hasta cubrir también los ojos, sentía una sensación inexplicable.

Recordaba el apasionamiento que habíamos vivido y no me arrepentía, no; yo jamás me arrepiento de nada de lo que hago.

Pero… por un momento, por un instante mientras veía al techo y sentía que él limpiaba la sangre de mis muslos, me pregunté qué se sentiría hacer esto por amor. Con un hombre que uno ame. Y además, después de haberte casado con él. Sabiendo que él sería el único hombre para ti, y tú la única mujer para él.

Me imaginé lo dulce que podría ser que el hombre que amas hiciera esto que él estaba haciendo por mí en este momento; y después de todo, esto era un asunto posible una sola vez en la vida; ésta sería la única primera vez en mi vida. Sólo había una primera vez.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, y de pronto tuve que exhalar muy fuerte porque sin darme cuenta había dejado de respirar.

En la punta de los dedos sobre mis ojos sentí algo de humedad.

Pero la sequé rápidamente, aclaré la garganta tosiendo un poco, y me recordé mis mismas palabras: alguien tenía que ser algún día. Me iba a entregar a Charles sin amarlo, y como ya había decidido no casarme nunca, de cualquier manera habría de intimar con alguien que no fuera mi marido alguna vez. Así que, qué importaba quién fuera.

Con las emociones a raya, hablé de nuevo:

-Me voy a mi habitación.

Me levanté sentándome en la cama y tomé la toalla de sus manos. En un brusco movimiento limpié el resto de sangre en mis muslos yo misma, con un solo frotamiento.

-¿Ves? No sé por qué estaba tomándote tanto tiempo.

-Candice…

-Sabes, empiezo a odiar ese tono en tu voz.

Y con la toalla en mano me levanté de la cama y así desnuda la llevé al baño. Me era difícil caminar, estaba muy adolorida. Y él lo notó.

-Te hice daño – dijo cuando yo ya volvía.

-Terrence, por favor déjalo – y es que su tono apesadumbrado estaba calándome los nervios.

-Debí ser más cuidadoso.

-Vaya, acaso no eres el príncipe de los cuentos. Por el amor de Dios, supéralo, supérate a ti mismo. No creo que haya sido esta la única ocasión en que tomas a una virgen.

-De hecho sí lo es.

-Por Cristo, que te lo crea alguien más.

-Candice…

-Oh, por el amor de Dios, deja de hablarme así, y de mirarme de esa manera. No me voy a morir, todas las mujeres pasan por lo mismo. Y tu semblante de perfecto caballero lo único que me provoca es pereza. Supéralo, porque está volviéndose patético. Y muy rápidamente.

Fui a una de las cómodas y busqué entre las ropas de cama, encontré una sábana y me envolví en ella.

Cuando estuve cubierta lo vi, estaba él sentado en el borde de la cama, con la camisa fuera del pantalón, algunos botones abiertos, el pantalón también algo fuera de sitio, y el cabello alborotado por el sexo. Se veía hermoso.

-¿Quieres hacerlo otra vez? – le pregunté.

Y juro que por su cara cualquiera hubiera pensado que le estaba proponiendo cometer un asesinato. Al papa o al rey de Inglaterra, o algo por el estilo.

-Vamos – insistí –, estoy algo adolorida, pero creo que lo que necesito es otra ronda. No fue tan divertido para mí en un momento, porque sí me dolió cuando me penetraste – usé la palabra a propósito y su cara palideció con la boca abierta –; pero quizás la segunda vez sea mejor – sonreí.

Mi desfachatez sin duda lo molestó, porque se levantó de inmediato.

-Tenemos algo que hablar – escupió –. Ven, siéntate.

Me indicó que le acompañara en la pequeña salita en un extremo de la habitación y así lo hice. Me senté frente a él. No me gustaba que me diera órdenes y por lo visto era muy propenso a hacerlo, pero la dejé pasar porque tal vez después me hiciera el amor de nuevo.

Sonreí pensando que después de todo hombres y mujeres no éramos tan distintos finalmente, quién lo hubiera pensado. Ambos géneros nos dejábamos controlar por el deseo sexual, nunca lo habría imaginado.

-¿Y bien? – pregunté viéndolo a la cara.

Estaba tardando demasiado tiempo en hablar, me desesperé y estaba a punto de ponerme de pie cuando finalmente dijo lo que quería.

-Esta tal vez no sea la mejor manera, es un tanto apresurado – lo miraba yo alzando una ceja, y frunciendo los labios –, y para ti como mujer debe ser algo especial en lo que hayas pensado muchas veces antes, pero a pesar de eso, de que sea intempestiva tengo que hacerte esta propuesta.

Oh, mierda, entendí a dónde iba. Me levanté de un salto.

-Ni se te ocurra pedirme que me case contigo.

-Es lo correcto.

-¿Para quién?

-Para ti.

-¿Quién lo dice?

-Candice – endureció la voz –, escúchame bien, y siéntate.

-No me siento, y deja de darme órdenes, estás haciéndolo una costumbre.

-Siéntate, por favor – pero su tono seguía igual de prepotente.

-No me siento nada.

-Siéntate.

-Modula tu tono y quizás lo haga.

-Te digo que te sientes.

Se levantó y me tomó del codo; no muy fuertemente, pero sí con decisión.

-Atrévete a aprovechar tu fuerza conmigo y te arrepentirás – amenacé.

-Discúlpame – aflojó la mano en mi codo –. Siéntate, por favor, hablemos con calma.

-Bien, de acuerdo – dije y me senté.

Este tipo estaba acostumbrado a tratar con capataces o con mulas o no sé con qué cosa, pero me hablaba como a una criada.

-Para hacer oficial el compromiso he de hablar con tu padre.

-¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

-Comprende—

-No comprendo nada. ¿De qué compromiso hablas?

-El nuestro.

-¿Nuestro? Nosotros no tenemos ningún compromiso. ¿Cuándo? ¿En qué momento? Yo no supe.

-Candice, tenemos que casarnos.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque eras virgen, demonios!

-¡No te atrevas a tratarme como una yegua!

Me levanté y ya no habría poder sobre esta tierra que me hiciera tomar asiento de nuevo, anduve unos pasos y él tras de mí.

-No te trato como nada.

-Pero claro que lo haces.

-Eras virgen, Candice.

-¿Y qué? – giré para verlo a la cara. Ambos de pie al centro de la habitación.

-Que es lo correcto para mí como caballero reparar mi falta.

-Te digo que no me trates como un animal de establo.

-No sé por qué dices eso.

-Implicas que por haber dejado de ser virgen, he sido dañada.

-Es que lo has sido, por mí.

-¿Y por qué?

-Eras virgen, tomé tu inocencia.

-Déjate de ridiculeces.

-Es lo correcto.

-Vuelvo a preguntarte correcto para quién y no me digas de nuevo que para mí, porque para mí no lo es.

-Para la moral—

-Me unto con la moral.

-Esta sociedad—

-Esta sociedad a mí me importa un carajo.

-Es lo correcto, Candice.

-Estamos en un círculo vicioso, ¿ya te diste cuenta? Porque si tu único motivo es que porque es lo correcto, no llegaremos a ningún lado.

-Podrías haber quedado embarazada, ¿ya lo pensaste?

Me quedé paralizada, no, no lo había pensado.

-No lo estoy.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por una sola vez no ocurrirá nada.

-Por supuesto que puede ocurrir.

-Bien, ¿no dicen que los lavados de vinagre sirven para ello?; si eso te preocupa se soluciona con facilidad.

-Candice, eras virgen.

-¡Deja de repetirlo como si fuera una tragedia! – perdí los estribos.

-¡Si la gente se entera, te faltarán al respeto! – él también los perdió –. ¡Tengo que reparar mi falta! ¡Te he mancillado!

Me enardecí de rabia y lo abofeteé. Lo abofeteé tan fuerte que retumbó en la habitación.

-No te atrevas a decirme eso otra vez – apretaba los dientes, adolorida de la mano de tan fuerte que le había pegado, pero estaba tan furiosa que grité –. ¡No estoy sucia! ¡Y valgo por mucho más que por mi virginidad!

Le había volteado la cara con la bofetada, y él se frotaba la mejilla cuando volvió a verme.

-No quise… - intentó hablar.

Y como me miraba ya de frente y como yo estaba muy enojada, lo abofeteé ahora en la otra mejilla con la otra mano.

-¡Soy una mujer! ¡No una yegua! ¡Virgen o no, tengo el mismo valor! ¡Imbécil! ¡Maldito estúpido!

Y rabiando mi coraje salí de su habitación.

Mierda de hombre, pero qué se piensa, que ya no valgo, que he sido dañada, que perdí mi valor. Mierda de hombre, mierda de sociedad, ¡mierda de mundo!

¡Malditos sean los hombres! ¡Malditas sus ideas! ¡Maldita virginidad!

Estaba temblando de furia cuando entré en mi habitación y azoté la puerta tras de mí.

Me lancé a la cama, pataleando furiosa. Pero en ese instante la puerta se abrió otra vez. Me senté de un salto y era él.

Tenía todavía la sábana cubriéndome y me levanté de la cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – solté.

Con toda calma Terrence cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-No es correcto que estés aquí – dije.

-Pensé que no te importaba.

-Buen punto.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Vamos a hablar, y vamos a hacerlo con calma.

Estaba calmado, pero tenía la mandíbula apretada, obviamente conteniéndose. Se sentó en un sofá y yo de pie lo miré.

-Me abofeteaste – dijo –. Dos veces.

-Dale gracias a Dios que no tengo más manos.

Sonrió ligeramente, viéndome. Y como se veía más relajado, también me tranquilicé y fui a sentarme frente a él.

-Si es lo del matrimonio de una vez te digo que—

-Ya sé, no quieres hablar nada de eso.

-Nada.

-De acuerdo. Y me disculpo por lo burdo que fui hace un momento. Ante todo, tú eres una dama.

-Dijiste que estaba sucia.

-De ninguna manera.

-Dijiste que me habías mancillado.

Respiró profundamente.

-Es una manera de decirte que me siento responsable. Eras inocente antes de mí.

-No valgo menos ahora – dije.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Y no tienen por qué faltarme al respeto.

-Candice, comparto tu razonamiento – hizo una pausa –. Cuando digo que me siento con la necesidad de reparar mi falta, no es porque piense que has perdido valor. Por supuesto que no. Y si un hombre lo piensa, entonces no es un hombre de verdad.

-Me ofendiste.

-Lo sé, y no ha sido mi intención; te pido me perdones.

-Bien – lo miré recelosa.

-Candice, tú eres una dama ante mí y ante cualquiera – explicó –, y así debe tratarte todo el mundo. Pero la realidad es… estoy preocupado de que alguien llegara a faltarte el respeto, podría ocurrir. Y no porque lo merezcas, sino porque así son las personas. Ante mis ojos no desmereces nunca, y no debes desmerecer ante nadie; pero eso no quita que me sienta responsable. Responsable como hombre – me miraba a los ojos y yo lo veía en silencio –. Como hombre me siento responsable, tú eras inocente, y debía mostrarte mayor respeto. No me porté como un caballero y eso es imperdonable. Aquí el único responsable soy yo.

-Yo te busqué – tampoco iba a dejar que cargara con todo –. Y no me arrepiento.

-Y me siento honrado de que me hayas elegido. Pero como caballero debí ser más cuidadoso. Era mi responsabilidad cuidar de ti.

¿Por qué será que los hombres tienen complejo de salvador? Siempre en busca de la damisela en desgracia. Si él creía que yo necesitaba ser rescatada, se equivocaba de inicio a fin. Quise decírselo, pero habló antes.

-Y si no quieres que hablemos de un compromiso; si no lo deseas está bien, pero—

-Aquí viene – dije.

-Pero al menos – continuó –, permíteme cortejarte formalmente.

-¿Cómo?

-Quiero cortejarte, solicitar el permiso de tu padre y hacerte la corte de manera oficial.

-¿Por qué?

-Candice, por Dios—

-Atrévete a decirme que es por la mierda de la virginidad y te saco a patadas de mi cuarto.

Apretó la mandíbula, visiblemente molesto. No sé cómo lo logró, pero se contuvo.

-No es por eso – habló despacio –, te diré algo.

-Escucho.

Resopló y rodó los ojos, molesto por la interrupción.

-Te falta que me digas que no quieres que hable – dije –, que me calle porque que sólo quieres hablar tú.

-De ninguna manera.

-Esa cara pones.

Lo vi respirar por la nariz pesadamente, este era un hombre muy voluntarioso, se le notaba, y mis interrupciones no le venían en gracia. Pero a mí los soliloquios me aburren.

-¿Me dejarás hablar? – dijo.

-Dije que te escuchaba, si no has hablado es porque no quieres.

-Pues como te decía – interrumpió elevando la voz un nivel, rodé los ojos y escuché –. Mi petición para cortejarte obedece a que realmente me interesas. Y te lo hubiera pedido, hubiera o no pasado lo de esta noche. Es una propuesta sincera. Quiero pedirte me permitas hacerte la corte oficial y formalmente.

Guardé silencio observándolo.

-¿No dices nada? – preguntó luego de un momento.

-Ah, ¿ya puedo hablar?

-¡¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil contigo? – explotó.

-¡Porque así es! Y si no te gusta, ¡ahí está la puerta!

-Respóndeme por favor.

-No, no quiero que me cortejes.

-¿Rehúsas?

-Rehúso.

-¿Por qué?

-Déjame ver, no somos capaces de hablar sin gritos. He ahí un motivo.

-¡Porque tú eres imposible!

-Y tú culpándome suavizas las cosas, está claro, entonces sí, acepto con todo gusto, qué cabeza la mía.

-Eres una mujer muy complicada.

-Y tú eres tan sencillo.

-Candice, quieres mejores palabras, frases románticas, pero yo no puedo hablarte de amor si estás en ese talante.

-Me parece perfecto, porque yo no quiero que lo hagas.

-Quiero cortejarte.

-Lo deseas sólo por lo que pasó. Pero te digo de una vez que no es necesario. Dime una cosa, ¿si fuera yo una doncella, una mucama del hotel, harías lo mismo?

-Lo haría.

-Permíteme dudarlo.

-Eres una dama.

-¿Y las mucamas no lo son? ¿Es lo que dices?

-¿Ves lo que haces? ¡Pones palabras en mi boca!

-Interpreto lo que hablas, es todo.

-¡Pues deja de hacerlo porque te equivocas una y mil veces!

-Gritándome no llegarás a ninguna parte.

-Bien dicen que una tunda es lo que te hace falta.

-Ah, claro, con amenazas de golpes llegarás a mi corazón. Ya siento que te amo. Dime que me azotarás con un fuete y es posible que yo te proponga matrimonio a ti.

-Oh, Candice—

-¡Y más me enfurece que digas eso de que _bien dicen!_, ¿es decir que has hablado de mí? ¿Tú como todo el mundo?

-De ninguna manera – sacudió la cabeza y luego dijo –. Soy un estúpido.

-Primer punto en que acordamos, lo eres. Y por otro lado; para que quede claro de una vez. Si algún día te atreves a tocarme, te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida. Poco hombre.

-No me llames así, no lo he hecho, ni lo haré jamás. Nunca te levantaría la mano.

-Pero lo estás pensando.

-Fue un comentario errático.

-Y bastante estúpido.

-¡Como todo lo que digo contigo por lo visto!

-Vaya, en algo dices verdad. Así es, como todo.

-¿Aceptas o no que te corteje?

-Claro, por supuesto, ¿no ves cómo nos llevamos de maravilla? Somos la pareja perfecta.

-Deja los sarcasmos y piensa en lo que te propongo.

-Escucha, ni compromiso ni cortejo son necesarios. Si lo que quieres es follar ahí está la cama.

-¡Candice!

-¿Quieres sexo? Puedes tenerlo, cariño; de hecho te lo pedí hace un momento. Si por mí fuera estaríamos follando.

-¡Deja de hablar así!

-Oh, perdón – arrastré la palabras –, hacer el amor, estaríamos haciendo el amor – rodé los ojos.

Como se quedó callado, dije luego de un momento.

-¿Lo ves como no podemos conversar en calma? ¿Y así quieres cortejarme?

-Es lo—

-Di que es lo correcto, y voy a gritar.

Guardó silencio un momento, después me miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Cede un poco, Candy – dejó de llamarme Candice, y su voz se suavizó –. Yo ya cedí, no quieres un compromiso, de acuerdo, no insistiré, pero es tu momento de ceder un poco.

De pronto se vio tan calmado y tan razonable, que no pude menos que valorar sus palabras. Ceder un poco, cedía él, cedía yo; bueno, lo justo es justo.

-Está bien – acepté –. Pero sólo porque creo en la igualdad. Tú cedes, cedo yo. Pero ni sueñes con que me sujete a tus pies, eso no lo haré jamás.

-Eso lo tengo muy claro.

-Y lo del cortejo es una cosa, pero lo del compromiso es otra, ¿de acuerdo? No estoy aceptando nada de matrimonio. Cortejo si quieres, y después ya veremos.

-De acuerdo – respondió –. Entonces contactaré a tu padre. Facilítame sus datos, si me haces favor.

-Esto es tan ridículo – dije levantándome –; ni siquiera sabes el nombre de mi padre. Esto es una charada.

-Sí que lo sé – refutó desde el sofá mientras yo cruzaba la habitación –. Tu padre es Sir Alan White-Dupont, Duque de Wessley.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No quieres creer que me interesaba en ti, no lo hagas. No significa que no sea verdad.

Lo miré de reojo desde la cómoda.

-Ah, vaya – dije analizándolo desde lejos.

Cuando hube escrito los datos de mi padre, le entregué el papel. Me sujetaba todavía la sábana alrededor del cuerpo cuando me senté y dije:

-Quizás deba informarte que he estado comprometida para casarme hasta hace muy poco.

-Lo sé.

-Mmmm, bien.

No dije más sobre el tema y él tampoco.

Tomó el papel y lo guardó en el interior de su saco, se levantó y yo hice lo mismo. Pero antes de que llegara él a la puerta, yo hablé.

-Antes de que te vayas, ¿quieres hacerlo?

Dije eso y se paralizó a medio camino. Con todo el cuerpo rígido, soltó el aire por la nariz, como un toro.

-Vamos, estoy adolorida, necesito una segunda vez.

Estaba muy molesto otra vez, no me cabía duda, ni siquiera me miraba, estaba de pie con la vista hacia la puerta, respirando pesadamente.

-Después de todo es tu culpa que me duela.

-¿Ahora sí es mi culpa?

-¿Y no lo es?

-Sabes Candy – giró hacia mí y me vio largamente a los ojos, habló luego de un momento –; tú y yo tenemos dos posibilidades frente a nosotros. O llegaremos a amarnos con locura o a matarnos uno a otro.

-¿Mientras lo decidimos lo podemos pasar en la cama?

Sonrió ligeramente. Desgraciado, cuando sonreía era bello como un arcángel. Y cuando no, también.

-Anda, no te niegues – hablé en voz baja.

Le sonreí todo lo coquetamente que pude, y cuando sentí su energía cambiar, paulatinamente relajándose, aflojé la sábana y la dejé caer al suelo.

-Anda, Terrence, otra vez – mordí mis labios.

Estaba totalmente desnuda a pasos de él y pasé las manos por mis senos.

-Tócame aquí, ¿no quieres?

Fijó la vista en el lugar, y respiró agitado otra vez, pero por otro motivo.

-O acá – dije en voz baja y llevé una mano bajo mi vientre –. Anda, tócame.

-Tú me crees tan masculinamente estúpido.

-Te creo masculino, nada más.

Y eso cumplió el cometido, porque vino a mí en un segundo, me tomó en sus brazos, me lanzó a la cama y él se lanzó sobre mí.

-Lo haré despacio esta vez – dijo cuando ya estaba desnudo y a las puertas de mi cuerpo.

-Hazlo como quieras – besé su cuello, aferrándome a su espalda.

-¿Por qué no puedes ser así de dócil todo el tiempo?

Solté una risita.

-Hazme tuya todo el tiempo, y es lo único que tendrás de mí.

-Suena tentador – mordió mis labios.

-Además – susurré debajo de él –, cómo no ser dócil con un hombre tan grande y tan fuerte, cuando me tienes así.

Tembló y sentí su aliento caliente en mi cuello. Como si lo hubiera soltado todo por la boca.

-Sabes muy bien qué cosas decirme – dijo roncamente.

-¿Te gusta que te lo diga? – llevé las manos a su trasero, Santo cielo, era duro y perfecto –. Que te diga que eres un hombre muy grande y muy fuerte, ¿te gusta?

-Sí, me gusta.

-Eres tan masculino – reí entre dientes.

-Y también arcilla en tus manos, por lo que veo.

-Fóllame, anda.

-No hables así – detuvo sus caricias.

-Oh, por favor, ¿quién escucha?

-No voy a hacerte eso. No es así entre nosotros.

Puse los ojos en blanco, pero como no quería otra explosión que evitara que, de hecho, me follara como quería; besé su cuello y susurré.

-¿Entonces cómo se llama? ¿Qué me harás?

-Te haré el amor.

Rayos, su voz sonó muy tierna. Demasiado. Me detuve un momento y separé el rostro para hablarle.

-No te enamores de mí, Terrence – me sentí con la necesidad de advertirle –. De verdad – busqué sus ojos –, no lo hagas. No te conviene.

-¿Me dices entre líneas que tú tampoco te enamorarás?

-Te lo digo muy claramente. No te amo y no te amaré. No me ames tampoco, lo justo es justo.

-Bien, no nos enamoremos ahora, estoy ansioso.

Y con eso entró en mí, en un largo y sedoso movimiento; fue penetrándome poco a poco, hasta que todo su miembro estuvo dentro de mí, grandote y grueso, hundiéndose en mi cuerpo; nuestras pelvis se tocaron y solté un jadeo, la unión era completa.

-No nos enamoremos ahora, sigue – pedí con la voz ronca.

Esta segunda vez fue mucho mejor, alivió el dolor de hecho, tal como me había imaginado.

-Cuando yo haga esto – dijo a media voz y empujó –, tú empuja hacia arriba.

-Sí, así, enséñame. Enséñame más cosas.

Empujó otra vez, hice como me dijo, y tenía razón, se sintió grandioso.

Le pillé el truco a la cuestión, y pronto nos movíamos al mismo ritmo. Santo cielo, todo mi cuerpo despertaba, sentía el tacto de las sábanas en cada parte de mi cuerpo, en toda la piel, los aromas, los sonidos, todo se volvía más nítido.

-Un día aceptarás prometerte a mí – dijo sin dejar de moverse.

-No, cariño, no lo haré, pero que eso no detenga esto que haces.

Seguía moviéndome a su ritmo, y el placer era como escalar, como subir poco a poco, poco a poco, hasta muy alto.

Tenía él los antebrazos sobre la cama, a los costados de mí, y separó el rostro del mío para hablarme.

-Lo harás, aceptarás un día – su aliento me acarició los labios.

-No, no lo haré.

Probé sus labios, saboreándolos, tenía los labios más masculinos y sensuales de la historia; y todo él era una obra de arte, extendido sobre mí, tan grande, tan fuerte, toqué su espalda, aferrándome, moviendo las caderas al paso de las suyas, mientras él me metía esa cosa y me la metía bien adentro. Cielos, la sola idea hizo que me temblara todo el cuerpo.

Estaba yo dedicada a la sesión, pero él insistía en el tema.

-Lo harás.

-Como tú digas, cariño, sígueme follando.

Había hablado suavemente y hasta con ternura, pensé yo; pero sus ojos azules llamearon cerca de los míos.

-Lo siento – susurré –. Sigamos en esto tan rico, anda, no te pares. Después hablamos.

Porque acabaríamos discutiendo. Y discutir con Terrence mientras estaba desnudo arriba de una, sería algo de veras lamentable, casi un sacrilegio. Mejor guardé silencio, ganaba mucho más así.

Pero él, aunque tampoco dijo nada, cambió el juego. Y entonces me poseyó, ya estaba penetrándome, y ya me tenía desnuda, pero lo que inició entonces fue un acto de dominación.

El ritmo se volvió feroz, incansable, imparable, recio, rudo, una y otra vez, mordió mis labios, mis mejillas; era como si estuviera marcándome, como si estuviera sujetándome ahora con caricias. Haciéndome saber que era él quien mandaba entre los dos. Me fascinó.

-Domíname – musité llevada por la excitación del momento –. Domíname, hombre.

Y no que él necesitara que se lo pidiera, porque ya lo estaba haciendo. Fue como si hubiera concluido para sí mismo que las palabras eran inútiles conmigo y que ahora me sujetaría con hechos. Estaba resultando.

Porque mientras más me poseía, y más me avasallaba; mientras más dominante, yo más me le rendía. Este de verdad era un hombre y con letras mayúsculas. Un hombre de verdad.

No nada más tenía el cuerpo, viril y poderoso, también el carácter, el ardor, el fuego. Juro que sentí por un momento que habría de traspasar mi cuerpo o consumirme en él, de tantos besos, de tanto que hundía la lengua en mi boca, y me separaba los muslos cada vez más, y se me hundía cada vez más adentro, más salvaje, más profundo.

El placer que me provocó su ofensiva me hizo jalarme el pelo, desesperada. Como si quisiera llegar pronto al final, a no sabía dónde.

-Disfrútalo – susurró en mi boca –. Relájate y disfrútalo.

Y como una oleada me llenó el placer cuando me relajé, fue algo muy extraño que no supe precisar, pero simplemente dejé de luchar por más y más placer, relajé el cuerpo, y me dejé llevar por Terrence. Y el placer llegó en una marejada.

Tuve que llevar las manos a la cabecera de la cama, para sostenerme porque de tanta fuerza, estaba empujándome hacia arriba. Se colocó de rodillas y me hizo gritar por el contacto tan pleno. Me tomó de las caderas, y así arrodillado entre mis piernas siguió empujando.

Mis senos se movían arriba y abajo, tenía yo los ojos entreabiertos, viendo su torso desnudo, luego vi hacia el techo y me mordí los labios, gozando de un placer más allá de toda explicación. Una ola de placer, un temblor de tierra, un vendaval, un huracán, una tempestad de pasión.

Terrence me marcó. Me quitó la virginidad la vez anterior, pero en esta ocasión me marcó. De tal manera estaba haciéndome suya, mandando, disponiendo, haciendo su voluntad con mi cuerpo.

El concepto de pertenencia nunca tuvo mayor sentido que ahora. Le pertenecí, fui de él. Fui suya. Él me hizo suya; pero suya como no había nada más en esta tierra. Hizo de mí lo que quiso. Sometiendo, venciendo, avasallando, reclamando para él cada espacio de mi cuerpo y hasta los resquicios de mi mente. Y fue muy bueno que no mencionara lo del matrimonio en este momento, porque le habría dicho que sí hasta a la idea de saltar de un precipicio.

Él era un hombre, y me estaba mostrando que era el hombre en la escena. Y a mí me encantó.

Y cuando terminó, cuando estallé en la cúspide, y él se vertió en mí; me sentí flotar de dicha porque quiso más.

Y ahora me enseñó a estar yo arriba de él.

Me gustaba más estar debajo, lo supe desde ese momento, pero esto también tenía su encanto, no lo niego. Sobre todo porque lograba ver cómo su cara reaccionaba ante cada oleada de placer.

Cuando terminamos, me temblaban las piernas y los labios, como espasmos continuos que seguían llegando y llegando.

Me abrazó largamente, él también agitado, y cuando nos calmamos un poco, besó mi frente y se levantó.

-Es casi de mañana – dijo viendo la ventana clareando.

-Ajá – respondí desfallecida en la cama.

-Te veo más tarde.

Vino a mí y me besó en los labios, pero poco pude responderle. Estaba muy cansada, muy saciada, muy satisfecha. Y tenía mucho sueño.

Algo dijo sobre desayunar juntos pero ya estaba quedándome dormida así que no pude responder. Sentí otra vez sus labios en los míos y después escuché el sonido de la puerta cerrándose y fue lo último. Dormí tan profundamente como nunca en la vida.

No sé por qué las mujeres gastan su dinero en cosas para dormir. El sexo es lo mejor.

Fue a media tarde cuando me levanté de la cama. Me vestí perezosamente, ayudada por mis doncellas. Seguramente habían escuchado todo desde el cuarto contiguo, y no solamente la discusión de un inicio, sino todo lo demás. Pero a quién le importa el mundo cuando se es una mujer tan bien servida por su hombre.

Confirmé mi teoría, las mujeres que andan por la vida entrometiéndose en lo ajeno es porque no tienen un hombre de verdad para que les cumpla.

En algo tienen que desahogar esa energía. En molestar a los demás, casi siempre, querer controlar sus vidas, meterse donde no las llaman.

Pero yo era hoy una mujer satisfecha, muy satisfecha. Muy bien servida por un magnífico varón, así que lo que piense el mundo me importa lo mismo que me importa enterarme de la velocidad con la que crece el pasto: nada.

Ya vestida, me sentía algo adolorida pero de un dolor delicioso, así que con paso lento pero seguro salí de mi habitación.

Lo que vi me borró la sonrisa. De tajo. Como si un relámpago hubiera caído a una pulgada de mis pies en el piso.

Charles estaba ahí. Y no estaba solo.

Al final del pasillo, entrando a la habitación en aquel extremo, aquí en la misma ala que yo, estaba él dándole el paso a una mujer. Entró ella primero y después él llevando algo de equipaje.

Me quedé ahí petrificada, tiesa como una estatua. Sin saber ni qué pensar.

Apenas distinguí que la mujer tenía el cabello castaño, y que era quizás de mi edad.

La mano de Charles en su cintura, y la sonrisa en sus labios cuando la hizo pasar antes que él, me lo dijo todo.

Pero necesitaba confirmación. Como me fue posible, llevé mis pasos al mostrador del hotel. Evité pasar frente a la puerta donde ellos habían entrado, bajando por la escalera trasera del servicio.

-¿Quién se hospeda en la habitación veintiuno, de mi mismo piso? – pregunté al encargado.

Lo intenté hacer con la mayor tranquilidad posible, cuestionar de forma tan casual como pude, pero sabía que temblaba, porque me palpitaban las manos, y el vientre, y estaba sudando frío.

Lo que respondió el dependiente me dejó todavía más petrificada, aunque ya me lo esperaba, pero confirmarlo hizo que el rayo me cayera ya no a pulgadas, sino sobre mí, paralizándome.

-Lord Charles Dubois y señora – respondió él, con la naturalidad que da la ignorancia.

Charles se había casado. A sólo semanas de dejarme plantada en el altar, él se había casado. Se casó, se casó. Se casó.

-¡Se casó! – grité en mi habitación.

Luego de saberlo había vuelto corriendo a ella, me encerré y corrí a las doncellas a su apartado.

-¡Se casó! – grité de nuevo.

Las lágrimas me bañaban el rostro, y apenas podía moverme, andar, hilar pensamiento alguno. Charles se había casado. El muy maldito.

¡Se casó!

Lloré y lloré mucho, doliéndome de la garganta, de esta furia, de esta rabia. De tanto coraje que estaba llenándome. Lo iba a matar. Iba a acabar con su vida. Y con la de ella también.

Estaban burlándose de mí. Además viniendo aquí a sabiendas, obviamente, que yo aquí estaba.

Se casó el maldito. A menos de un mes de haberme dejado en el altar. Vestida de blanco esperándolo como una estúpida.

-¡Se casó! – grité.

Fui al tocador, arrojé todo al suelo, con un peine de madera quebré el espejo, saqué todo de los cajones, los lancé al piso, pataleé, grité, lloré, pero no me calmaba.

Respiraba agitadamente, con el peinado deshecho, llorando de furia, en medio de aquel desastre en mi cuarto, cuando me juré que me iba a vengar. Me habría de vengar de Charles y su mierda de mujer aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en esta vida. Costara lo que costara yo les iba a hacer ver su suerte.

Cuando acordé esto conmigo misma, vengarme, fue cuando me tranquilicé un poco.

Me limpié la cara, sequé el llanto y salí de mi cuarto.

Temblaba todavía, de furia, de indignación, y todavía tenía los ojos llenos de agua cuando anduve hasta la habitación de Terrence y entré sin avisar.

Él estaba en el escritorio, como si escribiera algo. Levantó la cara sorprendido.

-Fui a buscarte por la mañana – dijo levantándose.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, pero estabas durmiendo.

-Oh, qué bien, bien.

Empecé a quitarme el vestido.

-Candy, ¿pasa algo?

-Nada, no pasa nada. He venido a tener sexo un poco más. Oh, perdón – sacudí la cabeza –, a hacer el amor, como tú dices.

-Candy, ¿qué te pasa?

-Te digo que no me pasa nada.

Me quité el vestido, me deshice del camisón, y quedé con la combinación solamente.

-Ayúdame – le dije dándome la vuelta, al ver que no lograba alcanzar las cintas en mi espalda.

-No, espera.

-¡Quítamelo!

-¡No! ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿No me lo quitarás? Bien, no importa.

Me lancé en la cama, y boca arriba me subí el camisón hasta la cintura, mostrándome desnuda de la parte baja de mi cuerpo.

-Lo haremos así, ven.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-¡Te digo que no me pasa nada! – me senté en la cama –. ¿No quieres hacerlo? Bien, no quieras, me voy.

Salí de la cama, y tomé mi ropa del piso.

-Ya encontraré alguien – amenacé.

Me tomó del brazo impidiéndome ir a la puerta.

-Hablemos.

-No estoy aquí para hablar.

-Estás aquí para esto nada más.

-Así es. Tómalo o déjalo.

-Lo dejo – y me soltó.

Anduve un paso, pero luego giré para verlo.

-Me rechazas ahora, sólo te advierto que no te aceptaré después.

Hubiera querido que esa amenaza lo hiciera reaccionar pero no lo hizo. Estaba viéndome fijamente, muy firme en su decisión.

Supe que si salía de ahí, ya no volvería a buscarme él tampoco.

Entonces se me salieron las lágrimas.

-Candy, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó en voz baja andando hacia mí.

Era tan tierna su voz que me desarmó y mis lágrimas salieron más abundantemente. Me abrazó muy fuerte contra su pecho.

-Dime qué pasa – susurró en mi cabello, abrazándome.

-No quiero pensar, Terrence – sollozando, rodeé su cintura con mis brazos –. No quiero pensar. Ayúdame a no pensar.

Lloraba sin poder controlarlo, y ya no sabía ni por qué. Pero él pareció tomar una decisión. Me levantó y me llevó a su cama.

_**Diario de Candice White-DuPont y Nightingale:** Venganza, he de vengarme de Charles, cueste lo que cueste. Y sé bien lo que haré. No serán gratas las consecuencias tampoco para mí; pero no me importa. He de vengarme de Charles a cualquier precio. Aunque el importe a pagar sea el mismo Terrence Grandchester._

__Continuará...

* * *

Escrito por:

Fabiola

Nos vemos el próximo Lunes, gracias por comentar!


	3. Chapter 9

**ESCANDALO**

"**Una tempestad de amor"**

Terrific de época

Por:

Josie & Fabiola

Solo para público adulto y de amplio criterio

CAPITULO IX

Por Josie

* * *

"La pasión, hirviente fervor

Que consume el cuerpo y embriaga el alma.

Juego disfrazado de amor,

Deseo que hiere

Y busca consuelo.

¿Acaso te atreves a negar lo que sientes

Poderosa ninfa escarlata?

Unidos estamos,

Esclavizados sin poder escapar

De la pasión que devora,

Sin tregua ni demora.

¿Puedes negar mis palabras ninfa escarlata?

Con sorpresa no muy grata, deposite a la joven que horas antes se había convertido en mi amante sobre la manta del lecho.

Sus emociones a flor de piel tenían un efecto embriagador en mi persona. Por unos segundos deseaba consolarla, darle la tranquilidad que su alma merecía y por otros… su claro rechazo a mi consuelo, creaba que no deseará indagar sobre la zozobra en su corazón.

Pero no podía dejarle marchar, sin dejar atrás una parte de mi persona.

-Traeré un vaso de agua – me aparte de ella, con la intensión de cumplir con mis palabras.

Su mano temblorosa me retuvo.

-No quiero agua… mi único deseo es que me hagas el amor – sus ojos clamaban la satisfacción de su cuerpo.

Contuve el aire por unos segundos.

-Me niego rotundamente a aprovecharme de tu situación – aparté su mano del brazo.

Ella atrapo mi cuello, con el propósito de esclavizarme a su cuerpo.

-No quiero agua… lo que quiero es a tu cuerpo. Te deseo con la misma intensidad de la pasada noche.

A pesar del fuego presente en su voz, la mirada de ella se encontraba plagada de dolor. Razón mayor para oponerme y sucumbir a los deseos fervientes de ella.

Con firmeza, escape de su amarre, pero ella trato de nueva cuenta retenerme.

-¡Basta, señorita Candy! – exclamé, haciendo evidente mi desagrado – En los últimos 5 minutos, he tratado por todos los medios que confié en mi lo suficiente para darme a conocer sus pesares… - mientras hablaba me iba alejando de ella – Pero su mente terca no desea comunicármelo. ¿Cómo desea que la respete si en este momento sus acciones se asemejan a una mujer de poca respetabilidad?

La furia se hizo presente en la mirada mojada de la joven.

-¿De poca respetabilidad? – gritó, saltando de la cama – Escuchame bien, Señor… Grandchester… - su pecho bajaba y subía de forma incontrolable – Si mal no recuerdo, usted estaba ansioso por saciar sus instintos hace unas horas… Así que no venga a sermonearme con lo de… poca respetabilidad… Usted… - dijo con desprecio – Usted tiene tan poca respetabilidad que dudo mucho que sea un… caballero…

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada en su cara. A esas alturas del día, yo dudaba de mi propia persona. Esta fierecilla había irrumpido en mi vida destruyendo los esquemas morales y de buen decoro que me habían sido inculcados durante mi educación y para horror mío estaba siendo conducido cuesta abajo, sin posibilidad de detenerme, en un mundo donde solo el deseo carnal tenía valor.

-Será mejor que abandone mi habitación "Lady" Candice… - comencé hablar en tono severo – En otras circunstancias la habría hecho mía… pero en este momento el instinto me dice que no es buena idea…

-¿Te atreves a rechazarme? – gritó sin contenerse.

-Tómelo como usted le parezca… - me gire y dirigí los pasos hacía el ventana, el cual me ofrecía una vista menos tentadora. Metí las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón para tratar de controlar la erección que comenzaba a sentir. Escuche los pasos de Candy a espalda mía y con esfuerzo sobrehumano logre no mirar sobre el hombro.

-Te vas a arrepentir… Terrence Grandchester – escuche el odio en sus palabras.

-No lo creo… dulcinea… algo en lo que creo con firmeza es que cada acción tiene una intensión y lo que estoy haciendo en este preciso instante es el no convertirme en plato de segunda mesa…

-¡Maldito!

Sentí como estrellaba un valioso jarrón justo a un lado mío. Aun así permanecí estoico, sin parpadear.

-Quién sea que te haya sacado… más de tus casillas tiene todo mi respeto… El venir y presentarte ante mí como una ramera solo hace que sienta el deseo de…

Los puños de Candice chocaron contra la espalda, mallugando la piel bajo la tela de la camisa.

La sangre comenzó a hervir dentro de mí, cegando toda lógica.

En movimiento rápido gire sobre los talones y con fuerza sujete las manos de la joven para detener su castigo. La rabia se había apoderado de mí.

-Esta vez te has extralimitado… - avance hacia delante, haciéndola retroceder un paso… dos pasos… tres pasos… hasta que sus pantorrillas chocaron contra el borde de la cama. La solté del amarre y sin delicadeza la avente sobre el mullido colchón. La mirada de ella se clavo en mi boca.

Con agilidad brinque arriba de ella, imposibilitando cualquier movimiento al colocar las rodillas a cada lado de la cadera femenina.

El coraje que me invadía había oscurecido mi semblante. Candy se encontraba quieta… a la espera del siguiente paso que daría.

Tome uno de los rizos que se habían esparcido sobre la blanca tela de la ropa de cama y con lentitud lo enrede alrededor de uno de mis dedos.

-Tan hermosa… - murmure en forma peligrosa – Un ángel y al mismo tiempo un demonio…

-¡Bésame! – exclamó abriendo sus rosados labios para mí.

La miré por un instante, sin creer que estaba a punto de cumplir su capricho.

Incline el rostro y mis labios se apoderaron de su boca sedienta. El aroma que ella expedía pronto invadió los sentidos, enloqueciéndome, logrando que perdiera la poca cordura que aun me quedaba.

Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello, atrayéndome más a ella. Con habilidad comencé a subir la tela de su ropaje que tan poco la cubría.

La yema de los dedos rápidamente se encontraron con su cálida y pálida piel, creando un camino de fuego en cada milímetro que tocaban.

La tenía bajo el yugo de la pasión, sometida a mi voluntad. Haciendo exactamente lo que quería que hiciera.

Sin darle el más mínimo indicio de mis intensiones la solté, justo en el instante en que salía de su garganta una exclamación de clara invitación.

Me gire sobre ella y sentándome a la orilla de la cama le dije con frialdad ensayada:

-Será mejor que te marches… si es que te queda un poco de dignidad.

-¡Eres un perro! – gritó a mi espalda al tiempo que como resorte brincaba fuera de la cama.

-Pareces un animal en celo… - la miré por unos instantes cuando cruzo frente de mi – La próxima vez que tengas deseos de estar conmigo… te recomiendo que alejes de tu mente al tipejo que te convirtió en lo que eres.

-¡Malparido!

Me erigí cuan alto soy, para con ello intimidarla.

-Hoy he sido para ti… un extraño… el hombre que te ayudo en deshacerte del inconveniente de tu virginidad… el hombre que te ofreció un compromiso para salvaguardar tu reputación… el hombre que te solicito que confiaras en él para comprender el dolor que tanto daño te ha hecho… pero lo que no estoy dispuesto a permitir es el ser… un plato de segunda mesa…

Mientras hablaba Candy se dirigía a la puerta llevando consigo, bajo el brazo el vestido arrugado que minutos antes se había quitado frente a mis ojos.

-Si tú no estás disponible el día de hoy… ten la seguridad que hay muchos hombres que sí lo están… esperando a que… - lanzó la puya en clara provocación.

-Las puertas de mi habitación estarán abiertas para ti cuando realmente decidas dejar atrás todos los demonios que llevas en tu corazón… - la interrumpí lleno de frialdad, aunque por dentro me muriera por hacerla mía de nuevo.

La puerta se cerró con fuerza cuando ella abandono el lugar. El que haya escuchado o no mis últimas palabras me tenían sin cuidado al momento que escuche una expresión llena de escandalosa censura proveniente de los pasillos.

Alguna dama encopetada había visto salir a Candy de mi habitación semi-desnuda. Ahora los rumores de que era mi amante serían esparcidos por toda la isla.

Serían tan virulentos que en tan poco tiempo cada uno de los hombres y mujeres que habitaban el lugar tendrían dentro de su conocimiento fantasías sexuales que en realidad nunca habían sucedido. Ese era el mayor de los pecados entre las personas que se prestaban al juego del chismorreo.

En el mismo instante en que Candy abandonó la habitación, mi mente ya estaba pensando en una estrategia. Mandé llamar a Sir Dave Brighman el administrador de la plantación y nos vimos en el recibidor el hotel.

Esa misma tarde salimos con destino a Santa María de Todos los Ángeles, no tenía caso seguir descuidando mis obligaciones solo por andar detrás de una joven que con claridad no tenía la menor idea que era lo que quería de la vida.

Llegamos a nuestro destino minutos después que el sol se ocultara en el horizonte. Para ese momento, sería mentira negar que Lady Candice había permanecido alejada de mis pensamientos, sobre todo porque la había sorprendido oculta tras los cortinajes de la ventana de su habitación justo en el momento que montaba el caballo que Sir Dave llevó de la plantación para mi servicio.

Un hermoso espécimen color azabache, el cual relincho al momento que subí a él. Con mano firme había tomado las riendas, demostrándole quién era el amo.

Ya dentro de los terrenos de la plantación, un camino sinuoso nos conducía hacía la cima de la colina, una carreta detrás de nosotros nos seguía el paso muchos metros atrás. En ella llevaba las pertenencias que había traído de Londres.

La vegetación exuberante hacía imposible que divisara la casa principal y cuando por fin se abrió después de una curva un tanto peligrosa, la belleza de tan majestuosa construcción me dejó sin aliento.

Una enorme edificación de ladrillos en color blanco coronaba la cima de la colina, alrededor de ella un hermoso pórtico. Los enormes ventanales sobresalían del blanco ladrillo al tener cornisas en color rojo brillante.

El caballo de Sir Dave detuvo la marcha a petición del caballero.

-El gran orgullo de Sir Robert de Grandchester – informó mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo sacado de uno de los bolsillos de su saco color arena.

-Una muy grata sorpresa – comente sin detener el trote del alazán.

Cuando detuvimos los caballos junto al pórtico, un par de hombres de origen africano llegaron hasta nosotros. Les entregamos las riendas.

-Llamen a todos los esclavos – ordenó Sir Dave con poca consideración – Lord Terrence de Grandchester ha venido a tomar sus nuevas posesiones.

Oculte una mueca desagradable al dirigir el rostro sobre la hermosa vista del lugar. Ante nosotros se observaba la bahía de Puerto Príncipe al oeste de la colina, del otro lado grandes extensiones de tierra cultivada y selva entremezcladas.

Las pertenencias fueron introducidas a la enorme casa por un grupo de doncellas, después de que la carreta se detuvo a un par de metros de donde me encontraba. Una mujer de origen galo comenzó a dar órdenes a las mujeres en francés, al parecer era el ama de llaves del lugar como me di cuenta minutos después, cuando Sir Dave hizo las presentaciones.

Mientras esto sucedía, un grupo considerable de esclavos se fueron arremolinando a las faldas de la casa. Hombres, mujeres y niños fueron tomando fila tal y como fueran ganado de venta.

La situación me desagradaba en grado sumo y de cierta forma agradecí que se presentara la ocasión al comprender que de esta manera podría olvidar, aunque fuera por unos instantes el cuerpo desnudo de Lady Candy sobre mi lecho.

Inicie el recorrido, observando con detenimiento las ropas que los individuos vestían. Eran harapos. La mayoría, sobre todo los menores andaban descalzos.

Apreté los labios de mi boca para tratar de ahogar una blasfemia.

Sir Dave malinterpreto el gesto.

-Se ven escuálidos, pero no hay mejor fuerza de trabajo que ellos en toda la isla.

-Comprendo – señale con frialdad.

Después de haber terminado la inspección, el capataz conocido por el nombre de Ramuú, un hombre de alta estatura, fornido, de piel oscura como la noche, les grito a los esclavos que regresaran a sus chozas en un lenguaje extraño para mí.

Viéndonos solos, el administrador, Ramuú y yo, inste para ingresar a la casa, desafortunadamente Sir Dave realizó un comentario desatinado a mi forma de ser.

-Los esclavos no entran a la casona.

Con ojos llameantes, taladre al hombre ingles.

-Ahora soy el dueño de todo lo que ve… y si siento que es preciso ponerme al día en relación a la situación que viven los esclavos en este lugar, no me interesa en absoluto dejar a un lado una serie de protocolos obsoletos… - señalice con autoridad.

El capataz Ramuú, mirando a un hombre y a otro, hablo en ingles con un marcado acento francés:

-Amo… - aclaró la garganta –. Hay aún pendientes que debo realizar… mañana a primera hora estaré aquí para hacer el recorrido de la plantación.

El hombre demostró una inteligencia sobresaliente. El sabía a la perfección que el haber ingresado a la mansión habría creado un gran conflicto con el administrador, quien resollaba por culpa de mi falta de tacto.

Asentí.

-Mañana a primera hora nos veremos.

Parado sobre el pórtico de la casa, observe al capataz desaparecer entre uno de los numerosos caminos de tierra que rodeaban la casa. Sus hombros, apenas cubiertos por harapos mostraban orgullo, aquel que se adquiría por las experiencias vividas. Mi instinto me dijo que podía confiar en aquel hombre enorme, siempre y cuando mi trato fuese justo.

Esa noche, en compañía de Sir Dave cene por primera vez en esa casa, bajo las luces de unos enormes candelabros que según la explicación del administrador fueron traídos desde Venecia.

Los lujos más extravagantes e innecesarios me rodeaban.

Cuando por fin me vi a solas en la habitación destinada para mí, sentí el deseo enorme de tener a Lady Candy a mi lado. Su cuerpo cálido bajo el mío.

Esa noche volvió a pertenecerme. Solo en sueños.

Cumpliendo a la palabra, tal y como lo externara Ramuú, a primera hora me encontraba listo para acompañarlo a hacer el recorrido de la plantación.

Sir Dave aun no se había levantado. Según su explicación tendría que regresar a Puerto Príncipe para arreglar los asuntos concernientes a la mercancía que La Aurora llevaría a Inglaterra.

Vi al capataz acercarse sigilosamente a la Gran Casa por el mismo sendero en el que se había marchado la noche anterior.

Nos saludamos con una inclinación de cabeza.

Sin haber cruzado palabra alguna, nos dirigimos hacia uno de los edificios que se encontraba al norte de la casa. Las caballerizas. Un esclavo tenía listo el mismo alazán con el que llegue horas atrás.

Pronto me vi recorriendo la propiedad.

Mi tío había sido un visionario al haber adquirido el lugar casi en ruinas para convertirla en una de las plantaciones más prosperas del Mar Caribe.

A pesar de que apenas los rayos del sol comenzaban a emerger del oriente, justo en los mares de la bahía de Puerto Príncipe, los esclavos ya se encontraban trabajando.

Muchos de ellos detenían sus labores al paso de nuestros caballos e inclinaban sus cabezas en señal de respeto.

-¿A qué hora inicia la jornada? – indague.

-4 de la mañana, Amo. En esta temporada del año es importante aprovechar las horas frescas. A medio día el calor y la humedad hacen más lento el trabajo de los hombres.

Ramuú solo hablaba lo necesario, según descubrí en el transcurso del recorrido.

Después de varias horas galopando, llegamos al lecho de un río. Su agua caudalosa y cristalina me invitó a refrescarme. Baje del caballo y el sonido de las botas de montar fue amortiguado por una ligera capa de musgo que bordeaba el riachuelo.

-Tenga cuidado con las serpientes, Amo – aconsejó el capataz con voz grave.

Teniendo en consideración el consejo, sumergí un pañuelo en el agua para después, húmedo untar la nuca cansada. Realice lo mismo con el rostro.

Sintiéndome fresco, regrese a donde se encontraban los caballos. Por vez primera percibí el fuerte sonido que hacia el agua al caer a una altura considerable. Era una cascada.

-¿Qué hay allá? – señale con la cabeza.

-No querrá saber, Amo. Son los terrenos de la "Bruja Blanca" – realizo un gesto con la mano con propósito de alejar los malos espíritus -. Si continúanos el recorrido por la orilla del río hacia el norte no tendremos la ocasión de invadir los terrenos. Esa cascada y la laguna le pertenecen a ella.

-¿Quién es la Bruja Blanca? – solo faltaba que después de echar andar la plantación tuviera que enfrentarse a las supersticiones de los hombres que tenía al mando.

-Lady Candice White-Dupont, ella es la "Bruja Blanca" – volvió hacer el gesto con la mano.

Contuve el aire por unos segundos. En definitiva, el destino estaba encaprichado en que nos volviéramos a encontrar.

-Lady Candice White-Dupont – murmuré para mis adentros.

Volvimos a la Gran Casa, como la llamaban los esclavos, a la hora de la comida.

Para ese momento, la señora Ader quien fungía el puesto de Ama de llaves, tenía el servicio preparado.

Esta vez comí solo en el enorme salón.

Con lentitud, los siguientes días pasaron. Me levantaba al alba, igual que los esclavos y trabajaba junto con ellos para aprender lo más posible de la plantación.

El trabajo hacía que me olvidara por instantes de la "Bruja Blanca" como la llamaban los lugareños, pero por la noche entraba sigilosa por las puertas abiertas de mis sueños, apoderándose de mi voluntad, dominando mis sentidos y devorando el cuerpo, que ansioso me traicionaba.

Siempre despertaba, justo en el momento en que ambos gritábamos al unísono. Solo para descubrir que me encontraba solo en el enorme lecho… sudoroso y con la respiración entrecortada… anhelándola más de lo que mis fuerzas podían soportar y claro… extremadamente exhausto… extrañándola por cada poro de la piel.

"Bruja Blanca"

Para el cuarto día de mi estancia, por fin regresó Sir Dave. Tal pareciera que tenía un comunicado urgente que no espero mi regreso a la Gran Casa y fue directo a los terrenos que estábamos preparando para la temporada de caña.

-¡Lord Grandchester! – gritó en cuanto me tuvo en la mira.

Dejando a los esclavos que continuaran con la labor, me acerque al hombre al notar la dificultad que tenía en andar entre los surcos de tierra. A toda costa deseaba mantener inmaculado el traje que portaba.

Incline la cabeza en cuanto llegue a su lado.

-Por fin lo veo por aquí – extendí la mano para saludarlo.

-Debía supervisar que el cargamento partiera a Gran Bretaña sin contratiempo… aunque… - pasó un pañuelo por la sudorosa frente – Mi estadía en Puerto Príncipe resulto más provechosa de lo que esperaba… - me miró con malicia.

Comprendiendo la intensión oculta del hombre, nos dirigimos a la Gran Casa. Cuando le serví la primera copa de brandy, el hombre escupió la razón de su apuro.

-Las cosas se han puesto candentes en Puerto Príncipe… no pude evitar enterarme de los últimos acontecimientos… que por desgracia están circulando entre los europeos que habitan la isla…

Levante una ceja en plan de inquisidor y fingiendo ignorancia, inste a que prosiguiera en la plática.

-Seguramente son habladurías de personas sin ocupaciones.

-Pues… en realidad… tal parece que son con fundamento… se habla de que en vísperas de la llegada a la Isla de Sir Charles Dubois acompañado de su recién, hermosa y flamante esposa, han visto salir de su habitación a Lady Candice White-Dupont.

Tome un gran trago de alcohol antes de responder.

-Aunque ese rumor es infundado, de haber visto a Lady Candice salir de mi habitación… no se qué relación existe con el tal… Sir Charles Dubois.

-El caballero en cuestión es nada más y nada menos el ex prometido de Lady Candice… White-Dupont. Tal parece que el escandaloso comportamiento de la joven hizo huir al caballero en cuestión el día de la boda… solo para caer casado con la mujer que ahora trajo a la isla.

Apreté con fuerza la copa, hasta que mis nudillos se hicieron blancos. El gesto no paso desapercibido por el hombre frente a mí.

Por fin sabía cuál era el nombre del demonio que atacaba el alma de la "Bruja Blanca" y ese era… Charles Dubois.

Tome el resto del contenido de la copa y el alcohol quemó el interior de mi cuerpo. Volví a servirme de nuevo y esta vez brinde en silencio por la mujer que había hechizado mi cuerpo.

* * *

Escrito por:

Josie

Continuará…

Habiendo descubierto que no existe poder y satisfacción más grande que la misma capacidad y libertad de expresar lo que quieres, como quieres y cuando quieres sin dejar atrás tu esencia, presentamos…

ESCANDALO

"Una tempestad de amor"

Josie &Fabiola

* * *

Gracias a todas las lectoras, por seguir esta historia :D

No se olviden de comentar!


	4. Chapter 10

**ESCÁNDALO**

"**Una tempestad de amor"**

Terrific de época

Por:

Josie & Fabiola

**CAPITULO X**

Por Fabiola

"Amor y odio.

Odio y venganza.

Venganza y perdón.

Perdón y amor.

Nada hay que pueda liberarnos cuando nos hemos encargado de construir la cárcel que nos contiene.

Amor y odio en una emoción que consume."

El silencio puede ser mortal. Es algo que no te dicen los filósofos. Siempre puedes buscarte a ti mismo en un mar de silencio y te da paz. Pero si el silencio se alarga, te arranca de ti mismo, y ya no eres tú; eres neblina que flota fuera de tu piel.

Un mar de silencio. Ahora mismo, eso hay a mi alrededor.

Estoy cansada.

Este día… ha sido un día complejo.

Empezó con un plan. Una serie de pasos que llevé a cabo disfrutando el frío placer de la revancha. Porque incluso dentro de todo este silencio puedo sentir todavía en mí el ardor del fuego de la rabia. Odio a Charles, lo odio. Tanto como que ha de arrepentirse incluso de haberse alguna vez cruzado en mi camino.

Muy temprano por la mañana escribí una nota: "A solas", era la última frase en el papel, antes de mi firma.

Y después preparé el escenario: Unas monedas al mozo del piso, otras a un empleado del restaurante; la orden a mis doncellas de buscar sedas en el pueblo, unas que no encontrarían y habrían de buscar durante todo el día, dándome tiempo para llevar a cabo mis deseos. Y una determinación: nada volverá a ser igual para mí a partir de hoy; pero si es lo que tengo que pagar, lo haré. Odio a Charles, lo odio.

Y el odio, tal vez únicamente como el amor, es una emoción lo bastante fuerte como para consumir todo a su paso.

Cuando todo estuvo preparado, salí de hotel, montando rumbo a la cascada. Está dentro de las propiedades White-DuPont, pero sé bien que hay alguien, cierto inglés arrogante, que gusta de ir al calor del mediodía para desperezarse del húmedo calor en la isla.

-Así que de nuevo estás en mis territorios – le dije desmontando la yegua.

Él estaba sacándose la corbata del cuello apenas. Yo sabía que nadaba desnudo.

-Estoy enterado de que son tus propiedades – habló sin mirarme.

-Así es.

-No pensé que cometiera ningún delito. Pero ahora me voy.

Volvió a anudarse la corbata.

-No, no lo hagas. Espera.

Me acerqué a él y lo noté tensarse. Hacía ya varios días que no hablábamos; cada día yo venía por aquí desde que me enteré dónde estaba él y lo veía, oculta entre los árboles. Él no me había buscado, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo yo? Además la última vez que nos vimos me rechazó de tal manera que…

Pero, sin embargo, algo hay que me ata a este hombre y que siento… vaya, ya no es importante quién buscó a quién.

-Sólo quiero hablar – le dije.

-¿Es todo lo que quieres? La última vez que nos vimos—

-Lo sé – atajé. Después sonreí –. No me comporté adecuadamente, he venido en son de paz; sólo quiero hablar. Me gusta pensar que… pues… tengo un amigo en la isla.

-No han sido fáciles estos días para ti, supongo. Es mi culpa.

-No han sido fáciles, pero no lo es. Tu culpa, quiero decir.

-¿Y de quién más?

-Eso no importa.

Terrence no me miraba, estaba de pie, rígido. Lo veía de perfil.

-Eres mi amigo, ¿no?

-¿Y tus amigas?

-No me hablan mucho recientemente, tú sabes…

-Lamento mucho que—

-No importa. Somos amigos.

-No me conoces.

-Podría hacerlo.

-Y yo no te conozco a ti.

-Pregunta – extendí los brazos a mis costados, sonriendo inocentemente –, pregúntame lo que desees, soy un libro abierto.

Entonces me miró, por primera vez. En mi sonrisa, ahí clavó la mirada.

-Eres la otra – caminó hacia mí.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ahora mismo, eres la otra, la frágil, la dulce. ¿Qué está mal contigo?

-Sólo quiero hablar.

Terrence me analizó un poco más, sus ojos azules mirándome inquisitivamente, con recelo; hasta que pareció como si perdiera la pelea consigo mismo. Con una maldición entre los dientes se dejó caer sentado en la hojarasca, las piernas flexionadas, el rostro hacia la cascada.

Yo no iba a esperar mayor invitación, fui y me senté cerca de él.

-Bien. Hablemos – dijo con dureza, pero yo me mantuve en calma.

Con dulzura respondí:

-Pregúntame lo que gustes.

-¿Por qué eres así?

Sonreí y resoplé ligeramente.

-Bueno, creo que ésa es una pregunta bastante complicada para responder. ¿Por qué no empezamos por algo más sencillo?

Como apretó los labios y endureció la postura, dije:

-¿Te gustaría saber de mis amistades? ¿De mi padre?

-¿Padre solamente? ¿Por qué no mencionas a tu madre? ¿Y de dónde viene todo esto de querer hablar? ¿Sabes? Tengo bastantes cosas en qué ocuparme, no tengo tiempo.

Empezaba a levantarse, cuando dije:

-Siempre te bañas a esta hora – lo miraba hacia arriba, pero él tenía la vista lejos de mí –, al menos así lo has hecho desde que dejaste el hotel y viniste a Santa María de todos los Cielos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Me informo de ti.

-¿Por qué?

-Se supone que estás cortejándome.

Volvió a maldecir entre dientes, y de nuevo se dejó caer sobre la hojarasca, cerca de mí, pero no demasiado.

-Elegante cortejo ha sido éste.

-Te di mi virginidad.

-¡Sólo porque no había nadie más!

-Eso no es cierto.

-¡Claro que lo es! ¡Me has usado como un títere para quitar de ti algo que te estorbaba! – tenía las manos apuñadas –. Fui yo como pudo ser otro.

-Pero fuiste tú. Y no creo que hubiese sido así con ningún otro.

-¿Y por qué yo? ¿Por qué a mí?

-Eres soltero, no tienes ningún compromiso, por lo que pude averiguar.

-No lo tengo.

-Eres joven, ¿qué edad tienes?

-Treinta y un años.

-Bueno, no eres tan joven, son siete más que yo – sonreí, pero él seguía serio –, aun así, eres joven y atractivo.

-Muchos caen en esa categoría.

-Y me gustas.

-Esto no debe ser así – sacudió la cabeza –. Hay maneras de conducir estas cuestiones.

-Eres bastante moral, ¿verdad? Bonita pareja haremos tú y yo.

-Hubiera podido cortejarte, iniciar algo con decencia, con decoro, como marcan las buenas costumbres.

-¿Te habrías fijado en mí?

-¿Por qué no?

-Con mi reputación… ningún hombre creo que me tomaría en serio.

-Eres una niña malcriada. Y mentirosa.

-¿Miento?

-Mientes por cada uno de tus poros

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Soy un hombre. ¿Crees que nací ayer? Tengo mucha más experiencia de la que imaginas.

-Platícame algo, cuéntame alguna aventura carnal.

-¡Déjate de estupideces! Eres una falsa y mentirosa, porque me dejo arrancar un brazo si un hombre te había tocado antes de mí – me miró, sus ojos flameaban.

-Nunca pretendí no ser virgen.

-Pero te comportas como una leona en celo, cuando no debes haber tenido más experiencia que un par de besos. Y ni lo intentes, sé que tengo la razón.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo lo sabes? – mi voz tembló.

Él miró al frente un largo momento, suavizó la postura.

-Tú… temblaste. Cuando yo te toqué, cuando te besé, la primera vez… temblaste. Nadie te había besado así jamás.

-Bueno… creo que… está bien, es verdad.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Me gustas.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Quería saber lo que eso era.

-¡¿Por qué yo? – me miró.

-¡Estar solo no le gusta a nadie!

Se hizo el silencio.

-Bien. Al menos ya estamos hablando con la verdad.

-¿Vas a cortejarme como propusiste?

-¿Eso deseas?

-Sin compromiso de matrimonio cercano, sí.

-De acuerdo, le escribiré a tu padre.

-Yo también podría preguntarte lo mismo, ¿sabes?

-¿El qué?

-¿Por qué yo?

-Hay una fuerza que me empuja, como si quisiera tenerte entre mis brazos todo el tiempo. Y no preguntes más, porque yo mismo desconozco la razón.

Sonreí.

-Con eso me basta. ¿Lo ves? Yo no necesito respuestas todo el tiempo.

-Eres impulso y momento - dijo.

-Y tú, raciocinio y mesura.

Él sonrió. Al fin.

-Hablemos. ¿Qué edad tienes? Y no me digas que no es adecuado preguntarle esto a una dama, porque a estas alturas—

-Veinticuatro años.

-¿Qué haces de tu vida en Londres?

-¿Qué hago? Soy una dama, no hago nada.

Esta vez soltó una risita, y yo sentí como si hubiese ganado un premio. Me sentí feliz.

-¿Cómo es la relación con tu padre?

-Es un padre, yo una hija – pero ya que él esperaba más, proseguí –. Papá es bueno conmigo.

-¿Y tu madre?

-No está. Pero de ello no quisiera hablar, por favor.

Él asintió, viendo al frente.

No me había dado cuenta, pero poco a poco me estaba acercando a su lado, de manera que ahora nuestros cuerpos casi se rozaban.

De repente, él dijo:

-No preguntaré nada de tu antes prometido.

-Puedes hacerlo.

-No me interesa hablar de otro hombre, muchas gracias.

-Sólo diré que Érase una vez un día, hace un mes, una mujer vestida de novia en una iglesia, y el novio no llegó. Ahora el novio se ha casado y está en esta misma isla con su esposa.

-¿Te duele? – me miró.

Desvié la vista. No quise responder.

-No hace falta que respondas – se oyó.

-Gracias.

Guardamos silencio un momento, muy largo; hasta que lentamente volví a mirarlo, sus ojos estaban en mí.

-Terrence… ¿está bien si yo… te toco?

Coloqué la mano en su antebrazo.

La firmeza debajo de su saco era atrayente a mis dedos, y quemaba, como fuego líquido en mis venas.

Él miró largamente mi mano, y después sus magníficos ojos azules océano me miraron, tan cerca…

Él susurró:

-¿Cuáles son tus flores favoritas?

-Margaritas – dije automáticamente.

-Curiosa elección, ¿por qué?

-Son cursis y delicadas – ¿quién podría quererlas así?

-Todo lo que tú no eres.

-O todo lo que soy en realidad.

Sentí en mi mejilla sus dedos, levantando mi rostro muy despacio para verlo, estaba tan cerca que bebía de su aliento.

Sus labios se acercaron a los míos, él iba acercándose, lentamente, lentamente, muy pausado.

Entonces sus labios me alcanzaron, y fue como el beso de una mariposa en una margarita; tan suave, apenas un roce. Sus labios estaban frescos, y se movían lentos en los míos, ejerciendo una suave presión.

Con los párpados entreabiertos pude ver el brillo de sus ojos azules, también entreabiertos, acariciándome con los labios y mirándome tan cerca. Sus pestañas, sus párpados, el hermosísimo azul que me jalaba…

Cerré los ojos y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos.

-Hazme el amor – pedí, la voz ronca, el cuerpo adolorido –. Terrence, Terrence.

Cuán maravillosa tortura las sílabas de su nombre en mi paladar. Terrence…

-Llámame Terry – me dijo.

Me separé un poco, él sonreía.

-¿Terry? – le sonreí de vuelta, y la sonrisa de sus labios me robó la respiración.

Era la primera vez que me sonreía de esa manera.

-Terry – confirmó.

-Terry – dije yo –. Terry.

Sonrió tan ampliamente y con tal hermosura que fue como si amaneciera frente a mis ojos. Se veía joven, hermoso y perfecto, como un ángel.

-Eres tan bello – le dije, volviendo a besarlo.

-Belleza eres tú.

Entre risas y caricias rodamos juntos en la hojarasca. Me deshizo de mis ropas y entonces hicimos el amor ahí a plena luz del día, con el cantar de la aves en los árboles, y el rumor de la cascada. Agua, viento, luz y el fuego de nuestros cuerpos. Todo era tan blanco.

-Llévame a tu cama – dije después, abrazada a él, cubierta con su camisa –. Quiero conocer tu cama.

Sonrió y se puso de pie, seguía sonriendo mientras él mismo me vestía.

-Tengo cosas que hacer, ¿sabes? Tengo trabajo.

-Un día libre no le hace mal a nadie – coloqué las palmas sobre su pecho –. Haré que valga la pena.

-No lo dudo, pecosa – besó mi nariz.

-¡¿Pecosa?

-Tienes pecas, casi no se ven, tienes que mirar cerca. Aquí están – besó de nuevo.

Solté una risita.

Entonces me levantó en brazos, subimos a su caballo y él jalaba la rienda de mi yegua, llevándola a lento galope detrás de nosotros.

Supongo que estaba preocupado por evitar que alguien nos viera, porque hizo un tremendo rodeo y terminamos entrando a la casa por una puerta en una lateral que condujo al estudio.

Yo tenía el vestido puesto, pero el ceñidor y la combinación colgaban de mi puño.

Me tomó de la mano y me llevó a su habitación. Una amplia cama blanca, con doseles de madera y un pulcro mosquitero alrededor, nos esperaba cuando cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros.

Reí y fui corriendo a la cama, salté en ella y abrí los brazos. Terrence, Terry, vino tras de mí.

Él también saltó, pero por su tamaño, la cama entera se estremeció y yo salté entre los almohadones.

Las risas fueron amortiguadas por los besos.

-Quiero sentirte dentro de mí – dije en sus labios.

Empezó a desnudarme con desesperación. Y yo a él. Las ventanas estaban abiertas, la luz del día llenaba la pieza.

Cuando estuvimos desnudos, separó mis piernas con las rodillas y elevé la cadera. Así me penetró.

-Háblame cosas prohibidas – le dije en su boca.

Me besaba tan profundamente que las caricias de su lengua al interior de mi boca hacían mi cabeza girar de delicia.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-Trasero, pene, senos.

Él soltó una risita.

-¿Todo eso?

-Todo eso. Háblame cosas prohibidas y ardientes.

Recorrí su torso con las manos, para sujetarme de sus hombros, él estaba cada vez entrando más profundo, mis piernas rodearon sus caderas, y me abría para él, recibiéndolo.

-Me gustan tus senos – tomó uno con la mano.

Me estremecí.

-Dilo de nuevo.

-Me encienden tus senos.

Oh, Dios, la frase me hizo estremecer.

-Me gusta beber de ellos.

Rápidamente llevó su boca a uno de mis pechos, empezó a… comer de ahí.

-Te como.

Succionaba con la boca, mordisqueaba con los dientes, lamía con su lengua. Y no dejaba de moverse entre mis piernas, entrando y entrando.

-Tus pezones rosas en toda esta blancura de crema.

Hundí los dedos entre su cabello castaño. Él seguía moviéndose en mí, seguía bebiendo en mis senos, y yo… me derretía.

Como cera líquida bajo el calor de su cuerpo.

Estaba jadeando, loca de placer.

Más… más…

-¿Te gusta que te bese los senos?

-Sí.

Sujetó uno con una mano y succionó con la boca, tanto que mi pezón despareció entre sus labios.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y succionó más fuerte, lamiendo, mojando.

Habló así. Ronco.

-¿Te gusta que muerda tus pechos?

-Ajá… sí…

-¿Te gusta que me amamante de ti?

Fue como un temblor, o como un disparo. Me estremecí tan violentamente que casi salté en la cama. El peso de su cuerpo me sostuvo contra el colchón.

Oh, sí, sí, más.

-Oh, Terrence.

-Terry – mordisqueó mi pezón. Temblé.

-Sí, Terry, más, más.

Entonces fue hacia el otro con su boca, dejando un camino húmedo sobre mi piel con su lengua.

-Ahora éste. Mira qué bonito, idéntico. Tan blanco… - mordió –, tan rico – lamió el pezón –. Quiero comerte – abrió la boca y succionó.

Había sonidos de succión flotando alrededor de nosotros. Él, él…

Mis manos en su cabello. Entonces las suyas fueron a mi trasero y apretaron, yo grité.

-¡Terry!

-Dámelo tú, dame, dame.

Con una mano dirigí mi seno a su boca, él mordió un poco, luego volvió a…

-Me amamanto de ti.

Por dentro mi cuerpo estalló, fue como un río de agua de seda que me llenó completa, descargando espuma y miel.

Él sabía lo mucho que estaba gustándome.

-Te cojo el trasero con mis manos.

¡Oh, por Dios!

-Y con mi pene penetro tu—

-¡Oh, no! ¡No! – temblaba, experimentando un placer más allá de las palabras, ya casi no veía, todo eran rumores de sombras y figuras, mi cuerpo eran puras sensaciones.

Dejó mis senos para venir a mi boca. Sus manos permanecieron en mi trasero, tomándolo con las dos, jalándome a él. Jalaba y empujaba. Jalaba y empujaba.

-Te penetro.

-Sí.

-Te estoy penetrando.

-Sí.

-Te estoy haciendo mía.

Oh, Dios ¡SÍ!

Entraba tan hondo que su pelvis acariciaba la mía en total contacto. Una y otra y luego otra, y otra vez. Incluso escuchaba el sonido de nuestra piel uniéndose, y el de la cama estremeciéndose a nuestro ritmo.

Sus ojos azules me miraban a través de las pestañas húmedas de pasión.

Me miraba mientras me poseía, yo jadeaba, entrecortados alientos expulsados por la boca.

-Tengo mi pene en ti, ¿te gusta?

-Sí, sí.

-Nadie ha estado así contigo, sólo yo.

-Sólo tú.

Me aferré a sus hombros y entonces él… aceleró el ritmo. Tanto que mis manos tuvieron que ir a la cabecera de la cama para sostenerme. El ritmo era demoledor, me hacía pedazos, mis piernas abiertas, mi cadera recibiendo la fuerza de su embate. Un galopar de caballos salvajes, músculos que empujan.

La neblina del deseo estaba alrededor, mi visión borrosa por el placer. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba. Él entraba. Adelante. Atrás. Adelante. Atrás.

Rápido, más rápido, más rápido, más rápido. Más. Más. ¡Más!

-Eres mía. Eres mía – su masculina voz enronquecida –. Eres mía.

En el paroxismo del placer mordí su hombro y sujeté su nuca con una mano.

-Te penetro.

-¡Oh, Terrence!

-¡Eres mía!

-¡Terrence! – un poco más –. ¡Terrence! – más –. ¡Terren… ce! – un instante más –. ¡Oh, Terry!

Me tomó de las piernas y empujó, ambos estallamos. En la oscuridad del orgasmo, él rugió de placer y entonces musitó:

-Estoy en ti, me vierto en tu… vagina.

¡Santa María de todos los Cielos! Ya en la cúspide volvió a catapultarme y estallé alto. Muy alto… muy… muy… muy alto.

Todo fueron luces violetas en un fondo anaranjado.

Dormimos la tarde entera, desnudos. Las piernas, los brazos, todo era una maraña de miembros en la cama. Incluso en el sueño necesitábamos estar en pleno contacto.

Cuando desperté, me acercó una taza de té.

-Fui a la cocina. Para ti.

Bebí el líquido.

-¿Qué hora es? – mi voz enronquecida, el cuerpo flácido.

-Cerca de las ocho, pediré cena aquí en mi pieza. Quédate conmigo. Nadie lo sabrá.

-Tengo que volver al hotel.

-Sólo a cenar. Te llevaré después.

-Tengo un compromiso – esto era verdad –. Acordé cenar con Estefanía – esto no –, debido a la situación actual, las habladurías y demás, quiero intentar acercarme a ella otra vez.

-¿Te ha hecho alguna grosería? – sonó molesto.

-No precisamente. Simplemente, de pronto, ya… pues, ya nadie… me habla, ¿sabes?

-Lo lamento mucho – me abrazó y besó mi frente.

-Todo se arreglará cuando se formalice nuestra relación.

-Cierto – sonrió y volvió a besarme.

-Entonces me voy – dije un momento después.

Me levanté y me vestí. Las piernas me temblaban, él soltó una risita cuando tuve que sentarme en la cama porque perdí el equilibrio.

-Te asisto – dijo acercándose.

Me ayudó a vestirme y cuando estuve lista, despejó el cabello de mi rostro y me besó en los labios, muy largamente. Al separarse de mí, me sonrió. Y yo me sentí de pronto… mal. Porque estaba mintiéndole.

Y él… vale, él no se lo merecía.

Aun así, le sonreí de vuelta y lo besé en los labios también.

A la luz de la luna, no llevamos velas para no ser vistos, me acompañó hasta el lindero de su propiedad con mi yegua detrás de nosotros.

-Tengo una idea – le dije, susurrando –. Ve al hotel más tarde, tomaremos el postre después de cenar. En el comedor con todos los demás y en completa decencia. Quizás ayude, ¿no crees?

-Sí – aceptó sonriente.

-Te veré entonces… a las… ¿nueve?

-Convenido. A las nueve estaré ahí.

-Ve por mí a mi habitación, estaré preparada, así nos verán entrar juntos al salón.

-De acuerdo – volvió a sonreír y besó mis labios.

-Sé puntual – le dije.

-Lady Candice, soy un caballero inglés.

Solté una risita. Me dispuse a marcharme, monté la yegua, pero antes de partir le dije.

-Por cierto, Terrence, me mudé a la habitación veintiuno, mismo piso.

-Ahí estaré.

-Te veré más tarde – me despedí.

Salí cabalgando en la oscuridad de la noche, afortunadamente conocía muy bien estos terrenos.

Cuando llegué al hotel, tenía muy poco tiempo para arreglarme. Así que sólo me lavé el rostro en mi habitación, me cambié de ropa y recogí el cabello.

Cuando salí al pasillo, me topé con Estefanía. No volteó a verme. Ella no es una mala chica, pude ver en sus ojos que me extraña tanto como yo a ella, sólo que su padre debe haberle prohibido mi compañía. Después de lo que pasó con Terrence, cuando todos lo vieron salir de mi habitación…

No se lo reproché, porque después de lo que pasaría esta noche, era mejor para ella que no tuviera ninguna relación conmigo. Ni la más mínima. Por su propio bien.

Llegué a la habitación veintiuno, y tal como acordé con el mozo del piso, la puerta estaba abierta.

Charles estaba ahí. Su sorpresa fue evidente, pero apenas podía ponerse en pie, se levantó tambaleándose desde la poltrona, andando hacia mí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo podría preguntar yo.

-No sabía que estabas aquí. Pero hemos hecho los arreglos para marcharnos en el próximo buque.

-Muy agradecida. ¿Has bebido, Charles? – fui adentrándome en la habitación y cerré la puerta.

-Dos copas de vino, con la cena. No sé por qué… me siento… mareado…

Se dejó caer en la orilla de la cama. Yo sí sabía por qué. Había pagado al copero para que un poco de láudano destilara en su copa. Estando él ebrio sería mucho más fácil.

-¿Y tu mujer? ¿Dónde se encuentra la honorable Señora Algeri?

-Regresamos del comedor y ella… dijo que… iba a ver a alguien…

A mí, pensé. La nota que envié en la mañana era para ella. Ahora mismo estaba en el muelle esperándome. Pero yo no tenía intención de hablar con ella, lo que quería era encontrarlo a él solo.

-Tú siempre me has deseado, Charles, ¿no es cierto?

-¿Yo? No… nunca… no, no…

-Oh, claro que sí.

Anduve lentamente hasta la cama. Asegurándome de que la puerta no tuviera el cerrojo echado.

Fui desnudándome poco a poco. Cuando llegué hasta él, le quité la ropa.

-Candy, no…

-Siempre me has deseado, Charles, no lo niegues.

-Yo… no puedo… el honor…

-Vamos, Charles, nadie lo sabrá…

Cuando estuvo desnudo y yo también, me senté a horcajadas sobre él y empecé a besarlo.

-Caroline – musitaba, cediendo a mis besos –… Caroline…

Evidentemente, la borrachera y el sedante le hacían pensar que la mujer desnuda sobre él era su esposa y no su… ex prometida.

-¿Me deseas, Charles?

-Sí, te deseo. Te deseo.

Fue como si su instinto tomara el control, de pronto me hizo girar y se colocó sobre mí, listo para penetrarme. Yo no quería que lo hiciera, no quería llegar a tanto; pero la puerta permanecía cerrada, y no iba a dar ni un paso atrás. No después de llegar hasta aquí.

Jugueteé con él, intentando demorar el momento.

-Bésame, Charles, bésame – besos podía soportar.

Me besó enloquecidamente. A decir verdad, sus besos me asquearon, pero tenía un propósito.

Y entonces… ocurrió: la puerta se abrió.

La figura que vi ahí contra la luz del pasillo era ella. La miré a los ojos, odiándola, odiando lo que tenía con él, odiando el que me lo hubiera quitado. Y la humillación el día de mi boda era algo que me iba a cobrar muy caro.

Me aseguré de que me escuchara.

-¿Me amas, Charles?

-Te amo. Te amo.

Lo que ella estaba viendo era el cuerpo desnudo de él sobre mí, con mis piernas rodeando sus caderas. Sus manos tocaban mis senos, me besaba en la boca, en los hombros, mordía mis pezones.

Ésta era la imagen que yo quería que esta maldita guardara en su memoria el resto de su vida.

Él no estaba consciente de su presencia, seguía jadeando, tocándome.

-Hazme tuya, Charles.

Él lamía mis pechos desnudos. Yo la miraba a ella.

-Siempre me has querido, ¿verdad, Charles?

-Siempre, siempre.

-¿Verdad que jamás podrás olvidarme?

-Jamás, jamás.

Él ni siquiera sabía que era yo quien le acompañaba.

Pero entonces ella… empezó a llorar.

Y yo me sentí poderosa. Grande.

Sus sollozos llenaron la habitación y cada uno era el eco de mi alegría.

Supe que era el momento para el siguiente paso.

-Oh, Charles, tu esposa.

Lo empujé para alejarlo de mí. El cuerpo desnudo de él rodó a mi costado. Seguía con el miembro enaltecido mientras miraba confundido a la puerta. Ella lloraba.

-Charles, ¿cómo es posible?

-Pero… ¿cómo?... espera… ¿Candy? – me miró.

-Cielos, cariño. Nos ha descubierto tu esposa.

-¿Candy? ¿Pero… cómo? No, no.

Sacudió la cabeza y se levantó, cubriéndose con una sábana. Yo no me cubrí en absoluto.

Al contrario, me extendí en la cama, gozando mi posición.

-Charles – sollozos.

-No, Caroline, espera, yo pensé que… eras tú y—

-Por Dios, Charles, qué cosa tan absurda – me senté –. Nos descubrió tu mujer, al menos acéptalo como un hombre.

Me levanté de la cama. Y fui a ella.

-¿Lo quieres para ti? – ella dijo –. Es tuyo.

-¿Para mí? Por supuesto que no. Te lo regalo, querida. Si te satisface estar con un hombre que desea a otra, adelante.

-¿Por qué has hecho esto?

Mi voz se endureció.

-Demuestro un punto.

Me acerqué a ella, desnuda de pies a cabeza, sabiendo muy bien que mi cuerpo mostraba las huellas de la pasión con Terry; las zonas donde él me había estrujado con sus fuertes manos; la piel enrojecida de mis piernas donde me había mordisqueado; la señal de su barba crecida en mis pechos, en mis hombros, en mi entrepierna.

Ella me miró. Como yo esperaba, sus ojos me dijeron que creyó que todo era de Charles.

Fui y la vi directo a la cara, con mis ojos ardiendo de rabia.

-¿Qué quieres lograr? – seguía llorando la mujer.

-Quiero demostrar algo. Las cosas, querida, a mí no me las roban. Yo las deshecho.

La miré un largo momento. Y luego hablé, odiándola.

-Fui la burla de los dos el día de mi boda. ¡Fui la burla de toda la ciudad! Pero siempre supe – hablé con los dientes apretados, viéndola a los ojos –, siempre supe que llegaría mi momento para demostrar… que lo que fue mío una vez, siempre lo será. Quédate con el hombre que me desea a mí.

Y si Charles en realidad ni sabía lo que estaba haciendo, ¡NO ME IMPORTA! Esta maldita bruja se irá a la tumba pensando lo que a mí ¡Se me dé la gana!

-Ahí lo tienes, querida. Tú no me lo quitaste, soy yo quien lo escupe al suelo, levántalo para ti.

Sus ojos llenos de agua, sus labios sollozando, sólo me enfurecieron más. Musité para ella, con todo mi cuerpo aborreciéndola hasta la muerte.

-Maldita mujerzuela.

Siempre quise decirle eso viéndola a la cara. Siempre. ¡SIEMPRE!

-Maldita zorra barata.

Se escuchó la voz de Charles:

-Morirás sola, Candy, eres pura maldad.

-¿Sola? ¿Sola? ¡Desgraciado animal! ¿Sola, has dicho?

Y fue el momento para el acto tres en esta obra. Porque justo en ese momento, Terrence apareció en el umbral de la puerta, creyendo que ésta era mi habitación.

Se veía confundido, y luego pareció ir comprendiendo, su rostro del horror pasó a la furia.

Pero yo necesitaba terminar con esto, y el que le hubiera mentido diciéndole que me había cambiado de habitación tenía un propósito.

-¿Sola, has dicho, imbécil? Éste que está aquí es mi amante. Soy suya ahora. Y para llegarle a los talones te falta mucho, ¡poco hombre!

Me enfurecí tanto que fui hasta él, lo abofeteé, lo aruñé, lo sacudí; queriendo matarlo.

-¡No moriré sola! ¡No destruiste mi vida! ¡Tengo a alguien que sí es un hombre!

Entre el griterío de la tipa, los jaloneos con Charles y mis propios golpes, sentí una sábana que me envolvía y unos brazos que me levantaron del piso. Era Terrence.

Me sacó de la habitación. Su rostro estaba rígido, pero yo seguí gritando.

En el pasillo todas las puertas estaban abiertas, cada huésped del hotel estaba ahí, Sir Alec, el médico con lady Margaret, su esposa frígida; el administrador del hotel, los empleados, huéspedes.

Todo el corredor estaba lleno de personas que me miraban mientras Terrence me sacaba en brazos, desnuda cubierta por la sábana, de la habitación de Lord Charles Algeri y señora.

-¡Basura! – grité –. ¡Señora basura!

Terrence endureció más la postura, pero yo seguí gritando. Me llevaba en vilo, cargándome.

La maldita me miraba desde el marco de la puerta mientras me alejaban los pasos de Terrence.

-¡En la cama lo encontraste conmigo! ¡Haciéndome el amor! ¿Qué clase de mujer eres que permaneces con él? ¡No eres nada! ¡Maldita!

Los cuchicheos llenaban el pasillo, pero mis gritos seguramente se escuchaban hasta la playa.

Charles se paró en el pasillo, envuelto en una frazada.

-¡Te metiste a mi cama, mujerzuela!

-¡Imbécil, eres un idiota!

Y quise gritar más, pero Terrence giró. Su voz resonante llenó el pasillo.

-Lord Charles, si vuelve a insultar a Lady Candice, me veré obligado a retarlo a un duelo de caballeros, cuide sus palabras.

-¡Contéstale, cobarde! ¡Mátalo, Terrence, mátalo!

-Todavía lo quiere – escuché que alguien dijo en la multitud – qué pena por ella.

-¡¿Quererlo? – grité –. ¡Por supuesto que no lo quiero! ¡Tengo un hombre conmigo!

Terrence volvió a girar para ir a la habitación.

-Candy, tranquilízate – me susurró.

-¡Tengo un hombre que es mi amante!

-Candy – volvió a reprenderme.

-¡Y es mucho más hombre que todos éstos juntos! ¡Malditas frígidas!

-¡Candy!

-¡Un hombre! ¡Un hombre! ¡Terrence es mi amante!

-¡CANDY!

-¡Y tiene un pene grande y bonito y lo ha puesto en cada uno de los orificios de mi cuerpo!

-¡CANDICE!

Entró de una patada a mi habitación, me arrojó en la cama y azotó la puerta para cerrarla.

-¡Malditos! ¡Todos son unos malditos! – me levanté saltando de la cama –. ¡Los odio, los odio!

-¡Candy, ya basta!

-¡Charles! ¡Bastardo! ¡Poco hombre! ¡Maldita mujer! ¡Maldita!

-¡CANDY!

Me tomó de los brazos, forzándome a dejar de golpear la puerta. Con tanta fuerza que me dolieron las muñecas. Me revolvía en su agarre, gritando, enfurecida, rabiando, loca de furia.

¡Los odio! ¡Los odio a todos! ¡Se murieron de la risa cuando me dejaron en la iglesia! ¡Quién se ríe ahora!

-¡Maldito Charles! ¡Muérete! ¡Muérete, maldito!

-¡Candice! ¡Candice, contrólate! – me sujetaba con fuerza.

-¡Déjame, déjame!

Siguió sujetándome hasta que no pude removerme más, poco a poco me fui calmando. Mi pecho subía y bajaba, alterada la respiración, temblando de los pies a la cabeza.

-Me usaste – dijo él –. Todo fue una treta.

-¡Tenía que vengarme!

-Me citaste ahí para que todos lo vieran, ¡¿no es cierto?

-¡Creía que estaba sola, llorando por él! ¡Maldito, Charles, muérete!

-¡Me has usado desde el principio, todo son mentiras contigo! ¡Todo este día! No fue más que una mentira…

Respiraba agitadamente, loca de rabia, tenía los dientes apretados, mirándolo. Él también estaba furioso.

-Tenía que vengarme.

-Me usaste.

-¡No vi que te quejaras!

-Todo el día de hoy, las sonrisas, las caricias, ¡todo fue mentira! Lo tenías todo planeado. Me expusiste ante todos con tal de vengarte.

-Tu reputación sobrevivirá.

-La tuya no.

-¡¿Y tú crees que a mí me importa?

-Me usaste.

-Sí, te usé.

-Me usaste.

-Sí. Quería saber lo que era el sexo y tú estabas ahí. Dispuesto a dármelo.

-Me usaste esta noche.

-Quería vengarme.

-Y no te importó mentirme y humillarme de esta forma.

-Sobrevivirás. No es como que me ames. Aquí nadie ama a nadie.

-Ciertamente a ti no. Eres imposible de amar.

Y con esa frase, le solté una bofetada. Tan fuerte que mi mano palpitaba, y la muñeca resintió la fuerza del golpe.

-Eres una arpía imposible de amar.

Lo abofeteé de nuevo.

Su rostro a un costado por el impacto, poco a poco lo giró a mí de nuevo.

Nunca vi tanto odio en los ojos de alguien hacia mí.

-Púdrete en esta vida de rencores y venganzas estúpidas en las que sólo te arruinas a ti misma.

-¡Lárgate! – grité.

Y él giró para irse, pero antes de eso, sacó del interior de su librea algo.

Giró de nuevo para verme a la cara.

En su mano estaban dos margaritas silvestres, largos tallos verdes, pétalos muy blancos y delicados.

Me las arrojó a la cara.

Y con eso, se fue.

Y yo me quedé sola.

Ahora mismo estoy leyendo una carta que llegó en el transcurso del día, pero que no había visto; es de Caroline Algeri.

"Estimada Lady White,

Asistiré a su encuentro en el muelle como tan amablemente me requiere en su misiva. Será una oportunidad para charlar asuntos necesarios. Antes de ello, deberé decirle, sobre todo, que lo siento. Lamento mucho haberle herido. Ésta será una explicación que daré más a detalle en su momento y en persona por la noche, pero debe usted saber que nunca fue nuestra intención herirla. Charles y yo éramos novios, sabe usted, cuando él viajó a Estados Unidos, antes de prometerse a usted, nos enamoramos y… Cuando supe que un hijo venía en camino vine a buscarlo, él como un caballero ha respondido, desposándome; debido a esto no pudo continuar su compromiso con usted. Usted, Lady Candice, es la víctima en este escenario y la más inocente. Merecemos su odio, y no merezco pedir su indulgencia. Pero al menos, le agradezco por darme la oportunidad de explicarme. La veré por la noche en el muelle.

Caroline".

Ella… está embarazada. Por eso sus manos nunca dejaron su vientre mientras lloraba en el umbral de la habitación.

Por eso su reacción fue únicamente llorar. Cuán rápido cambian los papeles, víctima y victimario no lograrán jamás definir a plenitud el rol de una persona; todo cambia, todo depende de otra variable a considerar.

Ahora lo invariable es el silencio a mi alrededor.

Un silencio que me aturde, mientras lo único que puedo ver son las margaritas deshechas en mis manos, dos, y la puerta cerrada por donde él salió hace tantas horas.

El silencio… el silencio te encuentra contigo mismo; pero cuando lo que hay de ti es tan despreciable, el silencio es una jaula de la cual nada puede liberarte.

Escrito por:

**Fabiola Grandchester**

Continuará…

* * *

Gracias a todas las lectoras, por seguir esta historia :D

No se olviden de comentar!


	5. Chapter 11

**ESCANDALO**

"**Una tempestad de amor"**

Terrific de época

Por:

Josie & Fabiola

Solo para público adulto y de amplio criterio

CAPITULO XI

"La ceguera en los actos mismos

Envenena el alma,

Carcome el cuerpo.

La soledad invade

Hasta dejar un vacio

Que te orilla a gritar

Y anhelar lo perdido"

Cerre la puerta detrás de mi lleno de furia. Las mujeres y hombres que atestaban el pasillo callaron abruptamente los comentarios malintencionados que en ese momento surgían como un río caudaloso. Los rostros de ellos reflejaban desconcierto, escándalo y un alto grado de censura.

Los mire por unos segundos sin evitar sentir desprecio por ellos. Parecían aves de rapiña, dispuestos a abalanzarse sobre la presa ya muerta.

Los encare con el mayor de los aplomos y sin decir palabra comencé avanzar sin siquiera detenerme a rendir mis saludos a las personas con las que había sido presentado.

Los sujetos se hacían a un lado y se replegaban contra las paredes, lanzándose miradas de incredulidad por los sucesos acontecidos y que habían sido testigos.

Salí sin demora del lugar. Mi cuerpo temblaba lleno de rabia contenida, incrementándose a cada paso de daba.

¡Qué estúpido había sido al creerle! – me reprochaba al tiempo que me castigaba recordando los momentos vividos en la cascada.

Brinque sobre el alazán que me había llevado hasta el hotel, y sin escuchar a Sir Alec, quien me había seguido en toda la travesía del infierno, siempre detrás de mí, gritando mi nombre.

Con todo el brío de la montura inicie el galope, asustando a todas las personas que se encontraban a las afueras del hotel.

Dirigí el caballo hacía la playa y pronto las patas de la bestia se enterraban en la arena suelta. Era de noche ya y la luna, reflejada en las plácidas aguas del mar era fiel testigo y compañera en aquella tormenta de resentimiento, odio, rencor y cólera que en ese momento estallaba en mi interior.

Podía sentir el viento golpear mi rostro, los granos de arena herir la piel y la ira incrementándose cada vez más sin control. Golpeaba la grupa del caballo con la fusta, obligándolo ir cada vez más deprisa, deprisa mientras una parte del alma se escarchaba para siempre.

Duré así hasta donde las fuerzas del caballo alcanzaron y cayendo muerto, volé por los aires para desplomarme contra una duna de arena.

El mar en esa parte de la isla se encontraba embravecido. Había dejado atrás las plácidas playas de la bahía de Puerto Príncipe horas atrás y con seguridad pasaba más allá de la media noche.

Atontado por el golpe permanecí inerte y a unos cuantos metros atrás, el cuerpo sin vida del animal que por tan poco tiempo había sido mi compañero.

Grite con todas las fuerzas posibles, cuando me vi recuperado del sorpresivo golpe, maldiciendo cada uno de los segundos y minutos que viví con… con… Lady Candice White-Dupont en aquella cascaba y en mi propia habitación aquel mismo día.

Si tan solo… si tan solo hubiese sospechado de su comportamiento tan frágil… tan dócil… tan efervescente… jamás le habría hecho el amor… el sexo en tantas posiciones inimaginables y quedar bajo la mirada de todos los testigos como el único imbécil que se había atrevido a convertirla en su amante.

Y yo, que deseaba darle la respetabilidad que toda mujer deseaba y merecía. Muy tonto debí haberme visto al llevar las dos margaritas en son de paz, con la firmeza de pensamiento que serían bien recibidas por la destinataria.

Ja ja ja ja.

¡Qué imbécil y estúpido había sido!

Había sido cegado por un tonto delirio de grandeza provocado por la pasión enfermiza y obsesiva que había desarrollado hacía ella, incitado por la fogosidad de sus labios, el arrebato de sus besos, la violencia de sus caricias y el fervor de su cuerpo.

Sin duda, virgen había sido de cuerpo. De mente y espíritu solo un abismo oscuro donde corre peligro aquel que se atreve a aventurarse más allá de lo permitido.

Donde el único castigo es permanecer por una eternidad en el fuego eterno del deseo, carcomiendo y devorando todo lo bello hasta convertirse en algo llano, sin vida, donde lo natural y lo simple deberían conjugarse para crear y no para destruir como ella lo había logrado.

Sin duda… todo un necio que había creído en lo impensable. En la bondad de la "Bruja Blanca"

Habiéndome recuperado de aquella debilidad, inicié el viaje de regreso, no sin antes despedirme del hermoso alazán que yacía sin vida. Había sido todo un egoísta al sobreestimar mi orgullo herido sobre la vida del animal, quién solo había hecho lo que le ordené… cabalgar hasta caer muerto por el esfuerzo realizado.

Ojalá que alguien hubiese alguien pagado por ello y no el corcel. Pero ya habría tiempo para cobrarse una a una cada falta cometida ese día… y sería yo, quien se encargara de hacerlo.

Caminé lo andado esa noche, de regreso a Puerto Príncipe. Me detuve en un tugurio de mala muerte por un rato para llenar el cuerpo de alcohol y volví a iniciar la marcha en cuanto vi el deseo satisfecho.

Llegue a Santa María de Todos los Cielos a medio día del día siguiente. Algunos esclavos que trabajaban en la Gran Casa se escandalizaron de mi aspecto. Me importo poco para ser franco.

En cuanto cruce el marco de la puerta, me dirigí sin detenerme al estudio, donde sabía que una botella de Ron me esperaba sin abrir. La descorche y sin copa de por medio, tome el contenido de ella directamente de la boquilla hasta vaciar todo el líquido.

El revuelo en la Gran Casa estaba en su apogeo por mi llegada en condiciones lamentables cuando comencé a sentir los primeros efectos de la bebida. Ya habría tiempo para enmendar las cosas que había hecho mal y dar explicaciones a quienes lo desearan y merecieran.

Por lo pronto deseaba sumergirme en el estupor que el alcohol provocaba y olvidar por un rato la estupidez más grande que pudo acontecerme.

Esa noche tuve un sueño, mitad espejismo y mitad devaneo, por desgracia la "Bruja Blanca" había vuelto a entrar en ellos. Pero ahora era diferente, muy diferente. El aturdimiento que el ron provocara en mis sentidos, creaba una ilusión o aberración según el punto de vista con el que juzgaría la situación.

Por más extraño que me pareciera el sueño… me veía frente al altar de una iglesia… al principio solo… después ella acercándose. Su rostro cubierto por un velo en color blanco, dejando protegidos sus ojos del color del bosque.

Y al final del sueño… su voz fuerte y firme exclamando ¡Acepto!

Y en lugar de anillo una daga clavándose en mi pecho.

Volví a Puerto Príncipe una semana después, solo para ser el blanco de todas las habladurías que habían circulado por el lugar durante mi ausencia.

Me importaba poco lo que se hablaba a mis espaldas. Lo que no me parecía correcto era la encarnizada acción que los habitantes que se autodenominaban decentes llevaban a cabo contra la caprichosa e insensible Lady Candice White-Dupont, quien se había marchado un día después de los acontecimientos tan lamentables del hotel, instigada por el dueño y los demás huéspedes al considerarla persona no grata en el lugar.

Conociendo los alcances que ella podía tener, tenía la firme convicción que no permanecería tranquila por mucho tiempo. Con seguridad se encontraba planeando alguna parafernalia con que se podrían alimentar las aves de rapiña.

Al finalizar la tarde, ya había terminado con las diligencias que me habían traído de vuelta a la ciudad. Sir Dave, acompañándome durante la estadía, había sugerido nos hospedáramos en el hotel, donde se llevaría un recital de música clásica en uno de los salones del lugar esa misma.

Después de haber cenado, nos dirigimos a escuchar el concierto. Nos encontrábamos en la antesala a la espera que iniciara cuando un silencio sepulcral me indicó que algo desagradable estaba por suceder.

Sentí un hormigueo en la nuca y que recorrió la espalda, provocando con ello que dejara de escuchar la plática de uno de los caballeros que el administrador me había presentado minutos antes.

Gire la cabeza y me encontré con un par de ojos verdes que me observaron por un par de segundos que bastaron para dejarme sin aliento. La "Bruja Blanca" había llegado al lugar, sin importarle en lo más mínimo las miradas reprobatorias de las mujeres que en el lugar se encontraban y las de los hombres que con lasciva contenida recorrían las curvas de su cuerpo, imaginándolo desnudo, tal y como lo habían visto algunos de ellos varios días antes.

A pesar que llevaba un vestido en color rosa pálido, cortado a lo último y con muchísima tela, no dejaba de ser revelador al nivel del escote, donde unos turgentes y firmes senos subían y bajaban al ritmo de su respiración.

-¡Qué agradable sorpresa! – hablo Lady Candice, sin el más mínimo grado de decoro - No esperaba que todos estuvieran tan ansiosos de verme tan pronto. De haber sabido habría hecho todo lo posible para acelerar el encuentro.

Como una ventisca, los comentarios no se dejaron esperar.

Pasando a ignorarlos, dibujo una sonrisa angelical a las personas que más la atacaban.

-Yo las extrañe de igual forma – les dijo a un par de damas de avanzada edad que le dirigieron un claro improperio. Las mujeres salieron huyendo hacia el otro lado de la antesala despavoridas por la desfachatez de la joven.

Era claro como uno a uno de los asistentes se hacían a un lado mientras Lady Candice se regodeaba del revuelo que provocaba su presencia.

-Será mejor que se comporte como una dama – le susurre al oído en cuanto llegue a su lado. El por qué lo hice solo tenía una explicación… me sentí atraído a ella como el metal al magneto.

-Lo estoy haciendo – murmuró lo más bajo posible – El problema es que ustedes no lo entienden.

Respiré profundo antes de responder.

-Está llegando al límite del decoro.

-Me importa un bledo el decoro. Deberías saberlo ya.

Resople con furia.

-Me está provocando.

-Por supuesto. Eso es lo único que deseo.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron de nuevo y el fuego estallo entre nosotros, sin posibilidad de extinguirlo.

En ese momento, anunciaron el inicio del concierto.

Como un caballero, le ofrecí el brazo a Lady Candice White-Dupont y a mi espalda escuche como Sir Dave tosía por la sorpresa.

Ella posó su mano enguantada en mi antebrazo. Por un momento creí sentir un ligero temblor, pero con seguridad me habré equivocado. Nada ni nadie provocaba en ella el más ligero gesto de real fragilidad, porque todo en ella era premeditado, estudiado, toda una estrategia.

Entramos así al salón.

Las sillas se encontraban acomodadas en filas, y según la posición aristocrática de cada uno de los asistentes y de su poder adquisitivo, era el lugar que debía ocupar.

Mi intensión era llevarla a su asiento y dirigirme al que me correspondía, pero en cuanto me indicó cual era con un movimiento de su mano libre, comprendí que toda la noche estaría luchando por permanecer estoico y frio ante su presencia.

Ella se sentaría a mi lado.

Vaya estupidez al creer que me desharía de ella pronto.

La música inicio con el sonido de los violines de Bach y mientras trataba de escuchar, el murmullo de algunas voces a nuestra espalda me lo impedían.

Seguían hablando de la mujer que había decidido acompañar esa noche en un momento de locura entremezclada con caballerosidad.

Lady Candice hizo un intento de levantarse con el propósito de responder a algunas de las injurias y tuve que detenerla. Para eso toque su pierna por arriba de la tela.

Me recorrió una descarga por todo el brazo, iniciando en la mano.

-¡Detente! – le ordene.

-No voy a permitir que me insulten – masculló.

-Usted se puso en esta situación hace varios días.

-Aun así no tienen derecho…

-¿De decirle que es una roba-maridos? ¿Inmoral? ¿Prostituta? ¿Ramera? – incline la cabeza y le murmuré al oído.

Ella me observó azorada.

-¿Qué trata de insinuar al repetir esas palabras?

-Nada. Conociéndola, la opinión que yo tenga de usted le parecerá poco.

-En eso se equivoca…

-No… sencillamente lo sé. Su comportamiento lo dejo muy claro el otro día.

-Entonces porque está aquí a mi lado. Si fuera otro…

-Estaría muy lejos de este lugar… pero no soy otro. Nunca eludo mis responsabilidades.

-Menudo caballero se ha convertido.

-Siempre he sido un caballero, el que usted se encuentre ciega a lo que ocurre a su alrededor no me exime de serlo.

-Si será un tonto…

-Por completo… si fuera otro la repudiaría igual que todas las personas presentes en este lugar.

-¿Por qué no lo hace?

-Es mi naturaleza.

-¿Ser un tonto?

-Dedicarle todo mi esfuerzo a causas perdidas.

-Que loable ha resultado ser.

-Trato de serlo.

-Y según usted ¿yo soy una de esas causas perdidas?

-¿Se considera acaso una causa perdida?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Entonces ¿por qué lo hace?

-¿Hacer qué?

-Actuar como si no le importara nada ni nadie. Como el ser más egoísta de la faz de la Tierra. Actuando como una completa y consumada ramera cuando ambos sabemos que no es así… y por supuesto, destruyendo un matrimonio solo porque a usted se le metió en la cabeza que odiaba al pobre de Algeri por haberla dejado plantada en el altar.

-¿Y le parece poco?

Comenzaba a sentir su furia y eso me alentó más.

-Por supuesto. Usted nunca estuvo ni estará enamorada de ese hombre…

-Yo nunca he asegurado tal cosa…

-Solo estuvo encaprichada con él.

-Me sorprende su lógica.

-Lo que le sorprende es que no soy un bruto ignorante como considera a todos los de mi género.

-Vaya… vaya… ahora si me ha dejado asombrada.

-Su asombro está acompañado de incredulidad.

-Me subestima.

Torcí la comisura de la boca.

-Lo dudo mucho. Como le decía… usted solo estaba encaprichada con el pobre tipo por el simple hecho de que no se dejó manipular por usted.

-Solo suposiciones las suyas… - respondió en tono de burla.

-Entonces cuénteme su versión.

-Es algo que a usted no le incumbe… - estalló.

-Me incumbe desde el momento que decidió incluirme en su maldito plan – respondí en tono grave.

-Solo fue un daño lateral – posó la mano en mi pierna.

En respuesta cubrí su mano con la mía.

-No lo creo. Usted fue a la cascada con la clara intensión de seducirme.

-¿Lo logre acaso? – dibujo una sonrisa llena de malicia – Aun no he logrado que actué bajo mis preceptos.

-¿Le parece poco lo que ha hecho?

-En absoluto – hizo una mueca con su boca.

-Y ¿cuáles son sus preceptos?

-¿Acaso no son tan claros?

-No, sus intensiones son como las aguas de un río revuelto. Oscuras y frías.

-Para que te queden claras mis intensiones, Terry, solo me queda el actuar.

Y con la amenaza en sus palabras, movió la mano que tenía aprisionada con la mía y la colocó en mi entrepierna.

Su asalto me tomo por sorpresa, haciendo que jadeara visiblemente. Tarde unos segundos en reaccionar.

-No juegue con fuego si no está dispuesta a quemarse en él – murmuré en su oído.

-Lo que estoy haciendo es con la intensión de quemarme junto a usted – y sobo el pene sobre la tela del pantalón.

-Me sorprende su entusiasmo.

-Digamos que quiero seguir aprendiendo de estas artes.

-Su concepto me tiene por completo sorprendido. ¿Qué le dice que voy a volver a caer en sus garras?

-La respuesta de su cuerpo cuando lo toco – sonrió triunfante.

Para ese momento, mi pene ya había reaccionado. Se erigía orgulloso bajo la tela.

-Creo que usted es muy ignorante en algunas cosas. Un hombre también piensa con el cerebro.

-¿A pesar de que su pene desea estar dentro de mí?

-Por supuesto. Una cosa es el deseo carnal que irrefutablemente siento por usted y otra el rechazo que mi cerebro manifiesta ante su actitud desinhibida. Creo que ignora que a un hombre no le gusta ser manipulado y mucho menos como usted lo hizo conmigo.

Levante la cabeza y percate que la mayoría de los asistentes tenían la mirada clavada en nosotros. Estábamos siendo el centro de atención del lugar, robándolo a la pequeña orquesta que segundos antes había dejado de tocar.

A pesar de que hablábamos en susurros, habían seguido nuestro enfrentamiento de palabras.

-Si me lo permite, no tengo la menor intensión de seguir discutiendo con usted asuntos en los que no llegaremos a un acuerdo.

Me levante del asiento y con todas las miradas clavadas en la espalda recorrí el pasillo que me llevaría a la antesala del salón, con el propósito de abandonar esa misma noche Puerto Príncipe sí fuese posible.

-¡Terry! – la voz de la mujer llego a mis oídos en cuanto cruce la salida.

Ella venía siguiéndome los pasos. Me gire y la enfrente cara a cara.

-¿Qué diablos desea Lady Candice White-Dupont? – pregunte lleno de desprecio. No hacia ella, sino hacia mí mismo a causa del deseo incontrolable que se apoderaba de mi cuerpo con solo mirarla.

-Ser su amante.

-¿No lo hemos sido? – levante una ceja en tono burlón.

-Sí, pero bajo otros términos.

-¡Qué forma tan fina de describir lo que hemos estado haciendo cuando retozamos! – respondí burlón.

-Lo reto a que vuelva a ser mi amante – levanto la barbilla en clara señal de desafío – Solo usted y yo… sin nadie que se interponga entre nosotros.

En ese momento comenzaron a salir del salón los asistentes al concierto de música. Habían anunciado el descanso obligatorio que se daba en esa clase de eventos.

Todos tenían las miradas clavadas en nosotros.

Disminuí la distancia que existía entre ambos y tomándola del brazo con firmeza la conduje lejos de todas las aves de rapiña.

-Es usted una descarada – le dije al oído - ¿Qué intenta hacer? ¿Aumentar las habladurías de esta gente?

-Para nada. Solo quiero que volvamos a ser amantes – respondió con inocencia fingida.

La solté en cuanto llegamos a los jardines del hotel.

-¿Con qué propósito? No estoy dispuesto a ser de bufón de nuevo.

-Porque ahora no existe persona alguna que pueda interferir en lo que nuestros cuerpos claman.

-¡Claro! Usted se encargo de destruir al pobre infeliz de Algeri.

A pesar de estar en medio de la oscuridad, pude sentir su mirada clavada en mí.

-Por… favor…

-¿Acaso escuche un tono de súplica en su voz?

-Por… favor… Terry…

Dios sería testigo de que estaba a punto de cometer la peor de las locuras. Caer de nuevo en los brazos de la mujer más caprichosa que existía.

Sin decir nada, avance hacia ella rodeando su cintura con uno de los brazos. La otra mano tocó su cuello y en una candente caricia ascendente, tome su rostro para que mirara directamente a mis ojos. Ella había contenido el aliento.

-Estoy seguro que me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida…

Y me apoderé de sus labios, los cuales me recibieron sin ofrecer resistencia. Saboreé cada uno de sus recovecos al tiempo que atraía su cuerpo hacia mí, sin darle escapatoria.

-Pero… será bajo mis condiciones… - murmuré contra su mejilla.

Volví a adueñarme de su boca, haciendo más profundo el beso. Las manos de ella, aprisionadas entre el pecho y su cuerpo comenzaron a acariciarme por encima de la tela, en clara declaración de intimidad.

Sin dejar de besarla, me aparte lo suficiente para deshacerme del saco, mientras sus manos buscaban la manera de desnudarme.

Dije… que bajo mis términos – respondí con un poco de frialdad, contrastando con mis acciones.

Me deshice del saco, arrojándolo lejos de nosotros. Después con mano firme la gire para que me diera la espalda. De detrás tome sus manos e hice que las apoyara contra el tronco de un árbol frutal que ahí se encontraba.

Ella, sometida a la pasión que nos devoraba obedeció sin cuestionarme. Estaba rendida a mí.

Tomándola de la cintura, con la mano libre levante la el faldón del vestido. Metros de tela se arremolinaron alrededor de la cadera femenina.

Para mi sorpresa, la joven no llevaba ropa interior alguna, eso me permitió ver todas sus nalgas a plenitud.

-Eres una mujer muy… mala – me incline sobre su espalda para susurrarle al oído.

Solo quería ahorrar un poco de tiempo…

-¿Tan segura estabas de que sucedería esto? – cogí uno de los senos, para liberarlo por encima del escote.

-No, pero tenía esperanza de que así fuese – y lanzó un grito de pasión al sentir como le pellizcaba el pezón recién liberado.

No pude evitar dibujar una sonrisa amarga en los labios. Ella igual que yo, éramos prisioneros de nuestros propios cuerpos.

Soltando el pezón, me aleje de ella lo suficiente como para inclinarme y ver sus nalgas a la altura de mis ojos. Con las manos las estruje y con la boca marque un camino de fuego que me llevo directamente a su vulva.

Ella lanzó un grito impregnado de entusiasmo cuando mi lengua toco cada uno de sus pliegues.

-¡Continúa!

La sentí estremecerse bajo mi boca. Ella seguía sujetada al árbol, mientras su respiración se volvía cada vez más deprisa.

Introduje uno de los dedos en su cavidad húmeda, mientras que con la otra jugaba y daba toquecitos alrededor de los pliegues de su ano.

Una serie de contracciones me indicaron que había alcanzado el orgasmo. Aun así continué con el castigo de mi boca, hasta beber cada uno de sus jugos.

Con las piernas temblorosas de ella enmarcando mi rostro, volví a ponerme de pie, esta vez para introducir el pene en su vagina desde atrás, para que sus nalgas chocaran contra mi abdomen.

Deshice los botones del pantalón y sin miramiento lo coloque en su entrada húmeda, para después enterrarlo hasta el fondo.

El cuerpo femenino se arqueo en su recibimiento contra mi pecho. Sin dejar de embestir, las manos se apoderaron de sus senos… después de sus pezones, acariciándolos y pellizcándolos.

El ritmo era acelerado, las respiraciones entrecortadas. La frente cubierta de sudor se hundía en el peinado alto de Lady Candice y la tela de la camisa se pegaba a mi pecho, húmeda por el esfuerzo.

Ella seguía sujetando el tronco del árbol para no perder el equilibrio, mientras ahondaba cada vez más en su cuerpo.

Fuerte… deprisa… con lentitud avasalladora… así cambiaba el ritmo de las embestidas.

Cuando sentía que el orgasmo estaba a punto de llegar, me detenía por unos segundos. Sacaba el pene para después, más controlado volver a insertarlo en su vagina.

Un grito seguido de un estremecimiento de parte de ella anuncio un nuevo orgasmo, provocando en mí que volcara toda la semilla dentro de ella, después de embestirla con todas las fuerzas que me eran posibles.

Caí sobre su espalda, exhausto y una serie de sacudidas acompañaron nuestros cuerpos, hasta que la respiración comenzó a recuperar su ritmo normal.

Saqué el pene, ya flácido de su vagina. Con lentitud, baje los metros de tela del vestido que había arremolinado alrededor de su cadera.

La tela cayó arrugada, cubriendo las torneadas piernas femeninas que aun seguían temblando.

Lady Candice… sujeta aun del tronco, trató de incorporarse, pero las fuerzas la traicionaban.

Me vi en la necesidad de ayudarle. La tome de las caderas y la gire con el propósito de ver su rostro.

El brillo de sus ojos fue como la luz en medio de la oscuridad que nos rodeaba. Sus mejillas se encontraban teñidas de un delicioso color rosado y algunos mechones sueltos del cabello se arremolinaban pegados por el sudor, alrededor de su frente.

Por unos segundos, me surgió la necesidad de apartarlos. Tuve que contener los deseos de hacerlo.

Esta mujer no merecía un gesto de bondad.

-Tu vestido quedo arruinado… le será imposible regresar al concierto de música.

Ella escucho las palabras en medio de una nube de pensamientos locos porque me miró sin comprender lo que le decía. Después, un brillo de entendimiento surgió en sus ojos, al tiempo que alzaba la barbilla en clara declaración de guerra.

-Puedo hacerlo y lo haré – reto -. Todos esos buitres están esperando mi reaparición.

-Estaré loco si permito que se exponga de nuevo a ellos.

Ella permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, después se pegó a mi pecho, mientras enterraba sus manos en ni cabello.

-Solo hay una manera de evitarlo y si tú estás dispuesto a seguirme, prometo que esta noche será… será muy larga – ofreció su boca para convencerme.

Con firmeza aparte sus manos de mi cabeza.

-Le dije que será todo bajo mis términos.

Me aleje de ella para acomodar mis ropas, después tome el saco del suelo, que se encontraba arruinado de la misma manera que el vestido de mi interlocutora. Lo coloqué bajo el brazo, con la intensión de marcharme.

-Se va así ¿sin más? – preguntó incrédula.

-Le dije que será bajo mis términos – repetí con aburrimiento, iniciando la marcha hacia el interior del hotel.

Me importaba poco dejar a Lady Candice White-Dupont temblando de rabia. Su mirada encolerizada taladraba mi espalda.

Ya dentro del lugar, bajo la luz de los candelabros, limpie el saco y volví a ponérmelo. Me dirigí a mis habitaciones. Me lavé el rostro y seque con una toalla.

El diablo de mujer había hecho que cayera de nuevo en sus redes, pero la diferencia ahora era que estaba en ventaja.

Ella no soportaba el rechazo. Un punto débil a mi favor.

Regresé al salón donde se desarrollaba el concierto. Para mi desconcierto, Lady Candice había desoído el consejo que le diera.

Sentada en el mismo lugar de hace rato, se encontraba escuchando con atención el sonido de los instrumentos.

Permanecí estoico bajo el marco de la entrada. Desde mi posición de ventaja observe su fino cuello y como se inclinaba hacia un lado, hacia una mujer en cuestión y que con anterioridad había pasado desapercibida para mí.

Leí el movimiento de sus labios al responder la injuria que la mujer le había dicho.

-¡Perra!

Y en forma candorosa, volcó toda su atención a la orquesta.

Decidí salir de ahí. Ella poseía las armas suficientes para defenderse de todo el escándalo que le gustaba propiciar.

Me dirigí esta vez a la playa y frente al mar… y la luna reflejada sobre las calmas aguas, muy por el contrario del estado en mi espíritu, comprendí lo que tanto había eludido desde que Lady Candice White-Dupont apareciera en mi destino, como una tormenta que amenazaba con destruir todo lo que tocaba.

Deseaba tenerla a mi lado por siempre…

Escrito por:

Josie

Continuará…

No se olviden de comentar!


	6. Chapter 12

**ESCÁNDALO**

"**Una tempestad de amor"**

Terrific de época

Por:

Jossie & Fabiola

**CAPÍTULO XII**

**Por Fabiola**

"De ti no puedo tener suficiente.

Quiero más.

Quiero más de ti,

Quiero más de tu piel

Más de tu aroma, más de tu vida.

Quiero más de lo que ya me das

Y también quiero lo que me niegas.

Te quiero tanto y tan cerca

Que duela la carencia de ti y hiera la ausencia de tus besos.

Que tu lejanía me lacere el corazón

Y rompa mi alma

Para saber que no debo alejarme de ti.

Te quiero cuando sale el sol

Y también cuando se oculta

Te quiero cuando estas feliz y también cuando dudas

Cuando ríes, cuando suspiras, cuando sufres, cuando lloras.

Quiero que me quemes como el sol

Y que me envuelvas como la bruma.

Quiero hundirme en las aguas de tu esencia

y quiero ahogarme en el abismo de tu piel.

Quiero conocer de tu mano el final de mis días

y que tus ojos me persigan en mis sueños hasta que el aliento me abandone y el alma se aleje.

Quiero más de ti, lo que tengo no me basta.

Te quiero contradictorio, te quiero absurdo

Te quiero cuando ni aún tú te quieres

Te quiero incluso cuando ya no me quieres.

Quiero más de tu piel

Más de tus manos

Más de tus besos

Más de tus labios.

Ansío, añoro y deseo

Mucho más

Muchísimo más de ti.

Yo quiero el todo

Quiero todo tu calor

Quiero todo tu amor

Quiero toda la pasión

Quiero todo el cariño

Yo quiero tus brazos, fuertes y posesivos

Enloquecidos y también serenos

Ansiosos y tranquilos

Deseosos y templados

Te quiero cuando ríes

Y cuando estas molesto

Cuando sufres, cuando lloras

Cuando eres mío

Y cuando me eres ajeno.

Con todos tus silencios

Con todas tus palabras

Con todo lo que eres

Y con todo lo que llegarás a ser.

Yo te quiero todo

Y cada día

Yo quiero más

Porque aunque lo tengo todo,

De ti, Terrence,

Nada me basta.

Yo de ti siempre quiero ¡MÁS!

Al finalizar el concierto, salí a la terraza, para ver si acaso él estaría ahí o alcanzaba a verlo en la playa. Todavía sentía las piernas temblorosas por nuestro encuentro entre los árboles, pero yo estaba… no sé, supongo que obsesionada con este hombre.

Sencillamente yo ya no pensaba en otra cosa y quería tenerlo cerca todo el tiempo.

Pero él no estaba ahí. Seguramente ya había dejado Puerto Príncipe para regresar a su hacienda, ni siquiera se quedaría en el hotel.

Puerto Príncipe es el poblado principal de la isla, donde se encuentra el hotel a la orilla de la playa, y la hacienda de Terrence se encontrará quizás a unos diez kilómetros hacia al interior de la isla.

Mi hacienda colinda con la suya. Sólo que yo prefería pasar mis vacaciones en el hotel donde siempre había cenas, fiestas y bailes; conciertos como ahora; pero he tenido que mudarme allá y dejar el hotel porque la gente me tiene harta.

Estoy cansada; aunque, para ser sincera no es tanto que las personas me cansen; me cansa mi propio yo cuando estoy con ellos.

Con el único con el que me siento tranquila y en reposo es con él. Y en esos momentos en los que me toma en sus fuertes brazos, y me hace sentir protegida del mundo, o cuando me besa y cierra los ojos y me embriaga con su boca son los instantes en los que siento como si al fin pudiera descansar.

Él es una droga, mi opio personal.

Debido a ello, envié un empleado a avisar a mi hacienda que me quedaré en el hotel esta noche pero en realidad estoy aquí, entrando a las propiedades de la suya.

Es casi medianoche, por lo que la luz de la luna es lo único que me guía. Amarré mi yegua al cercado y empecé a andar por donde él me había conducido aquella vez de la cascada; esperando encontrar la puerta lateral que conducía a su despacho y conectaba con su habitación.

Bingo, como dicen en ese juego tan gustado por las damas en Londres, di con la entrada. Sonreí tan ampliamente que me dolieron las mejillas.

Entré con toda cautela, procurando hacer el menor ruido; la pieza estaba a oscuras; cerré la puerta detrás de mí y a tientas fui entre muebles, mesas bajas y sillas, hasta que encontré la puerta que conducía a su cámara.

¿Y si lo encontraba con otra? ¿Y si tenía a otra mujer en su cama? No, no lo creo. Es un hombre apasionado y muy atractivo, pero no lo considero un Don Juan cualquiera.

Abrí la puerta de su habitación con todo cuidado y un rayo de luz tocó mi vestido rosa; me di cuenta de que era la iluminación de la luna entrando por la ventana; cerré la puerta, me introduje despacio a la habitación y mirando a la cama vi que él estaba ahí, dormido.

Al centro de su inmensa cama blanca estaba tendido boca abajo, un hombre alto y grande, sus largos brazos extendidos. Fui acercándome con cautela.

Estaba desnudo.

Cuando llegué a un costado de la cama, lo observé. Su amplia espalda estaba desnuda, y tenía una sábana blanca que cubría su trasero parcialmente.

Estaba magnífico, tan quieto, con su cabello castaño algo alborotado por el sueño, los labios entreabiertos, profundamente dormido.

Su cuerpo grande y masculino estaba tan imponente en esa cama.

Me pregunté cómo despertarlo; si lo alteraba demasiado era capaz de despertar como un león y darme un tiro. Con su temperamento lo creo capaz.

Me decidí por simplemente musitar su nombre:

-Terry…

Nada. Musité de nuevo, apenas audible para no impresionarlo.

-Terry…

Sus párpados se apretaron cerrados sobre sus ojos, como si soñara.

-Déjame – murmuró.

¿Qué estaría soñando?

-Terry…

Volvió a removerse pero sin despertar. Sus párpados se movían en el sueño, ¿estaría soñando conmigo? La idea me hizo sonreír complacida. Sería un tonto si no soñara conmigo. No creo que haya tenido una mujer más bella que yo jamás.

Entonces otra vez murmuró:

-Déjame, bruja.

Fruncí el ceño y apreté los labios. No, no estaba soñando conmigo. Yo no soy ninguna bruja.

Puse los brazos en jarras y murmuré un poco más alto:

-Terry.

-Déjame, me vuelves loco.

Bueno, eso sí podría ser para mí, lo acepto.

Me acerqué y lo toqué en el hombro. Y tal como me lo imaginé, despertó en un instante; me tomó de la muñeca con fuerza salvaje y sus ojos enrojecidos querían encenderme en una llamarada.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

Pero antes de poder decir palabra, yo apenas estaba tomando aire cuando ya tenía el cañón de una pistola apuntando a mi frente.

-Baja esa pistola, no seas ridículo.

-¿¡Pero qué mierda!

Con un ágil movimiento se alargó hasta la cómoda y encendió una lámpara de aceite. El frío metal del cañón no dejó mi frente.

Tenía el dedo en el gatillo y estaba segura de que si yo tan solo respiraba con fuerza me dispararía sin pensárselo dos veces.

-¡Qué carajo estás haciendo aquí!

Tuve que parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarme a la luz de la lámpara que me daba de frente.

-¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!

-¿No quieres compañía? – yo seguía parpadeando y haciendo gestos por la luz tan brillante.

-¿Cómo entraste?

-Por la puerta.

-¿Cuál puerta? ¿Quién te dejó pasar?

Se levantó de la cama, lo vi guardar la pistola en el cajón de la cómoda y se echó encima una bata de seda negra con algunos decorados asiáticos en rojo. Qué sensual, pensé.

-Me gusta tu bata – le dije.

-Déjate de tonterías – la sujetaba con un lazo –. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Estoy allá en el hotel muy sola, también en la hacienda, pensé que tú también lo estarías y me dije ¿Por qué no hacernos compañía mutuamente?

-Es usted una niña impertinente, Lady Candice.

-Ya estás otra vez a llamarme de usted.

-Váyase de mi casa – señaló la puerta.

-Siempre me he preguntado eso.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Por qué a veces me llamas de usted, y otras sin el formalismo, ¿a qué se debe? ¿Tienes problemas de personalidad?

Terrence apretó el puente de su nariz con el pulgar y el índice, cerrando los ojos. Me di cuenta en este momento de que eso lo hacía a menudo.

-¿Te duele la cabeza? – dije con ternura.

Dejó caer la mano y me miró.

-¿Qué quieres, Candy?

-Ah, ya me estás llamando por mi nombre de pila, eso me gusta – sonreí.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Ya te lo dije, estaba sola, estoy aburrida, ¿tú qué estás haciendo?

-Durmiendo. Eso estoy haciendo. ¡Dormir!

-No alce la voz, Lord Grandchester, despertará a sus empleados.

-Usted necesita una buena lección de decoro, quizás lo que necesita es que mis empleados la saquen. O mejor aún, que llame al alguacil y la lleven esposada.

-¿Qué esperas lograr con eso? – suspiré y me dejé caer sentada en su cama.

-Que aprenda usted algo de decencia.

Hice un ruidito con los labios, negando levemente con la cabeza.

-Tú sabes que eso ya no va a ocurrir – suspiré de nuevo.

-¿Será usted por siempre igual de impertinente?

-Yo me temo que… sí – sonreí de oreja a oreja.

-¿Por qué me persigues así? Eres como un cachorrito perdido del que no me puedo deshacer.

Mi sonrisa se borró. Esa frase me hirió y me enfureció. Estuve a una pulgada de empezar a rabiar enfurecida, pero antes dije:

-Le daré una oportunidad, Lord Grandchester. Si vuelve usted a decir esa frase no me volverá a ver nunca en su vida.

Él se quedó muy silencioso, y se mordió los labios. Pasó un largo momento hasta que dijo:

-Discúlpame.

-No lo dijiste seriamente… ¿verdad?

-No.

-De acuerdo, entonces está bien – sonreí otra vez de oreja a oreja – te perdono. ¿Vienes a la cama? – palmeé sobre el edredón a mi costado.

-¿Pretendes quedarte a dormir aquí conmigo?

-¿Y por qué no? Puedo irme antes del alba. No tardaré más de cinco minutos en estar en mi cama. ¿No te enardece eso? ¿El que nuestras camas estén tan cerca?

Le sonreí con travesura, pero él sólo sacudió la cabeza.

-Si me meto en la cama contigo, ¿tienes algún otro plan como el de la otra vez?

-Vaya, en algún momento tendrás que perdonarme por eso, Terrence. Terry – sonreí.

-¿Lo tienes o no? Aunque, ¿qué me hace pensar que dirás la verdad?

-No lo tengo – dije con inocencia, era verdad –. De verdad, no.

-¿No tienes alguna vendetta pendiente?

-No – solté una risita.

-¿Acaso no te gustó cómo resultó la pasada?

-No me siento muy bien al respecto, ¿podemos no hablar de ello?

-Vaya, vaya, no me lo digas. ¿Tienes remordimientos?

Se fue acercando a la cama, hasta que se sentó como yo en la orilla, pero del otro lado.

-Digamos que… no consideré algunas cosas y al final… pues, no, no me siento tan satisfecha conmigo misma. Acepto que… no estuvo bien.

-¿Así que sí tienes conciencia? Eso es todo un hallazgo.

-Ya ves, las apariencias engañan – le guiñé un ojo.

Me miró largamente, como si me midiera, él hacía esto conmigo a menudo. Anticipé lo que estaba por decir, no me equivoqué cuando pronunció:

-Eres la otra.

-¿Y cuál te gusta más? ¿Esta o la otra?

Terry resopló.

-¿Te das cuenta lo enfermizo de tu pregunta?

Reí ligeramente.

-Supongo que no debería haber más de una persona, ¿no?

-Supones bien.

Reí un poco más, por eso me gustaba él.

-Bueno, ¿me puedo quedar?

-Vaya, ahora pides permiso antes de hacer lo que se te da la gana.

-Dijiste que seríamos amantes en tus propios términos. Respeto eso.

Respeto a un hombre que no se deja dominar.

-Está bien, puedes quedarte. Pero te lo advierto…

Yo ya estaba extendiéndome en la cama.

-No haremos nada, estoy muy cansado.

Fruncí la boca.

-Como un par de ancianos, ¿sólo vamos a dormir? Qué aburrido, me hubiera ido a mi casa.

-Vete.

-Mejor me quedo – le sonreí.

Yo ya estaba recostada, pero él se puso a acomodar las frazadas, las sábanas, las almohadas, era todo un protocolo por lo visto. Aproveché para deshacerme del vestido y quedarme con la combinación. Lo dejé caer en el piso.

Como me imaginé, él vino a ponerlo sobre el respaldo de una silla, perfectamente doblado.

Es como un ancianito, reí para mí.

-¿Entonces sólo dormir? – le dije cuando se acomodaba a mi lado.

-Así es, tómalo o déjalo.

-Está bien, está bien.

Lo que me gustó mucho fue que cuando nos acomodamos bajo las sábanas, él estaba desnudo y me abrazó por la espalda.

-Hueles bien – dijo en mi cuello.

-¿Y eso te inspira a…?

-Ya. Cállate – besó mi cuello.

-Está bieeeeen.

Respiré profundamente y cerré los ojos. Me gustó estar así, yo jamás había estado en esta posición con un hombre. Y él es tan alto y tan fuerte. Me tenía rodeada en sus brazos.

Y todo su cuerpo fuerte en contacto con la parte de atrás de mi cuerpo; su rostro en mi cuello. Me gustó mucho.

Tomé sus manos y las puse en mis pechos.

-Estás haciendo trampa.

-¿Por qué? – reí.

-¿Tú crees que yo puedo dormir teniendo tus pechos en mis palmas?

Reí más.

-Tú te desnudaste, eso también es una tentación.

-¿Y qué quieres? – besó mi cuello, todo sensualidad.

-¿Qué quiero?

-Sí, ¿qué quieres? – acariciaba mis senos, besando mi cuello, mojando mi piel.

-Quiero…

-¿Qué? – murmuraba en mi piel, apretando mis pechos en sus manos.

-Quiero que me hagas el amor, Terry.

Por toda respuesta, él jadeó en mi cuello, como si rugiera entre dientes. La oscuridad nos envolvía, entonces me hizo girar para quedar con la espalda en la cama, y se colocó sobre mí.

-Te haré el amor entonces – dijo, voz ronca y hambrienta.

Me salí con la mía. Pero él también, porque en este encuentro, como en todos, él gobernó.

Me separó las piernas con las rodillas; me subió la combinación hasta quitármela, ahora sí la lanzó al suelo sin importarle y se introdujo en mí al tiempo que me besaba.

Me besó mucho. Terry esta vez me besó muchísimo. No hizo otra cosa con mayor devoción que besarme.

En la oscuridad casi total, sólo un fulgor tenue de la luna entraba por la ventana, su boca acariciaba la mía con profundidad, muy hondamente.

Sentía su lengua sensual acariciando la mía, el interior de mi boca, mis labios, mis dientes; como si me saboreara. Me mordisqueó los labios, me los separó para sumergirse más, me envolvió, me penetró con un beso. Me hizo suya.

Él sabía tan bien. A cítricos y canela. Yo tenía las palmas tocando su amplia espalda, mientras me penetraba, lentamente adentro y afuera, lento, despacio; besándome, embriagándome con su sabor, con su saliva.

En esa cama me cubría completa, ambos desnudos; sólo jadeos, gemidos, susurros, sonidos de sábanas, de piel con piel, de labios besando, de manos tocando.

Él tenía las manos en mi rostro, a ambos lados, sujetándome para besarme, más y más, muy hondo.

Cuando llegamos al orgasmo, juntos, se vertió abundantemente en mí. Y luego para mi delicia, quiso más.

Él es un hombre todo sensualidad y virilidad, y masculinidad y sexo. Un cuerpo de dios hecho para el sexo.

-Ahora… así – susurró en mi oído, mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja, lamiéndome.

Su voz ronca y varonil en la oscuridad me hacía estremecer.

Me colocó boca abajo, pero luego me hizo elevarme a cuatro patas. Yo había visto esto en mis libros eróticos, pero me gustó mucho más en la práctica, obviamente.

Terry se arrodilló en la cama, entre mis piernas. Sentí sus manos en mi trasero, sujetándome, penetró mi vagina y empezó a empujar.

De mi boca salían jadeos al ritmo de sus embates.

-¿Te gusta?

-Sí, sí.

Sus manos me acariciaban la entrepierna.

-Éste es tu clítoris – me dijo, acariciando una protuberancia.

Y cuando presionó ahí, salté en la cama.

-Disfrútalo – me dijo –, relájate, disfrútalo.

Oh, Dios, su voz ronca, ardiente, la oscuridad, una mano en mi cadera, jalándome, la otra en mi clítoris acariciando en círculos, mientras hundía su miembro bien adentro, más y más. Empujando cada vez más hondo.

Empecé a jadear en serio, gimiendo, temblando; un placer voluptuoso que subía como a la cúspide de un volcán.

Ya estábamos cerca, cuando dejó mi clítoris y con ambas manos me tomó de las nalgas, se posicionó un poco mejor para entrar todo. Todo. TODO.

Y empezó a empujar con más fuerza, ese miembro tan grande, tan grueso, tan fuerte, me abría en dos, cavaba en mi cuerpo.

Él estaba gimiendo también. Y cada sonido suyo de placer me hacía sentir mucho más placer a mí también. La cama se movía, haciendo resonar las uniones metálicas a nuestro vaivén.

Y él aceleró.

-Candy – dijo mi nombre.

Sus manos apretaban mi cadera.

-Candy – volvió a decir entre las sombras.

Aceleró más, cavando, abriéndose paso. Un pene grande como un leño en mi vagina, hiriendo, sanando; rudo, crudo; pura carne masculina.

-Candy – gimió.

-Terry – gemí yo.

-Oh, Dios, te deseo tanto.

Sí, más, más.

Aceleró un poco más. Y fue uno, dos y… tres. Los dos estallamos.

Nos derrumbamos en la cama y él cayó en mi espalda. Sentí su aliento en mi nuca, luego sus labios húmedos en mi mejilla.

-Mujer, me matas.

Solté el aire por la boca. Él me mataba a mí.

Hicimos el amor cuatro veces más. Antes del alba me fui a mi hacienda, él me acompañó y me despidió con un largo beso en la boca, con los primeros rayos luminosos del día sobre nosotros.

Dormí la mañana completa y parte de la tarde. Desperté sonriente.

Pero en la noche, se me agrió el ánimo.

Fui al hotel a cenar, porque la cocina en la hacienda, debido a que pasaba sola la propiedad casi todo el año, distaba mucho de ser aceptable.

De hecho, casi no tenía personal; apenas las dos doncellas que mi padre envió tras de mí como espías; tres mucamas, el mayordomo, el ama de llaves, el supuesto cocinero y el personal de trabajo en el campo.

La hacienda Negro Río, como le llamó mi padre, era magnífica y de muchísimas habitaciones, muy elegante y con mármol por todas partes; pero no era a lo que yo estaba acostumbrada en cuanto a atención del personal.

Todo era puro trabajo y trabajo, que si los cultivos y el granero y las bananas y el café y no sé qué más. El capataz y el administrador siempre se la pasaban hablando de eso.

Eran los momentos en que me servía que se nos piense estúpidas a todas las mujeres porque a mí no me molestaban en absoluto. Me veían pasar y se callaban, hacían reverencia y es todo.

Algún día aprenderé sólo para hacerles la vida imposible, pero no ahora. Estoy muy ocupada con mi amante.

En fin que el tan buen humor que tenía, se me amargó de repente.

Fue por Claire, la amiga mía y de Estefanía. Bueno, yo ya no tengo amigas, es un decir.

Me las encontré en el comedor, en la terraza, y no quise saludar porque no quería incomodarlas ni provocarles problemas. Yo no vine a armar escándalo esta vez, sólo a cenar, punto.

Pero el escándalo me persigue.

-Descarada – susurró a mi paso Claire.

Y tengo que admitirlo, mi endemoniado genio de bruja maldita no me ayuda mucho para mantenerme lejos del foco de atención. Lo acepto.

Vaya, ya he aceptado varias cosas, ¿estaré madurando? Y si no, pues al menos ¡que de algo me cuente!

-¿A quién le llamaste así? – me detuve junto a su mesa.

De inmediato, por supuesto, las miradas estuvieron sobre nosotras.

-A ti, descarada, ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme así? Puedo hundirte, zorra.

Mi padre podría acabar con su familia de un plumazo.

-Eso lo eres tú – se levantó para darme la cara. Al menos tenía que reconocerle que me hizo frente.

Estefanía también se puso de pie, sonó su voz conciliadora.

-Por favor, Claire, discúlpate.

-¿Y por qué he de hacerlo? ¿Quién eres para mostrar tu cara de nuevo? Eres una mujerzuela.

Si no la abofeteé fue solamente porque Estefanía estaba presente, y yo de verdad le aprecio. A Claire también, bueno ahora mismo no tanto.

-No significas nada para mí, Claire, di lo que gustes.

Quise irme, pero sonó su voz a mi espalda.

-Estás arruinando tu vida, Candy.

Me detuve y giré para verla de nuevo.

-¿Por qué?

-Ningún hombre te tomará jamás. Andarás de cama en cama de por vida. Siempre serás la querida de alguien. No volverás a ser una mujer respetable nunca, ¿no te das cuenta?

-¿Por qué no he de serlo?

-¡Tienes un amante!

-¡Muchos hombres también!

Los que ahora mismo en la terraza me miraban boquiabiertos estaban siendo acompañados por su amante y sus esposas en Londres, y todo el mundo lo sabía, se hospedaban juntos, se besaban, paseaban. Y a ellos se les acepta.

-Pero es diferente, tú eres mujer.

-¡Vete al carajo!

-¿Y qué manera de hablar es ésa para una dama?

-Estoy harta de esto, ¡harta! Todos me miran y me critican y quisieran destruirme, y ¿por qué? ¿Por qué, Claire? ¿Porque no les rindo pleitesía? Tengo el título más elevado entre cualquiera de los presentes.

-¡Pero te comportas como el vulgo!

-¡Me comporto como un hombre, y eso es lo que les ofende!

-¡Porque eres mujer!

-¡Pero valgo lo mismo!

-¿Estará bien acaso que te acuestes con un hombre que no es tu marido, hablará de una persona de respeto, honorable? ¡Independientemente de su género, está mal! ¡Incluso en los hombres se les ve mal!

-Pero a ellos no se les rechaza.

-De acuerdo, la sociedad no les aliena, ¡pero está mal! Candy, reacciona, no arruines tu vida.

-Déjame en paz.

Con eso me fui, me di la vuelta y salí del hotel; se ahuyentó mi apetito.

Y lo que más me dolió, lo que más me incomodó es que Claire tenía razón. En todo.

* * *

Continuará...

Escrito por Fabiola

No se olviden de comentar! XD!


	7. Chapter 13

**ESCANDALO**

"**Una tempestad de amor"**

Terrific de época

Por:

Josie & Fabiola

Solo para público adulto y de amplio criterio

**CAPITULO XIII**

**Por Josie**

"Dulce remanso de aguas tranquilas

Por momentos, recoveco de aguas

Revueltas.

¿Dónde te encuentras?

¿Por qué de tus dudas?

¿Acaso temes a lo inevitable?

Deja de huir

Que en mis brazos encontrarás

Lo que tanto has anhelado"

Menuda relación en la que me encuentro.

Sin duda me habría burlado de aquel que lo hubiese sospechado y externado.

Jamás había pasado por mi mente estar envuelto en tal situación que por desgracia o fortuna se tropezó en mi camino.

La única intención que poseía cuando llegue a Puerto Príncipe era el adueñarme de aquello que me pertenecía por derecho. Santa María de todos los Cielos y el trabajar día con día para sacarla adelante. Ese había sido mi reto inicial.

Ahora, más vale aceptar que otro desafío se hallaba en mi camino y ese era precisamente Lady Candice White-Dupont, la mujer que todas las noches invadía mi cama y a la que acompañaba de regreso a Negro Río antes del amanecer.

Sería mentira decir, que no disfrutaba esos paseos matutinos a caballo. Por lo contrario, eran lo mejor.

En algunas ocasiones, ella montaba mi potrillo y me instaba hacer lo mismo al golpear la grupa del mismo con su delicada mano. Yo por supuesto, embriagado de su aroma aceptaba sin vacilar.

Me colocaba detrás de ella, aprisionándola en medio de los brazos, mientras me apoderaba de las riendas del cuadrúpedo y de su yegua.

Y así, juntos los cuerpos iniciábamos el camino que la llevaría de regreso a Negro Río. Su complexión pequeña se amoldaba a mi cuerpo de forma natural y perfecta, con su cabeza llegando a la altura de mi barbilla era irremediable que llegara el aroma de su cabello a mi nariz.

Siempre me extasiaba percibir… el perfume de rosas, y siempre… siempre… me hacía pensar en cosas extraordinarias.

Pero esta vez debía tener cuidado, mucho cuidado al plantearle mis intensiones.

Una vez, cuando recién perdió la virginidad por obra mía, le había propuesto matrimonio solo por el motivo de salvaguardar su reputación y ahora por desgracia o fortuna, vuelvo a repetir, la idea seguía rondando en mi cabeza con demoledora persistencia sin importarle a mi mente el rechazo del que fui objeto aquella primera vez.

Y por la única razón de que… iniciaba a creer con mayor firmeza que las razones de no apartar tal idea de mi cabeza se encontraban en mi alma.

Los días pasaban con rapidez y en cada uno de ellos, iba aprendiendo más de mis labores como dueño de Santa María de Todos los Cielos; pero por las noches… la angustia y el anhelo siempre invadían mi cuerpo… a la espera de su arribo.

Esta noche no sería la excepción, por supuesto. Pero esta vez sería diferente. Había mandado preparar con las cocineras los más exquisitos manjares hechos con las frutas propias de la isla, también había logrado conseguir una de las mejores botellas de champagne que por esas latitudes era posible. Para ello había tenido que mandar a Sir Dave a Puerto Príncipe especialmente para tal diligencia.

Para ese momento, se murmuraba fuertemente de las visitas misteriosas que recibía en mi casa.

Todo estaba preparado especialmente con la convicción de que esta vez no rechazaría mi proposición.

Solo faltaban unos minutos para que llegue.

Solo unos minutos.

El reloj de péndulo que se encontraba en uno de los pasillos de la Gran Casa anuncio con su característico sonido las 10 de la noche. Para ese momento ya había mandado a dormir a las esclavas que trabajaban en la casa. No me gustaba que estuvieran rondando mis habitaciones cuando ella llegaba.

Solo unos minutos.

Impaciente, en espera… fueron pasando los segundos.

Cabe señalar, que en nada me gusta esperar a las personas… pero con ella siempre era la excepción. Algo tenía en su persona que me hacía pasar de alto tal detalle.

10:10

Tuve que salir del estudio para ver la hora en el reloj del pasillo.

Se estaba haciendo tarde.

Ella nunca se demoraba tanto…

Volví a entrar en el pasillo. Me dirigí al ventanal y cercioré que el cerrojo no estuviera puesto. Por supuesto que no lo estaba.

Me acomodé de nueva cuenta mis ropas, el cabello.

10:20

Nada. La espera se hacía inaguantable.

Por fin escuche en la lejanía el sonido que hacia su yegua al acercarse.

Después el sonido ligero de sus pasos a través de las baldosas del pórtico.

Apague las velas que tenuemente iluminaban la habitación. Tomé asiento en el sillón más cercano y aguarde.

Vi su sombra pararse detrás del ventanal.

Maravillosamente, los rayos de la Luna provocaron en su silueta un efecto que hizo que me hirviera la sangre.

Me inste a controlarme.

Debía recordar que su aspecto virginal distaba mucho de su temperamento. Además que de eso mismo debía cuidarme esa noche, si es que quería que me aceptara como esposo.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse retumbo en mis oídos.

Espere por varios segundos antes de hablar.

-Llegas tarde – mi voz rugió en la oscuridad. Demasiado tarde comprendí que esa no era la estrategia a seguir.

Vi como se detenía.

-Tuve que rodear el sendero, pero si quieres me voy.

Fue su corta respuesta.

Mientras yo esperaba, la señorita había decidido tomar un paseo. En gran apuro me encontraba, puesto que me había metido en un buen embrollo al reclamarle su tardanza.

-Ya estás aquí. Sería de estúpidos que te fueras – respondí seco.

-Si vas a estar de mal humor toda la noche, mejor me voy – hizo el amago de marcharse.

¡Demonios! Estaba arruinando todo mis planes.

Me levante de donde me encontraba, solo para rodearle la cintura.

-No… esta noche te quiero aquí… conmigo.

Susurré en su cabello.

-Pues parece que no.

Dicho lo anterior, giró entre mis brazos para quedar frente a frente. Me miró en la oscuridad.

-Vámonos poniendo de acuerdo. Yo vine igual que las otras noches… para pasar una… agradable momento contigo y no para escuchar tontos reclamos.

Tuve que aguantar un improperio.

-Por supuesto… -murmuré sin tener más remedio.

Entonces, sentí como los brazos de ella rodearon mi cuello y su boca se apoderaba de la mía.

Por unos segundos me sumergí en el fervor de la caricia, hasta que levante la cabeza y las bocas se separaron.

Escuche un pequeño gemido de rebeldía de su parte.

-Vayamos a la habitación – le comunique al momento que tomaba una de sus manos.

Sin vacilar me siguió.

Salimos del estudio y en cuanto las luces de los diversos candelabros iluminaron el rostro de la joven, giré la cabeza para mirarla. Me detuve.

Su cara se encontraba ligeramente sonrojada por el ejercicio de la cabalgata.

Se veía hermosa. Bueno, me pareció la mujer más hermosa que había visto hasta ese momento. Perdí el aliento.

-¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué? – refunfuño, mitad en broma, mitad seriedad.

Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Solo admiraba tu belleza – proseguí la marcha, llevándola conmigo.

Al llegar a la habitación, las puertas de estas se encontraban abiertas y todas las velas encendidas. Le daban al lugar un aire de romanticismos que por primera vez me percate.

¿Acaso mis intensiones eran tan obvias?

La respuesta llego cuando la joven soltó la mano y se dirigió a la mesa que tenía la fruta que había mandado preparar, solo para nuestro deleite.

Tomo una fresa de uno de los cuencos y se la llevo a la boca. Mordisqueándola con suavidad.

Mis ojos se clavaron en sus labios durante el proceso.

Ella sonrió.

-¿A qué se debe tanta galantería de tu parte? – pregunto después de haberse terminado el fruto.

-Vanalidades mías – respondí ronco a causa del deseo que me devoraba.

Volvió a sonreír. Esta vez, tomo un pedazo de higo que finamente había sido rebanado. Me miró fijamente cuando se lo llevo a la boca.

Sencillamente me estaba provocando.

Con largas zancadas corte la distancia que nos separaba. Tome el fruto de sus dedos y fui yo, quien se lo llevo a la boca.

La vi masticar. Lentamente, mientras nuestras miradas se encontraban.

-¡Basta de comer! – exclamó segundos más tarde y se dirigió al otro extremo de la habitación.

En definitiva me estaba provocando.

La seguí con la mirada.

Parecía que jugábamos el juego del gato y el ratón. Me dio un amargo sabor de boca al comprender el papel que me correspondía.

Pasé a ignorarla y comencé a desvestirme, frente a ella, con las velas encendidas. Mientras me quitaba las prendas, veía perfectamente como ella seguía cada uno de mis movimientos con la mirada verde, que para ese momento se había tornado oscura por la pasión de la dominaba.

Desnudo, comencé a apagar una a una las velas que hasta ese momento iluminaban la habitación, dejando la habitación solo con algunas pocas encendidas. Después, lleno de seguridad me dirigí a la cama y levante la red hecha de tul. Aquella que ponían en las zonas tropicales para proteger a las personas de los insectos mientras dormían.

La miré de reojo, mientras hacía cada una de las cosas. Sabía a la perfección que me deseaba. De la misma forma que yo anhelaba su cuerpo.

-¿Te vas a quedar parada toda la noche? – le pregunte ya cuando me encontraba recostado sobre las frescas mantas.

Por supuesto que no respondió. En silencio se dirigió a la cama. La rodeo, solo para detenerse justo donde me encontraba.

Dibujo una sonrisa pícara con sus labios.

-Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías.

Y así comenzó mi tortura de verle desnudarse.

Para cuando la última pieza de su ropa cayó al suelo, es por demás decir que mi pene se encontraba por completo erecto.

Volvió a dibujar otra sonrisa. Esta vez de satisfacción al ver cómo me encontraba.

Con una lentitud que se me antojaba eterna, levantó el tul de la cama y hasta ese momento tuve la oportunidad de tocar su piel, ya cuando se encontró dentro de mi alcance.

La rodee por la cintura y la levante en hilo, solo para colocarla encima de mi cadera.

Su sexo toco mi erección en plenitud.

Aun así, no me introducía en ella. Debía esperar.

Toque sus senos turgentes con firmeza. La palma de mis manos abarcó todo su esplendor.

Ella lanzo un quejido, que a mis oídos sonó de dolor.

-No quise lastimarte – hablé con voz ronca, por la pasión que me embargaba.

Pero un anuncio de alerta se prendió en mi mente.

-No hay cuidado… últimamente está muy sensibles – respondió.

De nuevo la alerta en mi cabeza.

Trate de ignorarla, pero me fue imposible.

Volví a cubrir sus senos con mis manos, esta vez impregne toda la suavidad que me fue posible en la caricia.

Ella alzo el rostro hacia el techo de la habitación en clara respuesta al manoseo que su cuerpo era víctima.

Después, con la boca me apodere de uno de sus pezones. Lamí primero con suavidad. Después con mayor ímpetu. Provocando con ello la afirmación de que estaba haciendo bien las cosas. Gimió contra mi cabello.

Me tenía envuelto entre sus brazos.

Así continué por varios minutos. Saltando de un pezón a otro. Saboreándola, disfrutándola. Bebiendo de lo que me ofrecía. Sabía que no iba a soportar por más tiempo la tortura que le provocaba.

Llego el momento que, colocando las manos sobre mis hombros me echo para atrás, haciendo que mi espalda tocara de nueva cuenta las mantas.

Entonces, toco el pene con una de sus manos. Caricia que elevó a mil lo que ya estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

En un movimiento rápido, se quito de encima de mí y segundos después pude sentir como sus labios aprisionaron el pene alrededor de la cabeza.

Grite hasta Puerto Príncipe por culpa de su asalto.

Ahora era mi turno de recibir la tortura y claro que la disfrute con el mayor de los gustos.

Sintiendo que me venía dentro de su boca, debí alejarla del centro de su atención; y con firmeza la levanté en vilo, y esta vez lleve su vagina directo a mi pene.

Nuestros cuerpos se estremecieron justo en el instante que me introduje en ella. Sentí su cuerpo vibrar junto al mío. Al mismo instante. Por fin éramos uno esa noche.

Comencé a embestirla, primero con lentitud para que se acostumbrara a mi tamaño, después con rapidez para provocar en ella el mayor de los placeres.

Enseguida se intercambiaron los papeles. Ella comenzó a moverse arriba de mí. Arriba, abajo. A la izquierda, a la derecha.

Mis manos se clavaron sobre la tela de las mantas, sujetándome a ellas para no perder el control.

Pero enseguida, ella bajo su ritmo de movimiento; mientras yo quería más… más, por lo tanto volví a embestirla, tomándola de las caderas. Adentro… afuera… adentro…

Después todo estallo en mil colores, provocando en el instante que nuestros cuerpos se unieran en un solo orgasmo y en un solo corazón latiendo, en un solo cuerpo perlado de sudor.

Ella se dejó caer sobre mi pecho. Exhausta.

Fue irremediable que la cubriera con mis brazos.

Lentamente fuimos recuperando el ritmo de nuestras respiraciones… de nuestros corazones.

Ella, aunque increíble pareciera, se quedo dormida en mis brazos.

Con suavidad, la deposite a un lado de mi cuerpo. La frescura de la noche comenzaba a entrar por la ventana que había dejado abierta. Me apresuré a cubrirla con una sábana, una de aquellas que habíamos tirado al suelo durante nuestra aventura sexual.

Y así me quede, despierto. Observando su rostro tan apacible. Sin los tantos demonios que la dominaban durante el día. Con su cara casi virginal, entregada a los placeres de Morfeo, después de haber vivido una de sus mejores experiencias.

Fue entonces, cuando comprendí todo. Cada una de mis acciones. Cada una de mis negativas de alejarme de ella.

Comprendí… comprendí… el por qué no podía sacarla de mi vida…

Y para ese instante solo pensé… Dios… apiádate de nosotros.

Estaba irremediablemente enamorado de ella.

Pasé toda la noche en vela. Sin creer la inmensidad de mis sentimientos… observándola… haciendo planes… abrazándola… tratando de protegerla de todos… y al mismo tiempo de ella misma…

Pero solo había una manera de hacerlo y esa era que ella me lo permitiera.

Observé cuando sus ojos se abrieron… cuando volvió a la vida y creí que solo lo había hecho para mí.

-Lo siento… creo que me quedé dormida – hablo con lentitud. Sus manos tocaron mi pecho.

Cuánto anhelaba la más sencilla de sus caricias.

Bese su frente y ella pareció disfrutarlo.

-Necesitamos hablar – traté de iniciar la conversación.

-¿De qué? – pegó más su cuerpo al mío.

Respiré profundamente antes de continuar.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que existe la posibilidad de un embarazo?

Traté de acallar el peor de mis temores. No era que temía que viniera en camino un hijo de ambos, sino que volviera a rechazarme.

La tensión invadió su cuerpo. Lo percibí con claridad.

-¿Es posible?

La pregunta la realizó con todo el desconocimiento, que dentro de su inocencia poseía.

Asentí.

-Si… por supuesto. No hemos pasado las noches de este mes… precisamente leyendo…

Tarde en comprender como su semblante se volvió duro. Sin vida. Frio.

-No lo creo.

Vi como trataba de darle poca importancia a mi sospecha.

-Créelo… esto sucede cuando dos personas hacen el amor…

-¡Es imposible! – respondió con vehemencia.

-¡Por Dios, Candy! Eso suele suceder… - poco a poco comenzaban mis temores a hacerse realidad.

Ella se alejó de mí. Puso una barrera entre nuestros cuerpos. Entonces, me levante de la cama para dar mayor énfasis a las palabras que había guardado en durante toda la noche.

-Tendremos que casarnos…

Y fue cuando sentí que todo se iba al carajo…

Ella me miró al principio sin comprender nada… después sus ojos se abrieron como plato… entonces comencé a escuchar lo que tanto temía.

Comenzó a reírse en mi cara…

Escrito por:

Josie

Continuará…

Gracias por leer :D

No se olviden de comentar! XD!


	8. Chapter 14

**ESCANDALO**

"**Una tempestad de amor"**

CAPITULO XIV

Por Fabiola

"_**Dicen que el amor es ciego; el resentimiento también".**_

Apenas podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Si no lo hubiera dicho en mi cara, no lo hubiera creído. ¿Insistía con lo mismo? ¡¿Otra vez?! Cuán cómico.

-¿Casarnos?

Mi voz sonó amortiguada por las carcajadas.

-Cielos, hubiera seguido dormida – sacudí la cabeza, riendo –, si supieras cuán placentero sueño estaba disfrutando.

-¿Te ríes de mí?

-Pero, cariño, ¿cómo esperas que no me ría? ¿Casarnos? ¡Casarnos! ¿La respuesta a todos los males? ¡Casarnos! ¿La respuesta para todo? ¡Casarnos! Casarnos, claro, la solución perfecta.

Me levanté de la cama, arreglando en mí la bata de seda negra de él que tanto me gustaba. Al tiempo que me ataba la cinta en la cintura, temblaba de risa.

-Deja de reírte de mí.

-Es que dices cada cosa – reía.

-¡Deja de reírte! – me gritó furioso.

Ante su rugido de rabia, mis risas cesaron, lo miré.

-¡Entonces deja de decir estupideces! – yo también le grité.

-¿Qué tiene de extraordinaria mi propuesta?

-Nada. Sólo que es ¡el más grande absurdo del mundo!

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque yo no me quiero casar contigo!

Le herí con la frase como con una lanza, casi lo vi resistiendo el golpe. Se hizo ligeramente hacia atrás, atravesado.

-Pero meterte en mi cama, eso no te provoca problemas, ¿cierto?

-Eso, así es. Responde a mi ataque con otra saeta. ¿No te das cuenta que tú y yo sólo somos buenos en la cama o gritando?

-Eso no es verdad. Podemos tener otras cosas en común.

-¿Cómo cuáles? ¿Sabes algo? Olvídalo. No me interesa.

Anduve alrededor de la cama, buscando mis ropas.

-¡Podrías estar embarazada!

-¡No lo estoy!

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?

-Sencillamente lo estoy.

Encontré la combinación y me deshice de su bata, lanzándola a la cama. Empecé a vestirme.

-¿Qué pasaría si estuvieras embarazada?

-¿Es ése tu único motivo para esto? – lo miré, la combinación cubriéndome y el vestido en la mano apuñada.

Él apretó los labios en un rictus, como si algo le arrepintiera de sus palabras. Desestimé aquello, alzando la ceja y dije con voz fría.

-¿Lo ves? Ése es tu único motivo.

-Quizás no lo sea. No pongas palabras en mi boca.

-¿Qué otro motivo podrías tener?

Le miré retándolo, él guardó silencio un momento, como si debatiese consigo mismo. Al final habló.

-¿Y si me hubiese enamorado de ti?

Parpadeé mirándolo, quieta, considerando aquello. Y sobre todo, su semblante; tenía el cejo marcado y el rostro rígido.

Su postura tan firme y todo su lenguaje corporal tan opuesto a lo que hablaba, me hicieron reír.

Solté una carcajada.

-Sí, claro, te has enamorado, por supuesto.

Me causaba tanta gracia que resonaba mi risa en la habitación.

-Tal vez sí.

-Déjate de estupideces.

-¿Por qué lo sería?

Mis risas cesaron y grité.

-¿Acaso no fuiste tú quien me dijo que soy una arpía incapaz para que alguien me ame? ¡¿No fuiste tú?! ¡¿Ya lo olvidaste?!

Él se mordió los labios, y fue como si maldijera entre dientes. Aproveché su momento de duda para atacar.

-Deja de decir estupideces, quieres casarte conmigo sólo por el supuesto embarazo, y hablando de eso, ¿quieres decirme a qué te refieres con que es posible? ¿Tú no… no hiciste nada?

-¿Nada de qué?

-¡Para evitarlo!

-¿Acaso me viste hacerlo?

-¡¿Y yo cómo voy a saber?! ¿Qué se supone que hace uno para no embarazarse?

Me miró un instante, como si fuese yo lo más extraño que había visto.

-¿En verdad no lo sabes?

-¿Y cómo voy a saberlo si no me lo dices, imbécil?

Por algún motivo, él sonrió. Su voz se volvió suave.

-Esponjas con brandy en el canal vaginal. Hay otras maneras, pero es la más común.

-¿Cómo esponjas? ¿Se dejan ahí todo el día?

-No, es para el acto.

-¿Se ponen después del sexo y se dejan toda la noche o cómo?

-¡Se ponen antes!

-¡No me grites! ¡No lo sé!

Él maldijo entre dientes. Pero un instante después, sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

-Antes del acto, se introducen.

-¿Y así me penetras?

-Sí.

-¿No duele? ¿Y no estorba para…?

-No.

-Ah, ¿y cuántas tienen que ser?

-Una.

-¿Y son de cualquier esponja que yo agarre por ahí?

-Son pequeñas especiales, en las droguerías se obtienen.

Seguramente sólo se las venden a hombres.

-Ah, vaya. ¿Y tú tienes?

-No en este momento.

-Pero las has usado – dije.

-Así es.

-¿Y por qué no tienes ahora mismo?

-¡Porque no tengo ninguna amante!

¿Cómo que no? Grité:

-¡¿Y yo qué carajos soy?!

-¡Maldita sea mi estampa si sé eso!

Hice un rictus con los labios, apretaba tanto los dientes que me dolía la mandíbula.

-No tienes ninguna excusa para no haber prevenido esto. Era tu deber. Como caballero.

-En eso… tienes razón.

Se quedó muy callado.

-No entiendo por qué no lo hiciste.

-Yo tampoco.

-A menos que…

Una idea empezaba a germinar en mí. ¿Sería posible…?

-¿Será posible que lo hayas buscado a propósito?

Sus ojos estaban en la pared de un costado, pero cuando escuchó mi pregunta, giró rápidamente para encontrar mi rostro.

-Por supuesto que no.

-A mí me parece que sí. Has estado intentando embarazarme, ¿no es eso?

-Estás totalmente equivocada.

-Entonces explícame. Porque tú mismo me dijiste que tienes muchísima experiencia que ni siquiera me imagino, y ¡rayos! Lo has demostrado. Además te has protegido de embarazar a tus pasadas amantes, ¿por qué a mí no?

-No es lo más terrible, tener un hijo contigo.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Y si me hubiera enamorado de ti?

-Claro, ya estabas enamorado desde la primera vez.

-¡Es inexplicable! – alzó la voz, desesperado –. ¡Todo esto es inexplicable! ¿Por qué no cuidé esto contigo? ¡Mierda, no lo sé!

Apreté los labios.

-No me convence tu explicación – guardé silencio, pero luego, meditando, entendí algo –. Lord Grandchester, ¿está usted detrás de la fortuna de mi padre?

Me miró de inmediato, como si un rayo hubiera caído sobre su cabeza.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-¿Qué sabemos de usted, a ciencia cierta, Lord? Que heredó esta propiedad, pero quizás podría estar endeudada, y se encuentra usted a la búsqueda como muchos hombres de una rica heredera con una cuantiosa fortuna y una dote que podría liberarlo de sus acreedores.

La mandíbula de Terrence estaba laxa, como si lo que estaba yo diciendo fuese lo último sobre la tierra que a él se le hubiera ocurrido. Pero para mí, las piezas encajaban a la perfección.

Desde un principio, quiso primero casarse, después cortejarme. Aceptó que me convirtiera en su amante, nunca tomó precauciones para no dejarme preñada. Un hombre no hace esa clase de cosas, así sólo porque sí, sin un motivo.

Alegar enamoramiento era la estupidez más grande, ni merecía la menor consideración. Sólo quedaba… esto.

-Ha estado intentando conseguir esposa rica, ¿no es así?

Su boca estaba abierta.

-Y qué mejor que Lady Candice White-DuPont. Sería usted Conde, mi señor.

-Tengo mi título – alcanzó a decir, aclarando la garganta.

Evidentemente estaba consternado; seguramente porque le había descubierto.

-Quizás tenga título, pero posiblemente se encuentre ahora mismo a garantía con algún acreedor. No sería extraño.

Él me miró, fijamente.

-Cuando creo que no es posible, encuentras nuevas maneras para ofenderme.

-A mí me suena muy real mi teoría.

Sacudió la cabeza.

-Es imposible – dijo –. ¿Piensas que un hombre sólo se casaría contigo por interés? ¿Tan poco te valoras?

Me erguí para responder.

-Me valoro poco con un hombre que me ha dicho con todas sus letras que soy imposible para amar.

-¿Y por qué vienes cada noche?

-Me gusta el sexo.

Mi frase lo dejó paralizado.

-Y para demostrártelo – dije yo – ahora mismo.

Fui hacia él, y lo abracé.

-Vamos a hacerlo otra vez, anda.

-Déjame – quiso retirarse –. ¿No dices que te busco por interés? ¿Has perdido el juicio?

Pero a estas alturas yo ya sabía lo que le encendía. Bajé mi vestido deslizándolo hacia abajo por los hombros, mis senos quedaron cubiertos apenas por la delgada tela de la combinación. Lo abracé, besando su cuello.

-Déjame, no te deseo.

-Tu cuerpo dice otra cosa – respondí, presionándome contra su erección –. No lo niegues.

Terrence me tomó de los antebrazos, muy fuertemente.

-Suéltame.

-Anda, Terrence – quise hablar sensualmente –, hazme el amor.

-Sexo, no es hacer el amor; contigo es sólo sexo.

Y aún así quería casarse conmigo. Para él también yo sólo soy un cuerpo.

Pero a mí me encendía el de él.

Me desnudé.

-Terrence, vamos.

-Eres una niña en berrinche.

-Manda que me comporte bien, enséñame a obedecer.

Él apretó la mandíbula. Y cuando mordí su cuello, lo sentí temblar. Entonces de un movimiento me cargó y me lanzó a la cama.

Yo estaba desnuda y solté una risita, encendida.

Se despojó de su camisón y se lanzó sobre mí.

Todo fue brazos y piernas, manos que luchan; más que besarme estaba mordiéndome y más que acariciarme sus manos estaban castigándome. Me gustó.

Pero en el momento en que me penetró, él se detuvo, porque yo dije:

-No te viertas en mí. No necesito tu bastardo.

Sus ojos azules resplandecieron de odio; aferró mis hombros con mucha fuerza y se levantó, dejándome desnuda y abierta sobre la cama.

Lo vi ponerse el camisón y pasarse las manos por el cabello repetidas veces, jalándolo.

-¿Te ofendes? – le dije –. ¿Acaso tú deseas un hijo bastardo corriendo por la isla o las calles de Londres?

-¡Podemos casarnos!

Mierda, yo ya no iba a discutir esto otra vez.

Me levanté de la cama para vestirme.

Mientras terminaba de acomodarme el vestido, escuché su voz, amarga:

-Estos días han sido nada para ti.

-Han sido lo mismo que para ti.

-Sexo.

Giré para verlo.

-¡No te amo! – grité –. ¡Jamás podría amarte! ¡No te quiero! Y no me casaré así contigo. ¡Olvídalo!

Y para el caso, él tampoco me ama. Me miraba furioso y dije:

-Lo único que yo quería ya me lo diste.

-Sexo.

-Es correcto.

-Eres una ramera.

-Es correcto – sonreí.

-Lo que quieres es tener un amante y habrás de usarme hasta que encuentres otro.

-Correcto otra vez.

-¿Eso valgo para ti?

-Te doy el mismo valor que tú me has dado a mí. Con una diferencia.

Me miraba serio, y yo lo veía de frente. Hablé así:

-La diferencia es que yo jamás te he dicho que nadie podría amarte.

-Te herí con eso, ¿cierto?

-No.

Guardé silencio. A este punto, yo ya estaba vestida del todo. Fui a la puerta para salir, y mientras tomaba la perilla, lo miré.

Pensaba en la ocasión cuando dijo que nadie podría jamás amarme.

-Usted, Lord Grandchester, sólo dijo la verdad.

Y con eso, abrí la puerta y me marché.

Casarnos, claro, casarnos. Qué estupidez.

Él no está enamorado de mí y yo tampoco de él. Mientras montaba a casa, intenté analizar mis sentimientos por Lord Grandchester. Incluso ante la posibilidad de que me buscara por dinero, no podría decir que me sentía ofendida. En realidad, había ganado mucho, en experiencia y vivencias. Sus aspiraciones eran su asunto, no mío.

En mí estaba, por supuesto, no ceder a sus caprichos.

Por más que me hubiera enseñado, no pensaba regalarle el título de mi padre. Tan buen amante como es, no haría eso jamás, por mi padre sobre todo.

No encontraba otra explicación a su falta de cautela en el asunto. Embarazarme le aseguraría desposarme.

Pero descartando sus motivos, analicé lo que yo sentía por él. Independientemente a cuáles eran sus alicientes para esta relación, si yo le amara, me casaría con él. Me daría el gusto de comprarme un marido que me gusta, ¿por qué no? Los hombres se compran esposas todo el tiempo.

La cuestión es que no lo amo. Ni siquiera pudiera decir que me emociona en un sentido romántico. Sé muy bien que lo que me une a él es el deseo carnal, y nada más.

Habiendo perdido ya la virginidad, ya sé lo que es el sexo, yo ya no tengo motivos para casarme. Y siempre podré encontrar quién satisfaga mis deseos, de tiempo en tiempo. Lamentablemente, con Grandchester ya no será posible.

Sea como fuere, si ha buscado embarazarme por motivo de mi fortuna o no; insiste demasiado en lo de casarnos. Así que a él en definitiva ya no lo quiero de amante.

A partir de hoy se queda en el pasado. Adiós. Ya ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre y jamás volveré a pensar en él.

Ahora… al considerar la posibilidad de estar embarazada…

Toqué mi vientre mientras caminaba ya rumbo a la puerta trasera de la casa. No, no. Yo no quiero un hijo. Yo nunca quiero ser madre.

Y si hubiera resultado preñada de los pasados días con… ¡No! ¡No mencionaré su nombre!

Pero si hubiese quedado embarazada; bueno, tendría que hacer algo al respecto, ¿no es cierto?

Dormí toda la mañana, aunque nada confortablemente a decir verdad. Y por la tarde monté bastante por las propiedades, me exigí más que nunca. Montaba con pantalones por los caminos de terracería de las plantaciones, forzando al animal a ir cada vez más rápido. Tuve que cambiar de bestia dos veces.

El día siguiente fue igual. Por supuesto, no regresé a Santa María de todos los Cielos ni a la cascada. Pasaba el tiempo montando desde que salía el sol hasta mucho después de ocultarse. Mis motivos para esta exigencia física, son obvios.

Dicen que montar hace que un embarazo no arraigue. Es lo que he escuchado.

Habían pasado tres días desde la última noche con…

La primera vez que vomité una mañana, estaba en mi cabalgata primera del día y terminé vomitando al pie de un árbol en la vereda rumbo a la plantación de banana.

Esto no era bueno; mierda, no era nada bueno. Me propuse montar más y más. Hasta que mi cuerpo entero estalle, y por fin tenga el flujo mensual, ya me estaba desesperando.

Aunque mi preocupación de ese día se calmó por la tarde, o mejor dicho, la olvidé, porque mi padre llegó a la isla.

Y para mí fue como si saliera el sol.

-¡Papá! – grité corriendo a sus brazos, cuando lo vi en su estudio. Yo estaba llegando de mi recorrido de la tarde.

-¿Cómo ha estado, mi condesa?

-Muy bien, papi. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías?

-Creo que no te gustarán mis motivos.

-Oh, ¡papá!

-Pero, espera, antes de que hagas una rabieta, déjame ver tu cara. Mira qué cara tan hermosa. Te han sentado muy bien las vacaciones, ¿verdad, mi condesa?

-La isla es muy bonita, papi.

-Y ya me dijeron que has estado muy activa, montando cada día y conociendo las propiedades. ¿Te gusta, mi hija bella, tu herencia en la isla?

-Sí me gusta, papá, mucho.

-Pero son otras actividades tuyas las que tenemos que discutir.

-Oh, papá. No hagas caso, tú ya sabes cómo es la gente.

-Ya lo sé, mi hija bella; pero creo que has hecho un buen lío esta vez, ¿no es cierto?

-No, papi, me he portado bien. Lo que sea que te hayan dicho, no es verdad. Lo niego rotundamente.

-Y si me dijeron que te has portado correctamente entonces eso también lo niegas.

-No, eso no – sonreí –, sólo lo malo.

-Me lo imaginaba, pilla – me abrazó, besando mi frente.

-Papi, ¿quieres cenar? ¿tienes hambre? ¿a qué hora llegaste?

-Sí a las dos primeras y sobre la hora de mi arribo ocurrió apenas, hija, recién me instalé en mi habitación y ya estaba mandando por ti. Tenía ganas de abrazarte, pilluela. Seguramente has hecho un lío.

-No, papá, nada de eso.

Mi padre me encaminaba al comedor, llevándome de la cintura. Ni siquiera me cambié para cenar, de tan feliz que estaba con él.

-Hablaremos después de cenar, ¿de acuerdo, condesa? – besó mi frente y asentí –. Por lo pronto, cuéntame – nos sentamos a la mesa –, ¿qué te ha parecido la hacienda?

-Estupenda, papá.

-En años pasados siempre te hospedas en el hotel y jamás has dado ni un solo recorrido por la plantación, por más que te lo he pedido, ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

-He madurado, papá.

Él soltó una risita.

-Ay, hija, si eso fuese cierto yo sería el más feliz. Pero calculo que me engañas.

-Para nada, papá.

-Con esa cara de angelito quieres convencerme. Qué bonita eres, hija – tomó mi mano y me besó en el dorso.

-Papá, ¿has venido solo?

-Así es.

-¿No ha venido contigo Lady Catherine?

-No, mi hija bella. Supuse que no te gustaría.

-No, no me gusta – apreté los labios.

-Y por eso no le invité – volvió a besar mi mano, sonriéndome.

Mi padre tenía una amante. Es decir, había tenido varias a lo largo de los años, pero ésta era la que más yo detestaba porque era muy propensa a llamar la atención. De pronto creía que estaba bien ir a mi casa, allá en Londres, e invitarse a comer a sí misma. No era el protocolo correcto para una amante y en más de una ocasión me vi en la necesidad de recordárselo.

Ella no tenía ningún motivo para intentar entrar en contacto con la hija de su protector.

-Me alegra que hayas venido, papi.

Mi padre volvió a besar mi mano, sonriéndome.

Papá no era un hombre tan joven, estaba en sus cincuenta, pero cuando me miraba se iluminaba su cara. Como siempre me decía, yo soy la luz de su vida.

-¿Y entonces, papá, qué fue lo que te dijeron que te hizo venir tan improvistamente?

-¿Ya quieres hablar de eso? – me sonrió.

Estábamos en su despacho. Lo acostumbrado es que después de cenar el caballero se retire a su oporto y sus puros; pero mi padre siempre me deja acompañarlo, incluso teniendo compañía de otros caballeros.

-Presiento que tarde o temprano ha de relucir el tema – me acomodé en el sofá, recogiendo las piernas debajo de mí.

-Y quieres que sea antes – se sentó junto a mí, con su copa en la mano.

-Si no quieres, no hablamos nunca – le sonreí, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Chiquilla, eres una pilla. Desde que naciste has podido controlarme y lo sabes muy bien, ¿no es cierto?

Solté una risita.

-¿Entonces, papá?

-Pues bien – se puso serio –, han llegado los rumores a Londres. Lo diré sin rodeos: dicen que te has vuelto amante de un caballero.

-¡Mentira! ¡Es mentira, papá! La gente es perversa – dije ofendida –, ¿a quién puede ocurrírsele tal desvarío?

-Lo sé, mi condesa, que tú no serías capaz de tal absurdo, manchando así el nombre que te he dado – volvió a besar mi mano.

En este punto, ardió un poco mi pecho. Mi padre es lo que yo más quiero, y después de a mí, el ama a su apellido.

-¿Quién es el caballero? – preguntó –. Y explícame a qué se deben los rumores.

-Está bien, hay un joven caballero que se hospedaba en el hotel al mismo tiempo que yo.

-¿Su nombre?

-Su nombre no es de importancia, papá. Porque precisamente las acusaciones son infundadas.

-¿Qué es lo que ha hecho a las personas decir tal aberración?

-¡Sus propias mentes, papá! Llenas siempre de insolencia, de intenciones ocultas; la misma enfermedad sucia que contienen les hace querer manchar incluso a la más recatada.

Mi padre soltó una risita.

-Vida mía, condesa, usted no es la más recatada.

-Pero nunca tendría un… ¡uno de esos, papá!

-¿Un amante?

-¡Eso! ¡Yo jamás haría algo así!

Me crucé de brazos sobre el sofá, negando con la cabeza y un rictus en los labios. Pensar que yo sería capaz de una cosa así, ¡por el cielo que me mira!

-Ya, mi condesa, no hagas esa cara. No te enojes, te puede hacer daño. Explícame, cómo se llama el caballero – negué haciendo un puchero –. Está bien, entonces, ¿por qué se atreve la gente a decir que son amantes?

-Porque la gente es mala conmigo, papá. Siempre lo ha sido – seguía con los labios apretados.

-Pero si yo te quiero, qué importa lo que piensen los demás.

-Es cierto, no me importa nada.

Me puse en cuclillas sobre el sofá y lo abracé, escondiendo la cara en su cuello.

-Tú me crees, ¿verdad, papi?

-Por supuesto, mi condesa.

-Entonces te diré – lo miré a los ojos –. Él y yo sencillamente una vez bailamos en el salón, en un baile que hizo el gobernador – yo ni tan solo había asistido – y eso fue suficiente para que la gente entretejiera toda esta historia. Quizás alguna vez compartimos un par de frases, o me acompañó con una copa de champagne en la terraza, pero siempre estuvieron presentes mis doncellas, papá, te lo juro – y más les valía corroborar mi versión.

Hice un gesto con la mano, jurando.

-¿Me crees, papá?

-Por supuesto, mi condesa – me sonrió y besó mi mejilla.

Pero luego de un instante se levantó para servirse un poco más de licor y me dijo:

-Sin embargo, he estado pensando, quizás sería bueno que contrajeras nupcias.

-¡¿Casarme?! ¿Pero con quién?

-No faltarán pretendientes para una bella damita como tú.

-Pretendientes tengo muchos, papá.

-Eso ya lo sé. Así que elegiremos al mejor.

-Pero yo no me quiero casar, papá.

-Pero, hija, ya estás en edad…

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Yo no me quiero casar! – me levanté –. No hay ningún hombre que yo quiera.

-Y a mí también me parecería imposible encontrar alguno digno de ti, mi condesa, pero es neceser de toda dama.

-No, papá. No me quiero casar, no quiero. No quiero y no quiero.

-No hagas esa carita, mi condesa – se acercó y acarició mi mejilla –. Encontraremos un buen partido.

-¿Para que me deje otra vez como Charles? ¡Y tú ni siquiera lo retaste a duelo!

-En su momento te expliqué el motivo.

-Es una falta de respeto. Ya está casado y ahora hasta vino a la isla. ¡Aquí! ¡¿Te imaginas?! ¡La vergüenza que pasé!

-Debió ser muy difícil para ti.

-Ni te lo imaginas. Y además, estuvieron todo el tiempo haciéndome desaires. Pero claro, como siempre, la mala fui yo.

-Sobre eso es otra cuestión… ¿pasó algo entre tú y Charles? porque a Londres llegó el rumor de que…

-¡Por supuesto que no, papá! – lo miraba de frente –. No es digno ni de que le mire.

-Supe que su matrimonio está en dificultades.

-Merecido se lo tiene.

Me senté en el sofá de nuevo. Y es verdad, si tiene problemas, ¡se lo tiene bien ganado! No me importa si lo que les hice creer era mentira o no, ¡pudo ser verdad! ¡Que paguen!

Pensé un instante en la carta de Caroline, sus motivos para casarse, la pena en sus palabras hacia mí, su disculpa… pero no. No. Eso no importa. ¡Ya me habían manchado! ¡Se tenían merecido el escarmiento!

-Está bien, mi condesa, ya no te alteres más.

-¿Ya no me vas a casar?

-Considéralo un mal necesario.

-¡¿Entonces insistes?!

-Hija, es deber de una mujer…

-¡No te voy a hablar, papá! ¡Te retiraré el habla!

Me puse de pie de nuevo, con las manos apuñadas, pero él se había sentado y bebía su oporto.

-Pero, hija, cómo—

-¡Si me casas a la fuerza, te odiaré toda mi vida!

-No me digas eso, condesa. Piensa en que—

-¡No me caso!

-Tú podrás elegirlo, vida mía, al hombre que desees, el que tú quieras.

Le miré, relajándome.

-¿No me obligas entonces?

-Por supuesto que no, luz de mi cielo – extendió a mí las manos y fui a él, tomó las mías para besarlas –. Mi hija tan bonita. Claro que no te obligo a nada.

-¿Y no crees lo que dicen de mí y ese caballero…?

-Ni una palabra, mi hija bella.

-Está bien, entonces yo lo escogeré – sonreí, sentándome.

-Tú lo escoges, mi condesa – bebió más de su copa y yo junto a él empecé a pensar.

-Lo quiero joven, rico y guapo.

-Lo que quieras.

Ya me lo imaginaba, quizás terminando las vacaciones podría hacer una temporada en Londres y seguramente habría muchos prospectos para elegir. Palmeé las manos varias veces, deseando llegara el momento. Qué emoción, habría muchos, muchos, para escoger.

-Rico no me importa – le dije –, pero que sea joven y guapo. ¡Inglés, por supuesto!

-Evidentemente, inglés.

-Y que no tenga el carácter muy difícil ¡porque no quiero tener dificultades!

-Manso como un corderito.

Acaricié mi barbilla con el dedo índice.

-Y que sea alto y le guste montar.

-Lo que ordenes.

Di unos toquecitos a mi barbilla con el dedo.

-Y que tenga propiedades que le hagan viajar mucho, para que no me moleste demasiado.

-Está bien – sonrió.

Luego de darle la lista de mis peticiones y de que mi padre las aceptara todas, me quedé un tanto más tranquila.

Y no porque pensara obedecer y casarme. Sino porque mi padre, por lo visto, no iba a forzarme y yo atendería a los pretendientes pero jamás habría de elegir a ninguno. Sería un cuento sin final. Yo no me quiero casar, ¡nunca!

Lo que sí iba a hacer sería divertirme a mis anchas, temporada tras otra, con decenas de pretendientes. Incluso tal vez hasta podría provocar un duelo alguna vez. ¿No sería eso fantástico?

Todos creerían que habrían de lograr mi amor, pobres hombres son tan tontos. Tan tontos. Les miraré con coquetería, y se volverán locos. Qué divertido será cuando al final no acepte a ninguno.

¡Voy a divertirme a lo grande! Estaba tan emocionada. Y en mi habitación giré y giré sobre mis pies, riendo feliz. ¡Cuánto me divertiré!

Al día siguiente, después de cabalgar por la tarde, alcancé a mi padre para la cena. Sin importarme mi apariencia, entré al comedor enfundada en pantalones y con todas las señales del desgaste físico; llena de tierra, y acalorada.

Estaba muy contenta porque mi padre estaba en la hacienda, pero además porque había sangrado por la mañana justo en la fecha que debía hacerlo; lo que echaba por tierra el horrendo peligro del embarazo.

Que ya no se me olviden esas esponjas, pensé. El siguiente amante que tenga, ¡deberá usarlas! ¿Cómo se sentirá? ¿Y si yo las compro? Podría mandar a alguien, y tengo una caja por ahí para siempre estar preparada.

Haciendo planes para mi siguiente hombre, iba sonriendo al entrar al comedor.

Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa.

-Hija, tenemos visita – mi padre, a la cabeza de la mesa, se puso de pie.

Y el único caballero que le acompañaba, también lo hizo. Ahí estaba, Terrence Grandchester, saliendo del pasado. Como siempre, con estampa de rey.

**Diario de Lady Candice White-DuPont**

Al parecer, ninguno de los dos podemos apartarnos uno del otro. ¿Es esto atracción o es una maldición? Quizás es una atracción maldita.


	9. Chapter 15

**ESCANDALO**

"**Una tempestad de amor"**

Terrific de época

Por:

Josie & Fabiola

CAPITULO XV

Por Josie

"¿Cómo protegerte y protegerme sin terminar destruido bajo tu influjo hechicero?

Dime cómo hacerlo y lo haré"

He de confesar que el ir de visita a Negro Río fue con todas las ventajas que la situación ameritaba y ante nada, tenía el propósito de brindarle todo mi respeto a Sir Alan White-Dupont, Conde de Wessley por el hecho de ser su nuevo vecino.

Para ello, me presente con toda la parafernalia que me fue posible, entre ellas el título del ducado por delante, para que en un futuro tuviera la suerte de mi lado.

Si es que eso fuese posible.

Aun así mi visita fue corta, no porque la charla con el Conde resultara aburrida, sino todo lo contrario, ya que fue amena sobre todo por tener un punto de vista parecido en cuanto a las plantaciones colindantes.

El problema era la "Condesa", Lady Candice quien había llegado justo en el momento más inoportuno a interrumpir nuestro incipiente debate.

A pesar de que aun no se cortaba el hielo con el hombre maduro, me vi en la necesidad de salir de ahí, no como un caballero al que lo persigue el diablo, para nada. La única razón sencilla era que aun no lograba digerir el último encuentro que tuve con su hija en cuestión.

Por ello, surgió la necesidad de despedirme minutos después de cuando irrumpió en el salón, se hicieran los saludos pertinentes entre nosotros y luego ella se marchara no sin antes lanzarme una mirada de advertencia, que en nada afecto. Además, la insistencia de su padre en hablar maravillas de su cariñosa, bondadosa y honorable hija, me estaba llevando a un camino sin retorno…

Si tan solo hablara… pero no lo haría. Ante todo debía mantener en secreto el pecaminoso comportamiento de la "Condesita". Y si llegarán a salir las verdades de mi boca, sería únicamente cuando se me solicitara hacerlo. Mientras tanto permanecería en silencio.

¿Por cuánto tiempo? No lo sabía.

Pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era que Lady Candice se encontraba embarazada.

La sensibilidad de sus senos eran un claro indicio para mí, y no sólo el único. También la había visto vomitar en uno de los parajes que comunicaban a Santa María de Todos los Cielos con Negro Río, sin que ella se percatara.

Situación que me llenaba de rabia ante mi incapacidad de actuar, porque lo malo de todo aquello era que ella jamás aceptaría que estuviese embarazada. No mientras siguiera insistiendo en contraer matrimonio con ella. Solo esperaba que no hiciera alguna locura para interrumpir la gestación.

En cuanto monte al potrillo que me llevó ahí, la "Bruja Blanca" en cuestión me abordó a las afueras del establo.

Su pequeña figura aun lucia las ropas de mozalbete mugriento con las que había llegado al salón. Su rostro evidenciaba que había sido lavado y enjuagado con prisa. Pero su mirada mostraba un oscuro vacio que provocó que el potrillo relinchara.

Tuve que dominar con firmeza el sobresalto del animal.

-¿Qué se le ofrece? – volví a marcar un distanciamiento entre ambos.

-¿De qué hablaron tú y mi padre?

De nuevo la insolencia en su voz.

Espere varios segundos antes de responder. No me apetecía hacerlo. La razón de tenerla frente a mí solo me demostraba que tenía temor por lo que saliera a la luz en relación a sus andanzas.

-Por qué no le preguntas a él – señale con toda la frialdad que me fue posible.

-Te lo estoy preguntando a ti – posó sus brazos en jarra.

Se estaba desesperando. Por fin volvía a ver una faceta en ella que la hacía más humana y claro, iba a dejar que la duda la carcomiera.

Conociéndola, la tendría en Santa María de Todos los Cielos en menos de tres horas, haciendo uno de aquellos numeritos que tan bien le salían.

Ignorando su último comentario, salí a galope. Dejándola en medio de la polvorera que provoco mí marcha.

En cuanto llegue a la Plantación, me dirigí con Ramuú para ultimar detalles de otro cargamento de tabaco que pronto estaría listo para salir a Europa, en cuanto fuera cargado en el próximo buque mercante.

El resto del día, mi mente permaneció ocupada. Lejos de la mujer que había marcado mis días en la isla.

En cuanto llego la oscuridad de la noche, por supuesto que fue otro cantar. En cuanto regrese de la pequeña aldea donde los esclavos vivían dentro de la plantación, Lady Candice me estaba esperando en el estudio.

Vestida de nuevo como un mozalbete, yacía sentada en una de las sillas con las piernas arriba del descansabrazos, mientras el fuete que llevaba entre sus manos golpeaba rítmicamente sus botas de montar.

Oculte la perturbación que me domino al verla ahí.

Había tardado más de la cuenta en venir. Ignorando su presencia, me dirigí a una de las pequeñas mesas que amueblaban el lugar y que tenían una serie de botellas de brandy.

Me serví una copa, mientras sentía su mirada insolente sobre mí. Bebí todo el contenido de ella con lentitud.

El sonido del fuete contra sus botas seguía invadiendo mis sentidos, aun así seguí ignorándola a sabiendas que ella se desesperaría primero.

Volví a servirme otra copa y de nuevo la bebí con pasmosa calma.

Su mirada iba de la copa a mis labios. Disimule una sonrisa sarcástica. Era evidente que aun me deseaba.

-No vine a ver cómo te pones borracho – habló después de varios minutos.

Alargue uno de mis brazos y tire de sus pies, provocando que ellos cayeran sobre el piso de madera. El sonido que provocaron las botas al estrellarse contra el suelo invadió el lugar.

-Cuando estés en mi casa deberás comportante con propiedad – demande con burla.

-¡Mal nacido! ¿Qué te has creído? – se levantó con prontitud de la silla en clara declaración de guerra.

La miré con desprecio antes de dirigirme al enorme ventanal, que en ese momento se encontraba abierto de par en par. Con un brazo extendido la invite a salir de ahí.

-Si vienes a preguntar qué le dije a tu padre, puedes marcharte. De mí no sacará nada.

Su mirada se cargó de rabia.

-Seguramente le habrás contado todo… - avanzó hacia mí con actitud amenazadora.

Ahora fue mi turno de reírme en se cara.

-A parte de ramera… estúpida – señale con ironía.

Ella se detuvo sorprendida.

-En este momento, yo menos que nadie estoy dispuesto a que me relacionen contigo. Pero si insistes en que todo salga a la luz, entonces atente a las -consecuencias- la amenace -. ¿Qué dirá tu padre al enterarse que precisamente hoy, te encuentras a solas en casa de un hombre soltero? Nadie creerá en su fingida inocencia y menos cuando alguien de sus muchas… "amistades" se encargue de informarle de su maldito comportamiento.

Bebí el resto del contenido de la copa en un solo trago y la miré con todo el despreció que me era posible.

La respuesta que recibí, en nada caló mi ser.

Su mano abierta se estrello contra mi mejilla, provocando que solo ladeara el rostro ligeramente. Me apresuré a tomarla de la muñeca con fuerza, causando en ella un rictus de dolor en sus labios.

En un solo movimiento la atraje hacia mí. Ella comenzó a luchar con el propósito de soltarse de la prisión en que se habían convertido mis brazos.

-¡Suéltame maldito descarado! – escupió sobre mi cara.

-Hasta que no recibas lo que mereces – señale con frialdad.

Para ese momento, ella luchaba contra la fuerza que una de mis manos ejercía contra su nuca. Apliqué un poco más de mi poder sobre su cuerpo y logre inmovilizarla.

-Estoy harto de tus ataques de demencia – le informe con fingida calma – Y cuando estés en mi casa harás solo lo que yo te ordene…

Dicho lo anterior me apodere de sus labios, obligándola a recibirme dentro de su boca. Recibí su rechazo… pero lentamente fue cediendo, hasta volverse en un cuerpo que se amoldaba a la perfección contra el mío.

Se estaba rindiendo ante mi poderío sexual… ella me deseaba… lo percibía en cada fibra de su ser, que no dejaba de estremecerse contra la firmeza de mi cuerpo.

Habiendo comprobado que seguía deseándome igual o con mayor intensidad, realice el siguiente paso… la solté… dejando un gran vació entre nosotros.

-Será mejor que te vayas… tu y yo no tenemos absolutamente nada que aclarar… ya has dejado bien claro que es lo que deseas… y cumpliré tu maldito capricho solo cuando me plazca…

Y tomándola del brazo la lleve a rastras hasta donde tenía su caballo amarrado, escuchando y al mismo tiempo ignorando todos los insultos que salían de su hermosa boca.

Sin miramientos la tome de la cintura y la eleve por los aires, obligándola a montarse en la yegua. Tomo las riendas para evitar caerse y con su mirada impregnada de odio exclamó lo suficientemente alto para que la escucharan hasta Puerto Príncipe.

-¡Me las pagaras muy caro!

Solté de nuevo una carcajada.

-No lo creo, "Condesita", ya estoy viviendo mi propio infierno.

Y palmee la grupa de la yegua para obligarla a marcharse.

Parado, ahí mismo observé como ella se alejaba por el camino que tantas veces había recorrido a su lado.

Si tenía suerte, no tardaría de nuevo en volver… solo debía esperar.

Esa noche, por supuesto, volví a soñar con ella. La misma fantasía que había tenido cuando surgió el problema con el pobre tipejo de Charles Algeri y la pobre de su esposa.

Volvía a estar parado frente al altar de la misma iglesia que había visto en el sueño anterior, de nuevo solo, en espera de su pronta llegada… después ella acercándose por el largo pasillo cubierto por una alfombra roja.

Su rostro cubierto por un velo en color blanco, dejando protegidos sus ojos del color del bosque, pero la variante en esta ocasión era que podía percibir su odio con claridad.

Y al final del sueño… su voz fuerte y firme exclamando ¡Acepto!

Y en lugar de anillo una daga clavándose en mi pecho. Una daga de oro, que me obligó a caer bajo sus pies…

Y una larga carcajada anunciando su gran triunfo sobre mí.

Cabe señalar que desperté esa noche con el cuerpo impregnado de sudor, al tiempo que seguía escuchando su risa dentro de mi cabeza.

Me obligue a quitarme la somnolencia al dirigirme al cuenco de agua limpia que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación. Hundí las manos en él y moje el rostro tratando de que desaparecieran las imágenes que aun rondaban en la mente entumecida.

El resto de la noche permanecí en un estado de aturdimiento y pesadez que me impidió volver a conciliar el sueño.

Y para la mañana siguiente me obligue a trabajar sobre todos los pendientes que sin vacilar no podían esperar, con el presentimiento de que algo extraordinario y fuera de lo normal sucedería.

Por supuesto no me equivoque. Trascurrían las primeras horas de la tarde y en ese momento me encontraba en el pórtico de la Gran Casa, tomando una bebida refrescante que una de las esclavas me había llevado. Hacía mucho calor, por supuesto, como siempre sucedía en ese lugar, aunado a la humedad que imperaba en la zona causada por una lluvia temprana.

Fue entonces que vi llegar un carruaje por el camino lodoso. Me dio un poco de risa al ver como sus ruedas iban ensuciándolo de lodo, aun así espere a que se detuviera frente a mí, intrigado por aquella visita.

Mi primera impresión fue de asombro al ver el hombre mayor que bajó de él. Sir Alan White-Dupont. Aunque su rostro trataba de mostrarse ceñudo, pude darme cuenta que lo que lo llevó hasta ahí tenía mucho que ver con mi persona.

Me levante del sitió donde me encontraba, para encarar la tempestad que se avecinaba.

El hombre avanzó tranquilamente, aun así note la tensión de sus hombros. Pobre tipo, al parecer ya se había enterado de las andanzas de su hija.

Por un momento sentí piedad por él, después se fue diluyendo puesto que él había sido culpable de todo lo que había sucedido en la crianza de su hija, para que se convirtiera en lo que era en ese momento.

Incliné la cabeza en señal de respeto en cuanto el hombre me encaró.

-Entremos a la casa – lo invite.

En silencio el hombre me siguió. Sabía por experiencia que era lo mejor, antes de ponernos a discutir frente a testigos que en nada debían saber.

En cuanto entramos al estudio, aquel donde su hija había estado la noche anterior, el hombre se desplomó en el mismo lugar donde ella había estado.

Su semblante mostraba el cansancio de años y por desgracia no podía disimularlo.

-¿Una copa? – pregunte, aclarándome la voz.

-Si, por que no…

Me dirigí a la mesita y serví buena cantidad del licor en dos copas; después, con toda la intensión, coloque la botella en la mesa más cercana al Conde. Esa tarde iba a ser muy, muy larga.

-Con seguridad sabe el motivo de mi visita – habló en cuanto le entregue la bebida.

-Creo suponerlo – tomé asiento frente a él.

El hombre miró largo tiempo el fondo de la copa. Parecía que quería aclarar sus pensamientos antes de hablar. Le di el espacio necesario para que lo hiciera.

-He ido a Puerto Príncipe esta mañana y por desgracia… hubo cosas que llegaron a mis oídos… - separó la vista de la copa, sólo para mirarme con aquellos ojos idénticos a los de la "Condesita".

-Comprendo, señor – asentí.

-Entonces, sabrá que está íntimamente ligado con mi hija.

Volví a asentir, por supuesto. Me había hecho la promesa que en cuanto el conde preguntará directamente entonces hablaría.

-¿Y qué piensa hacer al respecto?

¡Vaya! Por la magnitud del escándalo que había provocado Lady Candice, el hombre lo estaba digiriendo con solemnidad.

-Lo que está dentro de mi alcance… pero por desgracia, la Condesa no piensa lo mismo.

El hombre taladró mi rostro, en busca de la más mínima debilidad de mi parte. Por supuesto que no la encontró.

Permanecimos así por varios segundos, en un duelo silencioso.

-No estoy orgulloso del comportamiento de mi hija… - él fue el primero en cortar la tensión -. Se y reconozco que tiene un temperamento que raya en lo… inusual.

Por un momento, creí que diría demencial.

-Aun así no deja de ser mi hija… y me duele lo que ha hecho… hacer tanto daño a ese pobre infeliz…

Al menos, éramos dos individuos que pensábamos lo mismo.

-Aunque claro… no la justifico – entonces se llevó la copa a la boca y bebió todo el contenido.

-Creo entender que su hija tenía sus propias razones para hacerlo…

-Motivos que en nada confirman que hizo lo correcto… - dejó la copa sobre la mesita y el mismo se sirvió más licor – Sé que mi equivocación desde un inicio fue tratar de… comprarle un prometido… - torció la boca en un gesto cruel –. Creyendo que con ello sentaría cabeza…

-Pues no lo logro…

-Como dije… traté de comprarle un prometido… pero al parecer Charles Algeri descubrió demasiado tarde… en el día de la boda que en realidad no deseaba pasar el resto de su vida con… mi hija.

Lo miré petrificado. ¿Qué podía decir en ese momento? Nada por supuesto… solo me quedaba callar y en cuanto surgiera la oportunidad expresar mi opinión.

-Fui un tonto al creer que le podía comprar el amor a mi hija – y volvió a tomarse todo el contenido de la copa.

Se veía derrotado, aun así merecía todo mi respeto.

-Somos humanos… podemos cometer errores…

Y vaya que yo había cometido demasiados desde mi llegada a la isla.

-Trato aun de comprender… qué diablos se le metió en la cabeza de mi hija… el seducir a Algeri siendo que él es ya un hombre casado… arriesgarse que toda la aristocracia reunida de la isla le viese… desnuda… el gritar… como lo hizo… me llena… me llena de vergüenza.

Y aun hay más… pero permanecí callado. Las imágenes de ese momento desfilaban por mi mente.

-Por desgracia ya no podemos cambiar el pasado – hable después de varios segundos.

El hombre reconsideró mi comentario.

-Tiene razón… he tratado de protegerla de todo y de todos desde que nació… aun así he fallado como padre.

-Hizo lo mejor que pudo…

Ni yo creía en mi argumento.

-El involucrar a más personas inocentes en ese escándalo…

Seguía perdido por completo. Yo tenía las manos igual de sucias que ella.

-¿Cómo es posible que mi hija haya puesto en entredicho su respetabilidad y honestidad a costa de destruir a Algeri?

-Créalo, lo hizo.

-Son caminos que elegimos sin retorno.

Y cómo me había perdido yo en ellos.

-Me resulta inverosímil todo lo que ha sucedido… y la única conjetura que llega a mi cabeza es que le he dado todo a mi hija… y fallé en no educarla como debiera.

¡Bingo! Ya podía externar por completo mi opinión. Tome un sorbo a la bebida y miré fijamente a mi interlocutor.

-La forma en que vivimos está marcada por las decisiones que tomamos. Es inevitable que en momentos cojamos el camino equivocado… por supuesto existe la posibilidad de volver por el camino andado y rectificar lo que hemos hecho. Por desgracia, yo tome el camino de involucrarme con su hija en toda esta locura… traté de protegerla de sus propios actos,.. pero me fue imposible. Aun así, le he planteado a la Condesa matrimonio…. – debí detenerme en mi discurso al darme cuenta que el hombre comenzaba cambiar su semblante.

-¿Matrimonio con mi hija? ¿Acaso es posible?

Asentí.

-Si, lo es. Se lo he planteado en dos ocasiones y la misma cantidad de veces he sido rechazado. Ahora comprendo el por qué de su actitud…

-¡Tonta hija mía! – exclamó con vehemencia – No ha logrado superar la experiencia pasada…

-Está muy claro – murmuré entre dientes.

Hubo un silencio entre nosotros que se me antojaba eterno. La mirada del hombre iba de su copa semivacía a mi rostro. Pensando, analizando la situación.

-¿Cuáles son los motivos que lo han orillado a proponerle matrimonio?

Contuve el aliento. Para Sir Alan sería muy difícil otro golpe, aun así debía contarle mis verdaderas razones.

-Ante todo lo que he de contar esta tarde, tengo y le entrego todo el respeto que usted merece como el caballero y al mismo tiempo padre de quién se ha convertido en centro de esta conversación – vi como el hombre asentía –. Conocí a su hija primer día que llegue a Puerto Príncipe, por desgracia en una situación poco desfavorable… se encontraba borracha… y a punto de morir ahogada gracias a una temeraria y estúpida idea de entrar al océano durante su ebrio estado. Llegue justo antes de que fuera tragada por las profundidades del mar…

La mira de Sir Alan estaba plagada de horror, aun así continué.

-Y desde ese momento fui desarrollando un sentimiento impregnado de pasión… y claro, soy un hombre que reconoce la belleza en cuanto la tiene en frente.

-Algo que heredó de su madre – respondió con pesar.

-Como iba diciendo, cada vez que ella se encuentra frente a mí, he vivido un grado de apasionamiento que jamás había sentido por nadie, ni siquiera sabía que existía. He sido su amante… Milord – percibí la vena que saltaba en la sien del hombre maduro, aun así permanecía estoico, escuchando – El primero y único.

-¿Cómo piensa reparar el daño? – sus manos temblaban. Comencé a admirar su autocontrol.

-De la única forma que me es posible, casándome con ella, pero no porque debo darle la respetabilidad y la honorabilidad que una mujer de su rango… una mujer merezca – rectifiqué -. Si no porque me encuentro perdidamente enamorado de su hija…

-¿Será cierto?

-Si, el amor que siento por ella raya en un fervor que por momentos se antoja… enfermizo. Se y estoy consciente que los sentimientos de Lady Candice distan a parecerse a los míos, o al menos es lo que me ha hecho creer y aun así estoy dispuesto a casarme con ella, sin importarme el resto del mundo…

Nunca había conocido a un hombre con las agallas que usted posee, Duque – levantó la copa en el aire -. Ningún hombre que se hace llamarse así habría tenido la desfachatez de reconocer que ha tenido a la hija de un caballero como amante… mucho menos decírselo al mismo padre, sin correr el riesgo de ser retado a duelo.

-Lo comprendo, Milord; por eso debí ser lo más sincero posible con usted. Las intensiones que tengo con su hija siempre han sido rectas, sin importarme la fortuna que usted posee, sin interesarme más que ella misma y dejando a un lado la dote que pueda entregar al ducado en cuanto el matrimonio se consumase.

Confiando en su palabra de hombre respetable, he de entregarle la mano de mi hija, al darme cuenta que no existe pretendiente más… adecuado para ella. Solo espero que logre controlar los impulsos y arranques que por desgracia sufre mi hija… deseando de corazón que este sea un matrimonio bienaventurado para ambos.

-De mi parte… pondré todo el empeño para que se cumplan sus designios.

Entonces, entrelazamos nuestras manos. El compromiso estaba hecho. Ni siquiera la "Bruja Blanca" podía deshacerlo, por más que lo deseara.

Solo me restaba esperar y enfrentar su próximo arranque de locura ciega.

Escrito por:

Josie

Continuará…

Comenten, amigas! Saludos! XD!


	10. Chapter 16

**ESCÁNDALO**

**"Una tempestad de amor"**

**Terryfic de época**

**Por:**

**Josie & Fabiola**

* * *

**CAPITULO 16**

**Por Fabiola**

¡Pero qué rayos! ¡No daba crédito a lo que escuchaba!

-La boda ha sido pactada para el día de-

-¡NO!

Me levanté del sofá. Mi padre me había invitado después de cenar a acompañarlo mientras tomaba su brandy. Esta es la hecatombe que soltó con la misma facilidad con la que anunciaría un viaje de verano.

-Condesa, ya ha sido pactado.

-¡No, papá! ¡No!

-Tienes que comprender que—

-¡NO! ¡No me voy a casar!

Yo no me casaría con Grandchester ni por todo el oro del mundo.

-Ha rechazado la dote – deslizó mi padre en su retahíla.

¡¿Además de todo?!

-¡Es una ofensa!

-Hija, entiende que—

-¡No, papá, no me voy a casar!

-Ha sido suficiente, Candice.

El filo en la voz de mi padre me hizo sobresaltarme, pero aun entonces, no pude detener mi rabia.

-¡No me voy a casar!

-Harás lo que te digo.

-No, papá. Papi, no me cases a la fuerza, te lo ruego.

Me arrodillé a sus pies, tomando sus rodillas.

-Por favor, papito. No me cases. Yo no me quiero casar con él.

Estaba cayendo en la desesperación.

-Pero dijiste que lo deseabas rico, inglés y joven. Él es todo eso.

-Pero no me quiero casar con él, papá – empecé a llorar –. No me cases, papá, te lo ruego.

-Pero mi niña—

-Me portaré bien, papá. Te lo juro – me limpié el llanto de la cara –. No me cases. No me quiero casar con él.

-¿Te ha hecho daño? Me pareció un joven hombre muy cabal, pero si se ha atrevido—

-Es que no lo quiero, papá – sollocé –. No me cases, te lo ruego.

-Para un matrimonio eso no es tan necesario, además—

-Papá – lloraba –, papi, papito – no podía hablar de tantos sollozos que salían de mí –. No me obligues, por favor, te lo suplico.

-Has comprometido tú misma tu vida a él.

-¿Por qué? – lo miré a través del agua.

-Sé lo que ha sucedido entre ustedes.

-¿Qué, papá? No ha sucedido nada, son infamias de la gente.

-Él mismo lo confirmó, mi hija.

-¡¿Qué?!

Salté y me puse de pie.

-¡Bastardo! ¿Se ha atrevido? Es mentira, es mentira – volví a caer a los pies de mi padre –. Te lo juro que no es verdad.

-Has sido su amante.

-No, no – lloraba –, te lo juro que no. No es cierto.

-Y estás en estado.

-¿Qué? No, no. No es cierto.

Se me caía el mundo a pedazos. Yo no quiero casarme con Terrence, no lo quiero. No lo quiero. Ya había jurado no acercarme a él. No volver a buscarlo.

Yo no lo quiero, no lo quiero.

-No estoy embarazada, papá.

-Él piensa que sí.

-Se equivoca, no lo estoy.

-Pero entonces, ¿sí fuiste su amante?

-Oh, papá – rompí en llanto.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Culparlo de seducirme? Quizás pude haberlo hecho, pero en este momento no tenía suficiente control sobre mí misma. No me quedó más remedio que aceptarlo.

-Fue un error, papá – lo tomaba del saco, con las manos empapadas de llanto –. Me equivoqué – mi cuerpo temblaba de tantos sollozos.

-Son errores que se deben saldar, hija.

-Pero, ¿Por qué con mi vida? Yo no lo quiero, papá.

Yo no quiero a Terrence, no siento nada por él. No imagino pasando mi vida con él. No lo quiero. ¡No lo quiero!

-Pero él a ti sí.

-¿Cómo?

-Me ha confesado su amor por ti. Está enamorado, hija.

-¿De verdad?

-Y creo que fue el único motivo por el que violando el estándar se atrevió a confesar su falta contigo. Porque está enamorado y quiere enmendarlo.

¿Terrence me ama? ¿Será posible? Rápidamente en mi mente empecé a repasar uno a uno sus gestos; sus atenciones, la manera cómo me miraba. Y en este punto, lo vi todo claramente. Sí, es cierto, está enamorado de mí.

Pero eso sólo me hizo llorar más abundantemente.

-Pero yo a él no lo quiero, papá.

-Un hombre sabrá cómo ganar tu cariño.

-No, no. No lo quiero. No me quiero casar con él.

-Tienes que hacerlo. Has mancillado tu honra.

-¡No soy una yegua, papá!

-¡Eres una dama!

Me levanté del suelo.

-¡No me voy a casar con él!

-El compromiso ya está acordado. La ceremonia es este domingo.

¡Pero si hoy es Martes!

-¡No! – lloré –. ¡No!

Entre mi llanto, temblando de sollozos y rabia tomé un florero de la mesa, muy grande y pesado; y lo lancé al suelo. Se rompió en miles de pedazos, haciendo un estrépito infernal.

Luego fui por el siguiente, y el siguiente, y el siguiente. Todos los floreros y cristales y espejos a mi alcance, los tomé y los lancé al suelo, vuelta loca de furia.

Mi padre, por toda respuesta, se levantó del sofá y se encaminó a la salida.

-¡No, papá, no! – le gritaba, sin que me mirara ni un segundo.

Él se fue y me dejó sola.

Pero esto no se iba a quedar así. Ellos no iban a disponer de mí como con un ente de mobiliario. ¡No!

Salí corriendo de la casa y tomé mi yegua de las caballerizas; empujé al suelo al capataz en cuanto tuve la rienda a la mano. ¡Me estorban, me estorban!

Cabalgué hasta Santa María de Todos los Cielos, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. Apenas fui consciente de que la falda de mi vestido se desgarró con la rama de algún árbol.

Además, iba montando a horcajadas, a pesar de mis ropas.

Cuando llegué, salté de la yegua y la dejé a su suerte. Fui corriendo hacia la puerta lateral del estudio. Maldita sea, está cerrada.

Forcejeé con la manija sin lograr abrirla. Era tal mi desespero que pateé la puerta con frustración.

Las luces en la casa se encendieron. Como si alguien hubiera encendido a la vez todas las lámparas. Pero no lograba ver a nadie asomándome por las ventanas.

-¡Terrence! – empecé a gritar, rodeando la casa corriendo –. ¡Terrence!

No había señal de ninguna persona alrededor. Me tropecé con los volantes del vestido y caí al suelo lodoso. Pero me levanté de inmediato y seguí corriendo alrededor, gritándole.

-¡Terrence! – encontré la ventana de su habitación –. ¡No me casaré contigo, Terrence!

Él tiene que entenderlo. ¡No me voy a casar!

-¡No voy a casarme contigo! ¡Te odio! – gritaba tratando de recuperar el aliento.

¿Por qué me quiere obligar?, jadeaba por el esfuerzo y la furia. ¿Sólo porque se enamoró de mí? ¡Pero si no es mi culpa!

-¡No me voy a casar contigo! ¡Te quedarás esperándome en la iglesia! ¡No voy a llegar!

Maldito, maldito, no me quiero casar con él. Seguí gritando.

-¡No pueden disponer de mí como un objeto, tú y mi padre están locos!

Quieren casarme a la fuerza pero no me voy a dejar. ¡No quiero!

Su ventana continuaba cerrada, era la única que no reflejaba luz alguna del interior, completamente a oscuras. Di por hecho que estaba mirándome desde el otro lado del cristal.

Me planté bien sobre mis pies.

-¡No eres un hombre! ¡Forzando a una mujer a casarse contigo! ¡No te quiero, me oyes! ¡No te quiero!

Le voy a hacer la vida imposible si me fuerza, lo juro.

-¡Da la cara, poco hombre!

La ventana se abrió. Y su imponente figura se perfiló bajo la luz de la luna. Abrió los pestillos de par en par y se subió en el pretil de la ventana, su espalda apoyada en el costado del marco.

-Condesa, ¿qué le trae por aquí? – su maldita voz burlona.

-¡Maldito, no me casaré contigo!

-No puede usted cancelar una boda a sólo cuatro días de ocurrir.

-¡Lo concertaron hoy! ¡Perro!

-Condesa, ¿está alterada por algún motivo? – se burlaba de mí el barbaján.

-No me voy a casar contigo, Terrence.

-Si te preocupa no tener dote suficiente para mi rango; descuida, condoné la cuestión, no es necesaria.

¿No tener dote suficiente? ¡¿YO?!

-De hecho – prosiguió con toda calma –. Ofrecí a su padre, Condesa, una fuerte suma y una propiedad en la campiña londinense de 10,000 libras al año.

¿Diez mil libras? ¿Qué tan rico es este hombre que puede hacer tal cosa?

-¿Rechazar mi dote? – grité enfurecida –. ¡Acaso soy una campesina!

-10,000 libras de pronto pareciesen algo exagerado – continuó sin hacer caso a mis palabras –, pero usted me conoce, soy dadivoso por naturaleza – maldito –; finalmente, esa propiedad es una más y me ha comprado lo que quiero.

-¡Yo no soy para comprar! ¡Perro!

-Una yegua rebelde y salvaje.

-¡No puedes comprarme! ¡Animal!

-A la que sin duda, he de domar.

-¡No soy una yegua!

-Salvaje. Eres una yegua salvaje.

-¡Maldito!

Temblé de rabia y agachándome, tomé unas piedras del suelo, lodo endurecido y empecé a lanzarlas hacia él.

-¡No me voy a casar contigo!

Pero estaba tan alta la ventana que no lograba ni alcanzarlo. Él permanecía impasible.

-Una yegua salvaje que será un reto domar, he estado muy aburrido últimamente. Me hace falta un desafío.

-Y te haces llamar caballero.

-Lo soy con quien es una dama.

-¡Tú eres quien me ha deshonrado!

-Pensé que no eras una yegua, me lo dijiste hace tiempo, la primera vez que—

-¡Calla, barbaján! ¡Tú eres quien me ha manchado!

-… tu virginal ropaje, ¿no es así?

-¡Pues sí! ¡Así es! – yo era virgen.

-Heme aquí por lo tanto queriendo resarcir el daño.

-Pero yo no quiero casarme contigo.

Dejé de tirar piedras, que no llegaban a él de cualquier forma, y apuñé las manos a los costados.

-No te amo, Terrence.

-¿Y el amor qué tiene que ver?

-Le has dicho a mi padre que me amas.

-Le he dicho a tu padre que debo corregir mi falta y para lograrlo cumpliré cualquier requisito.

-¿Le has mentido?

-En absoluto.

-¿Entonces me amas?

-Condesa…

Bajó del pretil de la ventana. Lo tomó con ambas manos y se inclinó al frente. Su magnífico perfil parecía un animal de la jungla, preparándose para cazar, mirándome desde lo alto.

-Condesa – volvió a pronunciar con intensa voz –, yo le diré tal cosa únicamente cuando me lo esté rogando y he de pronunciarlo sobre su boca.

Mi aliento se cortó por un segundo. Sus ojos azules océano quemaban en mi piel.

Pero respiré profundamente y me recompuse.

-Jamás suplicaré tal tontería.

-Habremos de verlo.

Se irguió y tomó los pestillos de la ventana con ambas manos.

-La veré el domingo, no me haga esperar. Mi temperamento no lo soporta.

Y con eso, cerró la ventana.

Yo pasé más de una hora lanzando piedras a su ventana, odiándolo, gritándole, insultándolo. Pero nada parecía surtir efecto.

Ni siquiera cuando le grité, ya desesperada, que no estaba embarazada, que había sangrado y que no llevaba a su bastardo en mi vientre. Ni tan solo eso le hizo volver a abrir esa maldita ventana.

Los días siguientes, mientras de una plantación a otra todo era actividad por los preparativos tan fastuosos, no hubo uno solo que no gritara a mi padre, que no quebrara cosas, que no amenazara con matarme.

Ni un solo día en que no fuera a vociferar Santa María, y en la plantación de sus propiedades. Perseguía a Terrence por los terrenos de la siembra, gritándole, furiosa.

Él a lo sumo me miraba, pero sin emitir sonido alguno. Mucho menos desistir.

Pero para mi maldita desgracia, parecía no ser capaz de obtener la atención de ninguno de los dos, hasta la noche previa a la boda.

Esa noche… nunca olvidaré el color de las llamas. Yo inicié el fuego.

* * *

Continuará…

El siguiente capítulo también tendrá el punto de vista de Candy.

No se olviden de comentar, qué les parece la actitud de Candy? La de Terry?

Besos!

Josie, Fabs.


	11. Chapter 165

**Capítulo 16.5**

por Fabiola

Las llamas ardían al frente de nosotros midiendo muchos pies de altura. Terrence estaba mirando hacia ahí y yo a él. El resplandor de la lumbre se mecía en sus facciones.

Inicié el fuego en sus cafetales, con el afán de que desista de una vez de su obstinación.

-No me casaré contigo – le dije.

Pero él sólo endureció la postura. Sus ropas ennegrecidas lo mismo que sus manos y brazos luego de que él mismo intentara combatir el fuego.

Parecían tenerlo ya bajo control, habían hecho un cintillo de agua protector, zanjando la tierra, para evitar que el sembradío entero ardiera. Sólo quedaba esperar que las llamas sosegaran.

Aun así, la tercera parte estaba perdida.

-Así he de quemar tu vida, Grandchester. Te arrepentirás incluso de haberme conocido.

Él no se movió.

-Así quemaré tu vida – amenacé, de pie a su costado, viéndolo.

Pero él no giró para verme, continuaba con la postura rígida, los labios apretados, los puños enfurecidos, parecía una estatua bélica, un guerrero de hierro.

La respuesta vino de otra voz.

-Has de casarte – era mi padre a mi espalda –. Mañana en la iglesia de San Patricio al mediodía. De lo contrario, zarparás en el barco de medianoche rumbo a Australia.

Giré la cabeza tan rápidamente que me dolió el cuello. ¿Sería posible que mi padre…?

-Te enviaré reclusa a la granja Madmoiselle Pettite.

No, no; mis ojos se llenaron de agua. Mi padre no sería capaz… no… ese lugar es de confinamiento para mujeres infractoras de la ley.

En mi país, la insubordinación de la hija mujer al padre o tutor es un delito. El padre de la infractora basta con que presente la queja, firma unos documentos y ella es enviada a la granja de por vida. Jamás podría salir de ahí sin su consentimiento.

Gracias a que soy mujer, mi vida le pertenece a mi padre.

Y a partir de mañana, si me caso, le pertenecerá a mi esposo.

Miré hacia las llamas y por un momento pensé que arder en ellas sería mucho mejor que el destino que me esperaba. La visión de las llamas que se movían al viento se nubló y se onduló, pero me negué a llorar. No frente a ellos.

-Vas a darle un apellido a tu hijo y limpiarás nuestro nombre.

El "Si no lo haces", quedó sin decir. Ya estaba más que claro.

De nada serviría explicar de nuevo que no estoy embarazada, que tuve el sangrado; de nada me serviría implorar.

-Ruega a Dios porque Lord Grandchester aún desee tomarte como mujer. Si se ha cansado de ti, partirás a Australia por la noche. Lord Grandchester, tiene usted la palabra.

Dos hombres decidiendo mi vida.

Terrence giró para darme la cara. Le respondió a mi padre, mirándome a mí.

-Un momento a solas le pido, Lord White.

Cuando mi padre se retiró unos pasos, tuve un atisbo de esperanza.

-¿Qué prefieres? – me preguntó –. ¿La granja o casarte conmigo?

-Ninguna.

Él guardó silencio, obligándome a responder.

-Yo no deseo casarme, Terrence.

-Ibas a hacerlo con Algeri.

-Es diferente.

-¿Por qué?

¿Por qué? ¿Cómo explicarlo? Es que Charles me dijo que… aunque ahora veo que quizás me mintió porque su esposa está embarazada.

-Yo no quiero ser madre.

-Es tarde para ello.

-¡¿De qué manera he de explicar que no estoy embarazada?!

-Mientes.

Apuñé las manos y me las llevé a la cabeza, casi golpeándome las sienes con los puños, me sentía tan desesperada.

-Tienes que creerme, he tenido el sangrado.

-¿Por qué con Charles sí? ¿Qué tiene él?

-¿De eso se trata todo esto? ¿Quieres ganar? Ni siquiera lo conoces, no hay nada que debas demostrarle.

-Soy más hombre que él y lo sabes.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! ¡Terrence, por favor!

-Quiero que seas mi mujer.

-¿Por qué, por qué yo?

-Estás…

-¡No, no lo estoy! – no podía soportar lo mismo una vez más.

Le di la espalda y miré las llamas, por Dios, ¿cómo hacerle entender? Yo no quería decirle eso. No quería su lástima. Mi madre…

Frotaba mis manos una contra la otra, pensando. Él dijo:

-Lo estarás tan pronto nos casemos.

-Pero es que… ¡Terrence!

Mis ojos volvieron a aguarse, y me sentía tan cansada que esta vez no lo evité.

-No puedo casarme contigo.

-¿Y por qué con él sí?

-¡Porque dijo que no podía tener hijos!

-¿Y eso en qué afecta?

-¡Que yo no quiero ser madre!

-¡Estás embarazada!

¡Maldita sea! Las lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, calientes como el fuego que miraba, el aroma a quemado me llenaba la nariz pero tenía la garganta cerrada.

Una mujer sólo porque es mujer no debiera tratársele como a un objeto. Mi mundo se caía a pedazos.

-Reconsidera, por favor – me limpié el rostro con una mano.

-No.

Contuve un sollozo. Giré para verlo.

Su reacción fue de sorpresa, supongo que al verme llorando. Pero yo ya no podía parar.

-Reconsidera, reconsidera, Terry.

Lo vi tragar saliva, pero después negó.

-Terry, por favor.

Le escuché negar.

-Terry, por favor.

Mi rostro cayó en mis manos.

-Terry, Terry, no me obligues.

-Quiero casarme contigo.

Abrí la boca y salió un llanto tan largo. Ah, Terry. Terry. El mundo se me vino encima. Me desplomé sobre las rodillas.

-Te lo estoy rogando, no me obligues.

-Es el deber.

-¿Cómo podrá el deber ser más importante que la voluntad?

Él no respondió, pero yo miraba sus piernas, arrodillada al frente, estaban rígidas. No cedería, no quería ceder. Y mi padre me enviaría a Australia sin dudarlo.

Me arrepentí tanto. Tantísimo de haberlo buscado, de haber estado en su cama. Me arrepentí del día en que le vi. Me arrepentí del juego que inicié. Me arrepentí de haber bebido aquella noche y entrado al mar.

Si yo pudiera enmendarme, si la vida me diera una oportunidad.

Esta es una pesadilla de la que quiero despertar.

Me encorvé al frente y llevé las manos a mi cara, estaba llorando tanto que el agua chorreaba por mis palmas mojando los puños del vestido.

Él no se inclinó a ayudarme, mi padre no se acercó a pesar de que seguramente me observaba. Cuánta soledad puede existir incluso rodeada de aquellos quienes dicen quererte.

En mi pecho había un hoyo, como un remolino que me jalaba hacia adentro.

Si partiese a Australia, si yo me fuese, quizás no sea tan horrible.

Empecé a sollozar y abriendo la boca gritaba llorando. Me lancé al frente y tomé sus rodillas con las manos.

-No me obligues – le miraba hacia arriba –. No me obligues te lo ruego.

¿Para qué nací mujer? ¿Por qué Dios creó a las mujeres si no iban a tener ningún tipo de derecho?

-No me obligues, te lo suplico.

A este punto había llegado, al ruego.

-Mira, Terrence, Terry, tú eres un hombre joven y rico. Eres muy guapo. Puedes tener la mujer que desees.

-Te quiero a ti.

-¡Terry, Terry, por favor!

-Quiero que tú seas mi esposa.

¿Pero qué clase de capricho es éste?

-Terry, te lo imploro, tú sabes que no te convengo, mi reputación nos perseguirá.

-Nada que mi título no pueda cubrir.

-Déjame irme. Volveré a Londres, no me cruzaré en tu camino, te lo juro.

-Tu padre me ha dado tu mano.

-No si desistes. Desiste, te lo ruego.

Sujetaba sus rodillas y lo veía hacia arriba. Pero su semblante no había cambiado. Se veía tan alto desde abajo, tan imponente, tan grande, llenando todo mi horizonte. Mi vida estaba en sus manos.

-Te lo suplico, he perdido todo, ya no tengo nada – ni siquiera mi orgullo –. No me obligues, te lo ruego.

Solté sus rodillas y caí con la frente en sus botas. Yo no quiero ser madre. Él va a querer un hijo. Charles dijo que no podía. Él dijo que no podía. Quizás porque sabía que era la única manera en que habría de aceptarlo. ¡Él dijo que no podía!

¡Cuánto quisiera haber nacido hombre!

-Terry, por favor.

Sus botas estaban empapadas con mi llanto. Y en mi rostro se mezclaban las lágrimas y la ceniza que las había cubierto.

-Levántate.

Me tomó de los brazos y me alzó. Me miró largamente.

-¿Tan horrible es la idea de tenerme como marido?

Solté un lamento llorando.

-No te quiero.

-Puedo ganarme tu cariño.

-Pero, Terry… - sacudí la cabeza –. ¿Y si me cortejas? – le miré –. Cortéjame, y si nos enamoramos pues nos casamos con toda normalidad.

-No hay nada normal entre nosotros.

-¿Y para qué agregar otro error? – me limpié la nariz –. Escucha mi propuesta, cortéjame y veamos qué sucede.

-Yo quiero casarme contigo.

-Pero, Terry…

-¿Dudas que pueda enamorarte? Puedo hacerlo.

-Oh, Terry, no se trata de eso – lloraba –. Es que yo no lo siento, no ahora. Quizás después, pero hoy—

-Aprenderás a quererme.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué así? ¿Por qué a la fuerza? ¿Por qué no me permites algo de dignidad para decidir mi propia vida?

-La decidías cuando te metiste en mi cama.

-¡Terrence! ¡Yo jamás dije que me casaría contigo! Y si esto fuese a la inversa no habría poder humano que te obligara a desposarme. Es porque soy mujer, porque no tengo valor ni voluntad. Pero tú eres diferente, no eres como los demás, comprende, te lo ruego.

-No soy distinto. Te quiero y he de tenerte.

-Pero yo no te quiero – lloré –, ¿no importa eso? Yo no siento eso por ti.

-Lo harás.

Estaba empecinado, estaba encaprichado y tenía todo a su favor. Yo misma coloqué todas las piezas, hundiéndome en el fango de manera que mi destino está supeditado hoy a lo que él decida.

Me limpié el rostro y le miré.

-¿No vas a desistir?

Yo tenía esperanza, pero negó con la cabeza, una sola vez. Y se dio la vuelta. Pero antes de que avanzara mucho le grité:

-¡Te odio, Terrence Grandchester! ¡Y este incendio es nada comparado con lo que haré con tu vida!

Él asintió, haciendo visible haberme escuchado.

-¡Maldita será tu existencia a mi lado! ¡Te odio! ¡Acabaré contigo! ¡Te arrepentirás!

Seguí gritando, pero él echó a andar. Escuché cuando le dijo a mi padre:

-Lord White, le veré mañana al mediodía en la iglesia de San Patricio.

Se fue. Mi padre también.

Las llamas que miraba en la siembra, por más embravecidas, no eran ni cercanas a las que me consumían por dentro, lo juro.

Grandchester se arrepentirá. Se arrepentirá.

Las lágrimas corrían por mi cara, y me ardía la piel, por el calor del fuego, por la rabia, por la frustración.

La boda fue. Me casé con él.

El banquete fue en el salón principal de su casa. Toda la sociedad londinense que se encontraba en la isla asistió.

El vestido de novia, que yo no escogí, fue admirado por todos.

El banquete de bodas, que yo no probé, fue aplaudido por todos.

El novio a quien yo no elegí, fue felicitado.

Lo que recuerdo con total claridad fueron los enormes candelabros que colgaban del techo en el salón. Cristal cortado y multitud de velas.

La luz que irradiaban los pábilos encendidos hacía despedir chispas multicolores en las piedras preciosas que adornaban mi escote.

Esos fulgores luminosos era lo único que podía ver, todo lo demás era oscuridad. Un salón lleno de hombres como bestias que me devoraban con los ojos; y mujeres como aves de rapiña que querían arrancarme la piel.

La vanagloria estúpida de una novia que no es novia; y un novio que es un animal que se compró una yegua.

No bailé, no comí, no bebí. Estuve de pie todo el tiempo, erguida en mi fastuoso vestido blanco.

Qué estupidez, una novia blanca de la cual los mismos invitados murmuran aquí mismo en el baile de bodas.

Este día me convertí en Duquesa de Grandchester, y tres miembros del parlamento estuvieron presentes para atestiguar nuestro enlace y dar fe ante la corona de mi casta.

Otra cosa que debían atestiguar era mi virginidad al momento de la consumación.

Supongo que habrían de ser sobornados por mi padre, o quizás por él, porque por la mañana no habría residuo alguno en las sábanas blancas del lecho nupcial para mostrar a nadie.

Yo ni siquiera deseaba un lecho nupcial.

-Compartiré tu cama esta noche – él entró en la habitación –. No será la primera vez.

Estábamos de hecho en SU habitación, que ahora se suponía era de ambos.

-No sueñes con que me tocarás.

-Sólo dormiré, yo tampoco tengo deseos de ti, querida.

-Ocupa otra pieza.

-Hay demasiados testigos para ello. Y aunque no los hubiese, tú y yo dormiremos en la misma cama cada noche – me miraron sus ojos azules, para decir –: Duquesa. Además – se quitaba el saco –, por la mañana tengo que mostrar los residuos de tu castidad. Aunque, por supuesto, la tal ha sido ya lejanamente derramada.

-Por ti.

-Por quien sea. No eres una novia virgen, pero no me preocupa, habré de callarles.

No me tocó durante la noche.

Y al amanecer, bajé corriendo la gran escalinata doble de la residencia y fui a la cocina, y salí al patio trasero.

En el gallinero encontré un gallinazo, el más violento y rebelde que encontré.

Lo tomé del cuello y lo llevé a la cocina, yo todavía vestía mi camisón de noche, pero ya era, para todos los efectos, la señora de la casa.

Tomando un cuchillo de carnicero, subí a la habitación de nuevo.

Me paré al pie de la cama, él estaba despertando.

-¿Qué estás—?

Entonces, decapité al gallinazo. La cabeza salió disparada empujada por la precipitación de su sangre en un chorro.

Quedé con el cuerpo del animal, todavía moviéndose en mis manos, cubiertas ahora de sangre caliente, y lo lancé a la cama, sobre las blanquísimas sábanas.

Rápidamente el cadáver del animal quedó al centro de un pantano rojo creciente. Mi ropa también se había mojado con la sangre, e incluso creo que salpicó un poco en mi rostro.

Él se sentó escandalizado.

-Sangre querías, sangre te daré.

Terrence se habría de arrepentir hasta del día en que sus ojos me miraron.

-Ahí tienes. Muéstralo a los cuervos.

Él se arrepentirá. Porque durante la ceremonia en la iglesia, cuando el sacerdote nos declaró marido y mujer, y él colocó la argolla en mi dedo; juro que lo único que yo quería, lo que yo más quería, era arrancarle el corazón con mis propias manos.

Y juro por Dios, y por el cielo que me mira, y por la tierra que sustenta mis pies, ¡lo juro! de una manera o de otra lo he de hacer.

Y ya que está enamorado de mí… por mi vida que usaré eso en su contra: voy a destrozarlo. Le arrancaré el corazón y bañaré mis manos con su sangre.

Continuará…


	12. Chapter 17

**ESCANDALO**

"**Una tempestad de amor"**

CAPITULO XVII

Por Josie

"La destrucción del alma llega cuando se ha perdido toda esperanza."

Por desgracia, confieso que la noche de bodas no fue lo que deseaba, o no. Los acontecimientos de los días pasados habían arruinado por completo mis buenas intensiones hacia la mujer que hoy ostentaba el título de Duquesa de Grandchester. Su comportamiento había distado el de ser una dama, obligándome a ignorarla y al mismo tiempo provocando más su furia que hasta ese momento demostró que no tenía límites.

La primera mañana de nuestra vida matrimonial, la había sentido salir de la cama, a los primeros rayos del sol. Lo que sucedió después me expuso a lo inimaginable.

Salté en el lecho "nupcial" en cuanto sentí el cuerpo del gallinazo estrellarse contra las mantas. Atontado la miré cubierta de sangre a los pies de la cama. En ese momento no sabía de dónde provenía, después observé el cuerpo del animal que seguía retorciéndose mientras se le escapaban los últimos rastros de vida.

-Ahí tienes. Muéstraselo a los cuervos – pude percibir el placer que embargaba cada centímetro de su menudo cuerpo.

Sin importarme mí desnudes, con largas zancadas llegue a ella para sujetarla de los hombros. Ella comenzó a reír sin detenerse. La sacudí con vehemencia.

-¡Si serás estúpida! – grité en su cara – Lo que has hecho con ese animal lo vas a pagar muy caro. No tienes el derecho de arrebatarle la vida a ningún ser, por más insignificante que sea, ni por más grande que sea tu sed de revancha– después la solté, asqueado.

Sin mirarla siquiera, tome las primeras ropas que tenía a mi alcance. El maldito traje de la noche anterior.

-¿No vas a felicitarme? Ahora nadie podrá dudar de que mi virginidad me fue arrebatada en la noche de bodas.

Detuve mi marcha solo para recorrer su cuerpo con una mirada de desprecio.

-Querida, ahora eres dueña de esta casa. Tú sabrás lo que haces en ella, pero una cosa te advierto. Ahí vas a volver a dormir esta noche.

Y salí de la habitación, sin detenerme a ver su reacción.

Me dirigí a otro de los dormitorios para vestirme. No era conveniente que las esclavas me vieran desnudo. Después, me dirigí con el ama de llaves para darle una orden expresa.

-Lady Candice ha decidido encargarse exclusivamente de la cena. Haga favor de ir por el gallinazo que yace en nuestra cama muerto y prepárelo.

La pobre mujer me miró con ojos impregnados de horror antes de alejarme de ahí.

Salí de Gran Casa por la puerta trasera y me dirigí al establo. Ya me esperaba ahí Ramuú, quien tenía preparado el alazán.

-Buen día, Amo – inclinó la cabeza en señal de saludo.

El día anterior no había tenido oportunidad de supervisar los daños causados por el fuego, gracias a la boda. Hoy sería lo primero que hiciera.

Montados en los caballos salimos a galope de ahí. En pocos minutos llegamos a la zona siniestrada. Aun podía percibir el olor del humo. Más de una decena de esclavos se encontraban removiendo las cenizas y el escombro.

No pude evitar apretar los labios por el desagrado de la escena. Desmonte el caballo con prisa y las botas de montar comenzaron a hundirse entre las cenizas mientras avanzaba hacia el hombre de traje blanco, que en ese momento distaba de pulcritud.

-¿Cuántas hectáreas fueron consumidas por el fuego? – coloque los brazos en jarra.

-Aproximadamente 15 hectáreas – respondió Sir Dave, quien supervisaba los trabajos de remoción.

El pobre hombre, evitaba respirar los restos del incendio colocando un pañuelo para que cubriera su nariz y boca.

-Ramuú, hay que traer más hombres a esta zona – me giré para ver al capataz.

El enorme hombre se encontraba en cuclillas, con un puño de ceniza y tierra entremezclada entre sus dedos.

-Esto fue obra de malos espíritus…

Lo escuché murmurar; después se levantó limpiando la mano en la tela del pantalón.

Ignoré el comentario, a pesar que en mi interior hervía de rabia.

-Necesitamos tener lista el área lo más pronto posible, para volver a sembrar cafetales.

-Debemos ver los libros de contabilidad, para saber con cuanto capital contamos – señalo Sir Dave.

-El dinero no es problema. Lo importante es saber si tendremos listo el terreno antes de que inicie el temporal.

Miramos a Ramuú, el era el hombre clave en todo esto.

-Tendré que enviar otros cincuenta hombres. Las demás plantaciones se verán afectadas por la reducción de la mano de obra.

-¿Cuánto tiempo calculas que tendremos lista el área?

-Dos semanas a lo sumo, mientras tanto es necesario poner a germinar las semillas.

-¿Tendremos que construir un invernadero?

-Sí, Amo.

-Sir Dave… - miré al hombre de traje blanco.

-Es demasiado trabajo en tan poco tiempo y por demás costoso – limpio la frente del sudor.

-Demasiado y necesario – señale con autoridad.

-Si, Milord - El europeo no tuvo más que aceptar las ordenes, si es que deseaba mantener su trabajo.

-Ramuú, comienza a preparar a los niños. Ellos deberán encargarse del proceso de germinación del cafetal y en cuanto estén listos, todos… todos nos pondremos a plantarlos. Sir Dave… tendremos que ir a Puerto Príncipe a conseguir más hombres, materiales y herramientas para comenzar a construir el invernadero.

Partimos esa misma mañana en dirección a la ciudad. Solo paré en Gran Casa para cambiarme de ropa. En nada habría sido bien visto que me viesen llegar aun vestido con el traje del novio.

Cuando salí de la casa, vi a varias de las doncellas llevando consigo las sabanas manchadas de sangre, escaleras abajo.

La señora de la casa no se había hecho presente durante mi estadía. Así que me marche sin haberla visto.

Llegamos al muelle al medio día, como era la zona comercial más importante del lugar, nos vimos rápidamente sumergidos en el bullicio provocado por los comerciantes.

Algunos de los hombres que laboraban en la zona, seguían comentando del enorme incendio de la plantación. La humareda provocada por el fuego había sido vista desde todos los puntos del Puerto, creando cientos de especulaciones alrededor del incidente. Callaban a mi paso.

Los esclavos eran los únicos que tenían a un culpable. Malos espíritus… y trataba de no mofarme de sus creencias a sabiendas de que no estaban tan equivocados. En realidad era un solo Mal Espíritu y lo tenía precisamente durmiendo en la misma cama.

Regresamos a Santa María de Todos los Cielos al atardecer, en cuanto los últimos rayos de sol se ocultaban en el poniente de la isla.

En cuanto dejamos las carretas cargadas en el establo y varios de los hombres que había contratado instalados en una de las cabañas, Sir Dave y yo nos dirigimos a Gran Casa.

Todas las luces de la casa se encontraban encendidas, según me percate en medida que nos acercábamos al lugar.

Sir Dave iba parloteando en relación a una mujer de mediana edad que recién había llegado a la isla. Según escuché de su boca, se encontraba seriamente interesado en ella y mientras seguía hablando de las maravillas de su enamorada, yo solo respondía con monosílabos sus comentarios, que en realidad no me interesaban, porque lo único que tenía en mente era el rostro de la mujer que hacia tan solo 24 horas se había convertido en mi esposa.

Entramos a la Gran Casa, lo invité a cambiarse de ropa y limpiarse al igual que yo lo haría. Ambos habíamos llegado sumamente sudorosos de Puerto Príncipe. Lo conduje al ala este de la casa, donde se encontraban los dormitorios de visitas y di la orden a las doncellas de prepararnos el baño.

Después me dirigí a mis habitaciones. En cuanto entre, vi el rostro de "mi mujer" reflejado en el espejo y sus ojos del color de los pinos de Inglaterra mirándome con todo el odio que un cuerpo tan pequeño podía contener.

Por supuesto que me entraron los deseos de dirigirme a ella y posar los labios en un claro beso sobre su piel nívea de su cuello de cisne. Me contuve con todas las fuerzas que me fueron posibles.

-¡Has estado ausente todo el día!

-Mmm – respondí, al tiempo que le daba la espalda y comenzaba a desanudar las tiras del pañuelo anudado a mi cuello. Pude sentir la mirada femenina sobre la espalda desnuda en cuanto me quite la camisa.

-¡Me he aburrido! – exclamó contra la puerta que cerré tras de mí al ingresar a la habitación donde ya habían preparado la tina para el baño.

Ella fue tras de mí.

-Permaneciste en encerrada en la casa, solo porque así has querido – respondí con indiferencia, me quite el pantalón y lo avente a los pies de Lady Candice, quien los miró por unos segundos asqueada, después me sumergí en la bañera

-¿Qué esperas, querida? Una de tus obligaciones es atender a tu marido como se debe y deseo que me talles la espalda – le guiñe un ojo. Coloque los brazos sobre el filo de la tina.

-¡Púdrete! Para eso tienes esclavas – salió de ahí, dejando la puerta entre abierta.

-Entonces no te sorprendas si comienzo a sentir cariño por una de ellas.

Lady Candice giró sobre sus talones y dirigió su mirada indolente primero a mi pecho desnudo y después a mi rostro.

-No me sorprendería, ellas están a tu nivel – torció la boca.

-Pareces una yegua celosa – entrecerré los ojos, sin apartar la mirada sobre ella.

-¡Muérete! – explotó antes de azotar la puerta detrás de ella.

Media hora más tarde, me encontraba listo para la cena. Encontré a Sir Dave en las escaleras y juntos llegamos al salón que era destinado para los hombres. Sin llamar a alguna de las doncellas, serví un par de copas entregándole una al administrador.

-¿Esperamos a alguien? – preguntó el hombre después de tomar un sorbo.

-Al Conde – respondí con brevedad. Esa misma mañana había enviado a un emisario a Negro Río con la invitación.

En ese momento se escucharon las ruedas de un carruaje que se detuvo a las afueras de la Gran Casa. Saqué el reloj de uno de los bolsillos del chaleco color vino, que vestía.

-Los ingleses siempre somos puntuales – comente después de beber todo el contenido de mi copa.

Segundos más tarde, le brindaba a Sir Alan el respeto por su visita.

Ahora, los tres hombres permanecíamos en el salón teniendo como punto de conversación la mercancía que Santa María de Todos los Cielos tenía en el embarcadero lista para zarpar con destino a América del Norte y a Europa.

Un viento húmedo nos indicó que una de las puertas había sido abierta. Giramos nuestras cabezas solo para darnos cuenta que lejos de respetar el protocolo de la sociedad, Lady Candice se había atrevido a entrar al salón.

Sir Dave me miró escandalizado ante el atrevimiento de mi mujer y Sir Alan solo atinó a observarme.

-Buenas noches, caballeros – fue su corto saludo.

Dibuje una sonrisa fingida en mi rostro.

-Como comprenderán, mi amantísima esposa no puede pasar ningún momento lejos de mí – me acerqué a ella con movimientos cautos. Le ofrecí el brazo para que posara su mano en él, cosa que rechazó con vehemencia.

En ese momento, entro una de las esclavas anunciando que la cena estaba lista. Agradecí la interrupción en silencio.

Escolté a mi mujer al enorme salón que tenía en medio de él una exquisita mesa tallada con las maderas más exóticas traídas de América del Sur y cuyas sillas hacían exquisitamente juego. Un candelabro de cristal cortado, colgando del techo de la habitación proporcionaba la luz necesaria para resaltar la opulencia del lugar.

Los servicios de cubiertos se encontraban listos, indicando con ellos el lugar que le correspondía a cada uno de nosotros. Por desgracia, a Lady Candice se le situó al otro lado de la mesa, lugar donde la escolté. Le retiré la silla y antes de sentarse en ella tuvo el atrevimiento a mal de murmurar sobre su hombro:

-¡Cobarde! Tuviste miedo a verte a solas conmigo.

Ignorando su comentario, me incline hacia adelante y deposité un beso en la coronilla, sobre su cabello.

-Yo también te amo – dije lo suficientemente alto para que todos los presentes escucharan.

Sir Dave soltó una risilla.

Me alejé de ella y hasta que me situé en mi lugar, los hombres tomaron asiento.

Toque la campanilla del servicio e inmediatamente comenzaron a entrar las doncellas para servir la cena.

Ajeno a la tensión en el salón Sir Dave fue el primero en hablar después de varios minutos.

-¡Exquisita cena!

Miré fijamente a mi mujer antes de responder:

-A quien debe agradecer es a la Duquesa de Grandchester porque tuvo a bien elegir el menú de de esta noche. Gallinazo a la naranja.

Observé como el rostro de Lady Candice palidecía por el asco que le provoco saber que estaba comiendo al pobre animal que asesino esa misma mañana. Vi como las imágenes de esa escena cruzaron por su mente, así como tardo en volver recuperar la compostura.

Lord Alan nos miraba sin comprender el contexto de la conversación.

-Cambiando de tema – el Conde se aclaro la garganta - ¿Qué tan grande fueron los daños del incendio?

Pobre hombre, aun seguía afligido por el comportamiento de su hija.

-Bastante extenso por desgracia – coloque los cubiertos sobre el plato – Para ser preciso, se consumieron alrededor de 15 hectáreas de cafetales.

-¿Qué van hacer?

-Volver a plantarlos – fue mi corta respuesta.

-Será labor de titanes – miró a su hija con detenimiento. La joven ni siquiera se inmuto. Parecía gozar del dilema que había provocado.

-No, si todos hacemos lo que nos corresponde. Por lo pronto comenzaremos el día de mañana a construir los invernaderos que necesitamos para hacer germinar las semillas, mientras tanto he desplazado un gran número de hombres para que preparen la tierra.

-Eso costará muchísimo dinero.

-Por supuesto, pero por suerte no hará mella a mis bolsillos. Santa María de Todos los Cielos posee otras plantaciones que nos permitirán salir adelante durante lo años que tarden los cafetales en producir – mientras hablaba miraba fijamente a la mujer ubicada del otro lado de la mesa, quien mantuvo sus ojos sobre mí, con la barbilla levantada en señal de desafío.

Después, entro la conversación de Sir Dave. Le agradecí en sobremanera, a pesar de que ya había escuchado la historia de su enamorada esa misma tarde.

-¡Quiero hacer un baile! – interrumpió la Duquesa al ver que la conversación se enfocaba en los hombres.

Todas las miradas se clavaron en ella.

-No creo que sea… - comenzó hablar el Conde, mortificado.

-¿Por qué no? Mi querido esposo ha dicho que tiene dinero de sobra…

-Porque estas a punto de llevarlo a…

-Por favor, Conde – levanté la mano para hacerlo callar – Si mi mujer desea un baile, prepararemos su baile – respondí con tono fanfarrón – Será tan grande y fastuoso que toda la isla hablara de él por meses… - la encaré.

-Yo me haré cargo de todos los preparativos. Tú tienes muchísimas cosas que atender en la plantación… como por ejemplo… hacer tus invernaderos – completo con desprecio.

Solté una carcajada.

-Qué mujercita tan considerada tengo por esposa – respondí con cinismo – Sí esos son tus deseos, te los concedo.

Hasta donde nos encontrábamos llego el sonido rítmico de unos tambores, que atravesaron las ventanas abiertas.

-¿Qué es ese sonido? – pregunto Lord Alan, extrañado.

-Son los tambores de los esclavos, padre – respondió la joven con aburrimiento.

-Así es, dentro de sus creencias creen que pueden alejar los malos espíritus de Santa María de Todos los Cielos con esos rituales – informe con sobriedad.

Y con ese comentario di por terminada mi conversación con ella esa noche.

Los días siguientes, fueron para mí de mucho trabajo. Por las mañanas supervisaba la zona consumida por el fuego y demás plantaciones. Si se necesitaban manos para trabajar lo hacía. Por las tardes, después del almuerzo me encargaba junto a los demás hombres que había contratado, en construir los invernaderos.

Llegó el momento de colocar los techos a las nueva construcciones y como parte del trabajo, tuve la necesidad de subirme a uno de los andamios, para fijar las maderas del cobertizo. Para esa labor eran necesarias las manos de muchos hombres.

Desde mi posición observé como la Duquesa salía montando su yegua a todo galope del establo. Llevaba haciendo lo mismo todas las tardes desde hacía dos semanas. Por la dirección que tomaba, sabía que se dirigía a Negro Río. Posiblemente a visitar al Conde. Situación que no me preocupaba en mucho.

Con el transcurso de los días se fueron sintiendo los preparativos del baile y cada mañana llegaban cerca de una decena de mensajeros con las confirmaciones al evento.

Hasta que llegó el tan ansiado día de la Duquesa y una serie de faetones y carruajes se apostaron a los alrededores de la Gran Casa.

Toda la sociedad aristocrática de la isla se había dado cita en Santa María de Todos los Cielos esa noche.

Vestido elegantemente, comencé a recibir a cada uno de los invitados. Lady Candice aun no había hecho acto de presencia y la última vez que me dirigí a ella, fue hacia un par de horas, cuando entre en la habitación que compartíamos y ella se encontraba dentro de la tina, tomando un baño.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, pedí a las doncellas que se marcharan. Inmediatamente lo hicieron, y con desdén me recargue en sobre el marco de la puerta, en cuanto pasaron junto a mi lado.

La Duquesa hizo el vano intento de cubrir sus senos desnudos del claro deseo en mi mirada. No tenía la intensión de disfrazarlo.

-Si no te conociera diría que eres toda una mojigata – me burle.

-Sal que aquí, tonto engreído – trató de mojarme al palmear el agua de la tina.

-Tan amorosa como siempre – cruce los brazos sobre el pecho, tratando de ahogar una carcajada -. Yo también te quiero, querida.

-¡Pero yo no! ¡Que te quede bien claro! – explotó.

-Pareces pájaro carpintero. Siempre con la misma cantaleta – respondí con burla.

-¿Quién te entiende? Primero yegua salvaje y ahora pájaro carpintero… ¿qué es lo que pretendes?

-Sacarte de tus casillas – apunte con seriedad.

-Quien te va a sacar de tus casillas seré yo y no tardaré mucho para que lo veas – levanto la barbilla con soberbia.

Me reí en su cara, antes de salir de la habitación.

Ahora, en el presente; me preguntaba dónde se había metido.

Los invitados que con prontitud ya se encontraban ahí, murmuraban el desaire de la anfitriona. Era mal visto, por supuesto, que no estuviera ahí para recibirlos.

Por eso me di la tarea de estar a la entrada del lugar.

Después, cuando fue evidente que todos los convocados al baile ya estaban dentro de la casa, me interne entre ellos mientras la música de la orquesta invadía el lugar.

Recorrí cada uno de los salones, hablando con ellos. Muchos me dirigían miradas de interrogación, los que se atrevían preguntaban por la Duquesa. Pero uno a uno con el transcurrir del tiempo comenzaron a inquietarse.

Hasta que la música ceso. En ese momento me encontraba cerca de la escalinata, cuando todas las miradas apuntaron arriba de ella. Varias mujeres soltaron un grito de asombro, mientras que los hombres… algunos tosieron, otros se limpiaban la garganta y otros lanzaron pequeñas exclamaciones de admiración.

Parecían buitres.

Lady Candice se encontraba al pie de la escalera, observando uno a uno a los presentes, con un brillo en sus ojos de ignominia.

Comenzó a avanzar lentamente y a cada paso que daba, me quedaba clara la actitud de los reunidos al baile.

Mi flamante esposa llevaba consigo un vestido de tejido tan fino que se transparentaba la areola de sus pezones rosados y conforme bajaba la escalinata era evidente que el cuerpo desnudo quedaba al descubierto ante los ojos lascivos de todos los presentes.

Empuñe las manos a mis costados, lleno de furia incontrolable. Ella me miró con aire victorioso, mientras mi boca dibujaba una sola línea.

Esperé a que sus finas zapatillas tocaran la moqueta, para actuar.

Había un silencio sepulcral en el salón.

Avancé hacia ella con paso decidido, como pantera al acecho, si alguno de ellos se atrevía a abalanzar sobre ella, lo quitaría sin miramiento alguno.

-¿Te parece bien como luzco? – levantó su rostro con un aire de inocencia por completo falsa.

-Por supuesto, querida – murmuré con los labios apretados – ¡Pero te verías mejor así! – he hice lo impensable.

Frente a todos, tome la parte superior del corpiño y la desgarre, dejando al descubierto sus voluptuosos senos. Cientos de pares de ojos se quedaron fijos a ellos, mientras que subían y bajaban a causa de la respiración entre cortada de ella, que por la sorpresa se quedo petrificada.

-Para que cubrir lo que tan ansiosa quieres mostrar – y me aparte de ahí, dejándola a los cuervos ávidos.

-¡Maldito seas, Terrence Grandchester! – gritó a mis espaldas.

Me detuve al escuchar su voz llena de odio. Me giré sobre los talones y la enfrente con la mirada.

Todos se encontraban pálidos por los acontecimientos.

-A mí no me has hecho ningún daño con tu proceder, querida mía. A quién has humillado es a tu padre… - señalé al pobre hombre que se encontraba a unos metros de ahí -. Y a ti misma…

Y salí de la Gran Casa…

Mientras avanzaba hacia los establos, con la firme intensión de montar al alazán, imágenes se arremolinaron dentro de mi cabeza.

La vi… vi a Candice siendo devorada por cada uno de los presentes…

Escrito por:

Josie

Continuará…

No se olviden de comentar :)


	13. Chapter 18

**ESCANDALO**

"**Una tempestad de amor"**

CAPITULO 18

Por Fabiola

"Ningún sentimiento tiene nombre, hasta que le vivimos por vez primera."

Cuando Terrence salió del salón, me acerqué rápidamente al hombre más cercano y le arranqué la capa de las manos. Me la eché a los hombros, cerré las solapas sobre mi pecho y salí detrás de él.

Mientras caminaba a la puerta, el salón no era más que una cueva en silencio, al pasar entre la muchedumbre percibí el boqueo escandalizado de las damas; y la rigidez en la postura de los caballeros; quienes tenían las manos apuñadas, ofendidos, pero no ocultaban la lascivia de sus ojos.

Un par de ojos grises me miraban entre la gente, la luz en ellos abriéndose paso entre los cuerpos, mi padre estaba furioso. Pero yo le dije que no quería casarme, ¡se lo dije!

Y además ahora, como un mueble que cambia de dueño, ya no le pertenezco a él, sino a mi flamante marido que ahora, mientras bajo por la escalinata principal, veo dirigirse a las caballerizas.

Salí tan apresurada detrás de él y tan cercana a sus pasos, que supongo pensarían los presentes que iba en su alcance. Pero no es así.

Giré hacia el otro lado por el sendero que rodea la casa. Levantando mi falda para no tropezar, anduve por la terracería guiándome con la luz de la luna.

Llegué hasta la choza del esclavo guarda nocturno y le di una instrucción. Él asintió, haría lo que le mandé. Y a mí eso me serviría en sobremanera.

Enseguida seguí mi camino, por el sendero para salir de la plantación, con pasos apresurados y largos.

En cuestión de escasos minutos ya me encontraba en mi destino: la cascada.

El agua borboteaba en el lago, cayendo, haciendo abundante espuma, un sonido de aguas a raudal que se mezclaba con el de la noche en la espesura de los árboles.

Y él… estaba ahí.

Charles.

Había venido tal como se lo pedí. No me cabe duda de que este pobre imbécil todavía me quiere.

Su esposa lo dejó, después de lo que pasó en el hotel aquella noche. Se largó a América, según escuché.

Y todas las tardes, cuando Terrence creía que iba a ver a mi padre en mi plantación, me encontraba con él.

La primera vez hablarle fue cuestión delicada, no quería ni verme. Pero poco a poco cayó en mis brazos, el alcohol había hecho lo suyo también; pues Charles en estas escasas semanas ya se había vuelto alcohólico.

Cuando iba cada tarde y me metía en su cuarto en el hotel, no era capaz de tocarme (y qué bueno porque no podría soportarlo), de tan perdido en el alcohol que invariablemente en todo momento se encontraba.

-Caroline – siempre musitaba al verme.

¿Será acaso que sí la quiere? ¿Y qué pasaría con ella? ¿Y con su bastardo?

En fin, que no está en mí preocuparme por todos los problemas de la humanidad, sólo por los que me corresponden. A saber, en este momento, Lord Terrence, Duque de Grandchester.

-Buenas noches, Lord Charles – le dije al acercarme a él.

Giró para verme y dio un traspié hacia atrás. Estaba atolondrado de ebrio.

-Duquesssa – apenas pudo hablar, arrastrando la palabra –. No sé si fue prudente asistir a este encueeennntro.

-Oh, ¿por qué no, Milord? ¿No es ésta una bella noche, agradable a los sentidos?

-Sí, pero, bueno, vaya, sí lo essss, pero, vaya, que yoooo—

-Despójese del abrigo, Milord – me acerqué a él y yo misma le ayudé hasta que quedó en mangas de camisa.

Le deshacía el corbatín cuando me tomó por las muñecas.

-Rompiste mi matrimonio, Candy – lo que brilló en sus ojos fue una leve señal de raciocinio entre ese mar de alcohol.

-¿Otra vez con eso, cariño? – tuve que hablar casi sin respirar por lo mucho que hedía –. Si tu esposa te hubiese amado, habría creído en ti, ¿no lo crees?

-Te encargaste de que no hubiera posibilidad – soltó mis manos y seguí deshaciendo su alzacuello –. Tú – se tocó la frente –, maldita mujer, me has destrozado.

Lo mismo que él me destrozó a mí.

-No hablemos del pasado, querido. Me has prometido hacerme tuya esta noche.

Volvió a tomarme por las muñecas, y sus ojos me miraron con furia; pensé que tendría que convencerle o seducirlo de alguna manera; pero entonces en un parpadeo, me besó.

Mejor dicho, lanzó su boca contra mi cara de la manera más repugnante.

Aun así, me aseguré de que rodásemos juntos por la hojarasca. No era necesario desnudarme para lograr aquello que quería; así que me subí las faldas dejando las piernas descubiertas. No llevaba viso ni enaguas, por lo que sólo tuve que pelear con el abultado faldón en mi cintura.

Ahora sí, esta noche sí estaba decidida. En aquella ocasión no era mi plan que me penetrara y no lo hizo, pero las medidas de hoy tendrían que ser más drásticas.

No considero a Terrence un hombre capaz de soportar que su mujer haya sido de otro. Éste debería ser el tiro de gracia.

¿Acaso no me ama? Sonreí pensando lo mucho que esto le dolería.

Y si tenía algo de suerte, me daría mi carta de repudio; pero con la dote que estaba por ley obligado a darme, debido a mi título, me podría ir de él.

¿Y qué me importaría ser rechazada por la sociedad, vivir incluso en un convento, si sería libre al fin? Sonreí pensando en mi partida.

Y fue justo entonces cuando el resonar de pisadas sobre las hojas secas me hicieron verle de pie junto a nosotros.

Sonreí. El esclavo, tal como le mandé, le había encontrado y mandado a la cascada en mi búsqueda.

Terrence parecía medir yardas y yardas, ahí de pie junto a nosotros, altísimo, un gigante tenso e inflexible.

Charles no había entrado en mí todavía, pero yo me suponía que esto sería más que suficiente. Volví a sonreír y mirando fijamente a los ojos a Terrence, besé el cuello del hombre sobre mí.

En ese instante Terrence se lanzó al frente, el movimiento en su cuerpo fue como el de una pantera. Tomó a Charles de los hombros y lo levantó como un muñeco de trapo. Fue una sola frase la que le dijo, larga y sombría:

-Señor – su voz resonaba en el bosque –, a razón de su estado actual, he de considerar imposible la satisfacción en este preciso momento; ergo al amanecer nos veremos en el filo del alba, la zona este de mi plantación, el lugar; usted elegirá las armas, Sir Dave fungirá como mi padrino; usted ha de satisfacer mi honor con su presencia al duelo, o le consideraré indigno incluso de llamarse a sí mismo varón.

¿Duelo? ¿Lo retó a duelo?

Habiendo dicho eso, Terrence me tomó por el codo y prácticamente a rastras me montó en su alazán.

-¿Ha comprendido, Lord Algeri? – le dijo ya montando conmigo.

Charles asintió, atontado, pero muy consciente de lo que ocurría.

Terrence fustigó la grupa del animal y me llevó a la casa. No me dijo ni media palabra, ni siquiera cuando me lanzó al interior del cuarto y cerró la puerta con llave desde afuera.

Habíamos entrado por la puerta de servicio por lo que no nos vio ninguno de los invitados. Supuse que el baile terminó temprano, porque dos horas después escuché movimiento en la habitación contigua, la de él.

Nuestros aposentos se comunicaban por una puerta interior, según la costumbre, pero él jamás, contra la costumbre, había hecho uso de su habitación; aun sin tocarme en absoluto siempre dormía en mi cama; la que había sido suya antes, durante nuestros encuentros clandestinos.

Pero esta noche durmió en la contigua. Yo no dormí en absoluto. ¿Qué arma elegiría Charles? ¿Espada, espadín, sable o pistola?

Es buen espadachín; pero por lo que he escuchado, Terrence se dice que es el mejor en Inglaterra, que nadie se le compara con una espada en mano.

Me recosté y cubrí con las mantas deseando ambos se mataran al mismo tiempo, para eso sería mejor que usaran mosquete, aunque creo que esa no es arma de duelo. No lo sé.

Dormí con profundidad, pero extrañamente desperté apenas pasadas las cuatro de la mañana.

De acuerdo, ya que estaba despierta, acudiría a observar la puesta en escena. Quizás esta mañana me convirtiera en viuda, lo que no me sentaría nada mal, pues ni mi padre tendría derechos sobre mí y ahora sí podría quedar sin casarme.

Desperté a la doncella de cámara para que me ayudara a vestirme y salí rumbo al sitio que había escuchado señalar a Terrence, aunque sin compañía.

Me coloqué detrás de un árbol, algo alejada; no quería ser observada. El lugar es un claro a las orillas de la plantación.

El alba estaba despuntando, apenas una iluminación tenue en el cielo, ellos ya estaban ahí.

Mirando un poco hacia arriba recordé cuando Terrence me llevaba a esta hora a mi plantación, después de copular la noche entera, ¿por qué no pudimos ser amantes más tiempo? Tenía que arruinarlo.

Y ahora estaba, posiblemente, por morir. Debo confesar que cuando me he querido vengar nunca pensé en arrancarle la vida de manera literal; pensaba un poco más en hacerle arrepentirse hasta que a lo menos me enviara, no sé, lejos de él, a alguna de sus villas o propiedades, donde pudiera vivir mi vida sin que me estorbase.

Esto se salía de mi plan; pero, no puedo decir que me encontrase deshecha por los acontecimientos. En mí había… no sé, un vacío. Creo que no sentía nada.

Noté que Sir Dave vestía de negro elegantemente y le escuché decir:

-¿Ha elegido el arma, Lord Algeri? – sólo los cuatro hombres, incluyendo el padrino de Charles que me fue imposible reconocer; y el médico, estaban presentes.

-Pistolas de pedernal – respondió Charles.

En sus ojos, a lo lejos, creí notar que ya le daba lo mismo vivir o morir. Pensé que al menos debería esforzarse un poco, se estaba dando por vencido antes del evento. ¿No quisiera vivir ni siquiera por su hijo?

Aunque de nuevo, está visto que de los hijos nadie se preocupa.

Sir Dave, como padrino de Terrence, analizó las armas que los otros caballeros trajesen y dictaminó que se encontraban ambas en perfectas condiciones y con una bala cada una.

-Usted, milord – le habló a Terrence –, elegirá los términos. Diga ahora, ¿distancia?

-Diez pasos – fue el primer momento en que le escuché hablar y lo hizo como si no hubiese hombre más poderoso que él sobre la tierra.

-¿Diez pasos? – habló el padrino de Charles, como si su voz se quebrara.

Era poco. En realidad, era lo mínimo permitido; lo ordinario son veinte, pero podrían variar dependiendo de lo que pidiese el ofendido (era derecho del ofendido elegir) y de la cuenta a saldar.

Terrence habló.

-Diez pasos, señores. La ofensa lo amerita. Y si pudiese, serían menos.

Charles estaba tieso como sal de montaña.

-Le daré ventaja, Lord Algeri – Terrence de nuevo –, usted disparará primero.

-Milord – intervino Sir Dave –, siendo su excelencia el ofendido, debería ser usted quien—

-Usted, Lord Algeri, disparará primero – Terrence dijo, sin tomar en cuenta el consejo.

Charles asintió, por supuesto.

Sir Dave se aclaró la garganta.

-Habiendo acordado ese particular, pasemos al siguiente, Duque de Grandchester, ¿cuál es el requisito para finalizar?

-A muerte – fue su respuesta.

Su voz tronando como leños que se quiebran con la fuerza de un rayo.

Este sería un duelo que terminaría hasta que uno de los dos muriera.

Me llevé una mano a la boca e incluso los caballeros quedaron momentáneamente petrificados; aunque mantuvieron la postura.

Un instante después, habló el padrino de Charles:

-Lord Algeri desea hacerle saber su disposición para un duelo a "La Primera Sangre", o incluso a "Lesión Severa".

Charles miraba al suelo, obviamente debido a la cobardía que mostraba a través de su padrino; pero Terrence le habló directamente, viéndolo.

-Usted está debiendo a mi duquesa el derramamiento de su sangre, desde que su nombre era Lady White. Hoy pagará la deuda.

Según el código, no deudas previas deberán ser saldadas.

-¡Al infierno con el código! – Terrence estalló.

-Pero la ofensa no fue consumada, si acaso la escena de anoche comprometida—

Terrence explotó otra vez.

-¡A callar! ¡Tenga honor, caballero!

-Milord… - Sir Dave habló hacia él en voz baja y fui incapaz de escuchar.

Terrence sacudió la cabeza y fue como si fuese convencido contra su voluntad. Pero, después de todo, si consideraban el código, a muerte no era lo adecuado.

Conociéndole, tan recto, tan pulcro, tan honorable en todo momento…

-A la primera sangre – dijo al fin.

-¿Cuántos tiros? – Sir Dave preguntó como parte de los términos que disponía el ofendido, en este caso, mi… marido.

-Tantos como sean necesarios.

"Derramar su sangre", recordé la frase que usó un instante atrás, evidentemente estaba empeñado en ello.

Entonces todo estuvo listo, se colocaron de espaldas, se hizo el conteo, los caballeros anduvieron, se detuvieron, giraron. Terrence no disparó; según lo acordado, Charles lo haría primero.

Entonces Charles levantó el brazo, apuntó, y jaló el gatillo.

En el instante en el que silbó la bala estuve segura de que moriría, nadie podría fallar un tiro como aquel.

Imaginé a Terrence cayendo al suelo, levantando el polvo con su gran cuerpo derrumbado; lo imaginé sangrando en la tierra y ésta bebiendo su vida. Le imaginé cerrando sus ojos y yo jamás viéndolos de nuevo.

Sentí algo en el pecho, una opresión, una sensación como si estuviera cayendo, pero no sabía lo que era, mis manos temblaron ligeramente y mi aliento se cortó, pero no lloré, no grité y no puedo decir que estuviese triste, o preocupada, o angustiada. Esta sensación de caer no pude identificarla como sentimiento alguno.

La bala silbó junto a él; pero no le tocó.

Respiré profundamente, aliviada.

Después de todo, el negro no me queda bien. Soy demasiado joven para el luto.

Por su parte, Terrence ni tan solo parpadeó. Y en cuestión de un segundo después, él disparó su arma.

Charles sí moriría este día, lo supe. Y entonces pensé… en Caroline. No sé por qué. Pensé lo mucho que ella habría de llorarle y lo mucho que yo había hecho con tal de destruirles la vida.

De pronto, la ira se fue, huyó la rabia; porque lo que habían hecho fue como si se minimizara y al ver a Terrence dispararle fue como si por primera vez contemplase cuán lejos estaba ya aquel día en la iglesia en el que mi prometido no llegó. Y cuán presente estaba hoy la disculpa de ella en su carta y sus lágrimas cuando yo destruí su matrimonio. Porque fui yo.

Mis ojos se llenaron de agua porque entonces el cuerpo de Charles cayó al suelo, levantando una polvareda. Lo había conseguido, finalmente yo le había arrancado la vida a Charles.

Porque aquí también, aunque otro dedo jaló del gatillo, yo fui quien lo mató.

¿Y por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que él me había hecho? ¿Era tan importante mi orgullo? ¿Me importaba tanto lo que la sociedad había cuchicheado sobre mí? ¿No les había dado yo motivos mucho más grandes para murmurar?

Todo se vio tan pequeño mientras el cuerpo de Charles caía lentamente; y la figura de Terrence se perfilaba tan alta contra el firmamento.

Me fui de ahí.

Tambaleando llegué a la yegua, y apenas capaz de cabalgar llegué a la casa. Me encerré en la habitación. Me lancé en el canapé a un costado de la pieza.

No estaba llorando, pero tenía la garganta cerrada; era una sensación de antesala, como si algo estuviera por pasar, como si el engranaje se hubiese echado a andar y algo monumental estuviera iniciando. Y a la vez, algo monumental terminara.

Pero no tuve tiempo de entender lo que ocurría en mí, porque aunque pasaron horas, me sorprendió cuando Terrence entró en la cámara, porque se sintió como minutos después.

No me miró para ir al vestidor.

-¿Charles murió?

Me levanté hacia él, con las piernas debilitadas, apenas capaz de hablar.

-¿Murió? – volví a musitar.

Él abrió las puertas dobles del vestidor y frente a ellas empezó a desnudarse.

-¿Terrence? ¿Está… muerto?

Terrence me miró, ojos azules fríos en mí.

-No, no lo está.

Tuve que sostenerme de la balaustra en la cama para no caer sobre la alfombrilla. No murió…

-¿No murió? Pero… tú… le disparaste.

-Lo hice – siguió desnudándose.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo fue? Si tú hubieses querido… si lo hubieses deseado la herida hubiese sido mortal.

-Así es.

-Pero, ¿entonces…?

Volvió a mirarme.

-En el último momento pensé que ningún hombre merece morir por ti. Justa sea dicha la frase: tú no mereces que ningún hombre muera por ti.

Mis ojos se llenaron de agua. Sin poder evitarlo, recordé de nuevo la soledad en aquella iglesia y lo bien que se había sentido el que me defendiera como ni mi padre lo había hecho.

-Me abandonó en el altar.

-Su sangre ha sido derramada por ello.

Respiré profundamente, las lágrimas desaparecieron.

¿Entonces… sí me vengó?

Cerré los ojos. Me sentía derrotada, quizás fue lo que me hizo anunciar:

-No fui suya… anoche… no pasó… nada.

-Lo sé.

-¿Lo sabes? – le miré –. ¿Cómo?

-¿Crees que soy un idiota? – lanzó la camisola al piso –. ¿Crees que caeré en la misma treta que montaste hace semanas? Ni antes ni ahora, nunca has sido de él. Sólo quieres perturbar. Pero tú sólo has sido de un hombre: mía.

Solté todo el aire a través de mis labios. Él me miraba intensamente. Pero después empezó a desanudar las presillas en sus pantalones.

Habló sin mirarme.

-Si es imperativo que lo sepas, el hombre que amas sigue vivo. Le disparé en un punto preciso entre el hombro y la clavícula en donde no hay mayor órgano vital. Quería herirlo, pero no soy un asesino.

Parpadeé varias veces y dije:

-Yo no amo a Charles.

-Lo amas o no lo amas. O lo amas odiándolo. O lo odias amándolo. No lo sé. Entenderte es algo que ya no intento.

Él también se veía exhausto.

Y mientras se desnudaba frente a mí, aunque lo hacía sin ninguna sensualidad, recordé el instante en el que el silbido del plomo al volar junto a él detuvo el mundo un instante a mi alrededor.

Y de pronto se vio… tan vivo. Tan alto, tan fuerte, su piel blanca tostada por el sol, sus músculos delineados, su pecho amplio que subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración y donde el latido de su corazón era un eco rítmico donde yo quería apoyar la cabeza.

No sabía qué estaba haciendo, pero de pronto lo toqué, en el bíceps.

Él me miró, sus ojos llenos de asombro, brillantes de rabia.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Eres mi marido.

-Has hecho una empresa el dejar claro que no deseas tocarme.

-Hoy sí, esta mañana sí.

-¿Ha de ser cuando tú lo desees?

-No. Pero quiero que lo desees también.

Di un paso hacia él, pegando mi cuerpo al suyo.

-No soy Charles.

-Nunca he deseado que lo seas.

-¿Le amas? – me tomó por los antebrazos, mirando mis ojos.

-Terrence, yo no amo a nadie.

No sabría cómo.

Me acerqué un poco más y aunque sus ojos me fulminaban, su cuerpo serpenteó al sentir el mío. Dos fuerzas luchaban en él.

-Sólo será sexo, y no seré gentil – dijo finalmente.

-No importa.

-Lo único que quieres es alguien con quien aparearte.

Quería escandalizarme, pero yo dije:

-Lo que sé es que quiero que seas tú. Móntame, anda. Desnúdame y copula conmigo.

Terrence mantuvo la postura un segundo; pero entonces se abalanzó sobre mí, y empujándome hacia atrás, me lanzó a la cama. Él iba a ser violento y rudo y nada cuidadoso; estaba segura de que habría de castigarme y de mostrarme que es él quien manda entre los dos; pero por algún motivo, yo deseaba eso.

Me desnudó rompiendo el corsé y desgarrando la parte superior de la combinación.

Capa tras capa de tela en mi cuerpo, se abrió paso hasta que ya no quedó nada entre nuestros cuerpos desnudos.

Terrence fue como un huracán, fue como si la tierra temblara; me mordió los senos dejando enrojecidos los pezones, apretó mis brazos dejando la marca roja de sus dedos en mi piel; jaló de mi boca con la suya como si quisiera comerme y me penetró tan hondo y tan rápido que en el primer embate grité por el dolor que vibraba en el límite del placer. Pero él no se detuvo. Se movió hasta que mi cuerpo le respondió y su miembro mojado por mi excitación empezó a moverse con libertad.

Luego de la primera liberación, me levantó de la cama, jalándome en sus brazos, me apostó contra la pared y me tomó de pie, alzando una de mis piernas para rodearle la cintura y la otra tan temblorosa que apenas si podía mantenerme vertical; pero él lo hizo por mí, con una mano en mi trasero y su boca contra la mía me sostuvo contra la pared, empujando en mí su virilidad hasta que se vertió de nuevo.

Me dejó respirar un par de veces con profundidad, más cansada que nunca, mientras me sostenía él para no desfallecer. Y entonces me giró para darle la espalda.

Jaló mis caderas e inclinó mi pelvis para alcanzar mi vagina con su miembro, volvió a entrar. Yo me sostenía del alféizar en la ventana, las cortinas abiertas, la luz diurna cubriendo la plantación como una gran extensión ante nuestros ojos.

Cualquiera podría vernos ahora mismo, copulando contra la ventana, él tomándome por detrás, como dos animales.

-Más – gemí –. Más.

Su mano rodeó mi cuello, manteniéndome en mi sitio; jaló más de mi pelvis dejándola en ángulo más abierto para él. Cuando se acercaba a la cúspide, lo sentí temblar, como si estuviera a punto de llegar, pero no del todo todavía.

Como un animal rabioso por la frustración, me tomó y me llevó a la cama, me lanzó sobre mi vientre, jaló mis caderas fuera de la cama, y él de pie en el piso volvió a introducirse en mí, con las manos separando mis nalgas.

-¿Qué ves? – murmuré –. ¿Qué ves?

Y él respondió, entrecortados alientos por el esfuerzo.

-Te abres para mí. La cabeza de mi pene – redonda y gruesa que sentía ahora mismo adentro moviéndose –, empuja y separa tu carne. Estás rosa e inflamada. Y mi miembro mojado de ti.

Acelerando un poco más se vertió y yo también alcancé la cúspide, gritando su nombre. Él me mostró quién es el hombre entre los dos otras tres veces esa tarde.

Me montó. Como a una yegua. Apenas se vertía y respiraba un par de veces y volvía a montarme.

-Siempre estás mojada – dijo en un momento –. Tu lluvia no deja de fluir.

Siempre estaba lista para él.

Me separaba las piernas y se cernía sobre mí, con mis piernas rodeando su cintura, y mis manos aferrando su espalda, moviéndose en un ritmo demoledor, con la cama haciendo ruido, y las maderas del piso crujiendo, las lámparas junto a la mesa temblando.

El mosquitero fue desgarrado por un costado en un arranque, la ropa de cama lanzada al piso. Esta locura de sexo salvaje yendo por horas que se alargaban sin reposo.

Perlas de sudor cubrían su cuerpo dorado de hombre, con los indicios de su barba raspando alrededor de mi boca donde mordía.

-Estoy obsesionado con tu vagina – dijo él.

Y rodó a mi lado, después del orgasmo número… no recuerdo.

-¿Por qué? – sonreí extendiéndome en la cama, aunque el frío del aire no se comparaba a la calidez de su cuerpo sobre mí.

-Siempre está lista – dijo –, siempre estás húmeda. Mira…

Llevó una mano a mi vientre haciendo círculos sobre mi piel y cuando llegó a mi entrepierna, introdujo dos dedos y sonrió.

-¿Lo ves? – yo me estremecía –. Toda esa deliciosa lluvia, dame – dijo con voz ronca –, dame como te enseñé.

Yo estaba exhausta, pero no podía negarle nada a su voz. El día todavía entraba por la ventana y requirió algo de trabajo, ya que él no se movió, permaneció con la cabeza en la almohada, pero me las ingenié para montarlo y colocar aquello que pedí a pulgadas de su boca.

Él tomó mi trasero con las manos y me jaló hacia abajo. Caí en su boca abierta.

Empezó a trabajarme mientras yo introducía su miembro en mi boca. Él gimió cuando mordí la roma cabeza caliente.

-¿Dolió?

-Me gusta. Hazlo de nuevo.

Así lo hice.

Y él se hundió en mi entrepierna. Separó los pliegues con los dedos y me penetró con la lengua, succionando. Sobre todo eso, succionando, acariciando mis muslos con las manos, las caderas, el clítoris; con la boca abierta jalando adentro de él lo que de mí fluía.

Lo que él de mí hacía fluir.

Aceleró el ritmo con su boca y me fui acercando a la cúspide.

-Dame – dijo, voz amortiguada contra mi piel –, quiero beber. Dame, hembra.

Con un lengüetazo final y una succión de boca abierta, bien profunda, llegué a la cima y me partí en pedazos sobre él, derrumbándome.

Sentí cómo de mi cuerpo destilaba el líquido tibio que él bebió.

Gimió tanto o más que yo. Luego me giró y me penetró para terminar él luego de dos embates profundos.

Rodamos lado a lado en la cama, la tarde cayendo al otro lado de las ventanas.

Recuperábamos la respiración, desnudos, rodeados del mosquitero desgarrado.

-No quiero ser tu esposa – le dije, la voz ronca y el cuerpo flácido –. Pero quiero ser tu amante.

-Me basta – dijo él –. Yo tampoco quiero una esposa, quiero una mujer para mi cuerpo. Y tú lo eres. Es suficiente.

Hubo un instante de silencio, luego él me abrazó, y dijo:

-Pero no me provoques más. No pasaré mi vida retando a todos los hombres que nos rodeen. Y quiero que dejes de pinchar mi hombría. Tengo demasiada como para que la pruebes a cada paso. Basta.

Atrapó mi barbilla con su amplia palma y habló a pulgadas de mi rostro, mirándome a los ojos.

-No me provoques, mujer.

Por toda respuesta, le sonreí y respiré profundamente. Me acurruqué a su costado, abrazándolo, pensando que mientras me satisficiera de esta manera como ningún hombre creo que sea capaz, yo sería un corderito… en lo que me fuera posible.

-Somos marido y mujer – dijo –. Podrías ir haciéndote a la idea.

-Además del título no creo que tengamos nada más.

-Esto – apretó mi seno desnudo en su palma.

-Bien, eso – sonreí.

Pero además del acta matrimonial y de un sexo explosivo no nos une nada más.

Bueno, él está enamorado de mí, pero espero que pronto se le pase esa infatuación. Ser simplemente amantes es mucho más divertido.

Me levanté de la cama un momento después.

-Quiero que me tomes en la cascada a la luz de la luna – le dije, la noche ya cubría afuera –. ¿Vienes?

-Te tomaré en el agua – se levantó.

-Quiero gritar.

-Gritarás tanto que asustarás a las aves del bosque y los esclavos pensarán que la bruja hace uno de sus rituales.

-¿Bruja? – pregunté.

Pero él se dirigía al vestidor, y su cuerpo desnudo rompió el hilo de mis ideas.

Junto a mí caminó este magnífico varón cuya apariencia era más majestuosa que la de un dios sexual.

Se movía con una gracia de movimientos puramente aristocráticos, pero tenía una chispa de sensualidad bajo la superficie, algo en su andar era absolutamente viril y erótico. Incluso amenazante.

Y estaba completamente erecto. De nuevo. O, mejor dicho, todavía.

Tragué saliva pensando que mientras no molestara con la estupidez del amor y el amor y el compromiso y los esposos y todo eso, él y yo podríamos divertirnos muy bien, hasta que nos cansáramos uno del otro y seríamos entonces libres para buscar un amante, o varios, cada uno por su lado.

Aunque tuve que aceptar que para seguir después de Terrence, el siguiente hombre que me poseyera tendría que ser un terremoto como amante, un infierno de varón experto como un Eros y tan lleno de vitalidad como el mismo sol.

Y en el agua esa noche, este sol me consumió.

Me tomó en sus brazos, los dos desnudos, y se lanzó conmigo al agua, nos zambullimos y me besó bajo la superficie, me abrazó y al ir ascendiendo encontró mi entrepierna y me penetró.

Le rodeé la cintura con las piernas mientras salíamos a tomar aire, pero unidos.

No dejaba de moverse en mí, entre la espuma y la voluptuosidad del agua de la cascada.

Su boca en mis senos, en mi cuello, en mi hombro, en mis labios, en toda mi cara.

Sus manos en mis muslos, en mi trasero, en mi espalda. Mi cuerpo cubierto de agua dulce y saliva suya.

Terminó apareándome en la tierra, cubiertos de hojas secas y lodo; para luego arrastrarme al agua y lavarme y volver a sacarme y volver a penetrarme en tierra firme. Vertiéndose en mí a borbotones que desbordaban.

Luego de nuevo en el agua, aferrándome, consumiéndome.

El fuego de nuestros cuerpos consumía el agua alrededor, le hacía saltar, barbotear, hervir; los pájaros chirriaban en los árboles, la noche parecía día. Estaba segura de que mis gritos eran escuchados hasta la plantación, pero no me importaba.

Seguía gritando al ritmo de sus embates. Más, más, sí, sí. Terrence, Terrence, ¡Terrence!

Si de algo iba a servirme estar casada con él, que fuera para dejar de esconder lo mucho que su cuerpo satisfacía al mío.

Era un instinto animal, un coctel de pasión y sexo espumante.

Era fuego, agua, tierra, aire que quema. Saliva. Miembros. Piel. Carne.

-Estás suave y mojada – decía él – y tibia.

-Tú caliente y áspero.

Decenas, cientos de palabras susurró en mi boca, mordiéndome, todas sensuales, y sucias, prohibidas. Y sus manos me aferraron, me tocaron, me estrujaron.

Su miembro se hundió en mí, hasta que el ardor de su sexo llegó tan hondo que ya no hubo más para recorrer. Pero aún así yo quería más y más y más.

Y gritaba por más y más. Diciéndole que nadie posee como él, que no hay otro más hombre que él; gritando a viva voz que nadie es mejor en el sexo que él.

No tenía duda de que ésta sería una vociferante pasión que escandalizaría a la sociedad entera.

Un escándalo de sexo y carnalidad. Un huracán, una tormenta. Sólo sexo. Mucho sexo. Incansablemente sexo y más sexo. Mucho, mucho, más, más, ¡más sexo! ¡Más!

Hasta que gritó mi nombre y yo el suyo y su semen salió ardiente, a chorros, y tan abundante que, rebosando mi canal interior, salpicó mis muslos, escurriendo por mi piel.

Terry rodó a mi lado, estaba amaneciendo. Yo no podía respirar, y mi vista estaba nublada. No me podía mover, no podía hablar, mis piernas no me respondían.

Él me cargó. Apenas fuimos capaces de volver a la casa.

Estábamos exhaustos, medio muertos, y aún entonces, él me acomodó a horcajadas sobre él y así dormimos; desnudos en pleno contacto, piel con piel.

Porque nuestros cuerpos no eran capaces de dejar de tocarse ni siquiera al dormir.

* * *

Continuará...

Gracias por leer, no se olviden de comentar XD!

Fabiola


	14. Chapter 19

**ESCANDALO**

"**Una tempestad de amor"**

CAPITULO XV

Por Josie

S_in duda alguna, cuando se trata de pasión y las conversaciones giran alrededor del mismo tema, no queda más remedio que participar de manera activa en aquello que tanto placer te produce._

_Y sin mentir ni ocultar, reconozco la contribución que dócil realizo, hundido y subyugado a los más puros placeres carnales. Envuelto en el influjo de las mieles de la mujer que amo. Disfrutando sin culpabilidad alguna y sin preocuparme por el futuro._

_Pensamientos de Terry Grandchester._

Los días en la plantación sucedían cronológicamente rápido. Las labores para recuperar los cafetales perdidos tenían como consecuencia que todos los miembros de la plantación trabajáramos a marchas forzadas.

Los invernaderos se encontraban listos y los pequeños estaban haciendo un gran trabajo preparando las plantas para que, llegado el momento de trasladarlas a la tierra, estas se fijaran y crecieran hermosas, entregándonos sus frutos.

Por las noches, ese era otro cantar. Siempre tratábamos ella y yo de estar a solas en la Gran Casa para dar rienda suelta a la pasión que nos embargaba y que dominaba nuestros instintos.

Esa noche tenía todo previsto. No sería la excepción.

Las esclavas que hacían labores de doncellas en la Gran Casa habían sido enviadas a sus hogares a temprana hora de la tarde, dejando la cena preparada en forma de bufet. Ninguna otra persona, aparte de nosotros sabía lo que sucedería esa noche.

El salón comedor se encontraba iluminado tenuemente por las pocas velas que fueron encendidas. Le daban al lugar una sensación de intimidad relajante.

Entre desnudo a la habitación, supervisé cada uno de los preparativos y esperé, tomando asiento en el lugar habitual. Ella llegó segundos después, vistiendo una ligera bata hecha de tejido muy fino, transparentando las curvas de su cuerpo.

Recorrí con pasmosa lentitud el cuerpo voluptuoso. La areola de sus pezones erectos atrapó mi mirada. Despertando los más bajos instintos que poseía.

Ella percibió el claro dominio que tenía sobre mí, aun así no hizo amago de acercarse, sino que frente a mi llevó sus manos al cintillo que amarraba la bata en su cintura. Dibujando una sonrisa de triunfo, desabrochó el nudo para después tomar asiento al otro lado de la enorme mesa.

-Estas bellísima – no pude disimular lo ronco de la voz.

-Y tú pareces un felino apunto de brincar sobre su presa – respondió pícara, al tiempo que subía las piernas sobre la mesa y las cruzaba al nivel de los tobillos.

Tal acción mostro ante mis ojos el esplendor de la flor de su sexo, llevándome a alturas insospechadas.

Tomo un tazón lleno de fresas que se encontraba cerca de ella. Para ese momento, ya había descubierto que era su frutilla preferida, sobre todo antes de hacer el amor.

Como parte de su hechizo, llevó la fruta a uno de sus senos y sin disfrazar la mirada de pasión que reflejaron sus ojos, seguí el caminó que recorrió la fresa. Acarició su pezón erguido, después continúo ascendente por su cuello, hasta ser ingerida por su carnosa boca.

-Me estas matando – señale, sin ocultar el arrebato de pasión que sentía.

-¿En serio?

Después cambio la estrategia. Deslizó las piernas por debajo de la mesa, para así apoyar las manos sobre la pulida madera. Sonriendo, subió su cuerpo al mueble y comenzó a desplazarse, con lentitud y voluptuosidad hacia mí. Su mirada se oscureció en un preludió de lo que sucedería más tarde.

Yo no podía apartar la mirada de su rostro. Contuve el aire, cuando ella llegó hasta mí. Su cara se detuvo a unos centímetros de la mía. Podía sentir su respiración sobre la piel.

Se detuvo por unos instantes, acto seguido sentí su lengua recorrer las comisuras de mi boca.

-Tu juego me enloquece – traté de atrapar sus labios, pero ella fue escurridiza.

-Aun no terminó la tortura – y echo el cuerpo hacia atrás, provocando que su largo cabello cubriese la espalda desnuda y sus turgentes senos quedaron al nivel de mis ojos.

Con prontitud, mis manos se apoderaron de ellos, rodeándolos por completo. Los pulgares laceraron en movimientos circulares los pezones.

-¡Basta! – se apartó por completo.

-No, mi hermosa. Ahora es mi turno de jugar – colocando las manos sobre sus caderas la deslice sobre la mesa, hacía mí y después, con la firmeza de quién desea aplicar un dulce tormento a su contendiente en esa guerra de sexo, aparte sus piernas para dejar en clara exhibición su femineidad.

-Eres un chico muy… malo – suspiró la última palabra al sentir mi lengua sobre su clítoris.

Mi boca, succionaba y acariciaba su montículo, provocando que ella se tendiera por completo sobre la mesa, retorciéndose en consecuencia al placer que provocaba los roces de mi lengua sobre su cuerpo.

Teniendo vida propia, las manos recorrieron las curvas de su cuerpo, hasta posarse de nueva cuenta sobre sus senos.

Ella gritaba de placer, se contorsionaba bajo las caricias. Después vinieron una serie de espasmos en su pequeño cuerpo, indicando que había alcanzado el orgasmo.

Satisfecho de mi proeza, aparte el rostro de su centro. La lengua recorrió las comisuras de mis labios. Sabía a sus mieles.

Sin decir palabra, me levanté y desde mi altura la observe aun con las piernas abiertas y con el brillo de sensualidad que se apoderó de su mirada.

Sin decir palabra, tomé su cuerpo por los tobillos para acercarla a mi miembro. Ella ya se encontraba lista para sumergirme en su venerada cueva de placer.

Sin dejar de ver su rostro, me introduje en su cuerpo. Su carne aprisionó cada centímetro del pene impregnándolo de su propio fuego.

Acostada sobre la mesa, recibió los embates que le propinaba. Fuerte, profundamente. Llegado el momento, sus piernas rodearon mis caderas para evitar que escapara de dentro de ella.

Después, con la firmeza de que quería llegar a lo más profundo de su cuerpo, de nuevo tome sus pies al nivel de los tobillos, separando sus piernas en forma de una V. El ritmo de mis embates aumento, provocando en ella exclamaciones que nunca habían salido de su boca.

-¡Cógeme toda! ¡Quiero ser tú…! – callaba sus palabras con mi boca, con mis besos.

-¿Quién es el que manda? – le preguntaba apretando mi boca sobre la suya.

-¡Tú! ¡Solamente… tú! – esas palabras eran las únicas que deseaba escuchar de ella.

El ritmo de nuestras respiraciones fue acelerando conforme las embestidas aumentaban de fuerza y profundidad, hasta llegar el momento donde ambos perdimos el control de nuestros cuerpos y fuimos catapultados en un torbellino de sensaciones que nos llevaron al infinito, tocando las estrellas.

Mi cuerpo sudoroso se desplomó sobre el de ella, hundiendo el rostro entre su cabello húmedo y su cuello. Aspiré su aroma, llenando los pulmones de ella, después coloque los antebrazos a cada lado de su cabeza y clave la mirada en la profundidad de sus ojos verdes.

Solo vi pasión… no amor… aun así estaba decidido en hacer que ella me amará… aun sí fuese lo último que hiciera sobre la misma Tierra.

Bese cada contorno de su rostro, grabándolo en mi mente. Acariciaba sus rizos, enrollándolos entre mis dedos. Saboreaba el elixir de sus labios… prolongando la unión de nuestros cuerpos.

Sintiendo dentro de mí, en el centro del pecho un calorcillo que indudablemente era amor.

Sin haberme saciado aun de ella, me separe de su cuerpo por unos segundos que me parecieron eternos. A pesar que no apartaba los ojos de ella, la extrañaba. Cada célula de mi cuerpo ya la extrañaba, igual o con mayor intensidad que mi alma.

-¿A dónde me llevas? – inquirió mi mujer al sentir como la levantaba… cargándola… protegiéndola con mis brazos.

-A nuestras habitaciones… - murmuré contra su cabello rizado – La noche aun es joven y ni siquiera he empezado todo lo que tengo planeado para nosotros.

Soltando una risita de alegría, ella envolvió sus brazos en mi cuello y así, desnudos y sin mediar más palabras que solo besos, recorrí el trayecto que nos separaba del lecho que se había convertido en testigo de nuestras acciones.

El peso de ella en mis brazos desaparecía con el simple hecho de saberla tan cerca de mí.

En cuanto llegamos a la habitación, abrí la puerta entreabierta con un puntapié, nada fino de mi parte, pero no me importaba si al final alcanzaba el propósito.

Con toda la ternura de lo que era capaz en ese momento, la deposite sobre las mantas. Su desnudes esplendorosa resaltaba en sobremanera sobre el pálido color del tejido.

Me senté a un lado de ella, para seguir admirándola.

Ella sostuvo la mirada de pasión que le dirigía y por unos instantes me vi reflejado en sus pupilas. Un estremecimiento recorrió cada músculo de mi cuerpo. Candy lo percibió inmediatamente.

Con lentitud avasalladora, colocó una de sus manos sobre la piel de mi brazo. Dibujo una hermosa sonrisa que ilumino su rostro junto con mi corazón.

-¡Eres tan hermosa! – señale lo obvio sin inmutarme.

Soltó una carcajada, que hizo estremecer toda su anatomía.

Deseando que ella pensara lo mismo de mí, pregunte como un tonto:

-¿A caso no te parezco atractivo?

Puso los ojos en blanco antes de que escuchara su respuesta.

-Eres el hombre más guapo de toda la isla…

-¿Sólo eso? – levanté una ceja, fingiendo desilusión.

-No conozco a otros hombres, como para proclamarte el ser más atractivo del planeta.

Pude sentir la burla en su voz. Ella jugaba con mi ego.

-Vaya, creí un poquito que me tenías en una estima más elevada.

-Pues para ser franca… - recorrió mi cuerpo con la mirada – Me fascina tu cabello… tus brazotes y por supuesto tu… enorme y amplio pecho.

-¿Por qué mi cabello? – no evite pasar una mano entre él.

Su semblante burlesco cambio a uno pensativo.

-Por largo, ondulado y castaño…

-¿Sólo eso?

-¿Qué más deseas que enumere? ¿Tu rectitud, honestidad, tu incomparable don de mando? Papacito, si me pongo a nombrar todas tus cualidades, seguramente pasaríamos la noche aburridos… sin hacer lo que tanto nos gusta – para ese momento, su mano había llegado a mi pene, cubriéndolo con tal firmeza que no dejaba duda de lo que precedería en unos minutos.

-¡Eres una bruja! – exclamé acercando los labios a su boca.

-Una bruja que haría cualquier cosa por tenerte de nuevo dentro de su cuerpo…

Calle sus palabras mediante un profundo beso. Perdiendo toda la capacidad de raciocinio y lógica. Nublando la mente y entregándome a ella de nuevo, por completo. Importándome el solo hecho de satisfacerla y satisfacerme en el camino.

Las velas de la habitación se consumieron al ritmo en que la pasión de extinguió de nuestros cuerpos esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente, abandone el calor de su cuerpo antes de que los primeros rayos del sol surcaran el horizonte. Tenía que revisar los últimos trabajos en la plantación siniestrada, para dar el visto bueno y comenzar a sembrar los nuevos tallos.

Tenía el propósito de acompañar a mi esposa a la hora del desayuno, así que salí de la Gran Casa con la intensión de hacerlo así.

Me dirigí a los establos, ensille el pura sangre y salí de ahí en compañía de Ramuú, el capataz.

Supervisé los trabajos, y antes de lo previsto me encontraba de regreso.

En cuanto deje el alazán en el establo, me dirigí a la casa, siguiendo el camino de costumbre.

Para mi sorpresa, un gran alboroto se estaba llevando a cabo en el interior de la construcción, puesto que una de las doncellas esclavas, salió llorando por la puerta principal, limpiando las lágrimas con la tela del antebrazo.

La detuve.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunté en su dialecto. Para ese momento podía jactarme de que me hacía entender con ellos sin traductor de por medio.

-La señora… esta como… demonio…

No tuve más remedió que dejarla partir para que se desahogara con tranquilidad. Conocía el carácter y los caprichos de mi mujer y a esas alturas de mi vida matrimonial, ya nada me sorprendía.

Pero lo que vi dentro de la casa me dejo con un amargo sabor de boca.

Varias de las doncellas se encontraban llorando a los pies de las escaleras, pase al lado de ellas y subí los peldaños de dos en dos, en cuanto llegue al segundo piso escuche los gritos iracundos de Lady Candice.

-Si serán tontas… ¿cuántas veces les tengo que decir cómo deben hacer las cosas? – volaron una serie de sábanas y vestidos de mi mujer a través de la puerta abierta de su habitación, cayendo junto a mis botas de montar empolvadas.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – gruñí al entrar. Percibí al ama de llaves muy contrariada y a mi esposa con el rostro alterado por su disgusto.

-¡Que las mujeres que están al cargo en esta casa no saben planchar! Han quemado uno de mis mejores vestidos – me encaró.

Impotente ante la situación y disgustado por la vanalidad que tanto había alterado a la duquesa, no tuve más remedio que actuar como el amo de la casa.

-Si nos disculpa Señora Duval, mi esposa y yo tenemos que hablar en privado.

Espere a que el ama de llaves saliera de la habitación para cerrar la puerta tras ella. En cuanto lo hice, me enfrente con la mujer que hacia mis noches inolvidables y las mañanas poco gratas.

-¿Por qué has tratado así a toda la servidumbre? – me paré frente a ella, quien invariablemente seguía aventando pedazos de tela sin forma al piso.

-Porque de entre tantas no se hace una… están arruinando todo mi guardarropa.

-No tienes derecho a tratarlas con la punta del pie… y si tuvieras más sentido de gratitud…

-¡Que…! ¿A caso debo darles las gracias por arruinar estas telas tan finas?

Solté una carcajada llena de cinismo.

-Puedo comprarte diez guardarropas más finos que el que tienes en este momento… El cómo las has tratado no debe volver a repetirse.

Sus ojos me miraron iracundos.

-Son solo esclavas… - señalo despectivamente – Y si estás dispuesto a contrariar mis órdenes frente a ellas… jamás te lo perdonare.

-No, pequeña. Te estás equivocando al tratarlas como lo has hecho y más aun al dirigirte a mí de esa forma – avancé hacia ella en actitud amenazadora hasta detenerme a su lado.

La tome del brazo con fuerza para evitar que escapara. Ella forcejeo, pero todo fue en vano.

-No tengo la más mínima intensión de pedirles disculpas.

Sin responder a su comentario, la saque de la habitación.

-¿Me estas escuchando? – hizo otro intento de escapar. Se lo impedí.

A rastras la lleve al establo, hasta detenernos frente al alazán. Sin importar que algunos de los esclavos nos vieran sin ocultar su asombro

-¡Sube! – ordene con voz pétrea.

-Dije que…

-No me importa lo que has dicho o lo que dirás. Hasta este momento te he mantenido al marguen de todos los asuntos concernientes a la plantación, pero a partir de este momento todo va a cambiar. He dicho que subas al caballo y así lo vas hacer…

-Todos en esta maldita plantación se han confabulado para arruinar mi guardarropa.

Solté una carcajada impregnada de cinismo.

-No vengas ahora con estos jueguitos. No es la primera vez que montas un caballo a horcajadas y mucho menos vestida elegantemente. Lo has hecho mil veces así y no trataras de convencerme de lo contrario.

-¡Maldito seas!

-Yo también te amo, querida. Subes o yo mismo me encargo de que lo hagas.

Rabiando, no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. En cuanto ella se colocó en la silla de montar, hice lo mismo para evitar que escapara.

-¿A dónde diablos me llevas? – preguntó en cuanto salimos del establo.

-A la aldea donde viven los esclavos.

-¿Por qué?

-Eso lo sabrás en cuanto lleguemos.

-¡Eres un tonto, Grandchester! Jamás lograras que les pida disculpas.

-¿Te lo he pedido? – tomé las riendas con firmeza y el potrillo inició el galope.

-No entiendo para que haces tanto alboroto.

Ignoré su comentario. Tardamos varios minutos en llegar a nuestro destino.

Podía sentir la tensión en el menudo cuerpo de ella, aun así no tenía la intensión de abortar el propósito del por qué la conduje a ese lugar.

Detuve el andar del caballo, en medio de la plazuela rodeada de construcciones nuevas. De un solo brinco toque la tierra e inmediatamente la tome de la cintura para bajarla del lomo del animal.

Para ese momento ya habían llegado los rumores del mal carácter de mi mujer a ese lugar, puesto que algunas mujeres y niños nos observaban con recelo en sus ojos oscuros.

Miré el rostro de Lady Candice con discreción y percibí un dejo de sorpresa mesclada con hastío.

-Todas las personas que viven en este lugar tienen sentimientos y sufren igual o más que nosotros… - comencé hablar -. Cada una de ellas ha dado hasta sus últimas fuerzas del día para que Santa María de Todos Los Cielos sea lo que es ahora.

Ella cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho en clara defensiva.

-¿De qué quieres convencerme?

-¿Convencerte? – solté una risotada – Solo quiero que te des cuenta de que hay todo un mundo multicolor… con sabores y aromas increíbles, que en nada se comparar a tu mundo de cristal en el que estas acostumbrada a vivir…

Candy observó su alrededor en silencio.

-Cuando llegue aquí, esto era solo unas cuantas chozas en condiciones deplorables… los pobres niños andaban descalzos entre la tierra y vestidos con los harapos más humillantes que te puedas imaginas… ni pensar en qué nivel de desnutrición se encontraban- por un momento sentí que su corazón se ablandaba, pero me equivoque.

-Pues has hecho mucho por ellos. Ya les construiste casas nuevas, ya andas vestidos decentemente y calzados igual… ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te adore por todo lo que has hecho?

Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro. Su tonta soberbia me desquiciaba por momentos.

-Solo estoy retribuyendo en algo todo lo que han hecho por Santa María de Todos Los Cielos… Ellos aman esta tierra y aman la plantación y la han adoptado como su hogar. Ellos están dispuestos de dar la vida… por todo esto.

-Muy conmovedor tu discurso… - comenzó a aplaudir.

Ignorando el cinismo impregnado en sus palabras volví a tomarla del brazo.

-¿Aun hay algo que ver? – me siguió sin ofrecer resistencia.

Anduvimos por una calle estrecha, hasta llegar a una construcción que le faltaba mucho tiempo para ser terminada.

-Esta será la escuela – comente con orgullo.

-Serás un santo para todos ellos.

La miré, sin reflejar ningún pensamiento.

-Siempre he creído que todos los seres humanos somos iguales, en esta tierra y ante Dios. Tu y yo nacimos llenos de privilegios… ellos no. En nosotros esta retribuir lo que en exceso nos fue dado…

En ese momento, una mujer en evidente estado de gravidez se acercó a nosotros. Nos hablo en su lengua.

-¿Quién es? ¿Qué quiere?

Candy se acercó a mí. Note el temor en su voz.

-Es Akálaa, la mujer de Ramuú. Nos está invitando a su casa.

-¿Piensas aceptar?

-Siempre lo hago cuando vengo aquí.

Seguimos a la mujer hasta su casa, aunque humilde y de escasas pertenencias fuimos bien recibidos.

Tomamos asiento en las únicas sillas que tenía.

La mujer se dirigió con gestos manuales a la duquesa mientras hablaba, quien me miró extrañada.

-Dice que tiene caldo de gallina… nos lo está ofreciendo. Se sentirá insultada si la rechazas.

Candy observó a la mujer, pensativa. Me sorprendí gratamente cuando la vi asentir.

Con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, Akálaa salió de la casa para dirigirse al fogón que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la construcción.

Regresó varios minutos después con dos platos de madera. De ellos salía un exquisito aroma. Los colocó en la sencilla mesa y esperó a que probáramos su comida.

En cuanto la duquesa percibió el aroma se puso pálida.

-¿Sucede algo? – pregunte extrañado.

Ella no pudo hablar. Solo movió la cabeza asintiendo. Vi como sus manos se aferraban al borde del mueble.

-Traiga agua – le pedí a Akálaa, creyendo que la palidez de Candy pasaría pronto, pero me equivoqué.

Advertí como se desvanecía, cayendo su cuerpo inerte lejos de mí, sin poder sostenerla.

Asustado, me arrodille junto a ella. Coloqué bajo su cabeza la chaqueta que vestía. A mi espalda escuche un grito de horror proveniente de la mujer de Ramúu, quien había regresado a la habitación.

Ella me indicó que la recostará en la cama. Sintiendo que Candy pesaba como una pluma, la llevé ahí.

-Hay que llevarla a la Gran Casa – dije sin ocultar la alarma que me invadía.

La mujer asintió y salió apresurada a buscar ayuda. Mientras llegaba no hacía otra cosa más que ver el rostro libre de color de mi mujer. Respiraba con lentitud, eso me llenó de falso alivió.

Akálaa regreso con dos hombres. Me dirigí a uno de ellos para darle una orden.

-Ve a Puerto Príncipe y pídele a Sir Alec Danford que venga sin demora a la Gran Casa. El es el único médico que conozco de la isla – después le di las indicaciones precisas de dónde lo podía localizar.

Mientras hablaba con el hombre, Akálaa se dirigió al lugar donde yacía Candy desmayada. Comenzó a tocar su vientre por encima de sus ropas.

Cuando me acerqué a ellas, una sonrisa se dibujaba en la boca de la mujer de color.

-Hijo – dijo en un marcado acento.

Quede petrificado, no por la noticia sino por la inmensidad de la información que me había dado.

-¿Está segura?

Asintió con vehemencia.

-¡Gracias… gracias! – quería besar a la mujer, pero me contuve.

Sintiendo una descomunal alegría, cogí en brazos a Candy y salí de la casa. Con todo el cuidado que me fue posible la deposite en la parte trasera de la carreta que habían logrado conseguir. El otro hombre que aun permanecía ahí, amarró el alazán de una argolla mientras me colocaba por debajo del cuerpo de mi mujer para tratar de amortiguar en lo posible el movimiento de su traslado.

Mientras la carreta avanzaba con lentitud, porque así lo había solicitado, no hacía otra cosa de observar el rostro de Candy, lleno de pletórica felicidad.

Un hijo de ambos… un bebé con los ojos de su madre… la boca de su madre… el cabello rizado de su madre.

Tardamos mucho tiempo en llegar a la Gran Casa. Para ese momento, las doncellas se encontraban tranquilas y se alarmaron al vernos llegar en esas condiciones.

Con largas zancadas lleve a mi mujer a su habitación, seguido del ama de llaves, quien se apresuró en acomodar los almohadones en la espalda de la duquesa.

Ella seguía sin recuperar el conocimiento.

En cuanto el ama de llaves trajo unas compresas húmedas en agua fría, le pedí que saliera de ahí.

Quería ser el único que la cuidara… que la protegiera…

Exprimí una compresa dentro de una vasija y con ella comencé a limpiar el sudor que perlaba el rostro de Candy. Lo hacía con tanta delicadeza que cualquier otro que me estuviera observando se desesperaría.

Yo lo hacía con gusto.

Pronto, percibí que ella comenzaba a abrir los ojos. Detuve mis movimientos, al igual que la respiración.

Ella observó la habitación con aturdimiento antes de fijar la vista en mí.

-¿Qué… qué me ha pasado? – su voz se escuchó rasposa.

Serví un vaso de agua con premura.

-Te desmayaste – esperé en responder hasta que ella me entregó el vaso sin contenido alguno.

-Fue extraño… de pronto sentí que todo a mi alrededor comenzaba a girar… y… ¡Que extraño! ¡Nunca había sentido algo semejante!

Permanecí en silencio, pensando en sí decirle lo que había dicho Akálaa o esperar a que el médico llegara y confirmará la noticia.

Ganó la primera opción.

-Estas embarazada – no pude ocultar la dicha que me embargaba.

Ella me observó sin comprender lo que había dicho.

Con lentitud, percibí en su mirada como mis palabras eran procesadas en su cerebro.

Primero observe un brillo de desconcierto… después uno impregnado de asombro… por último uno lleno de horror…

Sí de horror…

-¡No puede ser posible! – grito sin ocultar su histeria - ¡No es posible! – hizo amago de salir de la cama, pero lo evite al colocar las manos sobre sus hombros y aprisionarla contra los almohadones.

-¡Tranquilízate! – demande, pero mis palabras no fueron escuchadas.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? – comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos -. ¿A caso no lo entiendes? – preguntaba a voz de cuello - ¡Yo no quiero este hijo! ¡No lo quiero! – y con los puños cerrados trato de golpear su vientre.

Se lo impedí al sujetar su mano violenta.

-¡Tú maldito…! Eres el culpable de que este embarazada… Yo no quiero este hijo… ¡Te odio…! ¡Te odio! – escupió mi cara - ¡Lo odio! ¡No lo quiero!

En ese momento se abrió la puerta a mi espalda y pude escuchar la voz de Sir Alec Danford anunciando su llegada.

Sosteniendo a Candy para que no se hiciera daño, giré la cabeza y observé al hombre que pálido permanecía petrificado bajo el marco de madera. A su lado el ama de llaves, quien tenía una mano cubriendo su boca, tratando de impedir que una exclamación llena de horror escapara de su garganta.

Por primera vez en mi vida baje la mira… algo dentro de mí se hizo añicos.

Escrito por:

Josie

Continuará…


	15. Chapter 20

**ESCANDALO**

"**Una tempestad de amor"**

CAPITULO XX

Por Fabiola

"La libertad individual deberá pelearse con uñas y dientes, sin que importe el resultado y a quién se dañe en el proceso, ¿no es así?"

El niño tiene un mes de nacido y todavía no lo conozco.

Sé que fue un varón porque lo dijo el médico en el parto, pero no lo sostuve ni quise verlo. Jamás quise ser madre. Yo no quiero ser madre. No lo soy.

Ahora mismo estoy en mi habitación, recostada en mi cama, he pasado aquí casi sin moverme prácticamente el embarazo entero y el tiempo después del alumbramiento.

Pasé día tras día, con sus amaneceres y atardeceres, mostrándose en la ventana, sin querer moverme. Cuando mi vientre fue abultándose se hacía cada vez más difícil estar en la misma posición. A lo sumo, anduve algunos pasos en la habitación, pero pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo dormida. Soñando.

Soñando hasta con los ojos abiertos con otra vida en la que mi cuerpo era mío y no el contenedor de la semilla de otro. No soy una mujer, soy un mueble a disposición primero de mi padre y después de éste, mi marido el Duque.

Me obligó a casarme con él con el pretexto de amarme y después me obligó a darle cabida en mi cuerpo a su sucio engendro que jamás querré.

Éste cuerpo ya no es el mío, ha sido atrofiado como un mal utensilio; mi vientre está flácido y lleno de marcas como rasguños, mis pechos grandes y sin forma, flojos como sacos de arroz. Mis muslos gordos en las caderas, y si aprieto con la mano casi ves la grasa debajo de la piel.

Él dice que le gusta mi cuerpo, dice que sigo siendo la misma, pero yo veo los defectos en mi cuerpo, ya no sirve para nada, ya no es mío.

Él ha intentado tocarme.

Durante la cuarentena el médico le dijo que yo debía esperar tiempo antes de recibirlo de nuevo. Y él durmió cada noche en su habitación, adyacente a ésta, pero anoche vino a mí.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó.

No respondí nada.

- Te he extrañado – sus manos se posaron en mi cintura –. Te encuentro tan hermosa… más que nunca.

Posiblemente mentía. Pero no me importa ni tan sólo eso, yo ya no estoy interesada en parecerle atractiva a hombre alguno, a nadie; pero a él mucho menos.

Quiso hacerme rodar y se acomodó sobre mí, pero yo me mantuve inmóvil, viendo al techo, callada.

Luego de unos instantes, él soltó una maldición entre dientes.

- Estás viva – dijo soltándome –, pero has muerto.

Nada más cierto que eso. Estoy muerta por dentro. Por su culpa. Pero para pelear tampoco tenía ánimo.

Él se levantó de la cama y escuché los movimientos de su ropa al vestirse, yo miraba al techo.

- Nuestro hijo necesita de ti – dijo.

Yo no hablé.

- ¡¿Me estás oyendo?! ¡Tu hijo te necesita! Sigues negándote a alimentarlo y él necesita a su madre, no a una nana solamente.

¿Por qué no? A mí me crió una nana.

- ¡Estoy hablándote, Candice! Escucha, Candy, estoy intentando… no sé, comprenderte… supongo que para las mujeres no es sencillo esto de ser madre. He intentado darte tu espacio y respetar tu—

- Respetarme como cuando me ataste a esta cama.

Al fin hablé. Mi voz sonó ronca. Y tal cual me sentía por dentro: cargada de resentimiento.

Mientras él permanecía impávido por mi frase, yo me miraba las muñecas. Habían llegado a estar enrojecidas y con la piel lacerada. El médico me había atado a esta misma cama, primero de las manos pero cuando luché al punto de golpetear la cabecera contra la pared, me ataron también de los tobillos.

Hasta hace un par de días me quitaron los amarres. Estuve así casi un mes completo, desde el día siguiente al alumbramiento.

Sólo se me permitía liberarme para asearme, pero en el baño siempre estaba presente el ama de llaves, la Sra. Duval, quien me vigilaba sin perder ni uno de mis movimientos. No sólo al bañarme si no en todo momento, incluso se le había adecuado una cama provisional en mi habitación. La cual él había mandado remover la tarde anterior pues, por lo visto, creía que ya dormiría conmigo.

¿A qué se debía que me hubieran atado a la cama y me vigilaran de tal forma?

El día siguiente a cuando nació el niño me corté las venas.

Lo hice en mi propio baño, quebré el espejo con el dorso del puño, tomé un gran pedazo de cristal y zanjé el interior de mis muñecas hasta sentir el hueso.

Todavía recuerdo el agua de la tina tiñéndose de rojo lentamente. Y cómo una espesa neblina me iba cubriendo robándome la fuerza, hasta que una paz desconocida me envolvió…

- Lo hice para salvar tu vida – dijo él.

- No poner tu crío en mí, eso me habría salvado.

- ¿Pero cómo—? ¿Cómo es posible que tú—?

Yo miraba al techo, pero sabía que él estaba pasándose las manos por el pelo, siempre lo hacía así cuando estaba desesperado. Y su voz no había sonado de ninguna otra manera en los últimos meses.

- Siempre te lo dije, yo no quiero ser madre.

- Ya lo eres – lo sentí detenerse.

- No.

- Tenemos un hijo.

- No.

- Tenemos un hijo, es un varón, se llama Terrence como yo. Es un niño grande y sano. Su cabello es castaño, le gusta la leche con miel y cuando duerme lo hace de lado, casi siempre mordiendo uno de sus dedos. Sonríe todo el tiempo y ayer fue la primera vez que le escuché reír, porque lo tomé en mis brazos y—

- ¡No!

- … lo llevé a dar un paseo—

- ¡No!

- … y vio un caballo pequeñito sobre el cual lo monté—

- ¡No!

- … y eso lo hizo reír.

- ¡He dicho que no! – me senté.

Él me miraba, ya vestido, igual de alto que siempre, pero ya no lucía tan invulnerable, ahora estaba destruido.

- Tenemos un hijo.

- Lo tienes tú. Yo no soy madre.

- Tienes que aceptarlo, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué tú no…? Todas las mujeres—

- ¡No quiero ser madre! ¡De qué manera quieres que te lo diga!

- ¡Ya lo eres!

- ¡Por tu culpa!

- Disfrutabas bastante, querida.

- Sexo. Yo contigo disfruté el placer, no lo niego – apuñé las sábanas de la cama en mis manos –. Pero sabes bien que no te amo. Y ciertamente no estaba en mis planes tener un lazo así contigo.

- ¿Pensabas acaso dejarme algún día?

- ¡Yo no quiero ser madre!

- Seguramente habrías tenido con gusto al hijo de Charles.

- Él no me obligó a casarme con él.

- Pero, ¿cómo es posible? Tú te veías tan bien durante un tiempo, yo pensé que—

- Pensaste mal.

- Pensé que con el tiempo encontraríamos calma, que seríamos un matrimonio normal.

- Te dije que te quería como amante, no como marido.

- Pero, Candy—

- ¡No te amo! ¿No lo entiendes? ¿Acaso no tienes dignidad?

- ¿¡Y quién está rogando por tu amor!? ¿Alguna vez he pedido por tu amor?

- Me obligaste a casarme contigo.

- Era lo necesario dada la situación.

- A compartir el lecho.

- Eso nunca lo rechazaste.

- ¡A tener a tu hijo!

- ¡Es algo natural! ¡Habría de suceder eventualmente!

- ¡No lo quiero!

Sacudió la cabeza y se vio más exhausto que nunca. Buscó a tientas un sofá y se sentó.

- Esto ya no se trata de mí, ya no estoy aquí por mí. Nuestro hijo…

Sus ojos se llenaron de agua, pero su voz sonó tan firme como siempre.

- Si no me quieres, está bien – me miraba a los ojos –; si quieres que nos separemos…

Hizo una pausa, como si tuviera la esperanza de que yo me negara a aquello; cuando sólo lo miré fijamente, continuó.

- Si lo que quieres es que nos separemos, estoy de acuerdo. Deja de castigar a nuestro hijo por lo que consideras mi falta. Puedo irme de la casa. Puedes quedarte aquí con él, sólo te pediría que me dejaras venir a verlo todos los días y pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él, es un niño tan bueno…

- No lo quiero.

- ¡Te estoy diciendo que me voy! – se puso de pie con las manos apuñadas.

- ¡Tú no eres el problema!

Fue como si un estruendo lo paralizara momentáneamente. Volvió a sentarse mientras yo hablaba.

- Si quieres podemos volver a ser amantes, puedes tocar este cuerpo arruinado si todavía te gusta; podemos disfrutarnos mutuamente otra vez. Te aborrezco, pero puedo vivir contigo.

- ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?

- Regálalo.

- ¿Cómo has dicho?

- Dáselo a alguien para que lo críe, sácalo de esta casa, mándalo a un internado.

- ¿Mandarlo a un…? Tiene un mes de nacido – sus ojos se llenaron de agua otra vez –. Es un bebé.

- Dáselo a alguna de las esclavas y que lo críe lejos de aquí.

- ¿Tú no lo quieres? ¿De verdad no lo quieres?

- ¡De qué manera quieres que te diga que no quiero ser madre!

- Pero él ya está aquí, es una criatura inocente, y él… se parece tanto a ti – me miró –, a primera vista pareciera que es mi viva imagen por el cabello y los ojos y porque es un varón, pero tiene la línea de su cabello igual a ti, y tus orejas – sonrió, aunque con tristeza –, y cuando está dormido en su frente se forma una arruga pequeñita como si estuviera muy concentrado en sus sueños, justo como tú cuando duermes.

Me desplomé en la cama, dándole la espalda.

- ¿No quieres cargarlo? Quizás si lo intentas, tal vez si pasas algo de tiempo con él, si lo alimentas, si lo bañas—

- Jamás lo tomaré en mis manos.

- No te entiendo. Yo te juro que… no te entiendo…

Su voz se quebró.

- Es tu hijo… es una criatura inocente que necesita de su madre. Ni siquiera le has alimentado... paso el mayor tiempo posible con él, pero sé que necesita a su madre, cómo puede un niño crecer así, ¿qué hizo él para…?

Y entonces fue como si todo lo que es él se rompiera en pedazos, porque escuché lo que sólo pudieron ser sollozos que intentaba disimular.

Giré un poco para verlo sobre mi hombro. No, no lloraba; se veía destruido y quizás en llanto por dentro, pero jamás lloraría frente a mí.

Y con las ganas que yo tengo de destrozarlo. Así como él me destrozó. Quería romperlo, quería aplastarlo, quería hacer sangrar su corazón entre mis manos.

Giré de nuevo y le di la espalda otra vez.

- ¿Estás empeñado en conservarlo? – le pregunté, recostada en la cama, dándole la espalda.

- ¡Candy!

- Te hice una pregunta, ¿lo estás?

- Por supuesto que sí. Jamás lo entregaré a nadie, es mi hijo.

- Entonces puedes olvidarte de que tienes esposa. Y ahora, sal de mi cámara, no hay nada más patético que un hombre con tu aspecto.

Lo sentí levantarse.

- Y no vuelvas, Terrence.

Él salió.

Estoy tan cansada de esta cama, creo que daré un paseo esta tarde. Ya basta de encierros, castigándome a mí misma por algo que yo no provoqué.

Con la ayuda de la doncella me vestí, fue una lucha el corsé debido a lo horrenda que estoy ahora. Y casi me arrepiento de salir porque cuando le pedí que midiera mi cintura no logré, por más que apretamos las cintas, que mi medida llegara a lo que era antes.

Antes de ese maldito embarazo medía 19 pulgadas y ahora medí 21. Pero regresaría a mi medida, así me tuviera que morir de hambre.

Sin embargo, a pesar de este inconveniente y de estar gorda como una foca, me obligué a salir, la vida continúa y no puedo estar aquí culpándome por algo de lo que sólo soy la víctima.

Fui a la plaza con una de las doncellas de compañía para ver si compraba algunos listones o gasas entre los mercaderes.

En la plaza me encontré con Maureen, aunque ella no me vio. Es una joven que había visto alguna vez en Londres y un par de veces en el hotel el verano anterior, hija, según creo, de un miembro del parlamento. Nunca fue mi amiga, y creo que a lo sumo compartimos amables salutaciones un par de veces.

Era obvio que estaba otra vez de vacaciones en la isla.

Verla me recordó que el verano estaba llegando de nuevo. Y me hizo pensar que ya había pasado un largo año desde que dejé Londres. ¿Será que Terrence piensa quedarse a vivir aquí eternamente?

¿Quiénes estarán en el hotel? Ahora soy una mujer respetable, supongo. Quizás podría ir y cenar, hacer nuevas amistades.

Mientras admiraba una seda color rojo sangre, muy suave al tacto, escuché la risa de Maureen, estaba a unos cuantos pasos de mí, pero con otro mercader. Me agazapé entre los colgantes de telas y gasas para que no me viera, no tenía ningún deseo de saludarla.

Pero ella se veía muy entretenida con un caballero que pude apreciar es su novio. Estaba con ellos una mujer de edad media que supuse sería su chaperona, y aunque el par no se tocaba se notaba que estaban enamorados.

Los rizos rubios de Maureen estaban recogidos sujetados a lo alto de su cabeza, con unos pocos sueltos a la altura de las sienes, que brillaban con la luz ámbar del sol de la tarde.

Sus ojos verdes y su sonrisa también resplandecían, se veía muy feliz.

Observé a su acompañante. Castaño y de ojos azules, no me gustó, estaba muy flaco y sin mayor gracia, pero jugaba con ella con unos listones azules y rosados acariciándole las mejillas y haciéndola reír. Los odié.

Él estaba vestido con el típico traje de la Royal Navy inglesa, pantalonera en crema, con casaca roja decorada con botones de marfil. No vi insignias de oficialía, sería un marino más.

Sonreí pensando en algo, acariciando una idea que germinaba en mi mente; y me decidí a ello cuando Maureen rió con tanta fuerza que él tuvo que sostenerla de los antebrazos, y después, cuidando que la chaperona no los viera, la besó en la mejilla rápidamente.

Maureen se ruborizó sonriendo.

Agucé el oído para ver si captaba un pedazo de información vital que necesitaría para mi empresa.

Y sonreí triunfante porque Maureen, mientras le tocaba el antebrazo, dijo: "Sr. Lobstein, no es correcto", reía, "eres tan atrevido, Roger".

Era todo lo que necesitaba.

Cuando llegué a casa me senté en mi escritorio en mi cámara e hice una carta a mi buen amigo Sir James Claudson, capitán de la naval inglesa, pidiéndole un favor especial: Uno de sus oficiales insiste en mancillar el honor de una buena amiga mía, y yo como Duquesa de Grandchester me veo en la necesidad de solicitarle que le llame a servicio lo antes posible y no le deje regresar de altamar hasta dentro de numerosos meses.

Hasta que la infatuación haya pasado, y no se halle ya en peligro la virtud de mi adorable amiga cuyo honor se encuentra en riesgo debido a la malsana corte que el oficial perpetra, todo con tal de agraviarla públicamente.

Como nota adicional le pedí que lo asignara a las fuerzas navales en mares españoles –según yo había escuchado eran los más propensos a ser atacados por piratas y también era el punto donde había más bajas con la guerra de ocupación–; como Duquesa algo tengo que hacer, ¿no es así, Sir Claudson?

Pero como amiga, Jamie querido, te pido discreción absoluta y que tomes esto como una solicitud de tu muy estimada amiga y confidente –yo le ayudaba llevándole sus cartitas románticas a su amante, Miss Duffrey, allá en Londres–, recuerda lo mucho que te estimo; te envío mis saludos desde esta isla donde, tanto ha cambiado mi vida que ya no me reconocerías. Pero la próxima vez que nos encontremos te juro que, si cumples este mi deseo, te dejaré ganar al bridge y olvidaré que siempre te he derrotado en cada encuentro.

Envié la carta de inmediato sin la menor duda de que James satisfaría mis deseos; sólo esperando que, de hecho, Roger Lobstein muriera bajo el fuego enemigo. Y a Maureen se le borrara esa sonrisa de por vida.

No tengo nada en su contra, jamás me ha hecho nada, pero me molesta la gente feliz.

Acariciaba entre mis manos la seda rojo sangre, mirando por la ventana a la noche afuera, la había comprado sólo para recordar esto que había hecho.

Cuando estuve en cama, todos esos meses del embarazo, mi padre venía a hacerme conversación. Seguía odiándolo por haberme obligado al matrimonio, pero a decir verdad me causaba algo de serenidad su presencia. Al menos él se veía igual que siempre.

Entre las muchas cosas que me dijo estuvo el hecho de que Charles se había marchado a Londres luego de que se recuperó del duelo con el Duque y quizás buscando a su mujer, pues se enteró que Caroline estaba de vuelta en tierra inglesa.

Mi padre me dijo que debería mandarles una carta explicando lo ocurrido y pidiendo perdón (él seguramente supo todo por el Duque), pero no le respondí nada; en general yo no hablaba, sólo le escuchaba, y en este punto mucho menos. Yo no tengo por qué pedir perdón, lo que les pasó se lo tienen ganado.

Así me vengaré de cualquiera que me dañe. Cualquiera que se cruce en mi camino se ha de arrepentir.

La seda roja como sangre colgaba de mis manos, tan suave, tan sedosa; brillaba con el reflejo de la luz de la luna.

Era una noche muy serena, pero de repente se escuchó a ese crío aullar desde algún punto de la casa (yo ni siquiera sabía en qué habitación estaba, ni quería saber), porque eso no era un llanto, era un aullido.

Así hacía de repente, supongo que teniendo hambre o no sé qué carajos. Y son tan molestos esos berridos en la madrugada. ¿A qué edad se les puede enviar a un internado? ¿Dos, tres años?

Por Dios, sería una eternidad.

Pero el problema no era sólo él, sino su padre. Ambos se estaban convirtiendo rápidamente en un problema mayor para mí.

Porque cuando yo me casé con el Duque al menos, pensé, tendría oportunidad de deshacerme de él por temporadas, ser amantes un tiempo, y luego irme de viaje, o que él se fuera; o que cuando nos cansáramos del cuerpo del otro buscásemos ambos amantes por nuestra cuenta. Como la mayoría de los matrimonios en la nobleza.

Pero el Duque parece que quería un matrimonio estilo campesino. Donde hombre y mujer duermen en la misma cama todas las noches y envejecen juntos y se ven las caras desde que amanece hasta que anochece. Encontrando reposo supongo, únicamente con la llegada de la muerte.

Por Dios, que pensar así me hacía desearla. Yo no quiero estar amarrada eternamente a un hombre de esta manera, y mucho menos a un chiquillo fastidioso y llorón.

Pero no volvería a atentar contra mi vida, había encontrado otra solución.

Miraba la seda roja en mis manos, cuando él entró. ¿Y ahora qué mierda quiere?

Lo sentí detenerse en la entrada, seguramente mirando mi espalda, lo sentí dudar, como si quisiera decirme algo. Posiblemente que si por favor, por favor, por favorrrrrr, podía ir y calmar a ese niño con mis maternales brazos.

Pero Terrence Grandchester no es ningún blandengue que ruegue, eso siempre me gustó de él; así que luego de unos instantes en los que no me movía, él salió sin decir nada. Los aúllos se detuvieron minutos después.

Al amanecer siguiente, me vestí con toda calma, un elegante traje verde, con una capa de terciopelo en el mismo color con capucha.

Bajé a la cocina y encontré a uno de los mozos, le di una orden que acató de inmediato. Afortunadamente el Duque se levantaba antes del alba y se iba a la plantación, no estaba en casa en este momento.

Minutos después, me encontraba ya sentada al interior del carruaje. El cochero preparaba los caballos.

Cuando vino el mozo con mi equipaje –más de una docena de maletas y cajas de sombreros– lo acomodó en el techo del carruaje y mientras lo lazaba para asegurarlo, salió la Sra. Duval, corriendo por la escalinata principal hacia mí.

- Lady Candice, ¿pero a dónde va usted? ¿Lo sabe el señor?

- Supongo.

Hablé mirando al frente; la mujer, al verme partir, tenía los nervios destrozados y no era una buena imagen para contemplar. A Terrence yo no le había dicho nada, ni dejado una carta, nada en absoluto. Pero supongo que no es estúpido y cuando llegue a casa y no me encuentre sabrá que no estoy, ¿no es así?

- Lady Candice – la mujer apretó ambas manos en el cartabón de la ventanilla –, ¿se lleva usted al niño?

- ¿Y yo para qué querría hacer tal cosa?

Ella miraba al interior del coche con ojos trémulos, buscando a la criatura.

- No me lo llevo – confirmé –. Y ahora, apártese.

El mozo ya había terminado de arreglar mi equipaje en el techo, es momento de partir.

- Lady Candice, no deje al señor, él la quiere tanto.

- Apártese.

Pero ella aferró las manos con mayores fuerzas al cartabón.

- No se vaya a la plantación de su padre, no deje al señor.

¿Y quién dice que voy con mi padre?

Harta de los lloros, golpeé con el dorso del puño al interior del carruaje, avisando al cochero y grité:

- ¡ANDANDO!

Él, aunque fue obvio que dudó, fustigó los caballos al unísono y emprendió el camino.

Por la ventanilla trasera vi de reojo a la Sra. Duval, estrujándose ambas manos sobre la falda de su vestido, y parecía que lloraba. Por Dios, cuánto melodrama.

Llegamos al muelle media hora después. El barco estaba por zarpar.

Me voy a Londres, no puedo soportar esta vida ni un minuto más. Un hombre que aborrezco por testarudo y un crío indeseable. Esta no es mi vida. Me voy.

Mientras subía por el andén de la popa, con el cochero cargando mis maletas, vi en la barandilla del muelle a una rubia que lloraba.

Maureen. Sus rizos rubios estaban sueltos al viento, sus manos aferradas a la barandilla como si desease saltar al agua para alcanzar algo, y su rostro empapado en llanto.

Me sorprendió que tan pronto hubiese sido dada la orden, pero supuse que James se encontraría en la isla ahora mismo, también era su costumbre pasar un par de semanas en el verano alguna vez en este sitio, cuando sus ocupaciones bélicas se lo permitían, seguramente la compañía de correos le entregó la misiva en propia mano como era la costumbre con la correspondencia dirigida a altos mandos de la naval y del ejército.

Observé a Maureen, deteniéndome en el levadizo un momento, su rostro empapado, sus facciones desfiguradas por el dolor, sus rizos dorados desordenados y sus ojos verdes enrojecidos e inflamados.

Su novio –o quizás prometido– está partiendo en este barco, evidentemente; y ella sabe tanto como cualquiera que del lugar al cual se dirige quizás no regrese nunca.

Me sentí gozosa, sonreí sintiendo una satisfacción como no había sentido hacía demasiado tiempo.

Si yo no soy feliz, nadie tiene derecho a serlo tampoco.

Subí al navío y encontrando mi camarote, me acomodé con mis pertenencias, despaché al cochero y me quedé sola. Estaba de pie en la cubierta de popa cuando el barco zarpó.

Respiré profundamente, sintiendo el sol en mi cara, el viento del mar, el horizonte al que me dirigía y donde podría por fin ser libre.

Era libre. Libre. Libre finalmente. Respiré de nuevo, muy hondamente, sintiéndome renacer.

Un relincho equino me hizo envararme. Le daba la espalda al muelle, pero conocía demasiado bien ese sonido, el alazán del Duque.

Después el golpe de pesadas botas saltando a tierra. Y luego…

Ahí estaba… mi nombre.

El viento trajo el grito de su voz con mi nombre.

Se había enterado rápidamente, por lo visto. Volvió a gritar.

Y fue la voz de un hombre en una tormenta, quebrada y angustiada, como si no pudiera creer lo que miraban sus ojos.

Qué extraño, ¿no se le ocurriría que era esto algo que habría de pasar algún día?

No me giré para verlo. El barco se alejaba lentamente, el salado del aire ardía en mi nariz pero el sol del día me llenaba de calma.

Él ya no podría alcanzarme aquí. Volvió a gritar, rabiando, enfurecido… adolorido… destruido. Roto.

Desde antes de casarnos siempre vaticiné que yo habría de destrozarlo, sólo que no estaba haciendo esto por venganza, no. Yo hubiera permanecido con él si no fuese tan voluntarioso. Yo me voy porque… quiero ser libre.

Y de ninguna manera, jamás, quiero tener un hijo. Nunca. No debí. No debí.

Tenía en mi mano la seda rojo sangre y la lancé al agua, flotó en el aire elegantemente dejando una estela de color hasta que apaciblemente tocó el agua y se mantuvo en su superficie.

Curioso, el mar es del color de sus ojos. Y ahora mi seda es una tintura de rojo en todo ese azul.

Giré el cuerpo al tiempo que se desplazaba el barco. Deslicé la capucha de mi capa verde terciopelo hacia atrás para que el Duque desde el muelle pudiera ver mi perfil.

Pero yo no le miré, veía la seda en el agua.

Se quedaba detrás, en el vestigio del buque en el agua.

Y así detrás muchas cosas dejaba yo en esta isla. Repudios, venganzas, desagravios… lágrimas, sangre.

Chismes, señalamientos… escándalo.

Volví a inhalar largamente, con toda calma, y me dirigí al interior del buque sin voltear al muelle ni por un momento. De mí, nada queda en esa isla y no he de volver jamás.

* * *

Continuará...

Chicas, no se olviden de comentar, es lo que nos anima a seguir :D


	16. Chapter 21

**ESCANDALO**

"**Una tempestad de amor"**

Terrific de época

Por:

Josie & Fabiola

CAPITULO XXI

Por Josie

"Sin tregua ni aviso, la vida hasta entonces conocida se desvanece sin dejar estela.

¿Cómo sobrevivir cuándo lo que más amas se pierde en un camino sin retorno?

Cuando los recuerdos inundan la mente, destrozando lo vivido, dejando solo un mar embravecido, con fuertes vientos y lluvia, similares a lo que el corazón siente.

¿Cómo sobrevivir en medio de la tempestad?

¿Cómo sobrevivir sin ti? "

Cuando llegue a la plantación obligado por un extraño presentimiento, acompañado de una fuerte presión sobre el pecho, quedé mudo y al mismo tiempo petrificado al escuchar las palabras de la señora Duval, quien en un mar de lágrimas trataba de hacerse entender en un ingles por demás marcado.

Lady Candice… Candy se había marchado de la plantación, de la isla. Abandonando todo lo que tenía ahí… su hijo y un corazón que siempre la había amado con cegadora locura. Se iba de mí.

Sin pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el detenerla, corrí por la Gran Casa hasta cruzar la enorme puerta de caoba oscura. Brinqué los peldaños y monte al alazán que aun era custodiado por uno de los caballerangos de la plantación, a quién le había entregado las riendas minutos antes.

Salí sin miramientos de ahí, con la firme intensión de llegar al puerto lo más rápido que las fuerzas del animal me lo permitiese.

Solo podía escuchar el golpeteo rítmico de las herraduras contra el suelo de tierra y los latidos de mi corazón acelerado. Sin misericordia fustigaba al alazán para que en una explosión de fuerza y coraje me llevará hasta Candy.

Mi mente solo pensaba en detenerla… detenerla… mientras la distancia se acortaba con lentitud avasalladora.

Maldije cuando una carreta apareció en el camino, obligándome a detener la cabalgadura. Era Akalaá la mujer de Ramuú, quien con su hijo de seis meses abrazado contra su pecho maniobraba el vehículo con dirección a la plantación.

¿Qué mujer abandonaría a su propio hijo? ¿Qué clase de mujer lo haría? - Se agolparon las preguntas en mi boca sin poder formular una respuesta lógica a ellas e imágenes de mi hijo, el sol entre aquella tempestad, el niño que había nacido gracias al gran amor que sentía por su madre, llegaron para instalarse con un enorme calvario.

Sin decir palabra, esperé que la carreta pasara a mi lado. La sonrisa que en su rostro había dibujado la mujer desapareció al observar con detenimiento mi semblante. No era para menos, sabía que me encontraba pálido a causa de los acontecimientos.

Incliné la cabeza en forma de saludo y en cuanto la carreta se apartó del sendero, inicié de nuevo la marcha.

Tarde más de lo que esperaba en cruzar la pequeña ciudad, todo con la finalidad de evitar un accidente durante el trayecto hacia el desembarcadero.

Cuando por fin las herraduras provocaron el sonido ensordecedor al chocar contra los tablones del astillero, bajé de la montura, olvidándome de ella sin más. Sin importarme que después no la encontrara sí alguien decidía que cambiaria de dueño.

Corrí hasta el final del atracadero, dejando atrás una estela de miradas interrogativas de todos los que trabajaban en el lugar, porque sabía que de ahí partían los buques que tenían como destino el viejo continente.

Mi corazón se paralizo al darme cuenta que había llegado demasiado tarde. Ya había zarpado.

Incline mi espalda hacia delante y me sostuve con ambas manos sobre las piernas… necesitaba aclarar las ideas de mi mente… pero no podía hacerlo. Un dolor desgarrador me atravesaba por el pecho. Tan grande era que me impedía hasta respirar.

Levante la mirada y entonces lo vi… la proa del buque y un brillo de esperanza se anido en mí al distinguir los cabellos rubios de Candy alborotados por el viento salado del Atlántico.

-¡Candy! – grite con todas mis fuerzas -. ¡Candy! – volví hacerlo. Estaba seguro que podía escucharme, pero ella seguía absorta en sus pensamientos.

-¡Candy! – volví a gritar pero solo recibí como respuesta el izamiento completo de las velas del navío.

Entonces percibí el movimiento del brazo que alzó y una estela roja, del mismo color de la sangre surco el aire levantando el vuelo en un estallido de agonizantes movimientos hasta ubicarse donde sería la última de sus moradas. El mar.

Un cúmulo de imágenes se agolpó de nueva cuenta en mi mente… pero en esta ocasión eran diferentes. Empuñe las manos, tratando de controlar el temblor en ellas.

-¡Por favor! Mírame… - dije en voz alta -. ¡Mírame Candy! – repetí – Gira tu cabeza y mírame… ¡por favor! – tenía la esperanza de que si lo hacía ella jamás se marcharía.

Esperé con el corazón hecho pedazos… y ella nunca lo hizo. El buque siguió su trayecto dejando tras él, sobre las aguas azules un vestigio impregnado de sufrimiento, angustia y desconsuelo.

Mi hijo y yo nos encontrábamos solos.

Solos…

Sin creer lo que mis ojos veían, esperé aun con la falsa ilusión que la embarcación daría la vuelta… que regresaría, pero no lo hizo.

El tiempo seguía su ritmo mientras yacía yo en el lugar, envarado, viendo como el barco desaparecía en la lejanía, entumecido… con cada uno de los músculos entumecidos.

¿Qué voy hacer ahora sin ti? ¿Dónde dejo el amor que siento? ¿Dónde quedarán mis ilusiones de que por fin… lograríamos ser una familia… feliz?

Deseaba gritar… deseaba tener el poder sobrehumano de detenerlo, levantar la mano y con un solo zarpazo cambiar el trayecto de la embarcación, pero no podía hacerlo.

La realidad se estrellaba frente a mí con la misma intensidad del mar embravecido en medio de una tormenta de verano. Sus vientos destruían toda edificación hecha por el hombre y por la naturaleza misma dando rienda suelta a su poderío, sin que existiera fuerza humana y celestial que lo detuviera. Devorando todo a su paso.

Así me sentía, recibiendo con cada fibra de mí ser esa energía vibrante y al mismo tiempo arrasadora. Hundido en los más oscuros confines. Aniquilado y exterminado gracias a cada embate de las aguas y de los vientos.

Permanecí ahí, sin poder mover el cuerpo. Mirando el horizonte que como claro presagió del futuro que me esperaba se impregnaba de nubes oscuras, anunciando el vendaval que se avecinaba. Sin dar crédito a lo que había sucedido.

Hombres y niños me rodeaban, murmuraban. El sonido de sus voces llegaba a mis oídos sin comprender el significado real de sus palabras. Para ese momento toda la isla sabría del motivo de mi sufrimiento. Me tenía sin cuidado.

Alguien palmeo mi espalda, giré la cabeza con la escasa fuerza que en ese momento poseía y observé al hombre que se detuvo al lado. Era Ramuú. Inclino su cabeza en señal de claro entendimiento. Agradecí con la mirada su silencio.

No sabría que decir ni cómo actuar sí él hablase.

Me sería imposible mantener la cordura en mis actos.

Ambos, él y yo permanecimos en el lugar, sin decir nada. Uno a uno de los individuos que en un inició nos observaron con claro interés se fueron desvaneciendo a nuestro alrededor.

Los últimos rayos del sol se ocultaron en el horizonte de la isla, dejando un color carmesí que fue diluyéndose hasta que la oscuridad impregnó el lugar con excepción de algunas antorchas que fueron encendidas para iluminar las fachadas de algunas construcciones.

Hasta ese momento, la voz de Ramuú se hizo clara a mis entorpecidos sentidos.

-Se ha hecho tarde… señor…

Permanecí en silencio por varios minutos, sin creer que tenía aun la capacidad de responder.

-Se fue… - una voz rasposa y desconocida surgió de mi garganta.

-Lo sé… señor…

-Se fue… - volví a repetir sin dar crédito.

Sentí en ese momento el brazo del capataz sobre mis hombros.

-Tenemos que regresar a la plantación.

El escuchar sus palabras provocó en mí el mayor de los repudios.

¿Cómo volver ahí cuando todo me recordaría a ella?

¿Cómo?

Sin saber lo que hacía, me aleje del hombre que dentro su entendimiento no lograba comprender el inmenso martirió que sería para mi volver a la Gran Casa.

Percibiendo un dolor enorme en cada fibra de mis músculos, comencé a avanzar hacia la entrada del puerto. Podía escuchar los pasos de Ramuú detrás de mí.

No deseaba su lástima ni la de ningún otro. No podría soportarla.

Sin saber a dónde me conducirían mis pasos, anduve por las calles escasamente iluminadas de la ciudad, desorientado. Poco a poco estas eran abandonadas por los transeúntes, dejándonos solos al esclavo y a mí.

No tenía idea hacia donde iba o cual era mi destino. No me importaba demasiado. La última imagen de ella alejándose de Puerto Príncipe carcomía mi mente febril.

Candy…

Sentí como el dolor volvía a atravesarme sin mesura. Fue tan grande que obligo a detener mi andar, haciendo que posara una mano sobre el muro desnudo de una edificación.

Arcadas impregnadas de sufrimiento doblegaron mi cuerpo de forma incontrolable.

Los pasos de Ramuú se detuvieron a varios metros detrás de mí.

Fue entonces cuando escuche una serie de carcajadas provenientes de un humilde edificio iluminado por una antorcha en su fachada. Risas de hombres y mujeres llegaron hasta el lugar donde me encontraba.

Sin importarme en lo más mínimo lo que sucedería en el futuro, crucé la calle con la única intensión de ingresar a ese lugar.

La mano del capataz sobre el brazo me detuvo.

-No es un buen lugar… Amo…

Ignorando sus palabras, me solté de su amarre e inicie el trayecto. Siguiéndome, él entro al establecimiento milésimas de segundos después de que yo lo hiciera.

Me detuve a varios pasos de la puerta. Mis ojos hicieron un escrutinio del sitió.

Hombres de raza negra entremezclados con declarados bucaneros se deleitaban con algunas jarras de aguardientes, mientras algunas mujeres, que a simple vista podía decir que eran prostitutas yacían sobre el regazo de algunos de los hombres.

Decenas de pares de ojos nos observaron con interés por varios segundos, después continuaron con su disfrute, ignorándonos.

Me dirigí al mostrador desvencijado del lugar, un par de doblones de oro sobre el mostrador bastaron para que la mirada usurera del encargado del lugar hiciese que me sirvieran todo el aguardiente del establecimiento.

La mirada llena de condolencia de Ramuú fue suficiente para hacerme tomar en una sola exhibición el contenido de la primera de las tantas jarras que fueron servidas.

Sentí como el alcohol ardía por su paso a través de mi garganta.

Deseaba a toda costa adormecer mis sentidos.

El capataz, fiel a su amo permaneció a mi lado toda la maldita noche sin decir palabra alguna y sin beber las jarras que le ofrecía.

Cuando una mujer llego hasta mí con la intensión de sentarse sobre mis piernas, fue claramente despachada por mi silencioso acompañante.

Una a una, todas las mujeres del lugar se acercaron con el propósito de ganarse un par de doblones de oro, pero igual como llegaban se iban, con las manos vacías.

No tenía intensión de intercambiar placeres carnales con ellas, porque la única que había sido la ama y señora de mi cuerpo y de mi alma se había ido de la isla sin mirar atrás, sin darse cuenta de lo que dejaba, un hombre devastado, una familia destruida.

Tome y tome todo lo que me llevaban, hasta ser sacado a horcajadas de ahí por Ramuú cuando los primeros rayos del sol aparecieron en el poniente.

Por completo adormecido por los efectos del alcohol en mi cuerpo me deje llevar por él hasta la plantación con el apoyo de un carruaje.

No deseaba luchar… no deseaba oponerme… no tenía las fuerzas para evitar mi inminente llegada a la Gran Casa, ni a los malditos recuerdos que me asaltarían en cuanto recobrara la conciencia.

No supe en qué momento fui depositado sobre la cama ni como estuve llamando a Candy en medio del delirio provocado por el alcohol que había bebido.

Esto último lo sabría meses después cuando Ramuú tuviese el valor de confesar que él al igual que la señora Duval estuvieron velándome ese día por temor a que cometiera una locura.

-¡Candy!

Fue la única palabra que repetí en mi sueño entorpecido.

Cuando por fin abrí los ojos la verdad volvió a golpearme con toda su fuerza, noqueándome por completo.

Sin tener quién vigilara mis pasos, salí de la maldita cama.

Odiaba sentir la tela de aquellas sabanas aun impregnadas del aroma de Candy tocaran mi piel desnuda.

Con andar vacilante y sintiendo la necesidad abrumadora del alcohol, me dirigí hacia la biblioteca después de haberme vestido con las primeras ropas que encontré. Ahí encontraría varias botellas del tan necesitado líquido.

Con el pulso tembloroso como clara consecuencia de la borrachera de hacia unas horas, me serví una copa… después otra.

Pronto, percibí como el líquido contenido en la primera botella se terminaba.

A lo lejos, dentro de mi mente entumecida podía escuchar los pasos de algunas doncellas, alarmadas ya por mi ausencia.

Tambaleándome me dirigí a la puerta del salón y giré la llave. ¡Nadie me sacaría de ahí hasta que yo lo decidiera!

Seguí con el contenido de otro recipiente…

Sentía de nueva cuenta como se iban adormeciendo los recuerdos…

-¡Malditos recuerdos! – lance una de las botellas contra la pared más cercana provocando en el acto que el contenido y el cristal destruido se esparciera por toda la habitación.

El ruido estruendoso alarmo y al tiempo dio aviso del lugar donde me encontraba.

Segundos más tarde escuche un golpeteo contra los tablones de la puerta.

-Señor Grandchester… Duque… abra la puerta – la voz del ama de llaves llego a mi mente entorpecida.

-¡Largo de aquí! – vociferé con todas las fuerzas.

La mujer volvió a tocar insistentemente varias veces más e igualmente fue la respuesta que di.

-¿Qué no entendió lo que he dicho? ¡Largo de aquí!

Los pasos de la mujer alejándose indicaron que había logrado el objetivo. Brinde por mi triunfo.

Entonces, después de beberme el contenido de la última copa que me había servido inicio el más encarnizado, virulento y atroz de los delirios.

Ella… ella se hizo presente frente de mí. Podía distinguir su silueta diluida por el entorpecimiento de mis sentidos.

-¡Lárgate "Bruja blanca"! – le grite a la imagen borrosa.

Una carcajada llegó a mis oídos.

-¿Así me despides… querido? – su voz pareció llegar de todas partes… de cada oscuro rincón de la habitación, torturándome.

Traté de cubrir mis oídos pero su voz se hizo presente dentro de la cabeza.

-¡Te odio Terry Grandchester! ¡Te odio con todas las fibras de mí ser! ¡Jamás lograras que te ame! ¡Siento repugnancia de tan solo pensar que tus manos vuelvan a tocarme! ¡Te desprecio por haberme obligado a darle vida a tu abominable hijo! ¡Te aborrezco!

-¡Lárgate "Bruja! ¡Lárgate! – me paré del sitió donde me encontraba y comencé a tirar todo lo que encontraba a mi paso estrellándolos contra el piso de madera… tratando de herirla, pero no lograba conseguirlo. Ella seguía carcajeándose dentro de mi cabeza.

-Te lo advertí Terry Grandchester… Te lo advertí… pero no quisiste escucharme… trataste a toda costa que te amará y que lo amará… pero no lo lograste… ¡Te odio por quererme! ¡Te odio por quererme!

-¡Maldita! ¡Lárgate! – traté de abalanzarme y acallar su voz, pero la ilusión era más rápida que mis movimientos.

Caí al suelo después del tercer intento. Al tiempo que lo hacía un sonido ensordecedor proveniente de la puerta se escuchó, después otro… y la madera del cerrojo fue forzada…

La presencia de Ramuú en el salón me indicó que había forzado la puerta a patadas.

Detrás de él se encontraba Sir Dave el administrador y el ama de llaves, quién me miraba sin ocultar el horror que sentía.

El llanto desesperado de mi hijo invadió el lugar, estremeciéndome. Parecía que él igual que yo nos dolía a muerte el abandono de su madre.

El capataz me levantó del suelo, mientras trataba de alejarlo de ahí. Traté de golpearlo al dirigir un puño directo a su mandíbula el cual fue esquivado con rapidez.

Sir Dave corrió en auxilio de Ramuú. Fue necesario que otro hombre entrara al salón para detenerme. Fue precisa la presencia de tres hombres para hacerlo.

-¡Basta Duque de Grandchester! – demando Sir Dave cuando trataba de soltarme del amarre de los intrusos.

Lo miré con odio. ¡Quería que me dejaran solo! Igual como ella me había dejado en aquel lugar…

Fue necesario varios minutos para que por fin entrara en razón, aun así seguía teniendo a uno de los hombres sujetándome desde la espalda y a los otros conteniendo la violenta furia que me dominaba.

En estos momentos debe olvidar su dolor y tener la mente fría para salir delante de esto – la mirada preocupada del inglés taladraba mi rostro –. Allá arriba, en una de las habitaciones se encuentra su hijo, clamándolo. Solo lo tiene a usted.

Entonces fue el turno de la señora Duval para hablar. Su mirada triste se clavo en mí.

-Alexander cada día está más débil - el nombre de mi hijo es Terrence Alexander, pero sólo yo le llamaba por su primer nombre, el segundo se lo puse por mi padre, ya que a su madre no le importó ni darle uno -. La leche con que lo alimentamos no es suficiente… necesita hacer algo… Milord… no puede seguir así…

Cómo si mi hijo entendiese que hablaban de él, lanzo un grito desgarrador que llegó hasta lo más profundo del alma de todos los presentes.

Había sido tan egoísta al creer que yo era el único que sufría. Tan egoísta.

Dándose cuenta de mis intensiones, los hombres me soltaron. Al verme libre de su amarre me dirigí a donde mi hijo, Alexander lloraba por la falta de amor de su madre. Tuve que asirme del barandal de las escaleras para subir sin caer de ellas. Todos me seguían a unos cuantos metros detrás.

Cuando por fin llegue a mi destino, entre. Lo primero que observe dentro de mi visión borrosa fue la cuna que en medio de la habitación se encontraba. Tul y encaje la adornaban. Yo los había escogido en el pasado, al igual que todo lo que se encontraba en el lugar, porque Candy jamás había tenido la intensión de hacerlo al demostrar durante todo el embarazo que no quería a nuestro hijo.

Camine hasta él y el ver su rostro transformado por el llanto caí de rodillas. Vencido por fin.

Dos lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, por primera vez en toda mi vida lo hice, dando rienda suelta al dolor que me había carcomido durante los últimos meses ante rechazo del que era objeto por Candy.

Nunca lo había hecho frente a ella. Para qué llorar, si jamás lo hubiese entendido. ¿Por qué hacerlo ahora? Por la primera desgracia que ha tan corta edad estaba viviendo mi hijo… sí, la muerte de su madre…

Porque para mí, a partir de ese momento Candy se encontraba muerta… en el fondo del mar… porque a través de ese navío se había ido a las profundidades del lecho marino.

Pobre de aquel que me contradijera.

Toque los rizos oscuros de mi hijo y como si sintiera la presencia de su padre, él dejo de llorar. Mi alma… mi único y gran amor a partir de ese instante.

Teniendo en la mente como única idea de que debía salvar a mi hijo lo tome en brazos ante la sorpresa de todos.

-¿Qué va hacer Duque? – pregunto alarmado el administrador.

-¡Salvaré la vida de mi hijo! – y protegí el pequeño cuerpo contra mi pecho, saliendo del lugar a toda velocidad.

-No tenemos idea de lo que va hacer, pero es peligroso que lleve a su hijo en brazos en estas condiciones…

Trataron de detenerme, pero les fue imposible.

Salí de la Gran Casa y subí en el potrillo que por las prisas de la situación había dejado Ramuú cerca de la puerta.

-¿A dónde se dirige amo? – preguntó el capataz al tiempo que trataba de quitarme las riendas de la bestia. Fracaso en su intento.

-Voy para con Akaála, tu mujer. Ella sí ha demostrado ser una verdadera madre. Ella podrá darle el cuidado necesario a mi hijo… lo que su madre nunca quiso darle.

Y salí de ahí, dominando al animal con una mano y con la otra sosteniendo a mi hijo contra el pecho.

A partir de ese momento… el antiguo Terry Grandchester había muerto, igual como había muerto para él Candice White-Dupont.

Surgiendo de entre las olas del mar embravecido un hombre que solo vería por el bienestar de su hijo.

Escrito por:

Josie

Continuará…

* * *

No se olviden de comentar!


	17. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

por Fabiola

_**"Hay cosas a las que nadie debe arriesgarse"**_

Él me miraba a través del salón, sus ojos azul claro estaban fijos en mí sin ningún ánimo de ocultarlo. Me desea, todavía me desea.

Pasé la lengua por los labios, mojándolos, y sonreí levemente. Qué hombre tan atractivo, tan grande, tan alto. Rubio y hermoso.

A pesar de que nos separaban las múltiples parejas que bailaban en el salón, y de que nos encontrábamos a muchos pies de distancia, casi podía sentir la textura de su saco contra mis palmas; deslizando mis manos en ese terciopelo azul oscuro.

Iniciaría a la altura de su cintura y deslizaría las manos hacia arriba, detallando los botones, las solapas, el alto cuello blanco, tocaría con la punta de los dedos la piel de su garganta y luego le besaría ahí. Y entonces él se inclinaría y besaría mi escote.

Acaricié mi propio cuerpo para que él lo viera. Coloqué las manos en el talle de mi vestido y luego las fui subiendo, lento, muy lento, hasta que en ellas acunaron las turgencias de mis pechos. Oh, estaban un poco sensibles, por lo de… pero sacudí la cabeza y seguí mirándolo, imaginando sus manos en mí.

Con la punta de los dedos jugueteé con los listones que sujetaban el escote de mi vestido. Para esta gala había elegido un traje verde esmeralda de seda que se veía fantástico en mí.

París me había dado un nuevo comienzo. No quise regresar a Londres. Había salido de la ciudad hacía alrededor de un año, desde el verano pasado, cuando fui a Puerto Príncipe, y no era tanto tiempo pero a la vez se antojaba una eternidad.

Preferí la elegancia de Paris, la excentricidad de sus fiestas, la ausencia de limitantes morales entre los franceses, ¿a quién le importan las enemistades entre las naciones? Yo aquí me encuentro muy bien.

Y allá, apoyado en una columna de mármol, se encuentra el hombre que deseo, al cual posiblemente vine a procurar sin darme cuenta: Sir Albert, Marqués de Andley.

Nos conocemos desde tiempo atrás, me cortejó hace un par de temporadas, en Londres, pero en aquel momento, hoy me doy cuenta, yo no supe valorar su gallardía.

Increíble, en ese entonces, él ni aun tocó mi mano sin guante, y hoy no puedo esperar a tener su boca en la mía.

Y entonces, ocurrió al fin; él se irguió junto a la columna, sacó la mano del bolsillo y con una sonrisa velada echó a andar hacia mí.

Esquivó una a una a las parejas, rodeando, sorteando, hasta que se paró frente a mí. Por Dios, qué alto es.

-Lady Candice – su voz de tenor sonó.

-Milord.

-Cuán placentero encontrarle esta noche.

-Lo mismo me merece, milord.

Le sonreí coquetamente y con el rabillo del ojo, vi alrededor, algunos nos miraban. Él es el soltero más codiciado de la temporada, y yo la mujer sin marido, la gente está obligada a murmurar. Decidí darles un poco más para decir.

-Me encuentro un tanto acalorada, milord – tomé su brazo - ¿me acompañaría a tomar el fresco a los jardines?

-Nunca quien se llame hombre, dejará de aceptar cualquier cosa que sus labios pidan, Milady.

Y entonces salí con él. Tan gallardo, tan bello. Un rubio ojos azul cielo, cuya boca no puedo esperar para sentir en mi cuerpo.

La mansión del alcalde, nuestro anfitrión, se encuentra flanqueada en tres de sus costados por vastos jardines, donde seguramente habría más de una pareja agazapada bajo la protección de la noche. Pero, aunque había dicho que deseaba ir a los jardines, en realidad tenía otros planes.

-Milord – le dije cuando cruzábamos la puerta hacia la terraza –. Me he sentido fatigada de repente. Creo que me marcharé a mi casa.

-De ninguna manera permitiré que vaya usted sola, son casi las doce de la noche.

-Oh, y no habrá nada, ¿verdad? Que yo pueda decir para disuadirlo.

-Nada. Insisto.

-Un caballero inglés incluso en terreno francés.

-Con usted, milady, existe tal obligación. Una mujer así de hermosa debe tener siempre quien le asista.

Sonreí, acariciando su brazo, y dando la vuelta bajamos por la escalinata en la terraza para rodear la casa hasta la entrada.

Él pidió mi carruaje. Me ayudó a subir y después me acompañó.

-¿Y su transporte, milord?

-El lacayo lo llevará de regreso. ¿Dónde se hospeda? ¿La casa DuPont?

-Así es. He reabierto sus puertas mientras me encuentro en la ciudad.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo será eso? – el coche ya andaba sobre los adoquines de la avenida principal.

Le observé un momento antes de responder.

-Lo que mi gusto considere necesario.

-Es una buena filosofía, sabe usted.

-¿Cuál lo es?

-Dejar que el gusto decida las acciones. Es muy poco alentador levantarse cada día a una vida donde el placer está sujeto a la razón.

-Mi padre rebatiría a muerte – solté una risita –. Pero yo – sus ojos azules quemaban en mí, brillando en la oscuridad del carruaje – yo estoy de acuerdo.

-Y hablando de su padre – pasó una mano por su cabello rubio de una manera tan sensual –, no se encuentra en la ciudad, ¿cierto?

Parecía un gato con esos movimientos parsimoniosos. Tan atrayente…

-No, no lo hace.

-¿Y su señor esposo?

-¿El esposo de mi padre? No tiene.

Albert rió profusamente, y me gustó. Lo que yo quería esta noche se presentaría sin dificultad, estaba segura.

-Me refiero al esposo de usted, lord… ¿cuál es su nombre?

Borrarlo, borrarlo es lo que quiero. Tener otro hombre en mi cama esta misma noche, el primer paso para mi objetivo.

Reí ligeramente.

-Oh, milord, debo pensar que lo sabe usted perfectamente. Sin embargo, mire la luna a través de la ventana, ¿no le parece más hermosa que de costumbre?

Se inclinó ligeramente apoyando el codo en el cartabón y miró un segundo por la ventana. Después regresó sus ojos hacia mí, su mirada felina intacta.

-La luna no es visible esta noche.

Contuve el aliento, Albert estaba desnudándome con los ojos.

-Oh, vaya.

Tragué saliva; en mi garganta sentía un nudo y los labios secos, y de pronto me quedé sin nada para decir.

-Hemos llegado – dijo él después de lo que pareció un instante.

Jamás quitó de mí la vista, y nunca dejé yo de sentirme devorada. Algo me recorría el cuerpo, una mezcla de excitación, aunque se parecía lejanamente al miedo.

-Me invita usted un brandy – dijo cuando entramos a la casa.

No había sirvientes en el piso principal durante las noches (por mi orden previa) y en el vestíbulo nos alumbraba una sola vela. Era una casa oscura que no invitaba a socializar, pero aquello no fue una pregunta.

Tartamudeé un monosílabo y le dirigí al estudio.

Tan pronto entramos, fui a la barra del alcohol y lo vi encaminarse hacia la chimenea para encender un leño. Le miraba de reojo, intentando serenarme. Y en ese mismo esfuerzo dije al tiempo que le servía una copa:

-¿Y qué me cuenta, milord, de sus viajes por América? He sabido que estuvo usted por allá.

Por toda respuesta, hubo un sonido gutural.

-Cuán hermoso debe ser – dije aclarando la garganta –, me apasionaría conocer en alguna oportunidad.

De nuevo, el silencio.

Recogiendo mis fuerzas, con su copa en mano, giré para verlo. Estaba a tan sólo un paso de distancia, apoyado en una de las molduras, mirándome.

Oculté mi sobresalto y le entregué la bebida.

-¿Quiere usted que juguemos una partida de damas? Le advierto que soy muy buena.

-¿Damas? ¿Jugar damas? No, no quiero.

-Y… ¿ajedrez? ¿o…?

-Ningún juego de mesa.

Su postura cada vez se asemejaba más a un gato montés a punto de atacar. Quise alejarme un palmo, pero antes de poder, él tomó mi brazo.

-Milady.

Entonces me abrazó. Y lo que yo pensé que sería un jugueteo inicial, él lo convirtió en casi un enfrentamiento, como si de dos amantes antiguos se tratase.

No me gustó, no era nada delicado, ni sensual, ni siquiera masculino como me imaginé, porque su lengua en mi boca parecía un pescado muerto, todo grande y baboso.

Le empujé por el pecho.

-Será mejor que se retire, milord. Es tarde.

-Pero qué dices – seguía besándome.

Para colmo de males, sus manos apretaron mi cintura, y al momento de tomárselas para separarme, parecían manos de mujer, estaban demasiado blanditas. Ay no qué horror.

-Se va usted, milord.

Lo empujé más fuerte y me solté al fin.

-Oh, no, no me voy – se desataba el moño al cuello.

-Albert, por favor, la velada ha terminado. Gracias por acompa—

-¡No me voy!

Antes de poder reaccionar, estaba de nuevo sobre mí. Pero yo no quería esto. Yo ya no lo quería.

Me deshice de él aunque con gran esfuerzo y me dirigí al pasillo. Fui a abrir la puerta principal.

-Retírese por favor.

Se paró bajo el marco de la puerta, abierta de par en par.

-Eres una zorra – se acomodaba el chaleco.

No respondí.

-Eres una ramera.

-Y tú llevas el faldón de la camisa fuera de los pantalones.

Qué desagradable, se había casi desnudado y yo ni me enteré.

Lo vi acomodarse las ropas, con sus manitas aguadas. Tan diferente a…

-He venido a tenerte.

-¿Disculpa?

-Me invitaste contigo para pasar yo aquí la noche, no puedes cambiar de opinión.

Él cerró la puerta y yo la volví a abrir.

-Claro que puedo.

Cerró de nuevo y apoyó el hombro, impidiéndome abrir de nuevo.

-He de tenerte, Candice.

-Nunca he ofrecido tal cosa.

-¿Tan poco te satisfizo tu marido como para que ya estés procurando alguien más con quien aparearte?

Qué desagradable.

-Retírate, quítate de la puerta.

-Pobre hombre tu marido.

-Es mucho más hombre que tú.

Yo no hubiera querido halagar a Terrence ni aun con el pensamiento, pero fue un comentario involuntario que nació, debo decir, de un férreo conocimiento de que era toda la verdad.

-Y debido a su hombría es que estás aquí – atacó.

-Estoy aquí porque se me ha dado la gana.

-Porque no ha sabido cómo hacerte obedecer.

-¡No soy un animal!

-Eres una zorra.

-¡Retírate!

-Quiero tenerte, ¿me oyes?

Me tomó por los hombros.

-Quiero tenerte – empezó a besar mi cuello –. He de sentir mi pene en tu boca.

-¡Pero qué cosas tan horribles dices!

Me deshice de él, y pateando su espinilla, al fin pude removerlo para abrir la puerta, le empujé hacia afuera y azoté la puerta en sus narices. Pasé todos los cerrojos y corrí escalera arriba con una vela en la mano.

Esto será un escándalo, la casa se encuentra en una avenida muy concurrida y muchos coches andaban por la calle seguramente regresando de la velada en casa del alcalde.

Ya había sido un reto asistir. El único motivo por el que no se me negó la invitación es por el título de mi padre, puesto que ni una sola dama aceptó mi invitación al té esta tarde.

Estaba absolutamente manchada, por un escandaloso matrimonio, un hijo que… agh, no quiero ni pensar. Un marido ausente, y una reputación terrible. Una mujer sola, viajando de aquí a allá, sin dama de compañía. Al menos ser casada me exime de ello pero no borra todas las otras transgresiones.

Damas con mucho menos que esto en su haber, han sido desterradas de la sociedad, un solo beso ha destruido a más de una; de nuevo, sólo el título de mi padre me ha logrado conseguir las invitaciones a los eventos de la semana; pero las demás damas no están obligadas a socializar, y no lo harán lo sé.

Cabe aclarar que para asistir a la velada no usé el título de mi… marido. No lo quiero. Nunca lo usaré. Le repudio. Aborrezco hasta su nombre. Hacerme preñar, hacerme dar a luz… agh!

Aun así y a pesar del fiasco de esta noche, asistiré al próximo evento el día de mañana y después al otro y al otro.

¡Yo quiero conseguirme un amante!

No son escasas las damas de edad que tienen jóvenes amantes, cierto que más común aquí que en Londres, pero las inglesas también tienen sus cuitas. No seré la primera y seguro que tampoco la última. Y no necesito ser un vejestorio ni estar viuda para hacerlo.

Quiero a alguien, alguien que borre la huella de sus besos y todo lo que haya quedado de él dentro de mí. Quiero que otro me llene.

Quiero olvidarlo. Quiero hacer como que ha muerto. Imaginar como si todo lo que es él se lo ha llevado la lluvia. ¡Quiero que desaparezca!

Cuando estuve en mi habitación, azoté la puerta rabiando contra Albert y lo idiota que había resultado. Y el río de calumnias que desembocaría sin motivo, pues ni siquiera disfruté ¡nada!

Me lavé la cara y los brazos, frotando el jabón con fuerza, me sentía sucia. ¡Aunque no tengo motivo! Yo no hice cosa alguna.

Pero me desagradaba recordar la humedad de sus besos en mi piel.

Lo único que yo quería, ¡maldición! Lo único que yo deseaba era un hombre que me hiciera olvidar a Terrence, ¡no quien me lo recordara!

Maldita sea mi suerte. Desgarraba el vestido con las manos para desnudarme mientras pensaba que Terrence era muy diferente. Era apasionado y sucio, cuando debía serlo, y había puesto su hombría entre mis labios ¡por supuesto que lo había hecho! Y lo había anunciado y lo había dicho, ¡y me lo había murmurado al oído decenas de veces! Pero jamás se escuchó tan vulgar.

Me había tomado de todas las formas posibles en las que un hombre puede poseer a una mujer, y también algunas otras, porque en una ocasión en la alfombra de nuestra habitación… bien, él no se introdujo en mi vagina. Pero esa noche yo grité de placer, y sentía dos de sus dedos en mi canal vaginal, y lo otro en ese otro lugar, y su boca besando mi cuello, y su otra mano apretando mis senos. Y yo grité y grité, y alcancé un orgasmo como un temblor de tierra.

Él me había hecho cosas prohibidas que ni aun se deben mencionar, pero nunca se sintió tan obtuso, tan burdo. Y su lengua en mi boca ciertamente jamás se había sentido como un molusco, ni su saliva olía mal. Todo lo contrario…

Qué tipo tan desagradable, éste de esta noche, quien debería haber servido para olvidarle a aquél había venido a recordármelo. Carajo.

Pero no me rendiría, habría de encontrar mi amante. Me recosté pensando en ello, decidida a buscar a alguien que borrara de mí toda huella de Lord Grandchester, pero soñé algo.

Estaba recostada boca arriba y vi mis pechos desnudos; una seda negra se extendía sobre mí, dejando visible sólo la depresión entre ellos. En uno de los extremos, figuras rojas estaban en la seda negra. Era su bata. Esa que me gustaba tanto. Las solapas cubrían mis pechos y el espacio entre ellos estaba desnudo.

-Mmmm

Una de sus manos apareció entre mis pechos.

-Quiero beber de aquí – sobre la seda acarició un pezón.

-Hazlo.

Su rostro se hizo visible. Hermoso, tan hermoso. Mucho cabello castaño, piel blanca, sus ojos estaban cerrados y yo veía la grácil silueta de sus pestañas.

Sus sensuales labios, gruesos y color rosa oscuro, se movieron a tientas sobre la seda negra, y un instante después hizo un ruidito de satisfacción.

-Lo encontré.

Me recorrió un escalofrío.

-Mmmm… lo encontré.

Hundí las manos en su cabello y luego acaricié sus mejillas. Él vino a mi boca, a besarme un momento, bien mojado y riquísimo. Luego regresó a mi pecho.

-Dame, tú dame, pon tu pecho en mi boca.

Deslicé la seda, la cúspide de mi seno quedó desnuda, el pezón se irguió al golpe del aire, y mis piernas se estremecieron. Él separó los labios, ojos cerrados.

Me moví un poco, y entonces alcancé su boca. Él atrapó el pezón. Y empezó a succionar.

-Quiero, mmmm, quiero.

-Oh, Terrence…

Estoy segura de que su nombre fue a la vez lava y seda en mi boca porque el rastro de su nombre dejó en mí un sabor casi palpable.

Él murmuró:

-Quiero más…

Fue al otro pecho.

-Quiero más.

Lamía, pasaba la lengua, chupaba con los labios, mordisqueaba con los dientes, y succionaba mi pezón, en lentos vaivenes, succionar y soltar, succionar y soltar.

Luego vino a mis labios, después a mi cuello.

-Ahora – susurró – quiero tu entrepierna en mi boca.

Se deslizó hacia abajo, reptando por mi cuerpo, y separó mis piernas, se hundió en mí.

Y estuvo ahí un largo rato.

-Abre los ojos, mira.

Hice como dijo y le vi.

-Es como un fruto delicioso – abría la boca, comiendo.

-Ou, ou.

-Mira qué rico, rosado, tierno, como una flor.

Introdujo dos dedos y sobre ellos posó la boca.

-Esta tarde cuando saliste de la bañera y estabas mojada como una sirena yo no quería hacer otra cosa más que lamerte…

-Oh, Terry…

-Un fruto, rosa, tierno – acariciaba por adentro con los dedos, bebía de mí.

Con la otra mano buscaba el lugar prohibido.

-Oh, Terry.

-No te pongas nerviosa… relájate…

Y entonces introdujo un dedo.

-Sh, tranquila…

Empecé a removerme alterada en la cama.

-¿Te gusta?

-Mhuu, sí.

Con los dedos estaba él en ambos lugares y con la boca en mi clítoris lamiendo.

Me acercaba a la cúspide cuando dijo:

.Quiero sentirte en tu orgasmo. Quiero que cuando estalles y te derrames lo hagas en la palma de mi mano.

Con eso, se levantó, se puso de rodillas y aunque protesté al sentir que se iba, regresó de inmediato. Introdujo de nuevo dos dedos en mi vagina, acariciando el clítoris en círculos a la vez, y me penetró por detrás con su miembro.

Se elevaba entre mis piernas, teniéndome de ambas maneras, y empezó a moverse.

-Oh, Candy. Esto es exquisito. No sabes lo que siento, teniéndote de ambas maneras.

-Sí, sí – quise decir que sí sabía, lo mismo que sentía yo. Pero no pude.

-Oh, Candy, Candy.

Sólo en el paroxismo del placer él usaba esa voz sedosa y abandonada, me gustaba tanto. Todas las barreras caídas, nada de poses, ninguno de los dos fingía ni pretendía ni guardaba nada para sí mismo.

-Veo todo tu cuerpo desnudo – dijo él, ojos entreabiertos –. Oh, Candy.

Cerca del final, como siempre, aquello fue la locura, rápido, muy rápido, moviéndose al ritmo, mis muslos abiertos chocando contra los huesos de su cadera. Mi trasero en su pelvis.

Él muy dentro en todas partes.

Cuando empezó a derramarse, cayó sobre mi boca, poseyéndome con la lengua y así encontré mi propio orgasmo. Gritando, como él.

Pero entonces hubo un ruido lejano, algo como un grito. No, no era un grito, era un llanto. El llanto de un recién nacido. Lloraba muy alto, de manera desgarradora.

Eso me despertó.

Salté en la cama, haciendo una bola con las sábanas en mi regazo, respirando con dificultad.

La oscuridad me rodeaba y me incliné a encender la lámpara en la cómoda. Cuando el pábilo se iluminó, todavía respiraba abruptamente.

Toqué mi cuerpo, mis muslos estaban tensos y en mi entrepierna sentí mojado. El líquido de mi propia excitación. Pero nada de él. Había sido sólo un sueño. Uno que rememoraba a la perfección una de nuestras noches juntos.

Me tendí en la cama de nuevo, de lado, encogiéndome sobre mí misma. No quería extrañarlo, no.

Al día siguiente asistiría a otro baile, habría de encontrar el hombre que me hiciera olvidarlo.

Pero entonces con las palmas, acurrucándome, sentí mis pechos. Estaban adoloridos, grandes.

Era otra cosa que había cambiado en mi cuerpo. Aunque más que mis pechos me molestaba que también mi cintura hubiera crecido. Incluso a semanas del parto, mi cintura no era la misma. Lo odiaba.

Por la tarde había casi llorado mientras la doncella me ajustaba el corsé.

-No se puede más, señora.

-Jala, ¡jálalo!

Volvió a jalar otro poco y yo no podía respirar.

-Vuelve a medirme la cintura.

-Veintiún pulgadas, señora.

-Yo tenía dieciocho – hablé con dificultad, sosteniéndome de la columna en mi habitación –. Tengo que medir dieciocho.

-Después de ser madre, señora, esto es normal…

-¡Cállate! ¡Jala más fuerte!

Lo hizo y me ahogué, sin poder respirar.

-Mídeme – apenas pedí.

-Veintiún pulgadas, señora.

-¡Dieciocho! ¡Yo tenía dieciocho! ¡Maldita sea!

La doncella siguió apretando todo lo posible pero no mucho podía hacerse, parecía que esas tres pulgadas se negaban a irse.

Ya no soy deseable, ya ningún hombre me querrá, mi cuerpo se ha arruinado, soy como una res. Flácida con las carnes flojas y los pechos como bolas.

Pero estaba decidida a adelgazar aunque me matara de hambre.

Estoy obstinada en ello y también en encontrar a alguien que borre de mí el recuerdo de aquél. Para siempre.

La noche siguiente fui al baile de La Casa Antollini, y para esta ocasión elegí un vestido color rojo sangre. A pesar de mis problemas con mi cuerpo, acepto que me veía fabulosa. Recogí mis rizos rubios y sólo algunos tocaban mis hombros desnudos.

Me pinté los labios color cereza, y en ellos dibujé la mejor sonrisa de la que fui capaz.

Albert estaba ahí, lo ignoré y afortunadamente me ignoró también.

Esa noche conocí a varios caballeros. Uno de ellos me invitó a pasear a caballo al día siguiente, y aunque era aceptable a mis propósitos – rico, atractivo, indolente a mi supuesto matrimonio –, era ideal; pero cuando me besó, no sé… no sentí… nada.

Ese fin de semana fui de día de campo con otro caballero, y al siguiente fui con otro a pasear por el parque. No tenía ninguna amiga mujer en Paris, pero siempre se me veía acompañada de algún hombre, o de varios.

Pero ninguno fue mi amante en esas semanas.

Yo bailaba, bebía, iba al teatro, o a tertulias pero con ninguno tuve intimidad, a lo mucho llegué a besarlos. Me permití con todos un solo beso, si con ese primer beso no me inspiraba para más, desechaba al pretendiente y me dirigía al próximo.

Yo estaba decidida a olvidarlo a él, lo necesitaba tanto como se necesita respirar, porque su recuerdo a veces me robaba hasta el aliento. Para mi desgracia, no fue como me imaginé.

Yo había creído que puesto que mi "marido", vaya que no me gusta llamarle así, yo pensaba que como había sido mi única experiencia, de ahí que lo tuviera en un, digamos, pedestal. Creyéndolo más masculino, más caballeroso, más sensual y más viril que cualquiera. Pero resultó que, al menos hasta hoy, no he encontrado quien pueda luchar contra su recuerdo.

Él es… supongo que… insustituible.

Sin embargo, no creo que esto sea amor, simplemente reconozco sus habilidades en la sensualidad.

Estoy tan desesperada por encontrar un amante.

Y aunque no le dedico en mi mente ni un segundo a aquél, ni quiero pensar en él, ni siquiera digo su nombre jamás, ni quiero pensar, ni recordar, ni me permito el menor desliz, cada noche… cuando me recuesto en la cama, sola, yo…

Mis pechos duelen, cada noche estoy adolorida. Y eso es otra cuestión, porque además de su prominencia el hecho de que duelan es porque…

Pero yo no quiero ser madre, yo no tengo ningún hijo. Yo no quiero ser madre de nadie.

O mejor dicho: no debo.

No después de lo ocurrido con mi madre. El hijo de Terrence no debe correr ese riesgo.

* * *

Continuará...

Comentennnnnnnnn XD!

Saludos!


	18. Chapter 23

**ESCANDALO**

"**Una tempestad de amor"**

Terrific de época

Por:

Josie & Fabiola

**CAPITULO XXIII**

**Por Josie**

_"El dolor se disfraza de silencio._

_La memoria se nubla._

_La luz desaparece._

_La oscuridad llega y el vacio que nunca fue llenado."_

PAra un extraño, ajeno a los últimos sucesos que acontecieron en la hermosa plantación de Santa María de Todos los Ángeles, habría pasado desapercibido la tristeza que embargaba aquel lugar de la isla.

Las aves trinaban, disfrutando la libertad de su vuelo. Las hojas de la maleza se movían al ritmo de los vientos provenientes del Atlántico. Los hombres y mujeres que habían dado toda su vida a la plantación a base de esfuerzo y sudor del trabajo lo hacían en silencio.

Los tambores habían callado.

Los cánticos que acompañaban los atardeceres y parte de las noches habían callado.

El corazón de todos lo que vivían ahí habían dejado de lat9ir. Todos y cada uno de ellos sufría directamente o indirectamente viendo a su amo sobrevivir día a día, Lord Terrence de Grandchester.

-Será mejor que se apresuren a estibar las cajas – rugió la voz de Rammú dando la orden.

Un grupo de esclavos solo asintió, indicando que habían escuchado. Pero no podían hacer más de lo que sus fuerzas lograban.

Hacía meses que cada uno de ellos obedecía en silencio. Percibían la tensión en los hombros del capataz.

La Aurora está en el puerto. Es importante tenerla cargada a más tardar en 3 días – volvió a rugir la voz gruesa de Rammú -. Se inicia la temporada de tormentas y el navío debe llegar al viejo continente sin demora alguna.

Los esclavos sabían a la perfección el significado de sus últimas palabras. Se acercaba "El Diablo" a la isla con el solo propósito de destruir todo a su paso. "El Diablo".

Alguien hizo una seña al horizonte al darse cuenta que eran observados desde la cima de una pequeña colina.

El perfil de una silueta delgada y alta, sosteniendo las riendas de un caballo del mismo color de sus ropajes, negro, yacía viéndolos en completo silencio.

-"El Fantasma" – un jovenzuelo se atrevió a murmurar.

Los ojos oscuros de Rammú llamearon.

-¡Dejen de hablar! Concéntrense en el trabajo -. Sin decir más se giró y se dirigió a su montura.

Tenía la seguridad que seguiría la orden en cuanto se marcho de ahí en dirección al sitio donde se encontraba el dueño de la plantación.

-¿Cómo siguen los trabajos de embarque? – preguntó el duque en cuanto el capataz estuvo a su lado. La voz sonaba fría. Meses antes había desaparecido la pasión en su timbre.

Pasión que hacía referencia al amor que había nacido en él por ese territorio.

A marchas forzadas. Será una enorme proeza tener la mercancía a bordo en el tiempo estipulado.

El duque permaneció en silencio por varios minutos.

-¿Se embarcará en La Aurora? – se aventuró a decir Rammú.

Era conocimiento de todos los habitantes de la isla el rumor que surgió en cuanto el navío atracó en el puerto.

Un par de ojos acerados lo miraron sin emoción. Terrence había reconocido la pregunta no explicita. Tomo una bocanada de aire antes de responder.

-No vale la pena.

Dicho lo anterior se giró sobre sus talones y montó a la bestia en un solo movimiento demostrando su agilidad en ello.

En medio de una nube de polvo se alejo de ahí con dirección a Gran Casa.

Mientras cabalgaba, cientos de emociones encontradas se apoderaban de mi ser. Odio, desprecio… se entremezclaban sin saber cual sensación era la que dominaba.

¿Obligar a regresar a la mujer que con sus acciones solo le había demostrado que no lo amaba?

¡Por supuesto que no lo haría! Ella había tomado la decisión de marcharse de ahí, sin siquiera tener el más mínimo dejo de compasión hacia el hijo que había engendrado y que abandono sin miramiento alguno.

Además, sabía de todas las murmuraciones que surgieron a la partida de la "Bruja Blanca".

Se hablaba de un amante desconocido con el que fue a su encuentro.

Se murmuraba del tal Charles Algeri, cuyo rumor seso en cuanto fue visto en la isla, ahogado en licor en un tugurio de mala muerta y del cual se había convertido en cliente asiduo.

Un pobre diablo al que la "Bruja" le arruinó la vida y su matrimonio de la manera más vil que un ser podía ser capaz de maquinar.

¡No! era mejor así. Tenerla lo más lejos posible, sin tener la más clara intensión de cometer el error de traerla de vuelta al lugar donde ni el tendría la más mínima compasión de ella en cuanto las bestias la devorasen.

Deje la montura junto al establo. Entregue las riendas a un mozo y entre a la Gran Casa, lugar que guardaba los más dolorosos de mis recuerdos. Trataba de resguardarme del intenso calor del exterior.

Una esclava salió a mi encuentro en cuanto escucho los golpes e las botas contra los pisos de madera.

-No necesito nada en este momento – informe para que la mujer me dejara solo.

Desde la partida de la "Bruja" todos los esclavos de la plantación me observaban con cautela… con temor a lo que podía hacer e medio de un arrebato de furia y dolor. Los más inteligentes pensaban que podría vender el lugar a algún ser despreciable y por ende, la suerte de ellos cambiaria.

No haría ni una cosa, ni la otra. Santa María de Todos los Angeles seguiría siendo de mi propiedad hasta mi muerte.

Pensando en mis cavilaciones esperé que la mujer obedeciera, pero no se marchó, al contrario permaneció estática en su sitió con una mano metida en un bolsillo del uniforme que vestía.

-Llegó esto para usted, Milord – hablo con claro acento y con una mano temblorosa saco de entre los pliegues un sobre.

Por unos segundos miré el trozo de papel y después el rostro oscuro de la mujer frente a mí. Reconocí inmediatamente el remitente de la misiva.

Tome el comunicado y me dirigí a la biblioteca. Antes de abrir el sobre serví una copa de ron y el líquido quemó mis entrañas.

Cuando ella se marcho, esa fue la última de mis borracheras. Había jurado frente a mi hijo que no lo volvería hacer. Que nadie, absolutamente nadie me volvería a ver en condición tan deplorable.

Quizá el orgullo o la soberbia, era el motor de mi promesa. Lo qué tenía seguro era que mi hijo solo me poseía a mí para protegerlo. Sobre mi vida lo haría.

Juró que lo haría sobre mi vida.

Regresando al presente, tome la copa y tome asiento frente al escritorio. Bebí un sorbo y luego otro hasta que vacié el ambarino líquido.

Con el abrecartas corte el sello que impedía ver el contenido de la misiva. Era del despacho de abogados que atendían los asuntos legales del ducado en Londres.

El propósito de la carta, la dote que se había pactado con Alec Dupont y que recibiría inmediatamente después de haber contraído nupcias con su hija.

Por lo escrito, el dinero había sido depositado con la puntualidad requerida en las cuentas del conde y solo era un reporte de las diligencias que se llevaron a cabo para ello.

Como el hombre de palabra que era, no había hecho acción alguna para que ese proceso se detuviera. Después de todo, el pago se realizaba sobre la premisa de haber contraído nupcias con la "Bruja Blanca" y los acontecimientos que se suscitaron meses delante no me eximía de incumplir mis responsabilidades de caballero cabal.

Al fin y al cabo, obtuve lo más valioso que una fortuna no podía comprar. La capacidad de ser padre, independientemente de quien resulto ser la madre.

Impulsado por un amor más grande, más allá que el que sentía por la mujer que me dio lo más valioso, tomé una determinación.

-Saldré por un par de horas – informe al salir de la Gran Casa.

Las esclavas no se extrañaron, ya estaban acostumbradas a mi ausencia.

Esta vez, deje el caballo en el establo y solicité un carruaje. Recorrí los caminos sin admirar los paisajes que me parecían monótonos. Había perdido toda emoción por las cosas sencillas.

Me dirigí al pueblo donde vivían los esclavos de Santa María de Todos los Ángeles. Para este momento, el lugar se había convertido en algo extraordinario ante ojos de conocidos y extraños. Las antiguas chozas fueron reconstruidas y ahora se les podían llamar casas. Las calles fueron adoquinadas, lo que no podían presumir muchas avenidas de Puerto Príncipe. Hasta una escuela y un dispensario fueron construidos. Todo mi esfuerzo y parte de mi fortuna había sido dedicada a la remodelación de la zona.

Al trotar de mi caballo, hombres, mujeres y niños se detenían a mi paso e inclinaban sus cabezas en señal de respeto. Semanas antes solían observarme con lastima… y tristeza extrema. Ellos habían aprendido a apreciarme. Ahora, les agradecía mentalmente que hubiesen dejado de mirarme así, aunque los sonidos que tan alegremente retumbaban las noches de aquel sitió, se habían dejado de escuchar en comunión conmigo.

Seguí el camino hasta detenerme a las afueras de la casa de Rammú. Su mujer Akaála al escuchar el carruaje salió para recibirme.

De ella nunca recibí mirada alguna impregnada de lástima y eso siempre me lleno de fuerza.

-Buenas noches, amo.

-Buenas noches, Akaála – entre a la casa cuando ella me lo permitió.

Inmediatamente dirigí la vista hacia una puerta abierta, ubicando dentro de la habitación una especie de hamaca que colgaba de una viga de madera. Una tela muy fina la rodeaba. Dos bebes yacían durmiendo en ella, mi hijo, aquel niño que crecería hasta convertirse en el dueño de aquel lugar y Shalú, el hijo de mi capataz y Akaála.

Cuando la "Bruja Blanca" abandonó la isla, deje a mi hijo bajo la tutela y crianza de aquella mujer, que supo proporcionarle lo que le fue negado desde un inicio, el derecho de la vida.

-¿Cómo se ha portado? Pregunte en cuanto toque la mejilla rosada. El yacía dormido.

-Perfectamente… – La voz de Akaála no podía ocultar el amor que sentía por el niño, pero fue interrumpida por ligeros sonidos que hizo al despertarse.

Siempre lo hacía al escuchar mi voz. Sus ojos se abrieron y un esplendor inundó todo mi ser por la emoción de sentirme observado por él. Levantó la diminuta manita buscando mi contacto y no se lo negué. Con sus dedos abarcó uno de los míos.

Sin poder soportar la lejanía, lo alce en brazos, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a Shalú.

-Hola pequeño – enterré el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, oliendo su esencia.

-Ambos se han hecho grandes amigos – hablaba Akaála, sin ocultar el orgullo que sentía por tener al cuidado al hijo del amo.

-Lo sé… - por primera vez trataba de eludir el tema que me había llevado hasta ahí, que aunque ya lo había tratado con la joven esclava, me resultaba difícil hacerlo en ese momento.

-Viene por el duquecito… - su voz se escuchó segundos después, cortando el silencio que imperaba en el lugar.

Asentí.

-Ya es hora que este pequeño regrese a la Gran Casa, mañana llega la institutriz proveniente de Londres.

Ahora fue el turno de asentir de la mujer. Ella me había hecho entrar en razón después de una larga platica que tuvimos un mes antes, al externar que mi hijo debía ser educado bajo la tutela de alguien acorde a su posición, no por una esclava.

Yo me negué en un inicio a escucharla, argumentando que más amor de crianza que pudiera recibir de ella no lo recibiría de alguien extraño, pero la sabiduría de la mujer logró imponerse.

No pude seguir defendiendo mi decisión al reconocer que temía que al darle todo a mi hijo, se convirtiera igual que su madre. Un ser insatisfecho con la vida misma.

-Le espera un gran porvenir al duquecito. No tema, él sabrá valorar las cosas que realmente valen la pena. Solo hay que enseñarlo a ser humilde, honesto, agradecido… igual o más de lo que usted es…

-Gracias, Akaála… siempre tan sabía.

Para el momento que abandone la casa y subí al carruaje, las pertenencias del niño se encontraban atadas en la parte trasera del vehículo. Con mi hijo acomodado en el asiento trasero y sin que corriera peligro, inicie el regreso a nuestro hogar.

El trayecto duró esta vez más tiempo de lo normal, causado por la lentitud en que dirigí a los animales. En cuanto llegué a la Gran Casa, detuve el transporte frente a la puerta principal. Las luces de unas velas alumbraron el camino hasta la entrada.

-Bienvenido, pequeño amo… - exclamó una de las esclavas que nos recibieron.

Entregue al niño y este fue llevado a sus habitaciones para recibir la cena. En cuanto me vi solo, otra de las doncellas se acercó. Note su nerviosismo.

-Tiene visitas… está en la biblioteca… aunque le informe que no estaba… insistió en quedarse…

La pobre mujer temblaba. Por un momento creí que sería ella… pero inmediatamente deseché la idea. Conociéndola, ya habría hecho su presentación… llena de drama y exhibicionismo.

-¿Quién es? – sentí como todos los músculos de la espalda se tensaban.

-Sir Alec Dupont.

Contuve el aire. Eso sí que era una sorpresa. No había tenido ningún contacto con él hombre desde la fiesta que organizara su hija. El había abandonado la isla días después, envuelto en el escándalo creado por los sucesos acontecidos.

Ahora, su visita sí que era una sorpresa, que por supuesto me intrigaba.

Sin evitar sentirme nervioso, me dirigí a la biblioteca. En cuanto entre recibí otra sorpresa. El hombre que en un pasado se conservaba entero, joven, a pesar de su edad; hoy era solo un débil bosquejo de esa imagen. Todos los años y aun lo que no había vivido se habían hecho presente. Se encontraba muy delgado y por un momento pensé que enfermo.

-Buenas noches, Sir Alec – le extendí la mano, en clara señal de bienvenida.

Sin ocultar su propio nerviosismo, el hombre trató de ponerse de pie. Se lo impedí. Parecía débil.

-Gracias por tan calurosa bienvenida – la voz no le había cambiado. Seguía siendo gruesa y profunda – Seguramente está sorprendido por esta inusitada visita… - trató de sonreír.

-No le puedo mentir, así es – me dirigí a la licorera más cercana y serví dos copas, una de las cuales se la ofrecí.

Mientras bebíamos los primeros sorbos del licor, el silencio se hizo presente ante nosotros, momento que aproveche para hacer una evaluación de la situación tan embarazosa en la que estábamos envueltos.

Independientemente de cómo había finalizado mi matrimonio con su hija, seguía respetando aquel hombre.

-Se preguntará el por qué estoy aquí… - él fue el primero en hablar.

Asentí. Sobraban las palabras.

Por unos instantes desvió la mirada, por vergüenza seguramente.

-Hace poco tiempo me di por enterado del proceder de mi hija… si usted desea una satisfacción la aceptaré.

Esta vez moví la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-No vale la pena. Usted no es ella.

El hombre mayor entrecerró los ojos, notó el timbre siniestro con el que había impregnado mi voz.

-No lo soy, pero soy el principal culpable de sus acciones… en cuanto supe de lo que hizo me dirigí lo más rápido que pude aquí… pero enfermé en el camino…

De nuevo el silencio.

-Y se me hizo imposible llegar a tiempo…

-¿Para qué? ¿Para detenerla? ¿Regresarla? Ni siquiera nuestro hijo pudo hacerlo ¿Acaso cree que usted hubiese podido? – la rabia se apoderó de cada fibra de mi ser.

Silencio.

-No, lo dudo mucho – recalqué con cinismo.

-Para hacerla entrar en razón…

-¿Cómo…? – casi grite. Estaba a punto de perder el control y eso no iba a suceder, por Dios que no volvería a perder toda lógica que me mantenía dentro de mis cabales, aunque hubiese momentos que estaba a un paso de hacerlo.

-Diciéndole a usted toda la verdad acerca de su madre… - Se quebró su voz.

Y por un momento creí que el hombre lloraría.

Sin fuerza alguna, derrotado quizá, contagiado por mi suegro permití que hablara. Sus ojos se extraviaron en un pasado que el sólo conocía y del cual estaba a punto de conocer.

-Cuando conocí a Amelia, era la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos habían visto… además de hermosa, alegre, culta. Siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro… Era honesta… humilde a pesar de la fortuna que poseía su familia. No tarde en comenzar a cortejarla y cuando ella aceptó mi propuesta de matrimonio sentí que era el hombre más feliz del mundo…

No ha sido el único tonto – pensé y no llegue a externarlo. No quería hacer más daño del que ya se había hecho.

-Fuimos muy felices en nuestro matrimonio y esa felicidad aumento cuando se confirmo el primer embarazo… nuestro primer hijo nació muerto… y ella se apagó un poco, solo un poco… después… la gracia de Dios volvió a nuestro hogar y nació Candice…

Al escuchar su nombre, la tensión… la amargura se apoderó de mí. Si sobreviví las últimas semanas era en parte por el motivo de haber borrado su nombre de mi mente… del lenguaje de cada uno que la conoció. Ahora pareciera que ella se materializaba en esa habitación, por el solo motivo de torturarme.

-Pero Amelia… mi pobre Amelia… en realidad sí amaba a nuestra hija… la adoraba… - comenzó a estrujar la copa. Sus nudillos se volvieron blancos por la presión ejercida sobre el cristal.

-No entiendo lo que desea decir…

-Durante el embarazo… todo parecía ir bien… Amelia se encargó de la decoración de las habitaciones del bebé, mando a hacer los mejores ropajes para nuestra hija… hasta contrató a la mejor institutriz de Londres… siempre quiso lo mejor para ella… pero en cuanto nació… todo cambió… - bebió el resto del contenido de la copa -. Todo se transformo… al principio, creí que tenía miedo de abrazar aquel ser tan indefenso con temor de estrujarla demasiado y algo le pasara… pero después, Candice le fue indiferente… la institutriz comenzó hacerse cargo de ella y cuando lloraba… no podía soportarlo… le gritaba a todo mundo que callaran a "esa niña"… y cuando trataba que Amelia me explicará del porque trataba a nuestra hija así solo me respondía "Esa niña merece algo mejor", "No soy yo su madre"… "No la obligues a vivir así".

Una luz de esclarecimiento comenzó a surgir dentro de mi cabeza y un cúmulo de sentimientos comenzó a surgir en mi corazón. Tristeza era el que tenía mayor fuerza, lastima por ese ser indefenso, rabia por lo que mi hijo estaba sufriendo.

-En una ocasión… hubo un incidente…

-¿Qué clase de incidente?

-Mi mujer no era mala, quiero decir, no lo era… al principio.

¿Qué ocurrió?, gritaba dentro de mí.

-La primera vez que fue… evidente para todos, fue un día en que la institutriz tuvo su día de descanso y la niña comenzó a llorar… lloraba… creo que lo hacía para llamar a su madre… y Amelia entro en la habitación…

Entonces, comencé a temblar de forma incontrolable.

-Si no hubiese llegado una de las doncellas… llamada por los llantos de Candice…

Yo estaba petrificado. Él sacudió la cabeza.

-Se la arrebataron y gracias al cielo no pasó a mayores. A partir de ahí Amelia se volvió otra persona, su cuerpo era el mismo, pero su alma ya no. Ella… lloraba todo el tiempo… decía que el mundo estaba en su contra… que no era una buena madre.

-Quizás se sintió culpable.

-Tal vez. Pero cuando Candy tenía cuatro años de edad… verá usted, pasó el tiempo y lo que ocurría con mi mujer era que sencillamente no existía, como si se hubiese vuelto un fantasma; la niña fue creciendo y era –el hombre sonrió – era una niña tan buena, tan dulce, cantaba todo el tiempo, y le gustaba mucho jugar en los jardines, pasaba toda la tarde, recuerdo, corriendo detrás de las mariposas; yo nunca pude entender por qué su madre ni siquiera la miraba y cuando yo la acorralaba sólo repetía: "esa niña merece algo mejor, este mundo es malo", "merece algo mejor", "merece algo mejor"; ella lo repetía incansablemente, jamás lo entendí. Hasta que…

El silencio se alargó en la biblioteca, yo tragué saliva esperando. Y después él habló.

-Hasta que Amelia hizo lo impensable y entonces comprendí de qué había hablado todo ese tiempo.

* * *

Continuará...

No se olviden de comentar! XD!

Un abrazo y gracias por leernos!


	19. Chapter 24

**Escándalo**

**Capítulo 24**

**por Fabiola**

"_El amor nos hará libres. El innegable, ineludible, ése inexplicable amor más poderoso que el instinto o que el mismo corazón. Ése amor que no se parece a ningún otro y no entiende de razón, posiblemente sea el único que puede romperte el alma, el corazón, doler en el cuerpo y no puedes evadirlo. Porque puedes huir del amor a un hombre, pero de éste… no"._

Mis días en Paris transcurrían lentos, cada uno demasiado parecido al anterior. Ya no llamaban mi atención los bailes ni las cenas, ni siquiera conocer hombres me atraía. Qué curioso, creo que al fin me convertí en la solterona que todos me decían habría de ser un día.

Pero es que yo… bueno, no importa.

Era tal mi aburrimiento que ahora hasta me entretenía con la servidumbre en la cocina.

-¿Qué haces, Lorenza?

-Un postre de fresas, señora.

-¿Te ayudo?

-Oh, no, señora, yo—

-Anda, déjame.

-¿No va a salir hoy tampoco?

-No, el día está nublado, y yo me encuentro… perezosa.

La cocinera tuvo suficiente mesura como para no comentar que me había sentido así, y no había salido, durante al menos cinco semanas.

-¿Y eso qué es?

-Crema agria.

-¿Y por qué la viertes ahí?

Una y mil preguntas le hice, hasta que comprendí, más o menos, la elaboración del postre.

Al final, me dejó colocar las fresas en la cubierta a manera de decoración.

Me di cuenta de que cocinar era muy entretenido, por un momento no pensé en nada, como si la mente descansara. El único instante en el que mi vida salió a relucir en mi cabeza, fue cuando Lorenza comentó que las fresas son su fruta favorita y que lamentaba que fuesen tan escasas.

A él también le gustan mucho, pensé. También dijo que son sus predilectas.

Pero sacudí la cabeza y procuré no pensarle demasiado. Por algún motivo me ardía la garganta cada vez que lo hacía.

-Usted no lo sabe – dijo Lorenza de pronto –, pero yo trabajé en esta casa hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Realmente?

-Sí. Pero luego me casé y me llevaron a Burdeos, cuando enviudé regresé. Pero yo conocí a su madre.

Mi figura se paralizó, y de mi mano cayó el cucharón que sostenía, haciendo un estrépito en el suelo de piedra.

Ella pareció no notarlo.

-Una de mis tareas era asistirla, a su madre, en las habitaciones, sabe usted. Confiaban mucho en mí porque siempre demostré buena cabeza para el servicio – sonrió.

Pero yo no estaba prestando atención. Mi madre…

-Era muy guapa, muy bella, muy parecida a usted.

La pared frente a mí se volvió borrosa.

-Fue una pena venir a enterarme de que había muerto. Y tan joven. Usted era una niña, ¿verdad? – hizo una pausa y la sentí girar hacia mí –, oh, señora, lo lamento, no debí mencionar el fallecimiento, usted perdone—

-No, no – sacudí la cabeza –. Está bien, yo… Hace ya demasiado tiempo.

-Pero la carencia de una madre… perdone usted, señora. Mire, el postre está listo, ¿le sirvo un poco?

-¿Ella vino aquí?

-¿Su madre de usted?

Asentí.

-Sí, bueno, sí. Sobre todo en el invierno. No es tan crudo como el inglés.

-Y… - mis ojos llenos de agua –, ¿cómo era?

-¿Ella? Bonita, muy bella. Su cabello—

-¿Cómo era su carácter?

-¿Su forma de ser?

Asentí.

-Oh, entiendo – sonrió –. Alegre, era muy alegre. Y muy buena.

La emoción se atoró en mi garganta. Como si todo mi cuerpo gritara. Tuve que darme la vuelta y salir corriendo de la cocina.

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos y azoté la puerta de mi habitación, encerrándome dentro.

Mi madre no era alegre, no. Y no era buena. No era buena en absoluto.

Era mala, como yo.

Con la misma entraña de maldad que tengo yo. Así malvada como yo.

Pasé el día entero en mi cámara, sin abrir siquiera cuando tocaron la puerta para traerme alimento. No quería ver a nadie, no quería saber nada.

Pero entonces entendí, que si estaba ahora mismo en la habitación principal de la casa, ésta debió ser la que mis padres ocuparan tantos años atrás.

Un deseo malsano me impulsó al vestidor. Y empecé a buscar y escarbar en los cajones y los baúles. Después de tanto tiempo en que no me interesó, no supe por qué ahora estaba empeñada en saber algo.

No, no estaba empeñada en saber. Es que había pasado la vida sin tener algo tangible que odiar, porque mi padre había quemado las pertenencias de ella, todas, cuando murió. Sólo quedaban sus joyas, que jamás me dejó tocar, y que yo no hubiera deseado tampoco.

Y ahora que sabía que ella había vivido aquí, que esta misma habitación la había contenido.

Perdí el aliento y la habitación empezó a girar. Caí sentada en el suelo. ¿Qué quería encontrar? ¿Qué es lo que esperaba? No tenía ningún caso, ningún sentido. Ella ya… no existía.

Miraba la pared al frente, respirando con pesadez, y entonces recordé: "era muy alegre y buena". No, no es verdad. No lo era. No.

Me levanté de un salto y fui al tocador. Saqué todos los cajones y en el suelo esparcí lo que les contenía. Papeles, cintas, sobres. Esta no era la casa en la que había ocurrido aquello, ésta no era, pero… algo debería de haber, algo tendría que encontrar.

Quizás era que yo ya no tenía nada, ya lo había perdido todo, quizás ya no era dueña ni de mi propio corazón. Algo había ocurrido en mí pero por algún motivo yo necesitaba saber. Lo que nunca antes me interesó, yo necesitaba saber. Por qué. Por qué. ¡Por qué!

No encontré nada en los cajones, ni en el vestidor, ni en las cómodas, no había nada en relación con ella.

Pasé horas buscando sin ningún éxito.

Por la tarde me senté en el sillón empotrado de la ventana, la charola de plata con la comida estaba en la mesa de la salita interior, los platos y cubiertos intactos.

Miré a través de la ventana mucho tiempo, hasta que la tarde empezó a caer.

-Le llegó esto, señora – entró la doncella sin que la sintiera.

Me hizo parpadear y sacudir la cabeza.

-¿Qué es?

Me entregó el sobre por toda respuesta y salió tan silenciosamente como había entrado.

Lo abrí. Una invitación. A la cena en casa del Conde de Wesley. Increíble, había esperado tanto esta invitación, había ansiado con tal intensidad que me tomaran en cuenta, que la sociedad dejara de desecharme. Esta parecía ser la señal.

Pudiera pensarse rudo hacer una invitación el propio día del evento, pero el conde se caracterizaba por ello. Era parte de la emoción, supongo.

Miraba la invitación, las letras grabadas, pasando la punta de los dedos por la textura, pensando… había esperado tanto, tanto, por esto.

Me decidí a ir.

Me quitaría estas ropas de mucama, y esta cara de vieja.

Llamé a las doncellas y me vestí con un traje azul con aplicaciones doradas. La cintura no volvía a dieciocho, y quizás ya jamás lo haría, pero de nuevo yo me veía espectacular como una diosa.

Llegué al lugar con la doncella que haría de mi dama de compañía quien tan pronto entramos se alejó a la salita que les estaba destinada. Quién lo dijera, yo con una dama de compañía. Sonreí pensando que verdaderamente el aire de Paris me ha cambiado, tiene que ser eso.

El salón se encontraba lleno. Y por primera vez, creo que en toda mi vida, al pasar por entre la gente nadie me miraba con recelo. Las damas me sonreían, los caballeros hacían reverencia. Se iba despejando el camino para mí sin que nadie me prestara atención más allá de la cortesía.

Y no era que no me conocieran. Sí había personas conocidas que sabían quién era yo y lo que había hecho, pero era como si estas semanas de reclusión les hubieran hecho, no sé, olvidarme quizás.

Tal vez la sociedad estaba perdonándome.

Fue suma mi sorpresa cuando me vi rodeada de jóvenes damas.

-¿Han leído la gaceta esta mañana? – dijo una.

Me la habían presentado como Alexis Adgoghi, la reciente esposa del Marqués de Filipovich; los dos muy jóvenes y hermosos, rubios ambos y de amplias sonrisas.

Ella me fue simpática inmediatamente por su mesura y recato.

Por dentro, solté una carcajada. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que yo diría tal cosa jamás?

Apreté los labios para no dejar salir la risa.

La Marquesa seguía hablando a las demás damas.

-Han dicho en la columna de cotilleos que cierto barón pretende a cierta damisela de cuna no tan noble pero que su padre se opone y ha amenazado con desheredarlo.

Un boqueo se generalizó saliendo de las señoras.

-¿Pero a qué se debe?

-La dama en cuestión es hija de un hombre que, aunque hoy tiene cuantiosa fortuna, en sus años mozos fue un tendero.

Otro boqueo, pero la que yo había pensado más mojigata – ya que la conocía desde Londres – dijo:

-El amor de los jóvenes no debería verse entorpecido por tales apreciaciones que finalmente no tienen que ver nada con el presente.

Vaya, quien lo pensara. A esta mujer siempre la taché de intolerante. Me pregunté si acaso no habría juzgado a los londinenses todos por las actitudes de algunos.

Siguieron conversando de una y otra cosa, y de pronto me di cuenta de que mi asunto al parecer había pasado de moda. Bah.

Curiosamente, lo pasé bien con las damas. Ninguna hizo pregunta inapropiada alguna, ningún caballero se acercó a mí, y aunque no bailé ni hice nada más que comer la mitad de un canapé y beber una copa de champagne, puedo decir que lo pasé de manera muy agradable.

Está bien, comí en total doce canapés y mi copa era de agua.

Pero quién hubiera pensado que portarse con decencia podría ser tan ameno. Me sentía con calma. Había cierta paz. La gente no me miraba con repudio ni con rechazo, y de pronto sentirme un poco ignorada fue un alivio insospechado.

Casi extrañaba mis escándalos. ¿Y si hiciera algo? ¿Y si provocara algún problema sólo para divertirme?

Sonreí maquiavélicamente de momento, pero después me sentí, no sé, con pereza, ya no me interesaba supongo.

Y me di cuenta de que era un gasto de energía inútil que sólo me acarreaba problemas y sinsabores y que me llenaba de amargura; y sin ningún fruto porque al final yo no ganaba nada. ¿Qué había ganado?, pensé, ¿qué había ganado con mis arrebatos?

Arruinarle la vida a un hombre bueno; fue la respuesta en mi conciencia. Sus ojos azules mirándome al despertar, me hicieron temblar. Y le pensé allá, odiándome, repudiando incluso mi nombre. Tiene todo el derecho de quemar todas mis cosas.

Tal como hizo mi padre.

Pero yo no soy igual, pensé apretando los labios. Yo no soy igual, yo no hice lo mismo a la criatura, yo no lo haría nunca. Yo no. Yo no.

¡Primero me fui! ¡Primero intenté quitarme la vida!

¡Me prohibí verlo! ¡Me alejé! ¡Me prohibí sentir nada por él! Yo no soy igual, yo no haría lo mismo, yo no, yo no.

Y luego me dolieron los pechos, y la emoción se atoraba en mi estómago y tuve que despedirme de las señoras y salir casi corriendo porque me faltaba el aire.

Mientras el coche nos llevaba a la casa a la doncella y a mí, pensé que sí, sí era exactamente igual a ella. Y por eso precisamente estaba aquí.

Al llegar a casa, despedí a la doncella, y fui al estudio. No había entrado ni una sola vez desde que llegara, pero necesitaba servirme, creo, algo de alcohol.

Tomé la botella de brandy que el servicio mantenía siempre disponible, y llené una copa.

Me senté en el escritorio, en la silla de mi padre.

Giró un poco sobre su propio eje y yo con la copa en la mano me dejé llevar; el ventanal detrás estaba cubierto por una pesada cortina verde con adornos en bronce.

Tomé un sorbo de la copa. Me quemó la garganta y tosí, alejándola de mí para ponerla sobre el escritorio. Cierto que he bebido, pero no tengo la pericia que se pensaba en Londres.

Al recordar la ciudad pensé si acaso allá también mi reputación se habría desvanecido, y si acaso regresara y pudiera vivir una apacible vida tal como habían sido estas últimas semanas en Paris.

Me imaginé volviendo… y mi mente viajó largo rato.

Por mera ociosidad abrí el cajón de mi padre, el primero superior. Y también por ocio el siguiente, y el siguiente, no vi nada que llamase mi atención hasta que el de abajo no permitió su apertura. Estaba cerrado con llave.

Manoteé en el escritorio buscando la llave y no pude hallarle. Quizás estaba tan empecinada en no pensar, sencillamente no pensar, que me di a la tarea de abrir ese pequeño cerrojo con el abrecartas.

Forcejeé un buen rato, y me sirvió en mi propósito porque mientras me removía y sudaba por el esfuerzo, peleando con aquella cerradura, mi mente se mantuvo en calma.

Y entonces se abrió.

Y fue como si el sonido seco de los rieles al deslizarse el cajón sobre ellos fuesen de alguna manera una premonición, incluso sentí un olor particular en ese pequeño espacio, como si un vaho volara de él hasta mi rostro.

Había papeles, pero una pequeña cajita de plomo alargada estaba sobre ellos, la tomé y levanté la tapa.

Una carta. Sin sobre. Sólo una hoja.

La tomé y la leí. Y si hubiera sabido lo que me habría de encontrar en esas líneas habría tomado mi tiempo para prepararme, pero fue una lluvia fría que me tomó desprevenida.

La letra era femenina, y lo primero que vi fue el calce, mi madre firmaba: Amelia. Así, simplemente.

Vi la fecha en el borde superior: el día de mi nacimiento.

Y la carta estaba dirigida a mí.

_Mi hija:_

_Hoy te tuve por primera vez en mis brazos, y no pude creer que fueses toda mía. Gritaba a tu padre: no puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo. Porque mientras te abrazaba estaba más allá de mí el comprender que algo tan hermoso hubiese llegado a mi vida._

_Tengo tantos planes, quiero llevarte a pasear al parque, y peinar tu cabello, y darte muchos besos. Me siento tan emocionada que he tenido que tomar este papel para escribir algo porque mi pecho estallará en cualquier momento._

_Nadie te querrá jamás como te quiero yo, mi hermosa bebé. Nadie te cuidará como yo. Uno siempre cree que es el amor verdadero, a un hombre, el que le cambia la vida, pero entonces se convierte en madre y te percatas de que amor más profundo que a un hijo no puede existir._

_Quiero lo mejor para ti, que nunca sufras, que nada te dañe; protegerte de este mundo entre mis brazos tanto que siempre seas feliz, que sonrías y seas dichosa, y que—_

_Espera, te traen de vuelta para que te alimente._

_Amelia._

Su nombre escrito con rapidez.

La hoja se quedó suspendida en el aire, mi mano estaba tan quieta como si fuese de hierro.

Y poco a poco, muy lentamente, fui entendiendo lo que acababa de leer.

Mi madre… me quería.

Me suspendí un momento.

Mi madre… me quería.

La visión de las letras se nubló. Y yo peleé con mis ojos para poder leer: Nadie te querrá jamás como te quiero yo, mi hermosa bebé.

Mi madre… ella me quería.

Me levanté saltando de la silla, y salí corriendo con la carta en mano, me abalancé a la puerta principal abriéndola de par en par. El frío me golpeó la cara y sentí su humedad helada en cada poro de mi piel.

Pero bajé corriendo la escalinata y después… en la acera miré a ambos lados, la noche estaba muy oscura, no había una sola luz.

No sabía a dónde ir, no sabía a dónde quería ir. No sabía si de veras quería ir a alguna parte.

Me derrumbé en el escalón más bajo, formando un charco con mis faldas azules.

Mis ojos de nuevo se nublaron y la carta aferrada en mi tieso puño me recordaba que… mi madre… me quería.

Ella había sido capaz de sentir algo bueno por mí. Pero entonces, ¿por qué…?

¿Ella… me quería?

¿Y si yo…? ¿Y si yo…?

Mis pechos dolieron, y llevándome las manos a ellos, los acuné, y rompí en llanto.

No pude detener lo que estaba ahogándome, este ardor en mis entrañas que había sentido tan pronto salí de esa casa con mis maletas hacia el puerto.

Había tenido esto, esto que me comía, como un torbellino, y me jalaba hacia adentro. Y era… no sabía entonces lo que era.

No era rabia, no era coraje, era dolor, estaba sufriendo porque mi vacío tenía un nombre, un nombre de niño, y le pertenecía a una criatura que ni siquiera había visto.

Pero que había sentido moverse dentro de mí, y que había acariciado con mis manos tocando mi vientre redondo que le protegía. Él había crecido dentro de mí, y yo supe cada momento, sentí cada minuto, cada cambio, cada instante en el que pensaba: ha crecido un poco más. Ahora mueve sus piernitas. Hoy sus manos.

Él se movía dentro de mí y yo me había ido tan lejos. ¡Tan lejos!

Movimiento al otro lado de la acera me hizo levantar la vista y limpiarme los ojos.

Vi a una mujer, mucho muy humilde, parecía no haber notado mi presencia. Un pequeño estaba con ella.

Ambos vestían ropas gastadas y sucias. Eran muy pobres.

El niño, quien no tendría más de tres años, jaló la roída falda de su madre.

Ella se inclinó a él. Le sonrió y en sus manos había una naranja. Empezó a pelarla, ante los ojos sonrientes de su hijo y cuando terminó, le ofreció la mitad.

El niño la tomó y separó un gajo con sus manitas, se lo llevó a la boca y le sonrió. La mujer besó su frente.

Y yo lloré. Mientras se alejaban sin haberme notado.

Lloré, estoy llorando a mares. A gritos.

Necesito que alguien venga y arregle esto que he provocado, que alguien solucione en un instante este mal que me hice. Quiero cerrar los ojos y despertar unos meses atrás, e intentar ser mejor.

Pero no puedo.

Mis sollozos lastimaban mi garganta. No puedo.

Y nadie vendría a solucionar cosa alguna, nadie. Estaba sola, y yo era quien lo había causado.

Tenía un hijo, un bebé, un bebito que me necesitaba y le había dejado a su suerte.

Y esta mujer compartía una naranja con el suyo y a mí se me partió el corazón.

Y mientras lloraba, me apretaba los senos con ambas manos, y dolían, mucho; y la tela de mi vestido estaba mojada y había sentido el momento preciso en el que empecé a lactar, derramando el líquido que si existía era porque yo, de hecho, soy madre.

¡Este es el alimento que me negué a darle!

Mis manos estaban empapadas sintiendo la leche tibia mojando mis ropas.

¡Este es el alimento que le negué!

Y si yo estaba produciéndolo todavía al día de hoy era porque él aún lo necesitaba. Quizás en este momento está llorando por mí, por hambre, por frío, por el solo hecho de saber que su madre no está ahí para alimentarlo.

Mis pechos estaban mojando mi vestido. Yo tenía todo esto, todo esto que la naturaleza creó para mi hijo, y me había negado a dárselo. Como una desgraciada, peor que un animal.

Me había negado a alimentarlo y mi leche hoy salía de mí sin servir para nada en absoluto, mientras un pequeño niño inocente tal vez lloraba por mí.

Mi pequeño niño, que se movió en mí durante nueve meses, y sentí sus piernitas y sus brazos. Y cuando le di a luz pude sentir todo su cuerpo; el momento justo en el que nació.

E hizo estallar algo grande y poderoso, pero a la vez, un instante después me llenó de horror.

¡Porque no quiero ser como mi madre! Lloraba a gritos.

¡No quiero hacerle a él como mi madre hizo conmigo!

Mi cara cayó en mis manos y mi cuerpo se convulsionaba, llorando, gritando, partiéndome en miles de pedazos. No quiero hacerle lo que mi madre hizo. Tengo miedo. Tengo tanto miedo.

Y a la vez lo necesito tanto.

Estaba inclinada al frente con la palma cubriéndome la frente, mientras lloraba y por mi boca salían sollozos entrecortados y fuertes y mis lágrimas caían en el charco azul bajo mío.

Lloraba sin poder parar como si me partiera completa, toda a la vez; porque no puedo estar cerca de él; pero mis pechos dejan ir toda esta leche que es para que él coma. Sollocé.

Es para que él coma. Lloraba mojando mi cara. Es para que él se alimente. Mis manos empapadas.

Y yo tengo el corazón roto. El alma dividida. Mi pobre hijo. Él no merece esta madre.

* * *

Continuará...

Gracias por leer y no se olviden de comentar! XD!


	20. Chapter 25

**ESCANDALO**

"**Una tempestad de amor"**

Terrific de época

Por:

Josie & Fabiola

CAPITULO XXV

Por Josie

"Mar de verano, tentación que entra en mi vida. Dulces y claras aguas incitantes.

¿Acaso son ustedes lo que pido en este momento?

¿Lo que necesito?

¿Quién soy yo para negarme?

Hermosas aguas cristalinas"

Sinceramente no puedo explicar los cambios que en mi persona han acontecido en el último lapso de mi existencia. De alguna forma puedo resumir que cada uno de ellos ha sido para bien, para mí y para los míos.

El pasado en el pasado esta. Acciones acontecidas hace mucho tiempo. Acciones sobre las cuales no puedo actuar ni cambiar. Solo aceptar, con rabia lo injusto. ¿Culpable…? ¿De qué…? ¿De tomar mi vida por los cuernos y decidir a dónde la voy a dirigir? Vaaaaaaaaaaa!, solo puedo decir que los cambios llegaron para bien… lo demás, solo residuos de lo que no fue valorado, ni apreciado. Soy lo que soy en el presente y agradezco el pasado… a la experiencia… a lo vivido… porque sin ello, no podría estimar lo que soy hoy.

_El dolor que se apoderó de mí en el pasado, ahora puede que sea compartido. ¿Asegurarlo? No sé, ni puedo comprobarlo. Ella, la "Bruja Blanca" tejió una telaraña de emociones, pasiones, sentimientos, que no se pueden descubrir el inicio ni donde terminan. _

_Lo que sí tengo claro es que el rechazó de lo que ella vivió a manos de la mujer que le dio vida, lo he vivido en carne propia de su propia mano. ¿Ojo por ojo…? El resto del refrán lo conozco y lo conocen. ¿Mi opinión? Simplemente no lo comparto._

_¿Quién soy para obligarla a regresar? Si lo hiciese, solo recibiría una tormenta de reclamos y de cólera. ¿Quiero eso para mí y mi hijo Alexander? _

_Nadie soporta una vida de desdicha por demasiado tiempo y sé que ella… aquí, en el lugar donde ella pertenece, jamás será feliz._

_¿Sería yo feliz con el hecho de tenerla a mi lado? Lo dudo, por la razón de que si ella no fuese feliz, yo no sería feliz._

_¿Mi decisión? Seguiré aquí, para cuando ella disponga regresar._

_¿Mi amor intacto? – en este momento solo puedo levantar los hombros en un claro gesto de desconocimiento._

_Todo se lo dejó al destino._

En este momento me encuentro en el muelle de Puerto Príncipe, a la espera del último navío de pasajeros que arribará por este mes. En él, viajan nuevos colonos en busca de un mejor futuro, sacerdotes, una que otra monja y por supuesto la mujer que se encargará de la crianza y educación de Alexander, mi hijo.

En cierta forma me encuentro nervioso. No puedo negarlo. Tener a otra mujer en la Gran Casa, a parte de las esclavas que trabajan en ella, no me entusiasma. Aun así, quién la recomendó, la señora Duval comentó que ante todo, por muy que fuera su sobrina, la señorita Antonia Delacroix estaba más que cualificada para ocupar el puesto por el que fue llamada. Así que eso debía tranquilizarme, pero muy en el fondo existía algo… algo que me inquietaba en suma.

Seguí esperando el arribo del barco por tiempo indefinido, hasta que un jovenzuelo grito, anunciando la llegada. En el horizonte se alcanzaban a ver las enormes velas del buque, en claro contraste con las nubes oscuras que se acercaban a la isla.

En cuestión de minutos, la enorme nave atracó en el muelle. Desde el sitió en el que me encontraba tenía la oportunidad de escuchar a los navegantes gritar ordenes y a los marinos de más bajo rango obedecerlas.

Pronto, la escalinata que surgió del navío toco las maderas oscurecidas del puerto en un fuerte choque de materia. De ellas surgieron primero familias… hombres, mujeres y niños. Algunos de ellos envueltos en ropajes finos, otros más modestos. Pero la señorita Delacroix no aparecía, lo sabía a la perfección por la descripción que me había proporcionado el ama de llaves.

Giré sobre los talones al comprender que la institutriz no venía en el barco, cansado de observar como los marinos se encargaban de depositar baúles y cajas sobre el muelle. Me dirigí hacia donde tenía el carruaje, mitad aliviado y mitad contrariado.

Pero un cosquilleo en la nuca me detuvo en señal de advertencia. Alguien me observaba con detenimiento. Lo sabía muy bien, porque las únicas veces que había sentido esa sensación era cuando… la "Bruja Blanca" me miraba con sus enormes ojos verdes.

Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de desaparecer eso… que en ese momento se había convertido en una molestia. Detuve el andar y miré por arriba del hombro, tratando de descubrir el origen de todo aquello.

Me sorprendí en sobremanera, una mujer… en realidad mucho más joven de lo que creía me observaba con detenimiento a los pies de la escalinata. Giré por completo el cuerpo para apreciarla mejor.

Desde la distancia en que me encontraba pude percibir a la perfección el color de sus ojos… azules como el mar en verano, resaltados por un vestido en todo pálido del mismo color de los ojos, que se amoldaba a su cuerpo de forma sugerente. Una de sus manos, tan pálida como la perla más fina, portaba una pequeña y sencilla sombrilla, cubriéndole el rostro de los rayos inclementes del sol.

La joven me observaba y yo no pude evitar inclinar hacia ella la cabeza, en clara señal de reconocimiento.

Era ella, la institutriz. Trague saliva, la llegada de aquella mujer tan atractiva terminaría siendo un problema para mí, si comenzaba a tontear y dejar a un lado el raciocinio y toda lógica.

Sacudí la cabeza y con ello todo vestigio de advertencia. Me dirigí hacia ella, con paso decidido.

-¿Señorita Delacroix? – pregunté por puro formulismo.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado en forma grácil, quizá con la intensión de que mis ojos se posarán sobre la piel nívea de su cuello.

-Así es… ¿Usted es Lord Terrence de Grandchester? – la voz suave, cálida, dulce, llego a mis oídos con toda claridad.

-A sus ordenes – e hice una reverencia propia a la posición de caballero que poseía.

Por varios segundos permaneció en silencio.

-Me alegra tanto que sea usted. Temía tanto que nadie acudiera en mi busca.

-Imposible de olvidar su llegada – sonreí -. La estábamos esperando con ansia.

Dicho lo anterior, me concentre en buscar a algún mozalbete que nos ayudara con el enorme equipaje de la institutriz. Cuando los baúles se encontraron sujetos en el carruaje, iniciamos el regreso a Santa María de Todos los Ángeles.

La joven insistió en acompañarme desde mi posición de cochero, con el pretexto que desde el interior del carruaje no lograría apreciar la belleza del paisaje de la isla. Tratando de ser indiferente le ofrecí la mano para que subiera. Posiblemente se encontraba igual de excitada que yo cuando llegue por primera vez a ese lugar.

Mientras avanzábamos por el camino, la miraba por el rabillo del ojo, fingiendo en conducir a los caballos. Pude percibir que miraba todo con detenimiento, algunas veces con asombro y otras veces con miedo al desconocer los sonidos que nos rodeaban.

Trate de distraerla al hacer varios comentarios o al explicarle el origen de todo lo que percibía, hasta que permaneció de nuevo en silencio y con las manos cruzabas en su regazo. Para ese momento, la sombrilla que la había acompañado cuando bajo del barco se encontraba cerrada, entre ambos, sobre el asiento del cochero.

Cuando entro el barco a la bahía y atracó, sentí un terror profundo que me resulta imposible explicar. Corrí y me encerré en el camarote, tratando de tranquilizarme. Cuando por fin lo logré, temí que quien fuera enviado a recogerme ya se hubiese marchado. Nunca creí que el mismísimo Duque me estaría esperando.

Entrecerré los ojos antes de preguntar:

-¿Cómo intuyó que precisamente era yo quién la esperaba?

Antonia soltó una risilla, que me pareció melodiosa. Nada escandalosa a lo que estaba acostumbrado por cierta dama en cuestión. Su risa me recordó a Inglaterra, contenida, alegre. Mi amada Inglaterra.

-No tenía la forma de saberlo… Solo me aferré al único caballero que permanecía en el muelle. No me habría dejado sola y a mi suerte en un lugar inhóspito y desconocido.

Ahora fue mi turno de soltar una carcajada. En definitiva, la señorita Antonia Delacroix era inteligente… muy inteligente y eso le daba más méritos que la belleza que poseía.

Cuando llegamos a la Gran Casa y después de saludar e intercambiar noticias de la familia con su tía, la señora Duval, di las órdenes para que la condujeran a sus habitaciones junto con el equipaje, para que se aseara y estuviera lista para la cena.

Un par de horas más tarde, ambos nos encontrábamos ingiriendo los últimos alimentos del día en el comedor principal de la casa. Custodiados por las esclavas que nos atendían.

Aun no me explico por qué precisamente usted y no uno de los tantos esclavos que hay en este lugar fue a recogerme al muelle – dejó la copa de champagne sobre el mantel de damasco que cubría la mesa.

Observé su cabello cobrizo recogido sobre su cabeza, después deslice la mirada hasta depositarla sobre sus hermosos labios color melocotón, antes de hablar.

-La primera impresión es la que cuenta – respondí con voz gutural con la intensión de despertar en ella una reacción. Cualquier reacción.

Como lo predije, Antonia se sonrojo, aun así mantuvo su mirada firme sobre mi rostro. Otro punto más a su favor.

-Además, no a cualquier persona estoy dispuesto a delegar la educación y crianza de mi hijo.

-Me alaga, Milord.

-Soy realista, señorita Delacroix. Si usted se encuentra en este momento en Haití, es por la sencilla razón que las recomendaciones que proporcionó su tía fueron más que magníficas.

-Tendré que darle mis más sinceras palabras de agradecimiento a mi tía.

-Si usted es agradecida y humilde al reconocer por quién está aquí, ella se sentirá muy feliz al escucharlas.

De nuevo el silencio entre nosotros. Por momentos creía que la señorita Delacroix me estaba midiendo. Eso me agradaba. Así no creería que era un pelele a quien pudiera manejar a su antojo por su belleza e inteligencia.

-¿Cuándo conoceré a su hijo? – ella cortó el silencio.

-Mañana a primera hora. En cuanto despierte. El día de hoy no lo creí conveniente, porque seguramente venía cansada. A demás, tendría mucho que platicar con la señora Duval.

Antonia asintió. Después sonrió.

-¿Y la madre de Alexander?

Ojalá nunca hubiese hecho esa pregunta. Me levante de la silla, impulsado por la sorpresa y la rabia que no pude ocultar en toda mi persona.

-¡Muerta! Señorita Delacroix – respondí evidentemente exaltado.

Ella no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. La señora Duval había cumplido a la perfección mis órdenes cuando escribió la carta en la que la solicitaba como institutriz. Solo se le había proporcionado los datos necesarios para aceptar o rechazar el empleo.

-Acepte mis disculpas, Milord. No creí que fuera inapropiada mi pregunta – dijo sin ocultar la palidez en su rostro por culpa de mi reacción.

-Mi hijo tiene tres meses, señorita Delacroix. Su madre murió el mismo día que él nació. Eso es lo único que a usted le debe interesar para ejercer su trabajo – en cuanto terminé de decir la última palabra, tomé la copa de brandy que yacía junto a mí y bebí hasta la última gota ambarino líquido. Después, salí de la habitación dejando tras la espalda a una mujer sorprendida.

Llegue a mis habitaciones lo más rápido que las piernas me lo permitieron.

En cuanto ingresé en ella, cerré la puerta tras de mí y en un impulso me dirigí al vació de la habitación.

¿Hasta cuándo…? ¿Hasta cuándo tu fantasma seguirá rondando en mi vida? ¡Maldita seas!

Después de ese exabrupto, las cosas volvieron a cambiar dentro de mí. Volví a recuperar el control.

Al día siguiente, cumplí mi palabra a la señorita Delacroix. A primera hora de la mañana me dirigí a su habitación. Ella se encontraba lista, lo supe porque en cuanto llame a la puerta, fue cuestión de segundos que ella la abrió. Me recibió con un frío "Buenos días" y enseguida cerró la puerta tras ella.

La conduje por los pasillos de la Gran Casa hasta llegar a la habitación de Alexander. Cuando entramos en ella, la esclava que siempre velaba su sueño se retiró. El niño se encontraba sobre la cuna, despierto y arropado con sus mejores ropas.

Antonia cogió al niño en sus brazos y dirigiéndose a una silla mecedora, tomo asiento y con la mano libre que le quedaba alcanzó la mamila que se encontraba preparada para ser ingerida por mi hijo.

-Nos puede dejar solos, Duque de Grandchester. Su hijo no puede estar en mejores manos que las mías.

Así fue como los deje. A Alexander en brazos de una extraña que a partir de ese momento se encargaría de su educación y crianza. En lugar de los brazos de su madre.

En las siguientes semanas, el trato con Antonia fue distante porque así lo dispuse. Ella buscaba una que otra ocasión para acercarse e informarme de los avances que Alexander tenía. Era cortante y hasta frío con ella, puesto que consideraba que no eran necesarios sus informes, porque después de pasar todas las mañanas en las plantaciones, las tardes de las dedicaba a mi hijo. Haciendo que con ello, Antonia se enfocara a sus actividades personales.

A la hora de los alimentos, ella siempre le pedía a las esclavas que se lo llevarán a la habitación de Alexander, siendo su pretexto que temía dejarlo solo, porque era muy inquieto.

Sabía que eran solo pretextos, aun así, el día de hoy di la orden que le avisaran que esta noche cenaría conmigo, cansado de sus evasivas. Sabía que en un principio se negaría, pero no le quedaba de otra, puesto que yo pagaba sus honorarios.

La hora tan esperada por mi persona llego. Yo estuve listo antes de la hora pactada, y como tonto aguardé su llegada en el comedor principal de la casa, mientras que el reloj del pasillo anunciaba con su característico tic-tac el lento avance de los minutos.

Cuando Antonia entro a la habitación, fue un remansó de luz. Ataviada por un hermoso vestido en color lila, hacia que sus ojos azules brillaran con mayor profundidad. Una belleza que no debería marchitarse en aquel lugar tan apartado de la civilización.

Como todo un caballero, le di la bienvenida. Retiré la silla, para que ella tomara asiento y después me dirigí a mi lugar de costumbre.

Ingerimos los primeros platillos en silencio. Notaba la tensión que existía entre ambos. Ella, al igual que yo ignoramos el inconveniente.

-Le agradezco en suma manera esta invitación – fue la primera en romper el silencio. La admiré un poquito más.

-Más agradecido estoy por haber aceptado, aun a sabiendas que no he sido un caballero en la extensión de la palabra con usted.

-Esta usted en su casa y solo usted sabrá cómo comportarse en ella.

Su atrevimiento me dejó sin aliento.

-Tiene razón. Siendo usted una empleada no tiene la capacidad de juzgar el cómo me comporto – mi ataque fue velado, aun así, ella no hizo retirada alguna. Solo asintió.

-Aclarado el punto… ¿podemos seguir disfrutando de tan deliciosa cena?

Con esa única frase, me silencio.

Vaya agallas de la mujer que ante mí, me ignoraba en sobremanera.

Durante el resto de la cena, percibí el cómo me había presentado ante ella, desde el primer momento en que piso la isla. Orgulloso, soberbio, huraño… nada del Terry que había existido en el paso. Esa era mi defensa ante esta mujer.

-Estoy agradecido en los cuidados que le brinda a mi hijo. Noto que con ellos, él está creciendo sano y fuerte…

-Como usted dijo con anterioridad… Soy solo una empleada y recibo honorarios por ello. Sus agradecimientos salen sobrando… aunque los acepto para aumentar mi ego… profesionalmente hablando.

Y con ese comentario, la dama exterminó todo acercamiento de mi parte.

Antonia Delacroix se estaba convirtiendo en un dolor de cabeza.

Después de la cena fallida y que fue convocada para limar asperezas, mejor me dedique a enfocarme en lo que no había fallado. En sacar adelante a Santa María de Todos los Ángeles.

Para ese momento, la zona siniestrada por el incendio que provocó la "Bruja Blanca" volvía a teñirse de verde. Las plantas jóvenes de café estaban enraizando a la perfección, con el apoyo de las lluvias que no habían dejado de caer desde que inicio el temporal de tormentas en el Atlántico.

Una tarde, concentrado en el trabajo del campo, no vi la hora en mi reloj. Me demoré en llegar a la Gran Casa y estar presente para cuando Alexander despertará de su siesta.

Me encontraba haciendo reparaciones en el sistema de riego de una de las plantaciones que se había dañado en la última de las tormentas, junto a mí, estaban Ramuú y otros esclavos que trabajaban con todas sus energías para finalizar la reparación.

En un momento, Ramuú miró el sol, que apenas asomada de entre las nubes cargadas de lluvia.

-Se le ha hecho tarde, amo.

Seguí la mirada del capataz. Admiraba su poder de observación. Solo alguien por su experiencia podía saber la hora del día con el solo hecho de mirar la posición del sol.

-Será mejor que me vaya. Te dejó al mando de los trabajos de reparación.

Confiado en que los hombre seguirían las ordenes, monte el caballo con el propósito de llegar lo antes posible a la Gran Casa. Para ello, tomé un atajo, me dirigí al antiguo sendero. Camino que muchas veces recorrí, con el propósito de encontrarme con la "Bruja Blanca", en aquel lugar paradisiaco, donde decenas de veces creí haber alcanzado la gloria.

El galope de la bestia me conducía a la cascada en un rítmico baile. Sabía que pronto llegaría a ese lugar y mientras más me acercaba, el palpitar de mi corazón se aceleraba. Amenazaba con estallar. Pero era un tonto si creía que ella estaría ahí y más tonto si al mirar las aguas cristalinas de la pequeña laguna, me la imaginará… desnuda… siendo su piel acariciada por el agua…

Podía escuchar, conforme me acercaba, el ruido ensordecedor de la caía del agua. Comencé a aminorar el paso de mi montura, hasta casi detenerme. Estaba a unos metros del lugar. Lo sabía porque reconocía el relieve del mismo como la palma de mi mano.

Entonces lo oí. Ese ruido tan característico de cuando algo entra al agua… me detuve en seco… sin poderlo creer… el aire en los pulmones quedo prisionero…

¿Acaso era ella…? ¡No! Por supuesto que no…

Baje de la montura y sintiendo la cama de hojarasca bajo la planta de las botas, me dirigí hacía la cascada. Un metro, dos metros… la ansiedad hacia parecer la distancia eterna.

Sin ocultar el pulso tembloroso de la mano, aparte las hojas enormes de una planta que me impedía ver quién se estaba bañando en la laguna.

Ávido de descubrir al intruso, fije la mirada en el manto acuático. ¡Una mujer! Una mujer yacía nadando dentro de ella. Desde donde me localizaba podía ver el cuerpo femenino sumergido… su piel nívea… sus delgados brazos… las piernas torneadas… ella estaba por completo… desnuda.

Tragué saliva y me mantuve en el mismo sitió, sin el menor atisbo de ocultar mi presencia. Debía asegurarme que era ella… al menos para que cuando me descubriera decirle de todo el desprecio que sentía por…

En ese momento, el corazón se aceleró aun más desobedeciendo las demandas de mi mente. ¡Control, control! Gritaba la lógica en cada partícula de mi ser.

En ese instante, la mujer en la laguna emergió dejando ver su identidad.

¡Antonia!

Era Antonia, ¿cómo había descubierto ese lugar? No me importó conocer la respuesta, porque ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

Atontado, solté las hojas de la planta envuelto en un manto de decoró, que lamentablemente ya era imposible sostener.

Di la media vuelta y regrese al sitió donde el caballo pastaba. Afiebrado, subí a la montura y como alma que persiguieran los mismos demonios del infierno, me dirigí a la Gran Casa.

En cuanto llegué, me encerré en la biblioteca, tratando de borrar la imagen que carcomía mi mente. Acompañado de la botella de brandy y una copa.

Permanecí encerrado por tiempo indeterminado. Temiendo verla de nuevo… no a la "Bruja Blanca", sino a ella… a Antonia.

Por momentos, podía escuchar su voz a lo lejos, llegando hacia mí a través de la madera de la puerta… a pesar que llegaba amortiguada, podía sentir alegría en su tono de voz, se dirigía a Alexander.

¿Qué explicación le daría en cuanto la tuviera en frente? – pensaba por segundos, después soltaba una carcajada ante la estupidez que sería mi respuesta.

Cuando el reloj del pasillo marcó las doce de la noche y cansado de permanecer escondido, decidí salir de ahí. Con paso vacilante a causa del efecto del alcohol en la sangre llegue hasta mis habitaciones.

En penumbras comencé a desvestirme. El saco terminó sobre el piso, la camisa la arroje sobre una silla. Para quitarme las botas y el pantalón me senté sobre la cama.

Estaba vestido sólo con las calzas y fue cuando sentí por primera vez que no me encontraba a solas en la habitación.

Asombrado giré y observé sobre el hombro. La silueta de una mujer se dibujaba con la tenue luz de la luna llena que entraba por las cortinas abiertas del balcón. Yacía apenas cubierta por una delgada sabana.

Con pulso tembloroso cubrí mis ojos. ¿Acaso era la "Bruja Blanca" que había decidido regresar? Permanecí así por tiempo indefinido. Una parte de mí hacía creer a mi mente que era otra de mis alucinaciones.

Tome valor para mirarla con detenimiento. Baje la mano y está, como si tuviera vida propia se dirigió al montículo que dibujaban los senos.

Un ligero suspiró llego a mis oídos.

Contuve el aliento.

-Buenas noches, milord – fue entonces que ella hablo.

Un manto de agua fría cayó sobre cada fibra de mí ser.

-¿Qué hace aquí… Antonia? – como pude respondí con la mejor claridad.

-Esperarlo, milord – ella se irguió sobre la cama, dejando al descubierto el pecho desnudo.

Sin vergüenza, los miré con avidez. Me estaba hechizando. Antonia lo sabía y fue tan evidente cuando las aureolas que los coronaban se erizaron.

Trague saliva.

Entonces, ella tocó mi hombro desnudo.

Un estremecimiento recorrió toda mi espalda.

-Será mejor que se vaya… Este no es el mejor lugar para una dama… - la voz que surgió de mi garganta sonó demasiado ronca, hasta para mí.

-¿Quién ha dicho que esta noche quiero comportarme como una dama? – susurró a mi oído, sintiendo su aliento -. Además, milord. Para que hacernos tontos… Usted me desea, igual o con mayor intensidad que yo a usted…

¡Por Dios! Con todo el descaro del mundo me estaba invitando a sumergirme en sus aguas.

Traté de disfrazar un brillo de temor en mi mirada. No podía… no debía…

Colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros la aleje lo más posible de mi cuerpo. Se estaba convirtiendo en una deliciosa tentación, difícil de negarme.

-El… que me haya sorprendido espiándola en la laguna no significa otra cosa… Soy un hombre…

-Un hombre que no puede negar que desea a la mujer que tiene en la cama…

-Se equivoca… en primer lugar, no ha sido invitada y en segundo, si desea seguir conservando su empleo, será mejor que se comporte con el decoro que su posición de mujer lo exige – dicho lo anterior me levanté de un salto. Poniendo entre ambos varios metros de distancia - ¡Por lo que más quiera… retírese de mis habitaciones! – le di la espalda.

Escuche como ella se levantaba de la cama… quizás se colocaba un camisón... como sus pasos se dirigían a la puerta, como las bisagras de está eran forzadas a abrirse…

-Usted me desea, Lord Terrence de Grandchester. Cada uno de sus músculos no lo pueden negar… y sé que antes de que termine la semana… usted y yo seremos amantes – cerró la puerta tras ella.

¡Maldita sea!

¿Por qué?

¿A quién le guardaba respeto?

¿Por qué no era capaz de amar de nuevo?

Maldije y me pregunte cientos de veces estas preguntas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?.

¿Por quién?

Aflorando el odio y el desprecio que sentía por la "Bruja Blanca" tome la última de mis decisiones.

Sumergido en el mar de deseo que corroía mi alma, mi mente… fui tras ella… detrás de Antonia…

Abrí la puerta que ella había cerrado y entonces la vi… a ella… y por desgracia su presencia no era producto de mi imaginación.

Escrito por:

Josie

Continuará…

* * *

Comenten, por favor. Gracias por leernos!


	21. Chapter 26

**Escándalo**

por Jossie y Fabs

**Capítulo 26**

por Fabiola

"_Porque sólo el amor echa fuera al temor."_

Llegué a la isla al atardecer, pero para cuando pude llegar a Santa María era ya entrada la noche. Se me dificultó considerablemente encontrar un cochero, y los demás pasajeros pronto estuvieron en brazos de quienes les recibían, así que estuve sola un buen rato en el muelle, cargando mi única maleta hasta que un coche pudo llevarme a la casa.

El viaje en el buque fue muy largo, y muy cansado. Me pareció mucho más largo que el que hice en sentido contrario, pero posiblemente porque en esta ocasión mi mente no descansaba.

Yo siempre he podido hacer esto, he podido, no sé cómo precisarlo, enmudecer los pensamientos, he podido cerrar mi mente a cuestiones que no deseo pensar. Y eso había venido haciendo. Pero ahora de regreso, era como si hubiese abierto una puerta que ya no podía cerrar y mi mente me atormentaba.

En el trayecto pasé por todas las emociones y tomé una resolución tras otra sin que mediara más de dos minutos entre ellas. En un momento dado, decidía arreglar esto hablando con mi padre para que me ayudara; después, un instante después, me parecía que sería yo quien debería solucionarlo; luego, tan solo un momento enseguida, me acobardaba y después, tomaba valor.

Pero entre todas las cosas que he sido, no he sido cobarde. Siento algo dentro de mí que me impulsa, y si tengo que enfrentar su furia, que así sea, está merecida, lo único que yo quiero es ver al bebé. Mi…

Mis ojos se nublaron en el coche; sacudí la cabeza y miré por la ventana. Nos acercábamos, lo supe porque la vegetación se volvía más espesa, las ramas de los árboles golpeaban contra el cristal.

Estuve concentrada largo rato en la luna allá arriba, apenas visible entre el follaje. Intentaba acallar mi mente, como tantas otras veces había logrado hacer, pero fue imposible, seguía pensando y pensando, y pensando… qué pasaría. Si acaso yo pudiera ser mejor, si acaso para mí fuera posible.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, sólo una luz estaba encendida, y supe que era la de su habitación.

Me paré frente a la puerta y toqué con la aldaba. Nadie me abrió.

Después de un largo momento, me atreví a entrar.

La luz en el interior era muy tenue, apenas alcancé a vislumbrar la mesa en el recibidor con su imponente florero, y mis ojos tardaron un buen rato en acostumbrarse a la escasa iluminación.

Cuando por fin pude, subí por las escaleras; subiendo peldaño a peldaño, pensando, temiendo, pero sobre todo decidida a no dejarme vencer. Esta vez no me dejaría vencer por mí misma. Había entendido que era yo mi peor enemigo y mi orgullo el verdugo que me había tenido sujeta. No me dejaría vencer por el miedo tampoco.

Cuando doblé el codo para entrar al pasillo de la cámara principal, me detuve porque escuché una puerta abrirse.

Miré y vi que era la suya, mi corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza y de pronto quise correr, quise huir, pero mis pies no se movían, y además no quise desertar porque yo estaba decidida a—

Lo vi. De pie a mitad del pasillo. Alto. Vistiendo las calzas y el torso desnudo, y entonces… la vi a ella. Una mujer estaba con él.

Ella estaba sonriendo y vestía… ropa de dormir.

Mi corazón se paralizó y perdí el aliento. No supe por qué, pero la vista se nubló. Yo no hubiera imaginado que… Pero después de todo ¿qué podía esperar?

Seguí viéndoles sin que me notaran. Les observé largamente, ella es una mujer alta, muy hermosa, su cabello rojizo suelto en ondas sobre sus hombros; vestía un camisón de seda con un pronunciado escote; se ajustaba a su cuerpo y no llevaba ningún chal encima, ni se cubría de manera alguna, no había nada debajo de ese camisón; la línea de sus piernas se traslucía perfectamente.

Y él… él se estaba poniendo esa bata negra de seda y figuras orientales rojas que tanto me gustaba. Se veía grande y hermoso. Y no sonreía como ella, porque en sus pupilas lo que estaba era deseo. Terrence deseaba a esa mujer. Casi parecía listo para lanzarse sobre ella. Aunque su cabello desordenado y la parcial desnudez en ella me lo dijeron todo. Era obvio que ocurría con regularidad.

Se acercaron de tal forma que parecía que se besarían y yo solté un gritito involuntario.

Me cubrí la boca y me preparé para correr, pero fue muy tarde; ambos me vieron.

Terrence fue el primero en reaccionar, me miró y su semblante aunque se congeló de momento, pronto se convirtió en un ceño fruncido y labios apretados, la rabia reflejada en cada una de las líneas en su rostro.

Pero la mujer me sonrió plácidamente mientras se acercaban.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Terrence cerraba las solapas de su bata.

-Yo—

-Me retiro – dijo ella, en una voz musical.

Y con eso se fue por el pasillo. No pude evitar ver el movimiento de sus caderas mientras se alejaba. Su andar era… como alguien diría… el de una mujer saciada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – él me tomó del codo y le vi.

-Yo—

-No eres bienvenida en esta casa.

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Hablar – atiné a decir –, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

Me sacudía sujetándome del codo.

-Pero—

-Vete, vete en este mismo momento.

-Terrence, te pido.

-No me pidas nada.

-Te ruego entonces. Escúchame, un momento – me solté –. Sólo un momento.

-Me repugna tu presencia en mi casa.

Me miraba con furia y yo respondí:

-Lo sé.

Sus ojos quemaban.

-Lo entiendo – le dije.

-No te quiero aquí.

-Sólo quiero hablar contigo, después me iré a la hacienda si gustas.

-Quiero que te largues de una vez.

-Terry, por favor, si me permites unas palabras, te lo ruego.

-¿De cuándo a acá ruegas?

-Sólo quiero hablar. Es todo. Te lo pido.

Él respiraba pesadamente y no estaba ni de remoto satisfecho, pero accedió al fin. Él tiene una nobleza interior a la que yo apelaba y fue lo único que logró hacerlo escucharme. Por eso le doy gracias.

-Gracias, Terry – le dije cuando estuvimos ambos en su estudio privado.

Este es más pequeño que el de la planta baja y está justo a un costado de las cámaras principales.

-Habla de una vez – anduvo hasta la mesa del licor.

-¿Beberás? Tú no bebes.

-Déjame en paz, y di lo que deseas.

-Yo—

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí? – atacó de improvisto otra vez.

-Bueno… sucede que…

Caminé hasta el ventanal y entreabrí un poco las cortinas. La luna estaba allá arriba, plateada, redonda.

Tragué saliva, y giré para verlo. Él permanecía en la mesa del licor, con una copa en mano, apoyado en la balaustra, esperando que yo dijera algo.

¿Pero cómo podría decir que…?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Ver al niño – solté.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero ver a… mi hijo.

-Tú no tienes ningún hijo.

-A tu hijo entonces.

-¿Para qué?

-Yo… - mis ojos se nublaron –, tengo esto que… no sé cómo… ¿él se encuentra bien?

Sus ojos se volvieron dos rendijas.

-Pensé que no te importaba.

-Oh, Terry, es que—

-¿Y desde cuándo me llamas Terry?

-A veces lo hacía.

-Muy pocas.

-De acuerdo: Terrence. Escucha…

-Me estoy cansando de tus dubitaciones.

-¡Terry! ¡Por favor!

-¡No! – gritó más alto –, no usarás la ira como canal de escape. No te permitiré gritos de nuevo. Has de hablar pero como una persona normal.

-Yo no soy normal – me mordí el labio.

-Pero estás aquí.

Su frase flotó en la pequeña habitación, rebotando en la mesita, el escritorio, la silla, hasta llegar hasta mí.

-Habla – dijo.

-¡No me dejas!

-¡Te dije que no has de gritar! ¡Contrólate!

Apuñé las manos y me mordí los labios. Él tenía razón, tenía razón.

Respiré profundamente y me rasqué la frente, despejando mi cabello, y presionando en el hueso con mucha fuerza.

Luego de unos momentos, levanté la vista y lo miré, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

-Simplemente quiero verlo.

-¿Para qué?

-Quiero saber cómo está.

-Estupendamente.

-Quiero… no sé, quizás… cargarlo.

-Ni siquiera quisiste mirarlo cuando nació.

¡Lo sé! Quise gritar, pero me mordí los labios de nuevo y apuñé las manos cerrando los ojos.

-Hoy… yo hoy – dije –, necesito.

-Nunca te importó lo que él necesitaba.

Abrí los ojos y lo vi.

-Lo sé.

-No tienes ningún derecho.

-Lo sé.

"Soy su madre", hubiese dicho cualquier mujer en mi lugar; pero yo no.

-Dependes únicamente de mi voluntad.

-También lo sé.

Miré al suelo. Esto era verdad y no solamente por mi abandono. Es el padre quien tiene derechos legales sobre los hijos, incluso cuando la madre es una madre de verdad; con mayor razón en mi caso.

-Una perra es mejor madre que tú.

Sus palabras vinieron y cortaron mi piel como navajas; cerré los ojos y aspiré con mucha fuerza.

Pero dije:

-Es verdad.

-Eres una maldita zorra.

Mis ojos se llenaron de agua.

-Es cierto.

-No tienes ningún derecho con mi hijo. No quiero que lo veas jamás.

Mordí mis labios. Me froté los ojos y sorbí por la nariz para no llorar. Era necesario para mí explicarme todavía.

Lo miré.

-Terry, perdón, Terrence – rectifiqué su nombre –, por favor.

-Dependes únicamente de mi buena voluntad.

-A ella apelo.

-A mi misericordia.

-Así es.

-¿Te mereces algo? ¿Mereces algo de mí?

-No – bajé la vista.

-¿De dónde viene este cambio? ¿Has tenido una revelación o algo así?

-¿Revelación? – lo miré.

Me llevé una mano a la mejilla para secar una lágrima.

-No, ninguna revelación – sacudí la cabeza lentamente.

-¿Y entonces por qué?

Me tomé las manos, viéndolas; con la punta de la uña recorrí el nacimiento de las uñas en la otra mano y luego a la inversa. Luego me las llevé a la boca y mordí mi dedo índice.

Dejé caer las manos con pesadez.

-Sólo quiero verlo – le dije sin mirarlo.

-De acuerdo – dijo él.

Levanté la vista de golpe.

-Pero con una condición.

Apuñé las manos en mi pecho.

-¿Cuál?

-Vas a explicarme por qué te fuiste y por qué regresas. Y a mi hijo no lo vas a sacar de mi casa.

-Está bien.

-Lo verás esta noche y sólo esta noche.

-¿Sólo hoy?

-¿Quieres verlo?

-Sí.

-Entonces hoy. Y después te vas.

-Oh, Terry.

Mis ojos se llenaron de agua.

-Y me dirás por qué.

Tragué saliva.

-Está bien.

Él me miró largo rato. Al final, dejó la copa en la mesa, y me dijo:

-Sígueme.

Fui detrás de él por el pasillo hasta la habitación del niño. Su figura es una torre inmensa delante de mí, cuya sombra me cubre y a la vez me guía.

En este momento lo único que yo pensaba era qué ocurriría cuando tuviera al niño. Qué pasaría. Si acaso yo…

Pero me negué a tener miedo, no quería tener miedo.

Porque tenía algo adentro de mí, más grande que el temor, que de alguna manera le empujaba hacia afuera.

-Entra con cuidado – susurró –, está durmiendo.

Asentí y me limpié el rostro otra vez. Él entró después de mí y cerró la puerta con mucha delicadeza.

Un momento después encendió una lámpara en la esquina, era una tenue luz no muy directa pero alumbraba bien los espacios, los bañaba de color ámbar.

Y así, entre los ambarinos vi su cuna.

Me llevé una mano a la boca.

-Ahí está, ¿no querías verlo? ¿Por qué no te mueves?

-Oh, sí, sí.

Fui lentamente, mientras me secaba el sudor de las palmas en la falda.

-Ni siquiera te quitaste el abrigo – dijo de pronto.

Me detuve y miré hacia abajo.

-Es verdad – sonreí limpiándome la cara.

-Ni el sombrero.

-Oh, es cierto – manoteé en mi cabeza.

-Quítatelos.

-Sí.

Me quité todo y lo extendí a él, pero me hizo un gesto de que los pusiera en el suelo. Yo así lo hice, doblé el abrigo y lo dejé en el piso en una de las esquinas, y el sombrero sobre él.

Cuando me levanté, pasé la mano por mi frente, tallando con el dorso.

-¿Vas a hacerlo o no? – y luego gritó entre dientes –. ¡Te echaré a la calle!

-Sí, sí – musité –. Ya voy.

Me acerqué a la cuna, y tomé el barandal con ambas manos. Inclinándome al interior, lo vi. Estaba dormido como había dicho su padre. Era un bebé grande y muy blanco, con mejillas rosas como duraznos, mucho cabello castaño y unas cejas pequeñitas pero muy bien delineadas; largas como las de él. Se le parecía mucho.

-Terry – susurré sin querer.

No quería despertarlo, pero su nombre salió sin poder evitarlo.

Sintiéndome muy torpe, extendí las manos, que por algún motivo me ardían. Pero antes miré a su padre.

-¿Puedo?

Él asintió.

Sin embargo, cuando tuve su permiso, fue como si perdiese el valor, porque era éste el momento, éste era el preciso momento en el que todo cambiaría. Si yo cargaba a mi hijo – y esto lo sabía en el fondo de mis tuétanos –, si lo cargaba ya no habría marcha atrás. Yo sería su madre. Él estaría atascado conmigo de por vida y con todo lo que yo soy.

Retraje las manos, apuñándolas en el aire sobre él. No me atrevía, no podía mancharlo así, exponerlo de tal forma, arriesgarlo a que—

-Todo estará bien – él dijo desde algún lugar.

Yo respiré profundamente.

-Todo estará bien – repitió.

Mi pecho empezó a moverse, y hubo un estallido de llanto en mí; lloré de repente. Me llevé las manos a la boca tapando la nariz, controlando los sollozos; pero era como una pequeña erupción. No podía soportarlo. No podía.

Él se paró a un costado.

-Ah, ah – lloraba en entrecortados episodios. Casi sin lágrimas.

-Todo estará bien.

Respiré por la nariz, con toda la obstrucción, y presioné mi pecho con ambas manos.

-No lo dejes a solas conmigo – pedí limpiándome la cara –. No lo dejes nunca a solas conmigo.

-Está bien.

-Prométemelo – lo miré.

Él sostuvo mi mirada.

-Te lo prometo.

-Nunca, nunca.

-Te lo prometo.

Mi pecho se convulsionó un par de veces más todavía, y seguía respirando con pesadez. Pero luego de un momento me limpié el rostro otra vez y extendí las manos de nuevo.

-No hay marcha atrás – repetía en un murmullo sólo para mí –. No hay marcha atrás.

Y entonces lo cargué.

Me sorprendió que estuviera tan pesado, y a la vez tan amoldable a mi cuerpo. El bebé se acomodó por sí mismo, incluso sin abrir los ojos, en el hueco entre mi codo y mi pecho.

Lo miré. Tenía los ojos cerrados y luego de un momento en que se acomodaba volvió a quedarse tranquilo.

Y entonces soltó un largo suspiro, abriendo su pequeña boca; hizo un ruidito con los labios, como si resoplara, y suspiró, y después…

Sonrió. Así dormidito en mis brazos.

Y yo rompí en llanto.

No podía soportarlo, esto que me llenaba. Era algo grande como un huracán, una tempestad en mi pecho.

Aunque en silencio, lloraba muy abundantemente, con gruesas lágrimas que escurrían por mi cara y parecían una fuente que nacía de mi vientre porque el calor me recorría desde adentro. Y quise abrazar a ese bebé, abrazarlo mucho.

Y llenarlo de besos. Y cuidar de él y que nada le pasara. Y que siempre sonriera como hace un instante.

Y yo lloraba tanto porque no sabía si sería capaz de hacer ninguna de esas cosas.

-No lo dejes solo conmigo nunca – decía entre mis sollozos –. Nunca, nunca, Terrence. Nunca.

Lloraba de tal manera con tal cantidad que las lágrimas mojaron sus mejillas de durazno; pero me apresuré a limpiarlo con la manta que lo cubría. No quería que esto lo manchara. Que nada ensuciara esa piel inocente.

Yo no sabía lo que eso era. No sabía lo que era sentir algo así de grande.

Y el huracán era una maravilla de los sentidos pero a la vez me llenaba de pánico. Porque no podría separarme de ese bebé nunca más. Ya no podría.

No habría manera en que me convenciera de nuevo de que lo aborrecía, ni de que no lo quería. Ya no tendría mecanismo alguno para mantenerme a mí misma lejos de él. Porque este huracán era una fuerza de la naturaleza mucho más fuerte que yo.

Y yo tenía tanto miedo de mí. Y por él.

Me limpié las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, mirando hacia arriba y respirando por la boca; apenas sosteniéndome en mis dos pies.

-¿Quieres sentarte?

Asentí.

Me guió lentamente hasta una silla mecedora y me acomodé ahí con el bebé; empujando adelante y atrás con el pie. Parecía lo más natural del mundo.

-¿Por qué te negabas? – dijo él.

Yo no pude levantar la vista desde el bebé para verlo. En parte porque quería ver al niño, y en parte porque sentía vergüenza.

Pasaron tantos pensamientos por mi cabeza en ese momento.

Y fue uno de esos momentos en los que uno se siente al filo de un abismo. Sabes que debes saltar. Sabes que debes lanzarte.

-Tenía miedo – dije al fin, aunque sin mirarlo a la cara.

Acariciaba la carita del bebé con la punta de un dedo. Tan suave, tan inmaculada. Quién quisiera jamás dañar a una criatura así.

-¿Por qué? – cuestionó.

Tenía todo el derecho del mundo a saber. Y yo me había sentido últimamente como si fuera el momento de decirlo. Como si hubiese estado parada frente a ese abismo durante demasiado tiempo.

Y me había negado y negado a abrir la herida.

Pero la herida se había infectado. Había dañado todo lo que soy, y todo lo que tenía, y había dañado a todos cuantos me amaron.

Y últimamente, por algún motivo, yo sentía sencillamente ganas de dejarme ir, soltarlo todo.

Porque la herida había cerrado, pero supuraba.

Y tenía tanto miedo al dolor de abrirla que por años y años la dejé así sin atención. Pero mi alma se pudrió junto con ella, y todo mi ser se llenó de podredumbre, odios, recelos, rencores y vanaglorias.

Tenía mucho miedo de escarbar. Era como caminar a la orilla de un volcán. Porque yo sabía que esto habría de doler como la lumbre.

Sacar aquello, eso, iba a doler como lumbre viva.

Pero mi boca tuvo voluntad propia y dijo:

-Mi madre quiso asesinarme.

-¿Cómo?

Levanté el rostro al fin.

-No quiero hablar de esto sujetando al bebé. Voy a recostarlo.

Fui a llevarlo a la cuna. Se quedó muy sereno mientras lo dejaba. Le vi un largo momento, como si de él bebiera mi fuerza. Y luego vine a sentarme otra vez a la silla. Terrence se había sentado en una poltrona frente a mí.

-Yo tenía cuatro años – dije al sentarme.

Y entonces empecé a hablar. Empecé a hablar como si yo no fuera yo; como si esto le hubiera pasado a alguien más. Como si fuese la historia de otra.

Con la vista perdida en algún punto intermedio entre su gran cuerpo y el mío.

Pero hablé, con él hablé lo que con nadie.

-Era la…

Él esperaba. Mi vista vagó un momento y después volvió a fijarse en ese punto intermedio en el vacío. Yo lo dije, así tal cual.

-Era la locura de parto.

Silencio.

-Simplemente perdió la razón cuando yo nací.

Aunque no lo miraba a la cara, lo sentí contener el aliento, pero yo seguí.

-Dicen que antes era una mujer normal. Y de hecho, encontré una carta.

Saqué del bolsillo de mi falda el papel arrugado y se la di.

-Dice que me quiere – sonreí con los ojos nublados.

-Lo dice.

Cuando terminó de leer, me la entregó y la guardé de nuevo en mi bolsillo.

Tragué saliva antes de continuar.

-Dicen que era una mujer normal. Pero cuando yo nací, algo pasó, no lo sé. La locura de parto le ocurre a algunas mujeres, eso dicen.

Pensé que intervendría, pero me dejó seguir hablando. Mi vista aún en ese punto intermedio.

-Cuando yo tenía cuatro años…

Esto sería lo que habría de horrorizarlo. Yo lo sabía. Y tenía vergüenza con él y temor.

-Tengo miedo de que después de escuchar esto, me quieras lejos de tu hijo. Pero estarías en tu derecho.

-Nunca lo haré.

-Quizás te veas en la necesidad, por su propia seguridad.

Miré a la cuna, los blancos pilares que la sostenían y sonreí un poco pensando en lo bien que se sentía estar tan cerca.

Él sólo dijo:

-Sigue.

-Dicen que se hereda. Y tú ya lo sabes, estoy loca – sonreí mirando al suelo –. Soy dos y una a la vez, ¿cómo era? – lo miré.

-¿Qué ocurrió cuando tenías cuatro años?

Le sonreí.

-Dilato, ¿verdad?

Él asintió y yo dije:

-Cuando yo tenía cuatro años… Bueno, todo empezó antes. Mi madre nunca me crió, sabes. Quiero decir, nunca me quiso. Esa carta dice que sí, en el día de mi nacimiento. Mas no lo sé. Porque lo que yo recuerdo de ella es que, no sé, mi vida era así: había una mujer que estaba siempre en una habitación de la cual sólo se oía llanto y llanto; y decían que era mi mamá, pero quienes me atendían eran mi padre y la institutriz. Esa señorita – lo vi –, es su institutriz, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

Sonreí con cierto pesar. Esta casa ya tenía a una mujer que podría hacer de madre y esposa de una manera mil veces mejor que yo.

-Hiciste bien – le dije –. En todo. No mereces estar solo. Es muy bella y parece inglesa, ¿lo es?

-¿Qué pasó cuando tenías cuatro años?

Seguía dilatando y sonreí.

-Ella no me atendía, no me miraba, ni siquiera recuerdo que me hablara demasiadas veces – miraba yo a la nada –; ella nunca salía de su habitación y desde ahí sólo se oía, como te digo, llanto y llanto, a veces gritos y a veces carcajadas cuando estaba sola, era… no sé… sobre todo llanto; pero una vez… yo estaba en el jardín, papá estaba de viaje… esto fue en la casa de Londres, la que teníamos antes porque mi padre se deshizo de la propiedad luego de que… Bueno, yo estaba esa vez en el jardín, y ella salió enfundada en un camisón blanco recuerdo… Recuerdo que la gasa del camisón flotaba sobre el verde del pasto. Estaba descalza. Vino a mí, y estaba muy sonriente. Me dijo: "Ven conmigo, Candicita". Así me llamó, qué curioso, ¿no? Me tomó de la mano y yo fui. Iba cantando, recuerdo, qué curioso, ella estaba tan contenta, y yo me sentí tan feliz también. Mi papá me dijo que me tenía un regalo por mi cumpleaños, yo creo que imaginé que eso sería. Y aunque me sorprendió que no fuésemos a su habitación sino al ala del servicio, la seguí mientras ella cantaba, descalza, casi flotando en las baldosas con su camisón blanco como estela. Parecía un hada – sonreí –. Cuando llegamos a la habitación que compartían sus damas principales ella cerró la puerta al ver que estaba sola. "Mira, han salido", me dijo "quiero que juguemos a algo tú y yo solas". "Sí, mamá". "Candy, este mundo es muy malo, tú no lo sabes", ella dijo. "Pero es un mundo cruel en el que sólo se viene a sufrir. Tú eres como una princesa, lo sabías". "Papá me dice", sonreí. "Y papá tiene razón, eres una princesa, yo te quiero mucho, y no quiero que nunca sufras; quiero que por siempre seas la niña feliz que eres ahora".

Hice una pausa y luego seguí.

-Entonces me llevó al baño. La bañera estaba llena. Es raro una bañera en los cuartos de servicio, pero eran las principales damas de compañía de ella, las favoritas, y ya que la acompañaban a todos los eventos… dilato… Ella entró en la tina, y me hizo entrar a mí. Así vestidas. Y la tina estaba llena. Pero entró y me hizo a mí también. Me dijo que jugaríamos a ver quién quiere más a quién. Fíjate nada más… - lo miré – usó el amor… - volví a perderme, hablando de esto como si de alguien más se tratara –. Si yo la quería mucho entonces tenía que sumergirme en el agua y no salir en un buen rato. Si salía pronto es que no la quería. Me sumergí… la primera vez, Terrence, salí a la superficie de inmediato, porque el agua estaba muy fría. Pero ella me miró diciendo: "Candy, creo que no me quieres mucho". Entonces lo intenté de nuevo, quería demostrarle que sí la quería, y que me gustaba que jugara conmigo, quizás así lo hiciera con mayor frecuencia… En la segunda ocasión ya no salí a la superficie rápido, porque… ella me sostuvo. Mi madre estaba ahogándome mientras yo pataleaba en el agua, y ella gritaba: "¡Este es un mundo malo, Candy! ¡Es un mundo malo!". Tuve ese sueño durante toda mi infancia y adolescencia, su voz gritando. "¡Así serás por siempre feliz! ¡Por siempre feliz!". Ella me ahogaba. Lo que recuerdo era su rostro a través de la cortina de agua y mis brazos moverse descontroladamente, peleando. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos como si hubiera llorado, como si una grande pena la embargara, pero seguía gritando: "¡Serás por siempre feliz!". Mis manos se movían descontroladamente intentando soltarme. Sin querer, rasguñé sus brazos; no me di cuenta, pero luego debajo de las uñas después vi sangre, me arrepentí de haberla rasguñado, no sé cómo pudo pasar. Su rostro a través del agua. Ella gritaba mucho. Es la locura del parto, sabes. Se hereda, Terrence. Se hereda.

Hubo un largo silencio.

-Creo que fueron las muchachas del servicio las que llegaron y la quitaron de mí. Estuve días en cama porque me había fracturado una clavícula, aquí – me toqué el lugar –, sólo recuerdo que me dolía al dormir – sonreí tocándome la frente –pero no recordaba bien por qué, qué curioso, verdad, la inocencia de los niños. Aunque la primera vez que salí de la habitación estaba aterrorizada y no quería encontrarla; sabía que algo malo me había hecho y ella poblaba mis pesadillas; pero era de noche y afuera estaba lloviendo. Como me daban miedo las tormentas, empujé la puerta del cuarto de mi padre. Recuerdo la manera en que crujieron los goznes al abrirse… un ruido largo y ácido, alargado. La manija de la puerta estaba justo a la altura de mis ojos, qué tan pequeña sería como para ver a la altura de mis ojos la manija de una puerta… verdad. La puerta se abrió a la mitad. La habitación estaba iluminada por una sola lámpara. Era una habitación no muy grande, la de mi padre. Yo buscaba a papá, tenía miedo de las tormentas. Afuera estaba llorando; perdón lloviendo. Afuera llovía. "Papá". Afuera llovía mucho. La ventana relumbró iluminada por un rayo y entonces… lo vi. Mi padre estaba al centro de la habitación, bajando su cuerpo. Mi madre se había colgado del candelabro.

Lo miré.

-Con las cintas rosas del cortinaje en mi habitación. Qué curioso, no.

Él estaba estupefacto. Y yo le sonreí.

-Me siento mejor, sabes. Sacando todo esto. Yo pensé que sería más difícil, y no. Me siento bien. Me siento bien.

Él me miraba.

-Me siento bien, de veras. Libre, como liberada – extendí los brazos arriba –. Ay, muy libre. Todo estará bien, es como tú dices, todo estará bien.

Inquieta, me levanté de la silla. Salí al pasillo y me apoyé con la espalda en la pared. Él vino tras de mí y cerró la puerta del bebé.

Yo volteé al otro lado.

-Me siento mucho mejor – aclaré la garganta –. Qué bien que me siento.

Bajé la vista a mis manos y tragué saliva. Él habló.

-En su carta dice que te quiere.

Mis ojos se nublaron.

-En su carta, Candy, ella dice que te quiere.

Apreté los labios y sujeté el cuerpo, apretando una mano contra otra.

-Ella te quería, Candy.

Mi pecho se movió hacia arriba, una vez, como un golpe.

-Estaba enferma. Pero te quería, Candy. Te quería.

Las lágrimas salieron de repente. Y yo grité:

-¡Quiso matarme!

Él me tomó por el hombro.

-Tu madre te quería.

Sacudí la cabeza negando, soltándome de su mano. Anduve unos pasos pasillo arriba; sacudiendo la cabeza. No, no.

Pero él habló detrás de mí.

-En esa carta tu madre dice que te quería. Que quería lo mejor para ti.

-Quiso matarme, Terry, ¿no lo entiendes?

-Tu madre te quería.

-¡Deja de repetir eso!

-Tu madre te quería.

-¡Ya, basta!

-Tu madre te quería.

-¡No! ¡No me quería nada! – lloré –. ¿A eso le llamas querer? ¡Quiso ahogarme en una tina! ¡Quiso asesinarme!

Él me miró largamente, entendiendo y dijo:

-Por eso intentaste quitarte la vida.

-Yo no soy como ella, Terrence. Yo no soy como ella.

-Por eso te fuiste.

-No quiero hacerle daño. Te lo juro. No quiero. ¿Y si estoy loca, Terry? ¿Y si estoy loca? ¡Estoy loca! ¡Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, estoy loca!

-Pero volviste.

-No puedo estar lejos. No puedo. Quiero estar cerca. Pero a la vez no puedo. Y tengo miedo, y me odio, y me arrepiento. Y lo siento tanto por él. Por ti. Porque ambos están atados a una mujer que está mal de la cabeza. Y prefiero morir a obligarlos a eso.

Le enseñé mis muñecas.

-Prefiero morir.

Terrence miró las cicatrices: cada una era una larga línea rosada con bordes irregulares.

Cuando él levantó la vista, yo me toqué la frente con el dorso de la mano.

-Estoy tan cansada – dije.

Me dejé caer en la alfombra, ahí en el pasillo. Apoyé la espalda en la pared y doblé las piernas.

-Estoy tan cansada.

Él sabía que no era ni por el viaje, ni por esta noche.

Se dejó caer junto a mí.

-Estoy cansada, Terry.

Y entonces empecé a llorar. Mucho. Lloré cubriéndome la cara con ambas manos, ahí sentada en el piso, con él a un costado. Lloré y ya no sabía ni por qué. Tenía tantas cosas por las cuales llorar. Por mi hijo. Por él. Por mi madre. Por las cosas que causé. Por todo lo que hice. Por haber un día estado en una tina llena de agua peleando por mi vida contra mi propia madre. Por cargar con esta maldición. Sobre todo por eso. Porque esta maldición perseguiría a un bebé inocente y a un hombre bueno.

De mí ya no quedaba nada. No había nada que salvar. Pero si yo me alejara, si yo me fuera, quizás ellos tendrían una vida normal.

-No puedo – hablé entre mis sollozos.

-¿Qué cosa? – su voz.

-Irme, ya no puedo. Ah, ah – lloraba en episodios – ya no puedo.

¿Cómo se puede luchar contra lo más grande que jamás se ha sentido?

-Estoy tan cansada.

Seguí llorando largo rato, sin encontrar nunca una solución. Pero cuando me tranquilicé y limpié mi cara, respiré profundamente y dije:

-Estoy cansada, Terry – quizás lo estaba de huir de mí misma.

Él golpeó su hombro con una mano: una invitación. A la vez que decía:

-Lo sé.

Apoyé la sien en su hombro. El pasillo estaba iluminado por candelabros separados cada ciertos pies. Formaban como charcos de luz. Un charco aquí, otro charco más allá, otro allá, otro allá…

-A veces quisiera… no sé. Dejar de pensar.

-Te preocupan muchas cosas.

Me separé de su hombro para verlo.

-Pero a la vez es como si… como si me hubiera adormecido mucho tiempo y hoy tuviera que sentir, y tengo que sentir. Y tengo miedo a sentir – mi vista vagó otra vez.

Él volvió a golpear su hombro. De nuevo apoyé ahí la sien.

-Sabes, todos tenemos muchas cosas que no nos agradan de nosotros mismos.

-Yo más.

-Todos tenemos cosas que quisiéramos borrar.

-Yo más. Por ejemplo, te diré que quiero borrar lo del vestido transparente.

Él se tensó.

-Lo lamento tanto, Terry – y eso era el menor de todos los males que yo le había causado.

-No puedo decirte que me fascina la idea de que hayan visto así a mi esposa.

Sacudí la cabeza y me tapé los ojos con las manos. Pero él las removió y me miró a los ojos.

-Pero ya pasó.

-Y las cosas horribles que te dije... lo que dije de nuestro hijo... lo que le hice... ¿cómo podría...?

Miré al suelo, sintiéndome…

-Siento tantas cosas que no sé ni qué - culpa, sobre todo culpa -. Soy culpable de tantas cosas.

Luego levanté la vista.

-Te haré una pregunta.

-Adelante.

-Antes… te pediré perdón.

Ahora él miró al pasillo.

-Perdóname, Terrence. Por irme. Por todo lo que te hice. Por todas las vergüenzas y las amarguras y sobre todo, perdóname por—

Mi garganta se cerró. Y su perfil se onduló.

Él volteó a mí, esperando.

-Perdóname por…

Esto era lo que más me dolía.

-¿Por qué?

Una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla y la quité con la palma de la mano.

Entonces lo dije, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Por haberte condenado a mí.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Te amarré a mí – mis ojos lloraron, muy despacio caían las lágrimas –, te hice casarte conmigo y—

-Bueno, creo recordar que te negabas con cierta insistencia.

Solté una risita, llorando.

-Pero hice todo lo posible porque tú te aferraras a mí.

-Soy un hombre, Candy; hice lo que quise hacer.

Lo miré, limpiándome la nariz con las manos, de una manera muy poco elegante.

Él sonrió con los ojos.

-Yo quería tenerte y lo logré.

-Soy un poco irresistible, ¿eh? – sorbí.

Ahora él soltó una risita.

Me apoyé otra vez en la pared, igual que él mirando al frente.

-Pero ahora hay alguien más – dije –, alguien más en esta historia.

Lo sentí voltear a mí, y fue palpable el hecho de que se puso en guardia. Quizás… después entendí que tal vez creyó que yo iba a decirle algo sobre la institutriz. Pero no.

-Ahora hay un bebé – dije, mirando al frente.

La tensión en él se diluyó.

-Sí. Y no tienes que irte.

Él estaba dándome la oportunidad de estar cerca de mi hijo.

-No quiero hacerle daño.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?

-No me dejes a solas con él. Y tienes que hacerme un juramento. Tienes que jurarme algo.

-¿Qué?

Él me miraba pero yo veía uno de los charcos de luz en el corredor.

-Si yo algún día… empiezo a actuar de manera extraña. Más de lo normal, quiero decir – sonreí pero luego volteé a verlo y dije con toda seriedad –. Si algún día, dentro de una semana o un año, yo, tú entiendes, me vuelvo un peligro, quiero que de inmediato me mandes a Australia… a La Granja.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Terrence, yo ya no tengo fuerzas para alejarme por mí misma. Pero sí para asegurarme de que tú me prometas que me enviarás presa si ves el peligro. Tienes la autoridad legal para ello. Júramelo.

-No puedo hacer eso.

-Júramelo.

-Candy—

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? Si no me lo juras, no tendré paz.

Lo vi tragar saliva y aclarar la garganta, pensando. Yo le dije:

-Esto ya no se trata de ti, y de mí. Esto se trata de nuestro hijo. Y tú vas a hacer cualquier cosa para protegerlo. Y yo quiero que hagas cualquier cosa, Terry. Todo. Júramelo.

Al final dijo:

-Te lo juro.

Solté el aire.

-Gracias.

Me quedé muy callada largo rato y él también. Lado a lado pero sin hablar en absoluto.

Yo estaba pensando en mi madre, que yo no quería ser como ella; necesitaba tener la fuerza para no dejarme dominar por lo que ella sí se dejó.

O quizás fue simplemente que de verdad jamás me quiso.

Mis ojos se llenaron de agua.

Quizás lamentaba que yo hubiera nacido. Y tal vez fue eso lo que le hacía desear que yo no existiera.

-Debes estar cansada – dijo él de pronto.

-Oh, yo—

Bostecé.

-Sí, creo que sí.

Pero en el instante en que nos estábamos poniendo de pie, se escuchó al bebé llorar.

-Debe tener hambre – dijo –, a esta hora siempre despierta.

-¿A dónde vas?

Él ya iba rumbo a la escalera.

-Traeré la botella.

-Oh, pero…

Me quedé callada un instante, pensando, él me miraba. Después dije:

-Quizás yo puedo.

-Te dejaré dársela tú.

-No. Me refiero que tal vez yo puedo. Tú sabes.

-Ah… De acuerdo.

De momento, no supe qué hacer. Pero como el bebé seguía llorando me dirigí rápidamente al interior. Lo encontré manoteando el aire en su cuna. Estaba rojo como una granada y todo el cuerpecito tenso.

Lo quise tomar, pero recordé.

-¿Me ayudas? – le dije a su padre quien permanecía bajo el marco de la puerta –. ¿Me ayudas con esto? – manoteé en mi espalda.

-Sí.

Se acercó a mí. Y Terrence empezó a desatar el corsé de mi vestido. Su gran figura detrás de mí. Hizo a un lado mi cabello acomodándolo sobre el hombro y desató las cintas.

Me deshice del vestido y quedé solamente con la combinación.

Él me miraba, pero no había nada sexual en su escrutinio. Se veía como si estuviera… no sé, esperando a ver qué pasaba. Creo que yo también.

Quise tomar al bebé otra vez pero recordé algo y salí corriendo del cuarto.

-Espera, ya vengo.

Fui a la cocina. Tomé un paño que empapé en una palangana y me limpié el pecho. Me había bañado antes de llegar a tierra, pero uno nunca sabe. No sé. Supongo que estaba nerviosa.

Después supe por las doncellas y la cocinera que no debía limpiar con agua mis pechos cada vez pues se partirían, así que después lo haría con un lienzo y un poco de aceite que no dañaría al bebé.

Regresé corriendo y ahora sí lo tomé. Seguía moviéndose desesperado y manoteando en el aire.

Me acomodé en la silla de antes; e intenté desatar las delgadas cintas con las que se cerraba la combinación en la parte delantera, pero la maniobra no me era tan sencilla.

Detenlo un momento, por favor.

Terry se acercó a mí y aunque no lo alejó de mi regazo, liberó mis manos para poder desatarme.

Cuando estuve lista tomé al bebé y lo acerqué. Yo no sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Por Dios, ¡no tenía ni idea!

Pero creo que el instinto me ayudó.

Porque el bebé encontró lo que buscaba y pronto se quedó tranquilo… comiendo.

Miré su cara. Sin poder creerlo.

Su manita estaba en mi piel. Él tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba comiendo, totalmente pacífico. Abandonado a mis brazos.

Me maravilló la confianza, y a la vez la seguridad. Era un pequeñito que dependía por completo de quienes le rodean, y nunca, jamás, me pareció tan cercano a mí como en aquel momento. Ni siquiera cuando se movía en mi propio vientre.

Esto era diferente. Era muy distinto.

Me sentía con la garganta cerrada y los párpados emocionados; pero sobre todas las cosas me sentía con completa paz. En total calma.

Mi niño… estaba comiendo. Yo estaba alimentándolo.

Tragué saliva, despejé la mirada y aclaré la garganta.

-¿Hizo esto alguien por él? – con un dedo acariciaba su mejilla redondita.

-Akaála – se oyó.

-¿Quién? – levanté la vista.

-La mujer de Ramuú.

-Ah – recordé –, sí, sé quién es. Qué bien – sonreí viendo al bebé de nuevo.

-Pensé que te molestaría.

-¿Por qué? – acaricié sus cejitas de miniatura, pero tan definidas y perfectas.

-Porque es una esclava.

-Ah, eso.

-Antes parecías tan empeñada en marcar una diferencia.

-Sí, ¿verdad? – sonreí viendo al bebé y tocando su mejilla tan suavecita.

El bebé seguía comiendo, tan tranquilo. La habitación se sentía llena de paz, como si el mundo hubiera callado.

Pasó un largo momento.

Y por primera vez en mi vida jamás, me di cuenta de pronto, mi mente también estaba en calma. En total relajación. Mis pensamientos en silencio, todo mi interior tranquilo, como una serena noche en altamar…

Yo lo veía. Sólo su respiración componía el universo.

-Se parece mucho a ti – le dije a su padre.

-Cuando se enoja se parece a ti.

Solté una risita.

-No lo dudo.

Luego miré un instante a Terrence.

-Lamento mucho todo lo que perdí. Todo este tiempo que…

Me quedé sin palabras y aclaré la garganta.

-Y no tengo palabras para darte las gracias por dejarme hacer esto.

Él me miró a los ojos. Los suyos, muy azules, estaban fijos en mí como si pensara muchas cosas a la vez.

No sería fácil que me perdonara, entendí.

Pero de pronto él dijo:

-Yo creo… que tal vez… podrías quedarte aquí si así lo quieres.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Pero si te volverás a ir – endureció su rostro –, entonces vete de una vez. No quiero que mi hijo se encariñe y después te vayas, y él—

Hizo una pausa pero sólo porque de pronto se puso tan furioso que sus ojos se veían arder y tuvo que tragar saliva sonoramente.

-Ya no puedo, Terrence.

Me miró.

-Ya no me puedo ir.

-Necesitas estar segura.

-Lo estoy – miré al bebé –. Yo ya no podría.

Él asintió una sola vez y soltó todo el aire por la nariz.

Estuvimos en silencio largo rato. Hasta que el bebé terminó. Pero cuando pensé que dormiría, en lugar de hacerlo, empezó a llorar.

-¿Qué tiene?

Lo sujetaba pero él pataleaba y manoteaba, como peleando con la frazada, y ya no quería mi pecho.

-Dios mío, ¿qué tiene?

-Quiere que lo abraces.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Quiere que lo subas, y lo abraces.

-Pero ¿cómo? Por Dios.

-¿Necesitas instrucciones?

-Por favor.

-Tómalo y súbelo. Pero no así acostado como si cargaras la bandeja del desayuno. Vertical. Así.

Santo Dios. El bebé seguía llorando. Ahora mecía sus pies en el aire. La frazada cayó al piso.

-Ay – me quise inclinar por ella.

-Déjala. Abrázalo.

-¿Cómo?

-Acércalo a ti. Y deja de cargarlo como a un florero.

-Dios mío, qué difícil.

-Abrázalo.

Lo acerqué a mí. Y empecé a moverme aunque sentada. Arrullándolo, según yo, pero sintiéndome una idiota.

-Abrázalo fuerte. Y háblale.

-¿Qué le digo?

-Lo que quieras.

Me levanté y anduve unos pasos, es que no se calmaba.

-Háblale.

Que le diga lo que sea…

-Hola, bebé.

-Cuán imaginativa eres.

-Dijiste que lo que sea.

-Dile algo.

-Hola, Terry. Terry, Terry. Ya no llores – lo mecía.

Y apreté su carita entre mi mejilla y mi hombro y seguí susurrando en su carita, moviéndome con él, como si lo balanceara arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo. Hasta que milagrosamente fue calmándose. Como cuestión increíble.

-Ya se calmó.

-¿Lo ves?

Sonreí, aliviada. Creo que hasta había sudado.

-Hola, bebé – le sonreí, y aunque estaba durmiéndose, fue cada vez mas fácil hablarle –. Hola Terry. Yo soy…

No me atreví.

-Su madre – él dijo.

Y yo miré al techo, sonriendo, pero de una manera un tanto descontrolada.

-Oh, sí, eso.

-Díselo.

-Oh…

-Díselo.

-Hola, bebé – no pude, pero lo vi y dije –. Hola Terry, yo quiero ser tu mamá.

La sonrisa en Terrence, aunque no la vi, fue tan palpable como si hubiese desprendido una melodía.

La noche fue larga. Porque cuando recosté a Terry en su cuna – por cierto que su padre le llama Alexander, pero a mí me gusta Terry –, él y yo nos quedamos largo rato ahí, aunque ya no hablamos nada.

Sólo interrumpió el silencio para decirme que mi padre estaba en la isla y que él le había hablado sobre mi madre. Tuve ganas de ver a mi papá, le buscaría, pero sobre lo otro… que él ya lo sabía todo antes, no pensé nada, en el fondo creo que le agradecí que aun así me hubiera permitido desahogarme.

Después de eso ambos callamos.

Yo ni siquiera pensaba. Me había secado, supongo.

Ya casi amaneciendo me llevó a mi habitación. Mientras estuvimos juntos esta pieza siempre permaneció desocupada porque él me había instalado en la suya contigua. Pero esto era lo natural. Yo estaba demasiado deslavada para siquiera pensar algo al respecto.

-No sé cuánto podrás dormir – él dijo antes de cerrar la puerta, yo sentada al borde de la cama – porque Alexander despertará en un par de horas y querrá comer de nuevo.

-Come mucho – dije asombrada.

Él sonrió.

-Es un bebé. ¿Quieres que le llame a la institutriz y le de la botella?

Eso. Eso sí me despertó.

-No. Yo lo haré – casi brinqué en la cama, pero supongo que él no lo notó porque con un asentimiento cerró la puerta y se fue sin decir nada más.

Dormí como una piedra, incluso vestida. Pero en el primer llanto desperté como por arte de magia.

Pasé todo ese día en el cuarto del bebé. Y también al siguiente. Y también al siguiente.

Él ordenaba que me subieran mi comida y yo incluso comía ahí.

La institutriz no se apareció.

-Supongo que está muy ocupada – dije mientras cargaba a Terry una tarde días después, hablándole en voz suave –. Ha de estar muy ocupada, ¿verdad? – le sonreí.

El bebé no me entendía nada, pero me sonreía de vuelta. Tan bonito. Ni siquiera mis muñecos de cuando niña habían sido tan bonitos como este niño. Nos había quedado muy bien, la verdad sea dicha.

-Ha de estar muy ocupada, ¿verdad?

Seguía sonriendo.

Me acerqué a la ventana, meciéndolo conmigo. No quería sacarlo porque estaba muy nublado y temía que lloviera como cada tarde, pero al menos tomaríamos juntos algo de sol.

Miraba al jardín a través del cristal y no supe ni qué pensamiento fue el que me llevó a decir:

-Esa zorrita.

Y lo dije con tal coraje que hasta me ardió el estómago.

Me sorprendí al escucharme a mí misma. Porque a mí no me molestaba su relación con Terrence. Era lo más natural de este mundo. Todos los hombres tienen protegidas, y era normal que alguien de su rango también.

Era muy obvio lo que ocurría en su habitación cada noche. Y eso no me importaba, estaba más allá de mí, porque tenía muy claro lo que sentía por él. Y lo que no sentía.

Pero no sé por qué, la imagen de ella y su sonrisa boba la noche que la conocí me atormentaban de repente. Y sobre todo la imagen de su caminar…

-Muy ocupada ha de estar – dije paladeando las palabras, ácidas como hiel –, claro, ya no tiene que cuidar al hijo.

Y parece que la invoqué, porque apareció en el jardín. Estúpida.

¡Lo lamento!

La miré y hablé, supurando tanta hiel que me amargó la lengua. Como una víbora. Yo también soy una serpiente y nunca lo he negado.

-¿Cómo hacías antes, zorra? ¿De día cuidabas al hijo y de noche al padre? Ahora imagino que dedicas tus esfuerzos únicamente al padre. Mira nada más, cuán beneficioso.

La idiota caminaba entre las rosas, muy sonriente y complacida.

-Así que eres la protegida de un duque – su cara pálida me revolvía el estómago -, imagino que te sentirás como si hubieses escalado a lo más alto de la sociedad. Quizás duermas con él, perra, pero todavía es mi marido.

Y entonces él apareció con ella. Maravilloso. Estupendo. Sencillamente genial. Aquí vería la escena de los tórtolos. ¡Qué feliz que soy!

Para verlos mejor, pegué la cara al cristal.

Ella tomó una rosa y lo miraba. Coqueteándole. Él le sonrió. Ella le sonrió. Él dijo algo. Ella soltó una carcajada. Dizque carcajada.

Se ríe como iguana. Es mi opinión. Apenas si abre la boca cuando lo hace, toda reprimida. Esas reprimiditas son las peores. Cuídate del agua mansa… ya lo dicen.

Pero qué buenos servicios le ha de hacer, porque lo tiene como embelesado. Lo vi a él, que no perdía ni uno de sus movimientos. Y cuando ella giró para tomar otra rosa, él le vio el trasero. ¡Terrence!

¡Hombre! ¡Hombre al fin y al cabo!

Los observé largamente. Y pensé: ¿Y si hiciera algo?

Sonreí y luego hablé en voz alta. Sólo con lucidez suficiente para que no me escuchara la doncella que estaba remendando al otro lado de la habitación – cuando Terrence no podía acompañarme al estar con el bebé, yo le pedí que pusiera a alguien y asignó a esta joven a quien muy agradecida le estoy de que no me deje a solas jamás. Se llama Sophie, y me agrada mucho. No como la señorita que veo ahora mismo…

Hablé, mientras los veía, susurrando:

-¿Y si hiciera algo? No lo sé, tal vez, pudiera suceder que llegara una carta a esta casa, quizás firmada por el magistrado de Londres y con su sello – lo que yo misma podría falsificar sin problemas – donde dijese, no lo sé, quizás… que se le persigue por robo en la ciudad, robar a una dama rica, un collar de diamantes o una pulsera de perlas… no lo sé, pudiera ser… o tal vez la carta, ¿por qué no?, podría ser de su esposo, y provenir del presidio. Quizás está casada y a nadie le ha dicho, pero qué escándalo sería ése. Y a Terrence (¡Terry!, ¡que para eso es mi mente!), no lo sé quizás le molestaría mucho y la haría zarpar en el primer barco.

De repente recordé a Maureen, santa mierda, tenía que arreglar ese asunto, y pedir perdón y todo lo demás. Y también a Charles, mierda. Y por supuesto, ir a ver a mi padre, aunque le envié una nota haciéndole saber que estoy en la isla, pero debo ir. Debo arreglar tantas cosas. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que el prometido de Maureen regrese? ¿Y la esposa de Charles? Bien, quizás sea momento de que haga una lista de las personas a las que les he arruinado la vida. Ir una por una y pedir su perdón. Muy bien, lo haré. Pero mientras tanto…

Vi a la tipita ésta…

Yo podría hacer todo eso… podría hacer que él la eche. Y después se buscará a alguien más, es obvio.

A mí no me molesta que tenga una amante, me molesta ¡ella!

-Está demasiado frentona – dije en voz alta.

-¿Cómo dice, señora?

-Eh, no, nada, Sophie. Estoy hablándole a Terry es todo – le sonreí.

La jovencita regresó a su labor y yo a mirar por la ventana maquinando una y mil cosas malvadas para hacerle. Debo reconocer que pronto tuve una larga lista de opciones.

-Esa frente es tan grande como la plaza de las rosas en Londres. Pero qué frente tan más grande, le cubre la mitad de la cara. Y mira cómo se mueve. Uy, sí, has de ser así de tímida y recatada, claro. Zorra del mal. Frente de plaza.

Ardía en coraje y estaba, de verdad, decidiéndome por una estrategia cuando una manita cruzó mi campo de visión.

Vi al bebé y me diluí.

-Hola, mi bebé bonito.

Él bebé me sonreía.

-Creo que esta mujer que quiere ser tu madre – yo, ¡no esa zorra frentona! –, creo que siempre tendré una vena de maldad, ¿verdad? – le sonreí.

Con toda la inocencia él me seguía sonriendo y acarició mi cara con sus manitas, yo besé sus diminutas palmas.

-¿Tú no te vas a fijar en una frentona como ésa?, ¿verdad que no? ¿Verdad que no te gustarán las frentonas como a tu papá? ¿Verdad que no?

Terry me sonreía y me deshice. Fui y me senté a la mecedora con él. Él tenía ese poder. Me hacía olvidarlo todo. El coraje, la rabia, los insultos, los malos planes, todo se fue.

Miré sus ojos tan azules, qué azul tan maravilloso.

-Como tu papá – le dije, besando su palmita –. Tienes los ojos igual que tu papá.

¡Al que le gustan las zorras!

Sacudí la cabeza y tragué saliva. Volví a sonreírle al bebé.

-Quiero ser tu mamá. Me voy a portar bien, te lo juro.

Pero no requería demasiado esfuerzo. Terry hacía eso. Yo miraba su carita, su sonrisa, sus ojos, o cuando dormía sus manitas y me olvidaba de todo. Era feliz con él. Me hacía olvidarlo todo, y detener el mundo, y callar mi mente y dar paz a mi interior.

Está bien, pensé rato después, si lo hace feliz a él pues que lo haga. Terrence tiene derecho.

Eso no significa que no arda de rabia por dentro contra esa estúpida. Porque estoy intentando y haciendo un esfuerzo por cambiar por el bien de mi hijo y porque tengo muchas culpas que lavar, pero no me engaño, tampoco es ¡como si hubiera nacido de nuevo!

Sigo siendo una perra del mal, yo lo sé.

Y se me ocurren muchas, cientos, miles de cosas malvadas para hacerla desgraciada y humillarla y destrozarla. ¡Mierda! Ha sido un regalo que no me la haya encontrado estos días (principalmente porque yo no he rondado por la casa en absoluto), y ha sido un beneficio tanto para ella como para mí. Arrancarle el cabello no creo que me haga mejor madre.

Esa idiota hace que me arda el estómago. Incluso sin verla, el sólo saber que está ¡en esta casa!

En ese momento pensé que algún día esta presión habría de salir. Primero porque no me puedo pasar la vida encerrada, y segundo porque además de que me cae mal por mustia y me desagrada por falsa, no puedo dejar de reconocer que ¡tiene una frente colosal!

Gatos grandes no comparten jaula. Ésa es una arpía, a mí no me engaña. Se necesita de una para identificar a otra. Nos olemos.

Esta sólo era una cuestión de tiempo.

Pero yo mientras tanto, apreté a mi bebé entre mis brazos, y besé su cuello muchas veces, haciéndolo reír. Mi bebé bonito.

Continuará...

* * *

No se olviden de comentar. Y supongo que después de este cap hay mucho que comentarrrrrrr :p

Un abrazo a todas, les doy las gracias por su apoyo. So las mejores lectoras del mundo! Mil gracias! Ya saben por qué ;)

Fabiola


	22. Chapter 27

**ESCANDALO**

"**Una tempestad de amor"**

Por:

Josie & Fabiola

CAPITULO XXVII

Por Josie

La llegada de Lady Candice me tomó por sorpresa. No lo puedo negar. Aunque una parte de mi anhelaba su regreso con todas las fuerzas, la otra parte se encontraba renuente. Imposible de negarlo.

Desde la visita de mi suegro, sabía toda la verdad de la vida de ella, pero no podía actuar. Me sentía con las manos atadas para hacerlo. Había sido decisión de ella marcharse… dejar a nuestro hijo, malbaratar un matrimonio.

¿Quién era yo para deshacer el libre albedrió?

¿Dios? Por supuesto que no.

Aunque me doliera el abandono del que fuimos objetos… simplemente me había encontrado con las manos atadas. Habría querido ir tras ella y no quedarme en el puerto, observándola partir, pero eso significaba abandonar parte de un sueño… Santa María de Todos los Ángeles. El otro, se había esfumado igual como se desvanece la espuma en el océano.

Ahora, ella está de vuelta. Carcomiendo mis sentidos. Nublando mi lógica. Poniendo al revés, lo que con esfuerzo sobrehumano había logrado construir tras la destrucción.

Me duele verla centrando toda la atención que en un principio negó a nuestro hijo. Me tortura el saber que está en la misma habitación que yo y sin poder tocarla. Me martiriza darme cuenta que los sentimientos en mi no han cambiado y por supuesto, me atormento al hacerla creer que todo mi corazón se encuentra en otro lugar.

Por las mañanas salgo de la cama, inmerso en la alegría que me causa que ella esté aquí, pero poco a poco se empaña mi sentir al repetirme que no está por mí, sino por nuestro hijo.

¡Tonto de mí!

Salgo de mi habitación, enfurruñado y con una pisca de amargura envuelta en una sonrisa, la cual se la dedicó a Antonia, la institutriz. Primera persona que observó por las mañanas, sin contar a las esclavas.

Ella, Candice, nunca la veo, hasta el medio día. Siempre está acompañando al bebé. Tratando de recompensar el tiempo que ha perdido.

Por momentos siento celos, pero después los espanto de mi mente. Ella tiene derecho de acompañarlo, después de todo… es su madre.

Después de que saludo a Antonia, la acompaño al enorme comedor, ignorando los viejos recuerdos que invaden cada segundo de mi pensamiento. ¿Quién hubiese dicho que las cosas cambiarían para mal… y después para no tan mal? Pero no hay que quejarse, al fin y al cabo, ella ha demostrado que no es igual a su madre… y después de todo lo sucedido, yo soy de los que opinan que tengo el derecho de dudarlo.

Así que el día de hoy no es la excepción. Salgo de la habitación envuelto en sentimientos contradictorios. Me encuentro con Antonia en el pasillo, quien ha sido relegada a un segundo plano en la crianza de mi hijo. Ambos nos acompañamos hasta llegar al comedor, donde como caballero que soy, la invito a tomar asiento acomodando la silla en la que ha de sentarse.

Para ese momento, las esclavas se encuentran revoloteando a nuestro alrededor en su afán por atendernos. Algunas veces he descubierto miradas de parte de ellas impregnadas de suspicacia. Las ignoro por el único motivo que han sido discretas y no han hecho comentario alguno de la situación que los habitantes de la Gran Casa están sobrellevando.

Una sonrisa aparece en el delicado rostro de Antonia, gesto que me saca de mis pensamientos un tanto retorcidos.

Tomo asiento en mi lugar habitual y mientras me preparo a ingerir los primeros alimentos del día, la conversación de Antonia entra a mi mente, obligando a poner toda la atención que amerita.

-He escuchado a los esclavos decir que este temporal de lluvias traerá muchas tormentas peligrosas – no podía ocultar el temor que la embargaba.

-Los esclavos están llenos de supersticiones. Es imposible predecir tal argumento…

En ese instante, la puerta que conducía a la habitación donde nos encontrábamos fue abierta, dejando ver a quién entraba por ella. Lady Candice.

Traté de ocultar la sorpresa que invadió mi ser. Era la primera vez que nos acompañaría a desayunar. ¿Acaso lo haría todos los días, a partir de hoy? Me levanté de mi sitio en claro recibimiento e incliné la cabeza como lo marcaba el protocolo.

Ella, se detuvo. Observó por un instante a la institutriz, un velo en sus ojos me impidió leer sus pensamientos y después sus ojos verdes se enfocaron en mí. No dejó de observarme hasta que tomó asiento al lado derecho de mi persona, frente a Antonia.

La miré con detenimiento mientras lo hacía. Se le veía tan calmada… tan serena… al parecer su nuevo papel de madre le sentaba muy bien.

-Buenos días – saludó a ambos, mientras acomodaba la servilleta en su regazo.

-Buenos días, Lady Candice – me apresuré a responder.

El rostro de Antonia se sonrojó por un instante, antes de expresar su saludo.

-Buen día, Lady Candice.

Terminados los saludos, las esclavas se apresuraron a servirle los alimentos.

Podía sentir la tensión en la habitación. Tensión que en cierta forma era culpable, pues existía un enfrentamiento tácito entre la institutriz y mi esposa, el cual había alentado de forma deliberada tratando… tratando de descubrir cuáles eran los verdaderos sentimientos de mi mujer.

Pero ella no reaccionaba. Siempre permanecía apacible… tranquila… a la espera de algo… no se qué y por desgracia esa clase de incertidumbre siempre me afectaba.

Traté de girar la conversación a temas sin importancia, Antonia notaba el esfuerzo que para mí eso conllevaba.

De vez en cuando me dirigía una discreta sonrisa, en cambio ella… ella… solo respondía con monosílabos. Lo necesario para no verse apartada de la conversación.

Terminado el desayuno salí de la Gran Casa, con destino a las plantaciones. Dejé ambas mujeres solas. Situación que no me estresaba, puesto que entre ellas se ignoraban el resto del día.

Cuando llegó la hora de comer, regresé. Sería mentira afirmar que la "Bruja Blanca" no había dominado cada uno de mis pensamientos. Ella me volvía loco.

Los hombres bajo mi cargo, notaban la distracción del que era objeto mi mente, sin embargo seguían las órdenes sin rebatir.

Pero en ese momento, cuando bajé de la montura junto al portal de la Gran Casa, dirigí la mirada hacia el jardín. Ella se encontraba ahí, protegiéndose de los inclementes rayos del sol bajo la sombra de unos arcos construidos con ese propósito. A su lado, yacía nuestro hijo jugando con algunos objetos que me resultaban desconocidos, sobre una manta que lo protegían del césped. Por supuesto, una esclava se encontraba haciéndoles compañía, tal cuál como ella lo había solicitado cuando regresó a la plantación.

Sin pensarlo, me dirigí a donde se encontraban. Ella levantó la mirada y me observó cuando me sintió cerca. Taciturno, incliné la cabeza en señal de saludo y me acuclille junto a nuestro hijo con el sólo propósito de darle un pequeño juguete que yacía sobre el pasto, lejos de su alcance.

Mi hijo, con su mano regordeta se apoderó del juguete de madera y me sonrió. Siempre lo hacía cuando me veía.

A veces, deseaba mandar todo el trabajo al jarete y dedicarme las veinticuatro horas a observarlo, pero no podía. Todo el esfuerzo y tenacidad que le dedicaba a Santa María de Todos los Ángeles era para qué en un futuro, el recibiera como herencia la plantación más próspera del Caribe. Así que debía aprovechar esos pequeños instantes en que podía estar con él.

Por minutos, no hubo conversación entre Lady Candice y yo. Sabía que me observaba jugar con nuestro hijo con detenimiento. Lo podía sentir, porque cada vello de mi nuca se encontraba erizado. Trataba de ignorar esas sensaciones, pero me resultaba difícil hacerlo.

Por fin, supongo que cansada del silencio que nos rodeaba, habló.

-¿Cómo va el trabajo de la plantación?

Tardé varios segundos en responder, no porque no quisiera. Sencillamente trataba de recuperar el control de mí.

-Bien, gracias por preguntar -. Agradecí que la voz sonara normal.

Candice permaneció callada por varios segundos, lo que me obligó a fijar la vista en ella.

Pude darme cuenta que se mordía el labio inferior. ¿Posiblemente era por qué se encontraba nerviosa?

-Lamento… realmente… lamento haber quemado los cafetales… - las palabras salieron atropelladamente de su hermosa boca.

-Déjalo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir solo eso? – me recriminó. Sabía que ella se castigaba a sí misma -. Pude… arruinarte… pude terminar con todo esto… y solo puedes decirme ¡Déjalo!...

-Es pasado… y el pasado se debe quedar ahí, donde no lastime y haga daño.

Vi como contenía el aliento, en completo estado de estupor.

-Eres… eres un gran hombre… Terry… - seguía sin dar crédito a mis palabras.

-Gracias por tu comentario, pero no es necesario – respondí, fingiendo tranquilidad. Tranquilidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

Observé como movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de clarificar sus ideas.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Sencillamente no puedo…

Entrecerré los ojos, tratando de comprenderla. Pero toda ella resultaba un enigma para mí, por lo que le di oportunidad de que tratara de explicarse.

-Me he equivocado en sobremanera… en todo… he ido sin rumbo en una pequeña barcaza… en un océano enorme… alborotado… en medio de una tempestad… he hecho daño a todo aquel que creía odiar… a todo aquel que se creía mi amigo… y solo atinas a decirme… que el pasado se debe quedar donde no haga daño… ¡No comprendo! ¡No comprendo… tu proceder!

-¿Acaso deseas que grite… mis reclamos? No… Candice… no Candy… - por vez primera la llamo por su nombre. Ella notó ese gesto, puesto que su pequeño cuerpo brincó a causa de la sorpresa. Aun así, siguió encarándome.

-No sé… di algo… - terminó susurrando.

-No puedo… no ahora -. Dicho lo anterior huí. Me alejé de ahí, sin ver lo que dejaba atrás de mí. Sin poder mirarla. Sin detenerme.

En cuanto llegué a mi habitación, buscando un refugió a las emociones que ella volvía a despertar en mí, me derrumbé. Las lágrimas no estaban en el guión, así que no afloraron. Simplemente salieron de lo más profundo en mí, todos los sentimientos que ella despertaba en mi corazón.

Quería gritar… quería… no sé… quería cambiar todo el maldito destino o castigo del que había sido objeto… pero no podía.

Permanecí acostado sobre el lecho por tiempo indefinido y de igual manera observando el techo, hasta que un delicado llamado a la puerta, me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

Cuando abrí la puerta, quien se encontraba bajo el marco era Antonia. No pude ocultar la desilusión que sentí al verla, porque a quién deseaba tener frente a mí era a ella, a Candy.

-Buenas tardes, Milord – sonrió coquetamente -. Observé todo lo que sucedió en el jardín hace unos minutos… - hizo el amago de entrar a la habitación, pero se lo impedí.

-En esto no quedamos – respondí con toda la frialdad que la situación ameritaba.

El rostro de ella sufrió una transformación. Dejo de mirarme con coquetería.

-Siento mucho, Milord, que mi presencia no sea de su agrado en este momento.

Sin evitarlo, miré sobre su hombro al sentir la presencia de alguien más en el pasillo. Era ella, Candy. Sus ojos nos observaron por unos segundos, impasibles. Después, ella giró sobre sus talones y se alejó por el mismo camino en el que había llegado. Ella había ido en mi búsqueda, pero Antonia se le adelantó por varios segundos.

Hice a un lado a la institutriz, para ir tras ella.

Pero luego recapacite. ¿Acaso no deseaba que Candy creyera que somos amantes?

-Olvídalo, Lady Antonia – hundí los hombros, derrotado -. Diles a las esclavas que en un par de minutos bajo al comedor.

Con mi orden, ella no tuvo más remedio que alejarse de ahí para cumplirla.

Me cambie de ropa y minutos más tarde me encontraba en el comedor. Solo.

Antonia ni Candy se encontraban para hacerme compañía. Lo agradecí en sobremanera. Deseaba estar solo con mi presencia, sin que nadie me molestara, para así pensar en lo que estaba haciendo y en cómo estaba actuando.

Cuando terminé de ingerir los alimentos, salí de la Gran Casa. Sin encontrarme con ninguna de ellas.

Simplemente no quería más drama… por el día de hoy.

Me dediqué a mis labores por el resto del día, mientras mi mente seguía haciendo de mis ideas un vendaval. Me encontraba confundido en sobremanera y por desgracia no lograba vislumbrar la salida a todo lo que se estaba gestando a mi alrededor.

Por un lado se encontraba Candy, transformada. Actuando como la mujer que en un principio desee. Al cuidado de nuestro hijo, viendo por su bienestar y por desgracia ignorándome en ese proceso. Por otro lado, Antonia, la institutriz, que en el pasado dejó en claro que me deseaba y que ahora se prestaba a un juego que había maquinado por el simple hecho de saber… de saber…

Y siempre que estaba a punto de llegar a una conclusión en mi mente, terminaba huyendo de ella. No me sentía preparado para saber la verdad.

Cuando volví a la Gran Casa, ya entrada la noche; solo con el propósito de no encontrarme a Candy, me dirigí a la biblioteca agotado física y mentalmente. Cansado.

Sintiéndome solo, como deseaba estar, me detuve junto al lugar donde estaba la botella de brandy. Me serví una copa. Con deleite saboree el sabor del líquido ámbar cuando impregnó mi paladar.

Después me serví otra copa. Quería amortiguar todo pensamiento que cuya respuesta desconocía, porque tenía claro que no tenía el control sobre mí mismo y mucho menos de los que me rodeaban.

En ese momento, la puerta tras de mí fue abierta. Giré la cabeza para arremeter contra quien había osado invadir mi privacidad y a quien vi fue a ella… a la "Bruja Blanca", quién nunca había logrado salir de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – rugí, sin ocultar la rabia que sentía por su intromisión.

Ella miró la copa en mi mano y permaneció en silencio por varios segundos antes de responderme. Mientras lo hacía vi cómo, con andar sigiloso se acercaba a donde me encontraba.

-Quiero… hablar contigo – su voz llegó a mis oídos calmando toda emoción arbitraria que existía en mi.

Después, ella cogió la copa que sostenía, rozando milímetros de la piel de mis dedos. Sentí como una descarga eléctrica entraba a través de ellos y recorría cada célula de mi cuerpo, dejándome atontado.

Perturbado observé como dejaba la copa sobre la mesa más cercana y cuando se volvió hacia mí, no pude contener lo que yacía latente dentro de mi cuerpo. El deseo que aun seguía sintiendo por ella.

Me incliné sobre su rostro y con las manos libres de cualquier impedimento sostuve su rostro, para así, apoderarme de sus labios.

¡Dios mío! Los siento tan cálidos… tan míos… me siento de nueva cuenta en mi… hogar.

Ella no pudo ocultar la sorpresa que la invasión a su boca le causara. Trató de alejarse, pero le fue imposible hacerlo. Sostenía su rostro con todas las fuerzas que me eran posibles.

Sentía como trataba de apartarse de mí y más me empecinaba a impedírselo, pero al comprender que le iba a ser imposible librarse de mi amarre con facilidad, comenzó una lucha encarnizada por parte de ella.

Sentí como sus manos golpearon mi pecho. Como se retorcía bajo mi cárcel. Traté de rodearla con los brazos, pero ella lo impedía retorciéndose bajo mi cuerpo.

Aun así, seguía saboreando su boca… sus labios… su néctar. Toda ella, en lo más profundo de mí ser seguía perteneciéndome. Ella era mía… solo mía.

Entonces, Candy mordió el labio inferior, impregnando el beso con un sabor a hierro. Mi sangre. En ese momento, al comprender que la situación se había salido de control, la liberé.

Tambaleante, ella se alejó de mi, observándome con sus enormes ojos, el brillo en ellos manifestaban… temor. ¿Por qué? Si siempre le habían gustado.

-¡Eres un bruto! – exclamó, cubriendo la boca con la mano temblorosa. Parecía que fuera a llorar.

-¿Por qué? – esta vez lo dije en voz alta -. Siempre te han gustado mis besos… mis caricias… - avancé hacia ella -. Tu cuerpo siempre ha respondido a mis caricias… ¿Por qué hoy no y antes si? – ella iba retrocediendo, conforme me acercaba. Parecía un animal acorralado.

-Porque no es el camino… - levantó la mirada para enfrentarme -. No así, Terrence. No quiero amarrarme a un matrimonio donde solo el sexo sea lo importante – entonces huyó de la habitación.

En ese momento me sentí abandonado… por segunda ocasión y tratando de calmar cada fibra de mi ser que había despertado con el solo roce de su cuerpo contra el mío, bebí la mitad de la botella.

Para cuando llegué a la habitación, mi mente se encontraba entumecida, pero mi cuerpo no se había calmado. Seguía anhelando su piel contra la mía.

Rendido por segunda vez en ese día, volví a echarme contra la cama. Tomé un almohadón y me abracé a él, creyendo que encontraría el calor que tanto deseaba y que se me había negado.

Creo que así dormí toda la noche, puesto que, cuando entraron los primeros rayos de sol a la habitación y desperté, seguía abrazado al almohadón.

Agotado, tomé un baño y cuando salí de ahí, encontré a la culpable de mi infortunio, entrando a la habitación de mi hijo. Ella se detuvo al verme, aun sosteniendo el picaporte de la puerta.

Miró mi rostro con detenimiento, sabía que sus ojos observaban el labio hinchado, lesión que no traté de ocultar.

-Lo… siento… en verdad lo siento – su voz sonaba tan mortificada que por un segundo creí en su sinceridad.

-¿En serio? – alcé una ceja.

Ella asintió.

-Jamás creí en verme en la necesidad de actuar así…

-Entonces ¿por qué no quisiste ser mía de nuevo? – exploté sin importarme parecer un crío a quien le hubiesen quitado el juguete más preciado -. ¿Cuántos amantes tuviste en tu aventura por Europa? Porque supongo que al negarte estar de nueva cuenta conmigo es porque encontraste a alguien que te satisficiera mejor que yo…

Sentí como su mano se estrellaba contra mi mejilla, dejándola marcada.

Cuando la miré de nuevo, ella temblaba. Empuñaba ambas manos a sus costados, tratando de recuperar parte del control perdido por culpa de mis palabras.

-No… tuve ningún amante – respondió con los labios apretados – Ninguno, está claro -. Terminada su última frase entró a la habitación de nuestro hijo, dejándome en una nube de alegría que por momentos se me antojaba engañosa.

Solo yo la había tocado… ¡Solo yo!

Y con esa satisfacción salí de la Gran Casa, después de desayunar, para dedicarme a las labores por el resto del día, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Creo que por instantes parecía un bobo, pero no importaba.

Regresé entrada la tarde. Me había saltado la hora del almuerzo, cosa que no importaba. Cuando desmonté el cuadrúpedo, una lluvia torrencial ya había empapado toda mi anatomía. Así ingresé a la casa, dejando tras de mí un camino de agua.

Me dirigí a mis habitaciones. En cuanto llegué, me deshice de las ropas mojadas. Desnudo me envolví en un albornoz y salí al balcón, lugar que protegido por un alfeizar impedía que volviese a mojarme.

Cuando giré hacia mi derecha, volví a encontrarme con Candy. Ella yacía en una silla, en el balcón de la habitación de nuestro hijo, observaba la lluvia igual que yo. Tan concentrada estaba mirando como el cielo caía a cántaros que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

Se veía tan hermosa, envuelta en un chal que la protegía de la fresca tarde, que yo hubiese deseado permanecer ahí por la eternidad, contemplándola. Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo… que ella… que ella…

Simplemente nunca me había querido y que lo que la retenía ahí era nuestro hijo.

Tratando de no hacer ruido, di la media vuelta para ingresar de nueva cuenta a la habitación, pero todo fallo. Tropecé con una silla y ella giró su cabeza hacía donde provenía el ruido. Sus ojos me observaron con detenimiento.

-Se acerca una gran tormenta – fue lo único que dijo para romper la embarazosa situación -. Los animales no están preparados aun a para soportarla – inclinó la cabeza indicando los establos, de los cuales provenían varios relinchos. Se escuchaban inquietos.

-Si tanto te preocupan, deberías dormir en el establo hoy… claro para tranquilizarlos – respondí con acidez.

Un brillo en su mirada me indicó que había aceptado el reto.

-Claro que puedo hacerlo, ya lo he hecho con anterioridad – se levantó de la silla e ingresó a la habitación con la clara intensión de prepararse para pasar esa noche en el establo… junto con los animales.

Anonadado, permanecí en el mismo sitio, para ver minutos más tarde, como Candy salía de la Gran Casa envuelta en un abrigo para protegerse de la lluvia. Una de sus manos sostenía un enorme bolso, posiblemente con mantas para dormir en aquel lugar.

Cuando cruzó la puerta, se giró sobre sus talones. Con rostro altivo me observó desde la distancia.

En ese momento, un ruido a mi izquierda me indicó que no estaba solo en el balcón. Antonia había salido. Un par de segundos le basto para que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Miró a Candy primero, puesto que se encontraba en su campo de visión y después giró su cabeza para observarme. Sus ojos se empequeñecieron, tornándose turbios.

Candy, sin bajar la mirada ignoró soberanamente a la institutriz. Sus ojos estaban clavados en mí. Después, inclinó la cabeza y llevando su mano a la frente en claro saludo militar, se volvió a girar y desapareció de mi vista al encargarse ella misma de cerrar el portón tras de sí.

Inmediatamente después, ignorando a Antonia, que aun seguía petrificada en el mismo sitio, entré a mi habitación, sin haberla saludado siquiera.

No me interesaba hacerlo.

Escrito por:

Josie

Continuará…

Gracias por leernos, no se olviden de comentar XD!


	23. Chapter 28

**"Escándalo"**

**Terryfic por Jossie y Fabiola**

**Capítulo 28**

**por Fabiola**

"_Dicen que para construir algo hay que destruir antes; entonces quizás para que un corazón viva de verdad primero tiene que ser roto en cientos de pedazos"._

Cuando llegué al establo mis faldas estaban casi empapadas, la sombrilla había hecho muy poco por protegerlas.

Los animales estaban exacerbados, había un total de 12 boxes y la docena de caballos todos estaban alterados. Son de raza inglesa y aunque por sangre estén acostumbrados al clima frío y la lluvia; la llovizna de Londres no se compara en nada con la excitación del clima caribeño, como este verano en los últimos días en los que por las tardes hace incluso algo de calor y por la noche llueve a cántaros.

Sophie me dijo que un huracán está cerca. Entré a la caballeriza y me sacudí el cabello dejando la sombrilla recargada en la pared, pensando en mi bebé dormido en su cuna al cuidado de Sophie, espero que no despierte en un buen rato. Y espero que sea Sophie quien esté con él y no esa otra señorita. Aunque por lo que vi en el balcón de Terrence, ella estará "ocupada" esta noche. Como todas.

Sacudí la cabeza, negándome a pensar, y me adentré al pasillo central. Me apresuré a uno de los extremos para llenar un cubo con agua; me proponía humedecer el heno en el box de cada animal, el olor les tranquiliza por algún motivo.

Pero entonces él entró. Yo que lo creía ya con…

-No hablaba en serio cuando te dije que durmieras aquí.

Le miré un instante pero luego volví al cubo que llenaba de agua con una jícara.

-Los empleados se pueden encargar.

-No me molesta, Terrence.

-Pero, Candy, no es necesario que—

-Tú has creído – dije irguiéndome – has creído por algún motivo que esto me humilla y has querido, no sé, obligarme a ello como si se tratara de un castigo que debes imponerme.

Su rostro estaba congelado. Yo terminé de llenar el cubo, lo cargué con una mano, y me paré frente a él mirándolo a la cara.

-Te diré lo siguiente, Terrence, sobre esas dos cosas. La primera: no, no me humilla, se necesita más que atender un puño de caballos para ello. Yo estaré en un establo, pero soy una dama. Una dama en el establo, si gustas. Y segundo, en cuanto al castigo: lo merezco, Terrence – me encogí de hombros –, no pelearé contra tu deseo de escarmentarme porque me lo merezco, yo quemé tus cafetales—

-Como una manera de negarte a mi imposición.

-Lo que sea, pero lo hice. Armé un sinnúmero de cosas desagradables y despreciables y cualquier cosa que tú me tengas preparada será poco en comparación con lo que yo misma sé que merezco – hice una pausa y recordé a mi bebé –. Pero me estás dejando estar con mi hijo – sonreí – y eso es mucho más grande regalo que cualquier penitencia.

Lo rodeé pero al pasar a su lado, él intentó quitarme el sostén del cubo, su mano quedó sobre la mía. Nos miramos a los ojos largamente.

-No hagas eso – me dijo.

-Tú – respondí yo – tú no hagas eso.

Y es que se acercaba mi boca.

-Eres mi esposa.

-Y tú ya tienes con quien satisfacer tus necesidades.

Soltó mi mano de pronto, sorprendido. Y yo misma estaba atónita del ardor en mis palabras y cómo dejaron un sabor ferroso en mi boca, ácido.

-¿Es por eso que rechazaste mis besos ayer?

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-¿Te importa?

-¿Tú quisieras que me importara?

-Soy un hombre y tengo necesidades.

-Lo sé perfectamente. He compartido tu lecho. Sé exactamente cuál es la magnitud de tus necesidades.

-¿Te molesta que tenga una amante?

-¿Intentas escandalizarme? No lo logras.

-¿Te molesta?

Le miré a los ojos. ¿Me molesta?

-No, Terrence. No me molesta en absoluto.

Busco, busco dentro de mí algo para él, algún eco de alguna emoción de mujer, pero no hay nada. Sólo gratitud y cariño.

-Te lo dije. No mereces estar solo. Y una mujer de mi rango es educada para entender que su marido tarde o temprano tendrá una o varias protegidas. Para eso la nobleza tiene tanto dinero.

-No te molesta en absoluto.

-Yo no quiero que estés solo, Terrence.

-Tú y yo, con nuestro hijo, podríamos—

-No, no podríamos.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque tú y yo no hicimos nada de lo que debe hacerse, ¿no te das cuenta? Yo te di mi virginidad cuando no te conocía y lo hice en una playa, como una – aspiré hondo –, como lo que siempre me han llamado – sonreí –, luego fuimos amantes y luego enemigos, y luego esposos y enemigos. Y yo sé, yo sé, créeme, que la culpa la tengo yo, y no sabes lo que quisiera remediarlo, quisiera que – me toqué el pecho – quisiera que hubiera algo entre nosotros. Caray, eso sería lo ideal. Pero lo que puedo ofrecerte es no interferir.

Dejé el cubo en el piso y vi hacia afuera. Los rayos y truenos arreciaban.

-A Terry le asustan – le dije – no sabe ni lo que son, pero se estremece – giré para verlo –, si es verdad que alguien puede hacer esto, ¿me permitirías volver a la casa para estar con él?

Él asintió.

-Gracias, Terrence.

Antes de irme le dije.

-Eres un buen hombre. Mereces amar de verdad.

Y con eso me di la vuelta y me fui. Y mientras corría a la casa bajo la sombrilla pensé cuán desgraciada nuestra situación. Cuando él se enamore de una buena mujer que a la vez lo ame no podrán casarse pues existo yo. Ella estará destinada a ser su protegida solamente y podrían vivir juntos los doce meses del año sin que nadie los señalara, teniéndome a mí, la esposa oficial, en cualquier otra casa, pero ella nunca llevaría su nombre y jamás podrían tener hijos; un Duque no debe tener un bastardo, el estigma social a la criatura es destructivo. Yo no sé si podría ser feliz amando a un hombre que no es mío por completo. No, no puedo.

Cuán lamentable situación. Si no hubiese nacido Terry yo le pediría que me diera carta de divorcio, una mujer repudiada queda manchada de por vida, ¿pero en mi caso eso ya qué más da? Sin embargo, con un hijo de por medio la opción se volatiliza, es obvio que el matrimonio fue consumado. Y a mí, pensar en otra vida en la que mi bebé no exista me es imposible.

Cuán horrendo todo. Lo único, lo único que yo podía ofrecerle era permanecer fuera de su camino.

Sin embargo, todo lo que iba pensando al correr hacia la casa bajo la sombrilla y todo lo que le había dicho a él en el establo era debido a que siempre he podido… yo siempre he podido encubrir muy bien mis pensamientos incluso de mi misma. Pero… ya no duraría demasiado.

Entré a la casa y Antonia estaba al pie de la escalera. Estupendo.

Yo parecía un polluelo remojado, incluso mis zapatos hacían ruido escurriendo agua mientras caminaba desde la puerta.

-Lady Candice – dijo ella haciendo una reverencia.

-Señorita Antonia.

-Deseo una palabra con usted.

Ya estaba rodeándola para subir la escalera.

-Debo ir a ver a mi hijo.

-Duerme. Sophie está con él.

Miré hacia la planta superior. No quería hablar con ella, no quería hablar con ella. Pero en fin…

-Acompáñeme – le dije.

Entramos al despacho de Terrence.

-Es el espacio de mi marido, pero no creo que le moleste.

Ella cerró la puerta.

-Lady Candice.

-¿Gusta sentarse?

-No es necesario.

-Yo sí lo haré, estoy empapada.

Me desplomé en la silla de mi esposo y empecé a desanudarme las botas, sin ningún recato.

-Hable usted, la escucho.

-Quiero saber cuáles son sus intenciones.

-¿Disculpe? – levanté la cara para verla.

-Deseo saber qué pretende usted al volver a esta casa.

-No creo que sea suyo para cuestionar.

-Porque soy una empleada, supongo.

-Porque es usted la amante de mi marido. Señorita.

Le sorprendió mi franqueza, sus ojos se abrieron al extremo. Yo volví a mi tarea de desanudarme las botas.

-¿Le molesta a usted?

-¿El qué?

-La relación que tenemos el Duque y yo.

Levanté la cabeza otra vez.

-¿Cómo ha dicho?

-¿Le molesta?

Me quedé mirándola. Qué curioso, él me preguntó lo mismo.

-Una mujer de mi rango—

-No le pregunto si una mujer de su rango, si no si usted.

-No me interrumpa, señorita Antonia – la miré –. Yo no le he interrumpido a usted. Ofrezca la misma cortesía.

-No es posible tanto control – la escuché decir entre dientes.

Así que estaba intentando sacarme de mis casillas, pero ¿por qué?

No entiendo el motivo por el cual desee discutir conmigo. A menos que… la parte más belicosa de mí, quiso saber.

Por fin me quité las botas y me deshice de las medias, estaban chorreando agua. Me levanté de la silla para mirarla a la misma altura, largamente la observé. Tenía la mirada firme, pero de pronto titubeaba.

Conté los segundos, uno dos tres cuatro, no, no es capaz de sostenerme la mirada por largo tiempo. Vaya, vaya.

Observé sus manos entrelazadas al frente. Parecía sostenerse muy bien en sus pies, pero uno de esos dedos se movía, una vez, otra vez, otra vez, tamborileando.

El pie… se movió un milímetro, separando las piernas un poco, sólo un poco. Cuando volví a mirarla a la cara sonreí. Qué curioso, até los puntos y me di cuenta, me tiene miedo, esta mujer me tiene miedo.

Solté una risita.

-Yo pensé que usted sería una contraparte a la medida – le dije sonriendo.

-¿Cómo dice usted?

-No me haga caso, señorita Antonia. Y responderé su pregunta: no, no me molesta. Como decía hace un momento cuando usted me interrumpió de tan moza manera, una mujer de mi rango casada con un hombre del rango de mi marido sabe que esto es perfectamente natural. Hoy es con usted, mañana – me encogí de hombros –, ¿quién sabe?

Se encogió tan visiblemente que fue como si recibiera una flecha; y aunque después recobró la postura, ya era tarde. Y es que ante una mujer como yo tú no debes mostrar debilidad, cuidado, un solo titubeo y lo aprovecharé.

-¿Tiene usted alguna pregunta más, señorita Antonia?

La miré tan penetrantemente que parpadeó, se mordió los labios (demasiado delgados si me preguntan a mí), pero luego negó con la cabeza.

-No, ninguna, Lady Candice.

-Muy bien, estupendo, si eso es todo, me retiro.

Pero antes de tomar la perilla de la puerta me giré a ella. Seguía de pie como estatua, la pobre…

-Señorita Antonia.

-¿Sí, Lady Candice? – volteó a mí.

-He estado pensando. El tratamiento correcto entre institutriz – sonreí con malicia, haciendo evidente que ella no era tal cosa – y mi persona debería ser que yo sea llamada por mi título. Puede ser Lady Grandchester o Duquesa de Grandchester, le doy la opción de elegir el que más le acomode. Pero deberá ser siempre con el nombre de mi marido. Usted sabe, es lo correcto.

La vi tragar saliva.

-¿Está de acuerdo, señorita Antonia?

-Sí, Lady Can—Lady Grandchester.

Sonreí tan ampliamente que estoy segura pude haberla dejado ciega.

Tomé la perilla pero de inmediato regresé.

-¿Y a usted, señorita Antonia?

-¿A mí?

-¿Cómo debería yo llamarla?

-Oh, no lo sé, Antonia o señorita—

-Porque me estaba preguntando sabe, me preguntaba si alguna vez le habrán llamado "Toñita".

Sus ojos casi se salen de las cuencas.

-Está bien, no importa – sacudí una mano en el aire.

Me dirigí al cuarto de mi hijo pensando que no, Terrence merece alguien diferente, una mujer con más carácter. Él tiene un infierno de personalidad, necesita alguien que le haga contrapeso. Esta mustia frentona no es para él. Si no fuese demasiado escandaloso y no estuviese yo supuestamente intentando portarme bien; vale, intentándolo con ganas; quizás yo misma le buscaría con quién.

Aunque un hombre como él, uff, me parece imposible encontrarle digna pareja.

Además no le gustaría, solté una risita, se pondría furioso como el demonio y ahora sí me mandaría a dormir con los caballos pero de por vida.

Seguía sonriendo cuando entré con mi hijo. Estaba dormido en su cuna. Mi bebé.

Sophie se removió.

-No te vayas, Sophie, acuérdate.

-Oh, perdón, señora. Aquí me quedo – me sonrió.

-¿Cómo se portó? ¿Despertó?

-Nada, señora. Duerme como un angelito.

-Qué bien – besé su manita muy despacio –. Oye Sophie si mañana hace un buen día, ¿me acompañarías a varios sitios que debo ir?

-Claro, señora, ¿a dónde vamos?

-Ay, Sophie, con las personas que debo ir, será como ir al infierno y regresar; por eso quiero llevar a Terry, y por ende tú, mi pobre Sophie, que estás atada a esta mujer loca.

-No diga eso, señora – sonrió – claro que sí voy.

Y sí fue. Y también mi bebé. Y fue lo único que hizo que no me desmoronara o peor aún que me pusiera como una fiera.

Porque fui a ver a Maureen al hotel, me había enterado de que vacacionaba de nuevo aquí, y la conversación terminó con dos bofetadas. Ella, por supuesto, ella me abofeteó a mí.

-¿Pero no me estás diciendo que ya regresó del frente? – me sobaba la mejilla.

-¡Pero por tu culpa estuvo en peligro!

-Eso tú ni lo sabías, tú ni sabías que yo fui, si no es porque vengo a pedirte perdón.

-¡Maldita!

Tres. La tercer bofetada.

-Pero Maureen, estoy intentando cambiar, no me lo estás haciendo nada fácil.

-¡Zorra!

Cuatro. Mierda, ¿se supone que me quede aquí hasta que me acabe?

-Escucha, ya te pedí perdón, ya me abofeteaste – me sobaba la cara entera –, ya estuvo bien, ya te desahogaste. Y tu hombre está contigo, debería serte suficiente.

-¡Desgraciada!

Y antes de que hubiera una quinta, me fui.

Sophie con Terry estaba en recepción.

-Señora, ¿qué le pasó? Trae el peinado deshecho y ¡Oh, Dios mío, tiene una mano pintada en el cachete!

-Esto no es nada, Sophie. Me merezco algo peor, pero antes de que me lo den mejor vámonos.

-¿Y ahora quién sigue?

Saqué un papel de mi bolso. Había hecho una lista.

-Estefanía.

Esto iba a ser muy difícil, lo de menos era la ira. Con Estefanía iba a llorar. De veras iba a llorar. Y a mí no me gusta llorar.

-Sé que te ofendí y que mis locuras te hicieron mucho daño – un sollozo.

Estábamos en su habitación. Como una cuestión de milagro este verano todos estaban de vuelta, parecía que yo no había sido capaz de alienar este sitio del gusto de los londinenses vacacionistas. Parecía que nada había pasado un año atrás.

Estefanía estaba sentada en el borde de su cama y yo de pie limpiándome las lágrimas.

-Yo sé que no me merezco tu amistad, pero quiero que sepas que de verdad necesito una amiga.

-¿Sólo porque lo necesitas? ¿Siempre ha de ser lo que tú necesites?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-¡Que lamentas no haber estado ahí para mí!

-¿Pero yo qué podría ofrecerte?

-¡Tonta! ¡Eres una tonta!

-Lo soy – lloraba.

Estefanía calló y después habló en un susurro.

-Bernard murió.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Murió en el frente, durante el invierno.

-¿Se habían prometido?

-No, pero tú sabes que yo—

Ella siempre lo había querido.

A Estefanía se le escurrieron las lágrimas y yo me limpié el rostro.

-Lo siento tanto, Estefanía.

-Y ahora me dices que necesitas una amiga, ¡¿Y yo?! ¡¿Dónde estabas tú?!

"Haciendo del mundo un lugar peor", pensé.

-Yo nunca me imaginé—

-¿Que te necesitaría?

-Tengo tan poco que dar.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Eres una tonta! ¡Una egoísta! ¡Una ególatra! – ¿terminaría esta lista en algún momento? –. ¡Pero eras mi amiga!

Al menos terminó.

-Todavía puedo serlo. Si tú quieres.

-Estamos a finales de Septiembre – me le quedé mirando –, ya tengo que partir de regreso.

-Ah – me mordí los labios –. ¿Cuándo te vas?

-Mañana.

-¿Quieres conocer a mi bebé?

-Por supuesto que quiero, ¡tonta!

Sonreí y Estefanía se levantó a abrazarme. Terrence tenía razón, yo había usado la ira como canal de escape porque era incapaz de manejar ninguna otra emoción, estaba aprendiendo apenas a manejar la tristeza, la desolación, la añoranza, la culpa, el arrepentimiento… y con mi bebé yo apenas estaba conociendo el amor.

Estefanía jugó un buen rato con Terry en la arena de la playa; pero al atardecer nos despedimos para dejarla que preparara su viaje. Acordamos comunicarnos por carta y vernos durante el invierno, que ella viniera de visita o que yo fuera a verla. Aunque no sé si a Terrence le agrade que viaje con el niño. Seguramente no me lo permitiría.

Y ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera sé si sus planes son vivir aquí la vida entera o tiene pensado regresar al continente en algún momento.

Esa noche intenté hablar con él, pero cuando me acerqué a sus habitaciones, la puerta estaba abriéndose y Antonia entrando.

Me detuve en seco. Era increíble, ¿se unían todas las noches? ¿Todas?

Conmigo así era, pero… La parte más soberbia de mí había pensado que, no sé, se debía a mi belleza, pero al parecer tenía que ver con sus apetitos; así que aquella pasión desbordada no tenía nada que ver conmigo…

Me fui a mi habitación pero no podía dormir. Tomé un edredón, una gran almohada, le hablé a Sophie para que estuviera al pendiente. Y dormí en el piso de la habitación de Terry abrazando la enorme almohada.

El día siguiente en mi lista correspondía a mi padre, a quien fui a visitar; y también a Charles, pero iba a ser un poco más complicado ver a este último, ya que él no estaba en la isla. Envié una carta a Londres a un amigo en la oficina del comisionado para ver si me podía proporcionar su ubicación. Y si me dijeran que ya estaba con su mujer y eran felices me facilitarían tanto la vida… pero no creía que ocurriera.

A mediodía hizo un día estupendo. Qué clima tan más agitado, lluvia y vientos y por momentos calor. Pero aproveché para tomar el sol con Terry otra vez.

Sophie y yo extendimos una gran colchoneta bajo la sombra del árbol más grande del jardín y nos recostamos. Terry acababa de comer por lo que se le cerraban los ojos cuando lo recosté a mi lado.

Le acaricié la barriguita.

-¿Estás perezoso?

Mi bebé sonrió.

-Qué barriguita tan redondita, como una almohadita, ¿te vas a dormir? – tenía los ojos casi cerrados, pero me sonreía –, deberías hacer algo de ejercicio, ¿por qué no vas a correr unas cuantas millas y le das trabajo a esa barriguita, eh?

No pude más y lo tomé. Me apoyé con la espalda en un gran almohadón y lo acomodé sobre mí.

-Duérmete, mi amor; no le hagas caso a tu… a mí – suspiré besando su frente.

Se durmió en mi pecho un buen rato y yo me la pasé mirando sus pestañas, tenía las pestañas más preciosas de la historia, tupidas, tupidas y negras muy negras, pero cortas parejitas.

-Y mira esta nariz – musité para no despertarlo –, ni siquiera tiene puente esta nariz, es una sola bola aquí en la punta – lo besé –, qué bonita nariz de bola.

Yo no había visto en toda mi vida una piel más perfecta, tan inmaculada. No podrías encontrar un solo poro ni marca alguna. Todo Terry era perfecto. Incluso me maravillaba que cada uno de sus diminutos dedos tenía ¡una uña pequeñita! Por supuesto, sonreí, tiene uñas, pero por más diminutas que fuesen estaban muy bien formaditas. Mi Terrybebé (ya que el Terry mayor es su padre, aunque no me permita llamarlo así).

Dormité un rato con él, hasta que lo sentí removerse. Cuando abrí los ojos me estaba mirando, sus ojos azul como el mar estaban muy atentos en mi rostro.

Le sonreí y besé su frente.

-¿Hace mucho que despertaste?

No tardaba en tener hambre de nuevo, ya lo sé.

-Qué vida la tuya, dormir y comer, dormir y comer. Porque ser bonito no te cuesta nada, eso te sale solo. Te sale solo, ¿verdad?

Se estaba riendo y lo elevé sobre mi cabeza.

-Ay, un bebé que vuela.

Estaba en un ataque de risa.

-Este es un bebé que vuela, mira, uuuuu.

Soltó una carcajada y luego en mi cara cayó una gran masa de su saliva. Me estaba babeando.

Lo recosté en mi pecho, mientras me secaba la cara.

-Me mojaste toda la cara, Terry, casi me lo trago.

Se estaba mordiendo sus deditos y yo lo abracé bien fuerte sobre mí.

-Te quiero, Terry. Te quiero.

Yo nunca había dicho eso a ningún ser humano en mi vida. Jamás.

-Te quiero, mi amor – lo apretaba besándolo – aunque me babees y me hagas casi tragarme tu saliva. Te quiero, mi bebé.

Besé sus manitas.

-Qué manitas tan gorditas y pachonas. Tienes unas manos muy pachonas, ¿ya te fijaste?

Lo acomodé bajo mi barbilla, una de mis manos sostenía su traserito y la otra cubría toda su espalda, era como una bolita sobre mí. Se acomodaba como un conejito.

-Eres un conejito pachón. ¿Y tú me quieres, Terry? ¿Ya me perdonaste por todo lo que te hice? – mi garganta se cerró –, ¿ya me perdonarías? ¿Sabes quién soy?

Por toda respuesta él eructó. Y yo solté una carcajada.

Entonces escuché la hojarasca siendo pisada.

Miré. Era su padre.

-¿Puedo acompañarlos?

Asentí aunque un poco nerviosamente, no sé por qué. Se sentó junto a mí y tomó un almohadón para apoyarse.

-Sophie está cabeceando – me dijo.

Miramos a la joven y efectivamente se iba de frente sobre su bordado.

-¿Y si la enviamos a que descanse? – preguntó.

Cuando asentí, le habló a ella.

-Sophie – ella se sobresaltó, como si despertara –, disculpe por asustarla; tome la tarde libre, Sophie, me quedaré yo a hacer compañía a mi mujer y mi hijo. Descanse.

-Sí, señor.

Se levantó y se fue.

Y en mi mente retumbó un buen rato la frase "Mi mujer y mi hijo". Sonaba bien, sonaba muy bien.

Le sonreí cuando noté que me miraba y volví a besar a Terry que estaba muy entretenido mordiendo el cuello de mi vestido.

-Préstamelo.

Asentí de nuevo. Mi cabeza ya parecía una de esas muñecas irlandesas que se mueven al sacudirlas.

Le di al bebé y lo abrazó.

-Hola, mi hombrecito.

Doblé las piernas y me abracé las rodillas mientras él le hablaba a Terry.

-¿Cómo te has portado? ¿Eres bueno con tu madre?

Lo dejé que conversara con el bebé y yo me extendí a mirar el atardecer. Era una tarde muy serena, pero sabíamos como cuestión segura que llovería muchísimo al caer la noche.

-¿Y esta barriguita tan redonda? – escuché.

Reí y miré a Terrence, acariciaba la barriguita de Terry.

-Yo le dije lo mismo, pobrecillo sus padres no lo comprenden – "sus padres", resonó en mí mi propia voz.

Él me miró, y besaba al bebé en el cuello al decir:

-Es una barriga enorme ésta.

Me acerqué un poco a ellos.

-Qué curioso los niños, ¿verdad? Cuánta inocencia. Terry es como un lienzo en blanco. Sólo conocerá del mundo lo que tú y yo decidamos. Bueno, tú.

-Los dos.

Le sonreí y acaricié la frente de mi hijo. Con la punta de los dedos tocaba la camisa de él, pero luego me reprimí y después de mirar sus ojos un instante, retraje la mano y miré sólo a mi niño.

-Tan inocente – susurré.

-Y mira, mira cómo se ríe. No le importa no tener dientes. Se ríe con todo gusto mostrando toda la encía pelona.

Empecé a reír junto con el bebé.

-Ni un solo diente y mira cómo sonríe, ni le importa.

Estuvimos jugando con el bebé un buen rato. Y yo me sentía tan… tranquila.

Y hubo un momento, en el que él miraba a Terry de una forma tan amorosa y cuando levantó la vista y se encontró con mis ojos, fue como si algo de ese amor se derramara también para mí. Fue sólo un instante, que duró un segundo, pero fue larguísimo.

Y yo pensé… por ese instante pensé… pero bueno, ¿qué caso tiene pensar? Él ya tiene una mujer y a mí no me gusta desear lo imposible.

Desvié la vista y lo escuché bostezar.

-Debes estar cansado.

-Cerraré los ojos un momento.

-¿Quieres dármelo?

-No, déjalo, me tranquiliza.

Como a mí.

Terrence se deshizo del saco, del chaleco y la corbata y se quedó en mangas de camisa solamente.

Se extendió cuan largo es sobre la manta y con el niño ya dormido en su pecho, cerró los ojos.

Cuando estuve segura de que estaba dormido, lo observé.

No sé por qué, pero tenía tantas ganas de verlo a detenimiento. Verlo con calma. No me había permitido mirarlo más de una fracción de segundo cada vez, pero ahora podía hacerlo.

Terry dormía en su pecho con la boquita abierta y la camisa en esa zona ya tenía una marca mojada. Pero aunque Terrence tenía los brazos a su alrededor sujetándolo, estaba en total relajación. Se veía tan joven. Quiero decir, lo es. Pero así abandonado dormitando, él se veía tan… rozagante.

Su gran cuerpo tendido, las botas, la ropa de trabajo, estaba esbelto y atlético, un cuerpo muy estilizado como siempre. Y su rostro tan joven y bello. Yo ya lo había visto desnudo pero podría decir que nunca se vio tan hermoso como en ese momento rodeado del color ámbar de la tarde y con nuestro hijo entre sus brazos.

Yo hubiera deseado en ese momento tantas cosas, y fue como si estuviera a punto de hacerlo, desear, pero no quise. Sacudí la cabeza, tragué saliva y miré a otro lado. Yo no quería desear. Es inútil desear lo imposible. No estoy dispuesta.

Vi a la casa y llamó mi atención que de pronto hubo iluminación en su habitación. Seguramente Antonia ya preparaba la pieza para la noche.

Y quise enojarme, y quise rabiar porque pensé: de acuerdo, esto es normal; ¡pero no que vivamos en la misma casa! ¿Cuándo se ha visto semejante cosa?

Pero no tenía ningún derecho.

Y luego lo vi a él tocándola, amándola; y lo de menos era que fuera ella. Rayos se me cerró la garganta y tuve que frotarme con la mano para aligerar el nudo, porque como yo lo había tenido no soportaba que lo tuviera nadie. ¿Eran estos celos? ¿Me estaba sintiendo posesiva? ¿Pero por qué? Quizás es que me ofende como mujer solamente…

Porque no tengo ningún derecho.

No tengo ningún derecho. Me llevé una mano al pecho porque hubo una pesadez ahí cuando dije esa frase. No tengo ningún derecho. Era como una obstrucción, o como un ardor que no comprendía. No tengo ningún derecho.

Respiré profundamente e intenté callar mi mente. Pero desde que Terry está en mi vida eso ya no me es tan sencillo. Las emociones están a flor de piel. Rayos, esto no me conviene. Candy, esto no te conviene; entiende tu realidad y acéptala.

Pero no fue tan sencillo, porque por la noche, ya en la casa, después de la cena él tomaba su oporto en el despacho y me llamó.

Antonia no había cenado a la mesa pero ninguno de los dos había hablado.

-Me dijeron que me llamas.

-Entra. Esto es para ti.

Me acerqué a su escritorio y me entregó una pequeña caja de cristal. Contenía una flor. La abrí y toqué sus pétalos blancos.

-¿Es para mí?

-Una vez me dijiste que los lirios son tu flor favorita.

-Lo son.

-Y ya que aquí no hay en su estado natural, pensé en regalarte uno.

-Oh, pues… gracias.

-De nada.

Me sonrió y siguió bebiendo de su copa.

-Últimamente bebes mucho.

-¿Te lo parece?

-Antes no lo hacías.

-Quizás tengas razón. ¿Te gustaría que no bebiera?

-Me gustaba cuando no lo hacías.

-Aunque te diré que esta es mi única copa al día. Realmente no bebo, a veces me sirvo una copa pero no la termino – bueno, en eso tenía razón.

-Por supuesto, tú eres libre de—

-No, me gusta que me lo digas.

Dejó la copa casi llena en el bar.

-Oh, bueno…

-¿Te gustó tu lirio?

-Sí, muchas gracias.

Me miró un largo momento, y yo ya no sabía si irme o qué cosa hacer cuando dijo:

-¿Sabes, Candy? Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste.

-Oh, ¿cómo? ¿en qué?

-Iniciamos todo al revés. Nunca tuvimos un cortejo.

Miré la flor en mi mano. No lo creía tan audaz como para iniciar algo así teniendo la amante bajo el mismo techo…

-Te dejaré dormir – dijo sin explicar más –, ¿te acompaño?

-Gracias – respondí todavía confundida.

Me tomó del brazo y me llevó hasta mi habitación. Se despidió besando el dorso de mi mano y lo vi alejarse por el pasillo sin comprender, sin entender nada en absoluto.

Pero entonces vi que la puerta de su habitación se abrió, ella apareció bajo el marco, y yo azoté mi puerta.

Azoté la puerta de una manera tan ruidosa que pensé que obviamente lo escucharon los dos. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Tuve una mala noche de nuevo.

Y el día siguiente no mejoró en lo más mínimo.

Algo estaba cocinándose en mí que ni yo misma comprendía, pero estaba como acumulándose, acumulándose, hasta que reventó.

En estas semanas en las que he estado en la casa esa señorita no se ha acercado a mi hijo, yo me he hecho cargo de él por completo, pero tuvo a bien volver a su tarea de supuesta "institutriz" precisamente hoy cuando no me siento con ánimo de contener nada en absoluto. Yo estaba teniendo ganas de decir la verdad, así, simplemente decir la verdad, lo que de verdad pienso.

Pero durante el desayuno me contuve. Aunque ella estaba a la mesa, a su lado, y compartían miradas y sonrisas. Yo rodaba los ojos y me mantenía concentrada en mi plato.

Logré resistir la mañana pero me sentía tan cansada que pedí a Sophie estuviera con Terry y yo me metí en la tina caliente unas buenas dos horas. Apenas empezaba a sentir que desaparecían mis problemas cuando comenzó a llover, a llover en serio.

Salí de la tina, me vestí apresuradamente y me dirigí al cuarto de Terry porque en cualquier momento, debido a los truenos, él iba a—

Sí, a llorar, justo como ahora mismo.

Pobrecito, le asustan las tormentas.

-Sophie – le hablé a la joven cuando entré en la pieza.

-Oh, señora, está muy inquieto.

-Dámelo.

La doncella me ofrecía al bebé para tomarlo pero mientras yo me acercaba ocurrió lo inimaginable, apareció Antonia y lo tomó ella primero.

-Necesita acostumbrarse – dijo.

Lo recostó en la cuna, y Terry más que llorar empezó a gritar, movía los brazos y las piernas desesperadamente. Afuera estaba lloviendo como si el cielo se fuera a caer.

Ignoré a la "señorita" y me acerqué a la cuna, pero se me interpuso.

-Necesita acostumbrarse.

-¿Acostumbrarse a qué?

-A que no siempre se le va a confortar.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Porque no se le debe hacer un niño dependiente. Usted lo carga demasiado.

¿Estaba esta mujer? ¿De verdad estaba…?

-Apártese.

-No me voy a quitar.

-Apártese.

-No.

Se interponía entre la cuna y yo. Terry gritaba, no lloraba, gritaba desde la cuna, y ella no se movía. Yo tenía mi autocontrol colgando de un hilo.

-Apártese.

-No.

-Que se haga a un lado.

-¡He dicho que no!

Se atrevió a gritar y Terry chilló más alto.

Intenté hablar lo más bajo posible, aunque supuraba rabia.

-Antonia, usted no es quien para—

-Soy su institutriz.

-Y yo su madre.

-Pero no sabe nada de educación.

-Le digo que se aparte.

-No lo voy a hacer. Tiene que acostumbrarse a—

-¿A qué? – perdí los estribos pero luego me contuve.

-Sólo el Duque puede decidir lo contrario, vamos con él si gusta.

¿Estaba pidiéndome que…? ¿Era esto verdad?

Mi hijo estaba llorando de tal manera que me estaba desquiciando y yo estaba a un milímetro de arrancarle los cabellos a esta mujer.

-Vayamos con el Duque – insistió.

No lo puedo creer, es increíble. Esto es—

-¿Vamos?

Con las manos apuñadas me alejé de la cuna y fui a la puerta.

-Sophie, ya vengo, intenta confortarlo.

-Pero no lo cargue.

-¡Señorita Antonia!

Salí echando chispas de la habitación y corrí escalera abajo hasta el despacho de Terrence. No podía creer que tuviera que venir y acusar a la mujer ésta o que ella misma me lo hubiera pedido, ¿pero quién se había creído?

-Quiero que le expliques cuál es su lugar en esta casa.

La apunté con el índice mientras ella cruzaba el umbral y cerraba la puerta. Terrence nos miró como si no comprendiera.

-¿Por qué está llorando tanto el niño?

-¿Lo oyes? ¿Lo escuchas? Pues porque no me han permitido que nadie lo cargue, por eso.

-No le hace bien a un niño de esa edad pasar todo el tiempo en los brazos – dijo la mujer ésta –. Necesita ser independiente.

-Suena sensato – dijo él.

Y yo lo miré deseando que me saliera lumbre por los ojos.

-¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! ¡No escuchas de qué manera llora!

-Supongo que si lo acostumbras a siempre cargarlo…

-¡Qué! ¡Qué va a pasar!

-Se acostumbrará a manejar a las personas haciendo berrinches – dijo la tipa.

-¿Pero cómo dice?

La miré y luego Terrence habló.

-Suena sensato, Candice, no deberías malcriarlo de tal manera.

-¿Malcriarlo? ¿Te estás poniendo de su parte?

-Esto no se trata de—

Sacudí las manos en el aire.

-Tienes razón, pero es que no entiendo, ¿no lo escuchas cómo llora?

Yo seguía de pie, la fulana ésa unos pasos alejada de mí, y entonces Terrence se levantó de su silla.

-Sabes, Candy, me parece que estás llevándolo por el mismo camino por el que te llevaron a ti.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Dándole todo sólo logras hacerlo un niño caprichoso y temperamental, que cree que con hacer escándalo llamará la atención.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-No quiero que lo malcríes.

-No lo estoy haciendo.

-Lo haces al correr con él cada momento.

-Es un bebé.

-Que necesita aprender límites – intervino la otra, pero la ignoré.

-Es un bebé, Terrence.

-Y tiene que irse forjando el carácter, no lo malcríes.

Apreté los labios, para mantenerme serena, pero entonces él dijo:

-Mira cómo los mimos de tu padre al final te hicieron tanto daño.

Cerré los ojos, mordiéndome los labios. No lo podía creer, no podía creer que él usara eso. Sentí lágrimas de rabia quemar bajo mis párpados, pero no, no iba a llorar.

Respiré hondo un par de veces y ordené mis pensamientos.

Abrí los ojos.

-Dime una cosa, Terrence – él estaba detrás de su silla, mirándome de pie –. Dime algo, ¿cuánto tiempo durará la condena que me has asignado?

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-¿Cuánto tiempo, Terrence? Porque toda condena en pago a un delito tiene un período marcado. Hasta el peor criminal sabe cuánto durará en el pretorio. Dime, ¿cuánto?

Me temblaba la mandíbula de rabia.

-¿Hasta que Terry tenga cinco años? ¿Diez? ¿Dieciocho? ¿Cuarenta? Dímelo, de verdad dímelo. Y pon el número que tú quieras, ¡el que quieras!, pero necesito que me digas un número porque yo no pienso vivir en condena eternamente. Quiero que me digas en qué momento seré libre. Y si es dentro de 50 años ¡que así sea! Pero no eternamente, Terrence. No esperaré eternamente y sin un plazo. Yo no puedo vivir cada día sin saber cuándo terminará esto y seré una mujer libre, porque el día que llegue el final de la condena entonces podré hablar, ¿verdad? Entonces podré opinar sobre mi hijo, ¿verdad? Y se acabarán las recriminaciones, ¿cierto? No me importa si es cuando tenga cuarenta años, ¡ya llegará! Dime el plazo de mi condena. ¡Te exijo que me lo digas!

La tipa pareció querer hablar.

-Si dice una palabra, ¡la mato!

Grité de tal manera, que mi voz fue un rugido en el despacho.

-Y en cuanto a que lo estoy malcriando – volví a Terrence –, es un bebé, ¡Terrence! Él no sabe todavía lo que es manipular, ni aprovecharse de nada. El día que sea un niño de tres años y me veas tolerando que les grite a los empleados, o que rompa sus juguetes, o le pegue a otros niños; el día que de verdad le tolere actitudes de capricho, ese día, ¡ese día! Puedes decirme lo que gustes. Ahora es un bebé, que no entiende lo que pasa. Está llorando ahora mismo porque ve luces fuertes alrededor de repente ¡y no sabe qué son! Y escucha ruidos tan altos que lo estremecen y ¡no sabe qué son! No sabe que son relámpagos y truenos, y que afuera está lloviendo. Lo único que sabe es que su cuna se mueve con los ruidos y que todo su cuarto se ilumina y por supuesto que se asusta. Y llora cuando no está lloviendo porque la oscuridad es otra cosa que no entiende. No entiende cuando su cuerpo le dice que tiene hambre, ni que tiene frío, ni que le duele algo, simplemente llora porque no sabe qué es lo que está pasando ni con su propio cuerpo ni con lo que le rodea, es un bebé. Y lo único que le conforta es unos brazos de alguien que lo cuide y le hable, y lo quiera, y le de calor; eso es todo lo que quiere, no estar solo, sentir la cercanía de alguien y sentirse protegido. Él no tiene en este momento capacidad para saber manipular ni hacer berrinche por gusto, es un bebé. ¡Es un bebé! ¡No podría malcriarlo aunque quisiera!

Él habló.

-Y ahora tú lo sabes todo sobre ser madre.

-Y tú sobre ser un gran hombre.

-¿Qué tienes para reprocharme?

-¿Qué tengo? ¿Te lo digo? ¿De verdad eso quieres?

-Dímelo.

Y se lo dije. No tenía nada que ver, pero estalló.

-Te sientes mi juez pero no eres diferente a mí. Y si acaso eres peor.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo nunca he negado lo que soy. Siempre he sido una arpía y jamás me he ocultado.

-¿Y yo sí?

-¡Cuatro meses, Terrence!

-¿Cuatro meses, qué?

-¡Cuatro meses! ¡Te tomó cuatro meses conseguirte una amante! – ahí estaba.

Estalló lo que se cocinaba.

-¿De eso se trata todo esto?

-¡Cuatro meses! El tiempo que me fui, y tú tuviste una mujer en tu cama en un parpadeo. Yo siempre dije lo que soy, siempre dije lo que quería, jamás te engañé con falsos sentimientos.

-¿Y yo sí?

-Dijiste que me amabas.

Me miró a través de las rendijas de sus ojos. Yo ya ni sabía si la tipa seguía en el despacho o no.

-Tú dijiste que me amabas.

-Era verdad.

-¡Grandiosa manera de amar! ¡Metiste una mujer en tu cama a la menor provocación!

-¡Y tú te fuiste a buscar un amante!

-¡Pero no lo tuve!

-¡Pero lo buscaste!

-¡Jamás dije que te quería! ¡Y tú sí! Qué manera de amar es esa, ¡buena manera de amar! ¡Cuatro meses, no, en realidad fue menos! Ya sé en qué fecha llegó, oh, me informo. Y sé que la invitabas a cenar contigo a la mesa, cuando de ninguna manera es correcto que un hombre solo haga tal cosa con la institutriz de su hijo; porque empezabas el flirteo, oh, lo sé; ésa era tu manera; y sé que te la comías con los ojos, incluso sé que tú mismo fuiste por ella, y que le halagabas su belleza, la deseabas desde que la conociste, lo sé todo. Y si calculo las fechas fue a los dos meses de que yo me fuera. Dos meses. Buena manera de amar tienes tú. Yo no pude estar con nadie, sábetelo. Con nadie. Así como te lo dije ya, así es. Y tú que profesabas amor, mira. No eres diferente a mí. Y si acaso peor. Yo no navego con bandera de nobleza. Siempre he sido lo que soy a toda luz.

-Soy un hombre.

-Y te felicito, desempeñas el papel muy bien.

-Tengo necesidades.

-Bonito amor, precioso amor. Dos meses y ya necesitabas otro cuerpo. A mí sólo me has querido para eso también.

Por eso rechacé sus besos, porque cómo sé que no es lo mismo conmigo.

-Tú también – atacó – tú también sólo para eso me querías.

-¿Y alguna vez dije yo otra cosa?

-¿Crees que porque lo dices en voz alta le quita culpa?

-No. Ya sé que también estuve mal.

-Tú también sólo me has usado. ¡Y te largaste y dejaste a tu hijo!

-Y por eso he aguantado que se me llame zorra y perra y lo que sea. Y por eso cumpliré la condena que gustes. ¿O acaso crees que esto para mí es una tarde de té en el salón? Pero no me quejo, ¡me lo gané! Ahora tú no andes por la vida sintiéndote mejor que yo… No lo eres.

Pasó un momento, pero luego cerré los ojos y dejé caer la frente en la palma de mi mano. Esto es horrible. Todo esto es horrible. Qué manera de ofendernos. Cuánto odio, cuánto rencor.

Respiré profundamente y lo miré. Él me sostuvo la mirada un muy largo momento, respiré hondo y él sonrió, muy lentamente. De esa manera arrolladora de medio lado que hace lucir su rostro todavía más hermoso.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Sé lo que estás a punto de hacer. No te atrevas.

Apreté los labios, él continuó.

-No te atrevas a disculparte por lo que has dicho.

-¿Cómo sabías que eso iba a hacer?

-Lo leo en tus ojos.

Miré a un costado y solté el aire por la boca.

-Está bien todo lo que piensas – dijo –. Y tienes razón.

-¿Qué?

-Tienes razón en todo lo que has dicho.

-¿Cómo?

-No soy mejor que tú. Pero ahora que ha quedado claro, respóndeme algo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué te molesta?

-¿Molestarme?

-Estás celosa como el infierno, dime por qué.

-Yo no estoy celosa – me crucé de brazos.

-Por supuesto que lo estás.

Lo apunté con una mano.

-¡Y tú crees que está bien que esposa, hijo y amante estén bajo el mismo techo! ¡Acaso no eres el hombre más afortunado del mundo!

-¿Y si le compro una casa? Y me voy a visitarla allá, ¿eso te sentaría mejor?

No, no me sentaría mejor.

-Tal vez.

-Sí, o no.

-Sí.

-Mentirosa.

-¿Para qué me preguntas entonces?

-Quiero que lo digas.

-¡Me molesta porque… no sé!

No lo sé. Mierda, de verdad que no lo sé.

Lo miré y estaba sonriendo.

-Eres un patético.

-Y tú una tonta.

-No serás el primero que me llame así.

¿Y dónde había quedado la mierda de institutriz? Volteé y estaba en una esquina, casi transparente. Supongo que el enfrentamiento entre el carácter de Terrence (infierno de carácter) y el mío (otro poco) fue demasiado para ella.

Y nosotros ya tan amigos. Lo miré.

-¡¿Entonces qué?! – le pregunté.

-¡¿De qué?!

-¿Dejarás que esta mujer me prohíba cargar a mi hijo?

-Por supuesto que no. Eres su madre. Tú decides.

La miré con fijeza un instante, toma eso estúpida, y me di la vuelta y me fui.

Pero cuando iba por el pasillo, escuché su voz detrás de mí.

-No lo tendrá, Lady Candice.

-¿Qué? – giré para verla.

-No va a recuperarlo.

-¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

Yo ya no tenía ánimo para retener nada.

-Usted lo dejó.

-Ah – entendí.

-Usted lo dejó.

-Así es. Y que no se te olvide.

Se sorprendió.

-¿Cómo dice?

Me tomé todo el tiempo del mundo para inclinarme hacia ella y luego hablé en voz muy baja, ambas solas en el pasillo.

-Yo me fui y por eso no estamos juntos.

Quiso hablar.

-Shh, aún no termino, tontita. Lo que quiero que tengas claro es eso precisamente. Yo hice algo y por eso no estamos juntos. ¿Quién te dice que no podría hacer… otra cosa… para cambiar esa situación?

Sus ojos azul paliducho me miraron casi con miedo.

-No lo habías pensado, ¿verdad? – sonreí.

-Nada de lo que haga resultará.

-Oh – mi peor sonrisa de serpiente estaba ahí –. Pero cómo podría divertirme intentándolo.

Me di la vuelta pero volvió a hablar.

-Usted no va a tenerlo.

¡Maldita sea! Me giré de nuevo.

-Eso no está en ti para decidir.

-Él me ama.

Empecé a respirar por la nariz muy pesadamente y tenía la mandíbula tan apretada que me dolía la cara.

-Te ama, has dicho.

-Así es, el Duque me ama.

-Querida, estimada, mi muy apreciada señorita institutriz, déjame que te diga una cosa solamente. ¿Amor? ¿Eso es amor? No te engañes, querida, no eres más que unas piernas en las que se descarga. Y cuando te pongas floja y te cuelguen los senos y los muslos parezcan sacos de arroz, ¿sabes qué hará… el Duque? Conseguirá a alguien más. No eres la última en la lista, cariño mío – la miré con toda la rabia –. Zorritas como tú… abundan.

Y en ese momento fue cuando me abofeteó.

Me volteó la cara de una bofetada tan fuerte que el cerebro saltó de lugar y los ojos casi vuelan, lo juro. Desgraciada.

El impulso me lanzó a la pared y apenas si logré no caer al suelo. Maldita.

Me toqué la mejilla, mierda me ardía. Y entonces la miré.

Y fue en ese momento entonces cuando yo… le pegué a ella, pero con el puño cerrado.

Un puñetazo tan certero que crujió, justo en la planicie de la quijada inferior como me habían enseñado. Precioso, lindo puñetazo. Bien.

Fue a dar al piso y sobre el tapete cayó una lluvia de su sangre saliéndole de la boca.

De inmediato se puso a gritar. Y Terrence llegó en un santiamén, horrorizado.

-¡Candice!

-Sí, ¡Candice, Candice, claro! ¡Ella me pegó primero!

La estaba levantando y empezó a lloriquear entre el borboteo de sangre.

-La abofeteé, pero me pegó con el puño cerrado. Aquí.

-No hace falta que digas dónde, estúpida, no ves que estás escupiendo los dientes.

-¡Candy!

-¡Ella me pegó primero! Y para que te lo sepas, maldita, así será siempre entre nosotras, si tú me haces algo, yo te lo regresaré ¡el doble!

Me di la vuelta y me fui corriendo. Subí las escaleras desesperadamente, los lloros de Terry continuaban y continuaban. Entré casi volando a su habitación.

Sophie estaba cargándolo.

-Oh, señora, lo levanté porque—

-Está bien, Sophie, ¿pero no se calmó?

Afuera llovía con locura y relucían los relámpagos en la ventana. Fui a cerrar las cortinas.

-Creo que la quiere a usted, señora.

-¿A mí? – la miré.

Estaba cargándolo y lo mecía, pero no se tranquilizaba. Y cuando escuchó mi voz, me miró directamente e hizo lo más sorprendente del mundo, extendió sus bracitos a donde yo estaba.

-¿A mí?

Me acerqué y lo tomé. Lo acurruqué en mis brazos. Terry dejó de llorar en ese momento y ya sólo sollozaba, tenía la cara empapada y el labio inferior tembloroso.

-¿A mí me quieres?

Mi bebé se movió solito como si quisiera estar más, más cerca. Lo abracé muy fuerte.

Y en mi hombro sentí que soltó un largo suspiro y su cuerpecito cada vez dejaba de estremecerse por los sollozos.

Me quería a mí. Se calmó conmigo.

-Oh, Terry, ¿ya me perdonaste?

Hizo un ruidito con los labios y volví a sentir su aliento en mi hombro.

-Ya me perdonaste, Terry – se me cerró la garganta –. Me querías a mí.

Miré a Sophie con la vista nublada.

-Me quiere, Sophie, me quiere. Me quieres, amor – lo besé.

-Claro que la quiere, señora. Es su mamá.

-Soy tu mamá, mi amor. Sí, soy tu mamá – y qué bien se sintió decirlo, tan bien. Tan pero tan bien.

Cerré los ojos aspirando su aroma. Mi bebé.

Pero entonces sentí el ardor en mi mano y la elevé para verla. Tenía rojos los nudillos: el puñetazo. Estupenda madre. Andar por la vida golpeando gente. Muy buena madre resulté.

-Aaaah – solté todo el aire por la boca muy sonoramente.

No sé qué voy a hacer, me sobaba la frente, pero tengo que controlar el carácter, tengo que controlar esta vena de maldad. No es posible ser así. Quiero que mi hijo tenga una madre normal, caray. Yo creo que necesito ayuda profesional o un exorcismo.

Estuve un buen rato con él hasta que se durmió. Lo recosté con cuidado en su cuna.

-Te quiero, mi amor.

Las cortinas cerradas evitarían las luces y sólo esperaba que no tronara demasiado fuerte como para despertarlo.

-Vamos, Sophie, también tienes que dormir.

La joven salió junto conmigo y se despidió en el codo del pasillo. Caminé los pocos pasos que distaban a mi habitación y entonces… oh, sí, no podía faltar el espectáculo nocturno. La pareja del año entrando a la habitación del señor. Ella sujetaba un paño contra los labios. Ya le curarían el dolor a besos.

Perra.

Rodé los ojos y resoplé, y me metí a mi cuarto. Pero hubo una imagen, un momento, un instante que se quedó grabado. Él… Terrence… su mano… cuando estaban entrando a la habitación él tenía su mano en la cintura de Antonia, como si la dirigiera, sus largos dedos rodeando su cintura. Claro, tiene cintura de soltera, yo estoy gorda pero porque tuve un hijo, ¡el suyo, además!

Pero esa mano, la manera cómo se apoyaba ahí… me atormentó.

A tal punto que al interior de mi pieza me senté en una poltrona y no me moví en horas. Miraba al vacío frente a mí, casi sin pensar en nada, o pensando en todo a la vez, no sé.

La voz de mi padre resonaba de pronto.

-Pero ¿qué sientes por él, hija?

Eso me había preguntado cuando fui a verlo y le expliqué el extraño acuerdo bajo este techo.

-No lo sé, papá.

-Debes saberlo, ¿qué sientes por él?

-Ay, papá.

Ahora que lo pienso todos parecen obsesionados con lo que siento. Pero cuando les digo que no lo sé, ¡es que no lo sé!

Sentada en esa poltrona pensaba y pensaba. Y de repente una imagen vino a mí. Era de una mañana en la mesa del desayuno. Antonia dijo algo y Terrence… rió.

Ellos siempre hablaban y yo me mantenía al margen, no me molestaba; pero en ese momento… es que… quiero decir… ¡él rió!

Y por el momento en el que flotaron sus risas era como si un aura a su alrededor se iluminara y detuviera el paso de los segundos. Él rió tanto, y no gracias a mí. Él reía con ella.

Mierda, no puedo soportarlo.

Salí de mi habitación y de la casa.

Así, bajo la lluvia, anduve un buen trecho y me adentré en los árboles, y los arbustos, hasta que estuve empapada, y el lodo cubría mi falda y me aturdían los animales exacerbados por la lluvia. Y el agua me fustigaba en el rostro, quemándome, apenas dejándome ver, enredando mi cabello, peleando por tirarme al suelo. Pero me resistí, no me dejaría vencer, no me dejaría vencer. Esta lluvia no va a ganarme.

¿Pero contra quién peleaba? Me dejé caer al pie de un árbol.

Estaba sentada en mi vestido de tarde blanco en medio de un charco. El vestido ya era café. Y yo estaba en una fosa de lodo. El agua caía torrencial, sacudiendo los árboles, sus hojas chorreando se metían en mi cabello.

¿Contra quién peleo?

Vi a la casa. Yo parecía un perro. Estaba como un perro en el suelo, bajo la lluvia. Y mirando a la casa, a una ventana. Que permanecía con la luz encendida.

¿Qué es lo que esperaba ver? ¿Qué necesitaba saber ya?

¡Tiene otra mujer, supéralo!

Además, si tú nunca lo has querido, ¡nunca lo has querido! ¿No gritabas que nunca lo quisiste? ¿No se lo has dicho y te lo has dicho y lo has dicho hasta el cansancio? ¿No?

Sí, claro, yo no lo quiero. No lo quiero. Por supuesto que no lo quiero. Cómo podría. Si yo ni siquiera sé lo que es querer. Bueno… quiero a mi hijo, pensé en mi bebé. A mi hijo sí lo quiero… entonces pues… sí sé… ¿no?

Y entonces esa luz en esa ventana se extinguió. Y yo me puse a llorar.

Y maldita sea mi suerte si sabía por qué estaba llorando. ¡No lo sabía!

Pero es que Terrence luego de hacer el amor te abraza y con su gran cuerpo te cubre y… ¡No! ¡No! ¡No quiero verlo así con ella en mi cabeza! ¡No! Me tapé los oídos. Como si así pudiera callar esto. Sí, claro.

Estaba llorando tanto que me moría en sollozos casi sin poder respirar. Y la lluvia seguía cayendo.

Y entonces alguien se acercó. Ruido de pasos en el lodo me lo dijo.

Levanté la cara y era él.

En completo silencio me levantó en brazos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo bajo la lluvia, Candy? – ya me llevaba a la casa.

-Llorando.

-Ya lo veo. ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé.

Escondí la cara en su cuello. Y lo abracé muy fuerte.

-Eres bien fuerte.

-No es la primera vez que te cargo.

-Parece como si sí.

La piel de su cuello tan suave y masculina. Puse mi boca ahí, no como si lo besara, sino para sentir su textura.

Entramos a la casa y me llevó a mi habitación. Ambos estábamos empapados.

-No te vayas, Terrence – me dejó sentada en el borde de la tina del baño –. No te vayas.

Él me miró desde el marco de la puerta.

-Candy… - sus ojos azules parecían pensar tantas cosas.

-No duermas con ella esta noche – me atreví –, por favor, no esta noche. Sólo esta noche.

-Candy…

-No te vayas. Conversemos. Platiquemos de algo, lo que quieras. No te vayas. Yo también te puedo hacer reír.

Él me miró. Y por mi rostro corrían las lágrimas. Hablé entre sollozos.

-¿Te acuerdas, Terry? ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que me llevabas a la hacienda, era de madrugada, antes de casarnos, tú ibas en tu caballo y yo en el mío, pero entonces los detuviste, atrajiste a mi caballo con las riendas, me abrazaste y me besaste? ¿Recuerdas?

-Te besé tantas veces.

-Arriba estaba amaneciendo, apenas clareando. Y yo te dije que cuando era niña subía a los árboles y veía el amanecer. Tú miraste mis ojos, así bien cerca – mis ojos lloraban – y me dijiste: "Eres como una mona". Y yo te dije que estaba bien si me llamabas así pero que nunca me pidieras espulgarte los piojos.

Él rió y yo también aunque lloraba.

Luego lo vi, tan hermoso.

-Yo te hacía reír, Terry. En aquel momento soltaste una carcajada, yo te hacía reír – lloré, lloré mucho. Y quise llamarle así de nuevo –. Terry. Terry, todavía podría hacerte reír.

-¿Esto es sólo por ganar?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-No lo sé.

-Candy…

-No lo sé, te lo juro. Si yo supiera lo que tengo aquí arriba te lo diría, pero no lo sé, todo está enredado.

No podía parar de llorar, sollozando, apenas respirando. Quise rogarle.

-No te vayas, por favor. No te vayas con ella.

Yo lloraba tan profusamente que apenas podía ver; pero entonces él dijo lo más doloroso que yo escuché nunca.

-Candy… si no fuese ella… habría de ser alguien más.

Grité de llanto, de dolor. Esa frase me quemó el corazón.

-No, no. Ah, Terry, no.

Mi rostro cayó en mi mano, agua caliente empapaba mi palma. Un momento después levanté la cara. Lo miré, muriendo, hasta que él dijo:

-Tus ojos verdes están grandes y más verdes que nunca.

-Sigo llorando.

-Pero no sabes por qué.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Escucha, Candy, tengo que irme.

-¿Por qué? – el llanto volvió y creo que hasta hacía pucheros –, ¿por qué tienes que irte?

-Yo ya no voy a decirte lo que sientes ni lo que debes hacer.

-¡Dímelo! – me limpiaba la nariz.

-Si ni siquiera tú lo sabes, ¿cómo podría yo… de nuevo? Candy… esto te toca a ti. Y en mi caso, es como tú dijiste. Toma, ya no llores.

Me dio su pañuelo y me soné la nariz. Yo ya no soy una dama, ¡ya no soy nada! Me limpié pero seguí llorando, él me sonrió un instante.

-Quédate – rogué.

-No.

-¡Terry!

-Escucha, Candy, es como tú misma dijiste. Tú necesitas saber cuánto durará la condena para resistirla. Así yo. Pero para esto no hubo nunca una fecha o un plazo, sino un rotundo no. No soy hombre de forzar a nadie. Y no mentía cuando dije… lo que dije… no fue por sexo, Candy, nunca fue sólo sexo contigo, tú sabes bien que no. No se trata de sexo, ni contigo, ni ahora. Pero tú misma lo dijiste. Lo lamento, pero… nadie puede esperar eternamente.

Las lágrimas se escurrían por mis mejillas. Él se mantuvo ahí un buen rato, mirándome. Entonces vino a mí, acarició mi frente con el pulgar y se fue.

Y yo pasé casi la noche entera en ese baño llorando. Porque lo había arruinado. Yo había arruinado todo.

Continuará…

* * *

Gracias por leernos, comenten! XD!


	24. Chapter 29

**ESCANDALO**

"**Una tempestad de amor"**

CAPITULO XXIX

Por Josie

"Eres como el viento, mueves las hojas del árbol más pequeño, igual que al grande.

Vienes y vas.

Revoloteas a mí alrededor, con el solo fin de alterarme.

Intentó someterte. Te alejas.

Te ignoro. Regresas.

Juegas conmigo. Te regodeas.

Ya no sé si puedo tenerte, aun así, aquí sigo,

Tratando de retenerte"

Salí de su habitación, temblando. Si permanecía por más tiempo ahí, Cedería. Cedería a mis instintos. No podía permitírmelo. No bajo las circunstancias que tenían el control de nuestras acciones y emociones.

No así. El verla derrumbada creaba una sensación en mi que no podía tolerar. Me resultaba muy difícil hacerlo. Por eso huí. Sí como un cobarde. Embargado y dominado por el deseo de hacerla mía de nuevo.

Pero no así, cuando ella se encuentra con la defensa baja. No así. Sin saber a ciencia cierta cuáles eran los motivos que dominaban su actuar.

Yo necesitaba… cada fibra de mi ser quería saber si me amaba o solo era deseo lo que ella sentía.

Amor, una palabra tan simple. Sencilla de escribir. Solo cuatro letras y al mismo tiempo tan profunda. Conceptualizada por cada ser con raciocinio como inmensa, basta, sin fin y sin principio. Acreedora del sentimiento más grande jamás conocido… Amor.

Es fácil querer… quiero a mis amistades, quiero mi caballo. Quiero la plantación… pero es tan difícil reconocer cuando amas. Amor… tan fatuo, tan engañoso, tan verdadero, tan claro como los rayos del Sol. Tan mío y tan desconocido.

Amor… Solo ámame... solo eso… querida mía. Solo pido tu amor, mi amor.

Me encerré en mi habitación, a la espera que esa noche transcurriera más rápido que la lógica del tiempo. Tonta idea, puesto que durante un par de horas me pasé caminando de un lado a otro. Pensando. Analizando. Mientras el reloj del pasillo marcaba los minutos y las horas con lentitud.

Aun así, no lograba someter al cuerpo y tranquilizar la mente. A pesar del empeño y energía que le dedicaba.

Loco de mí.

En ese momento, a través de la puerta escuché los pasos apresurados de una persona. Pasaba más de la media noche, todos dormían con seguridad, con excepción de mi persona. Así que tal hecho me tomo por sorpresa.

Abrí la puerta y encontré a Rammú con clara intensión de llamar.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunté con prontitud.

El hombre jadeaba.

-Ha venido un hombre del puerto… avisando que una enorme tormenta se aproxima… parece ser que es un huracán.

Sus palabras me alteraron. Durante todo el temporal habíamos estado esperándolo… preparándonos… aun así habían quedado tantas cosas por hacer en la plantación… por terminar… que era de suma importancia que lo hiciésemos.

-¿Dijeron para cuando?

-Esta noche… los vigías dijeron que golpeará en la madrugada…

Nos quedaba tan poco tiempo…

Me apresuré a tomar el saco, sin importarme que bajo el protocolo del bien vestir estuviese, no fuese el ropaje propio a mi posición social. Al bledo con la etiqueta. Tenía cosas más importantes que atender en ese momento.

Ambos cruzamos el pasillo. Nuestros pasos resonaban en la moqueta, sin importarnos si despertábamos a alguien.

Sin esperarlo, una puerta se abrió. Candy salió al pasillo.

Sus ojos bailaron de uno al otro. Vi como un velo de preocupación cubrió su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa? – trató de investigar.

-¡Nada! – respondí con rapidez sin aminorar el paso.

Ella fue tras nosotros. Cuando bajaba la escalera, sentí como su mano se apoderaba de mi brazo, haciendo que me detuviera. Rammú continuó su camino, hasta detenerse en la planta baja.

Miré la mano que me sostenía. Temblaba. Levanté la vista. Sus ojos seguían hinchados por el llanto. Quise besarla. Decirle que todo estaría bien… pero no pude hacerlo… porque ni yo lo sabía.

-¿Qué sucede? – imploró.

En ese instante, la luz de un relámpago inundó el sitio donde nos encontrábamos. Los ventanales se sacudieron por la potencia del sonido, segundos más tarde. Entonces, la mente de ella se clarificó, soltándome de su amarré.

La mano que unos instantes antes me sostenían, fue llevada a su rostro. Se le veía asustada.

-¿Viene un huracán? – pregunto -. ¿Viene un huracán? – gritó esta vez.

-Si… viene… despierta a las esclavas… preparen la casa para el embate.

Con esas palabras me aleje de ella. La deje atrás. Era mejor así. Su mente estaría lo suficiente ocupada como para preocuparse por mí, porque haría todo lo posible para proteger a nuestro hijo. Lo sabía con seguridad.

El capataz y yo salimos con premura de la Gran Casa. Su caballo se encontraba amarrado en el barandal del pórtico. Yo tuve que luchar contra las ráfagas de viento para llegar al establo y preparar la montura. Mientras lo hacía, la lluvia torrencial ya me había dejado empapado.

Tarde pocos minutos en preparar la silla de montar sobre el lomo del animal. Los hombres que estaban a cargo del lugar, los había enviado a la Gran Casa, con el propósito de apoyar a las mujeres. Necesitarían de sus energías para proteger el sitió.

Rammú y yo salimos despedidos de la propiedad. Nos dirigimos al río en su parte oeste, donde habíamos comenzado a construir un dique para proteger la aldea de esclavos de una inundación inminente.

Cuando llegamos, ya había hombres trabajando a marchas forzadas, luchando contra la naturaleza para lograr nuestro objetivo.

Desmontamos y rápidamente los sujetamos a una cerca cercana. Donde con seguridad no estorbarían en nuestras tareas.

Las lluvias de las últimas noches habían crecido el caudal del río. Aun no se encontraba en su estado crítico, pero era imperante detener la inundación.

No era necesario dar órdenes en ese momento. Cada uno de los presentes sabíamos de nuestro trabajo. Hombres rellenaban costales de algodón crudo de arena, otros los amarraban y el resto corría con ellos en sus espaldas para apilarlos unos encima de otros para contener las aguas embravecidas.

En penumbras trabajábamos a marchas forzadas, por instantes el cielo se iluminaba, recordándonos de la fuerza de la naturaleza. El ruido se hacía ensordecedor por segundos, cuando el sonido de los relámpagos llegaba al lugar donde decenas de hombres trabajábamos.

El cansancio en nuestros cuerpos no se hacía presente. La adrenalina que corría en nuestra sangre lo impedía. Hombro a hombro luchábamos…

En ese momento no existía clase social ni prejuicio entre nosotros. Todos estábamos ahí por un bien común, sin importarnos la torrencial lluvia que azotaba nuestras anatomías.

Unos gritos provenientes a la derecha de donde nos encontrábamos, distrajo al grupo de hombres con el que trabajaba.

Levantamos la mirada y la imagen dantesca del río llevándose los costales que con arduo trabajo se habían colocado en esa zona, nos atemorizó por un par de segundos.

-Rammú… – grité con todas las fuerzas que me fueron posibles – Todos los hombres… tenemos que contener el río.

El capataz asintió desde la distancia, y con gritos para hacerse escuchar ordenó a los hombres que cubrieran el hueco que el río había dejado en el lugar.

Entre la desesperación, tomé la pala que alguien había dejado olvidada cerca de donde me encontraba. Comencé a llenar costales, mientras otros hombres los sostenían. Cuando había llenado muchos, comenzamos a llevarlos, apilándolos. Tratando de erigir una fuerte muralla alrededor del cauce del río.

Pero la naturaleza no se doblegaba. En el área donde se había llevado todo nuestro esfuerzo entre sus aguas, el vital líquido comenzaba a inundar el sitio. Convirtiéndose en un agente letal si no lo conteníamos.

Para ese momento comenzaba a clarear. El sol trataba de emerger en el poniente de la isla, pero la fuerza de sus rayos se doblegaba ante la potencia destructiva de la tormenta. La masa de nubes que trataba de doblegar todo esfuerzo humano era más poderosa que él.

El viento golpeaba con ímpetu, tirándonos contra el barro en fracciones de segundo. Con dificultad los hombres y yo, nos levantábamos, para seguir con nuestra tarea. Pero el era más enérgico que nosotros. Nos sometía en un solo zarpazo.

Contra la naturaleza seguimos luchando. David y Goliat era una comparación caricaturesca si equiparaba lo que sucedía en ese momento.

La naturaleza estaba ganando.

Grite cuando un grupo de cuatro hombres fue arrastrado por la corriente. Desesperado, traté de ir tras ellos, pero Rammú logró detenerme al interponerse entre el río y yo.

-¡No podemos hacer nada por ellos! – gritó para hacerse escuchar.

No podía ser así.

¡Ellos tenían familia!

-¡Tonto!- me dije rato después al comprender lo que yo dejaría tras de mí, si el río me llevase. Mi hijo… Candy… Un estremecimiento recorrió toda mi anatomía, sin poder evitarlo. Perdería la niñez de mi hijo… su juventud… Candy…

Pero no podía flaquear en ese momento. Decenas de hombres contaban conmigo. Tenía que expulsar de mi mente aquellos sentimientos que me debilitaban. No podía permitirme el distraerme por un segundo… porque estaba en medio de una situación de vida o muerte… y yo quiero regresar.

Abrazar a los míos. Decirles cuanto los amo… sin importarme que ella… la mujer que tanto yo amaba no me quisiese.

Con esa idea, me reuní con los hombres y seguimos trabajando. Contra la lluvia torrencial que se cernía contra nosotros. No podíamos detenernos.

Un grito, de nueva cuenta nos avisa del peligro que asecha. Cazándonos… esperando el momento propicio para exterminarnos.

Media docena de hombres corrió, alejándose del sitió. La muralla que construíamos cedió de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez, la parte debilitada estaba cerca de donde me ubicaba.

Una cortina de agua invadió el terreno, llevándose consigo todo a su paso. Todos tratamos de correr, alejarnos de sus voraces tentáculos. Pero nos resultaba muy difícil hacerlo. El fango que por momentos nos cubría hasta las rodillas hacía imposible movernos con rapidez.

Por un momento, levante la mirada y encontré a Rammú, ya en resguardo… en la cima de una pequeña colina. A pesar de la lluvia note su mirada impregnada de horror.

Algo en mi sabía lo que estaba a punto de acontecer. Lo sabía, y solo yo podía evitarlo. Sin dejar mi intento de alejarme, continué corriendo… pero fui más lento que la naturaleza.

En una fracción de segundos me vi arrastrado por la corriente del río. Devorado en sus fauces.

El golpe de cientos de litros de agua sobre el pecho, me aturdió con un pequeño lapso de tiempo. Traté de salir a flote, pero me lo impedían las corrientes. Con fuerza sobrehumana, no vencía en mi intensión de llevar aire a los pulmones. Por segundos lograba el objetivo, después era sumergido por las tumultuosas aguas. El cuerpo giraba, golpeaba objetos que también habían sido arrastrados.

Traté de posicionarme, colocar las piernas hacia delante, para amortiguar el golpe que rocas, troncos arrancados por la fuerza del agua.

Pero en cada segundo que pasaba, mi cuerpo iba perdiendo fuerza. El interior de mi cabeza iba a estallar de la presión que estaba recibiendo.

Para entonces, sabía con certeza que me encontraba a cientos de metros de dónde me había arrastrado la corriente. Sería imposible para los que deje atrás, que fueran en mi búsqueda… y en el posible rescate.

Solo me tenía a mi mismo en esa situación.

Entonces, volví a salir a flote. Esta vez en un área un poco más benigna. Eso me dio oportunidad de observar los objetos que tenía a mí alrededor y por consiguiente aumentar las probabilidades de supervivencia.

Como pude, logre asirme a un árbol, ya resquebrajado por la fuerza de la naturaleza. Sostenido por su endeble tronco, la espalda recibía cada uno de los embates de los objetos que eran arrastrados. Sentía cada uno de los golpes. Algunos eran tan fuertes que por segundos me dejaban inconsciente.

La orilla del río se encontraba cerca. Solo unos metros. Pero me resultaba difícil seguir luchando contra las aguas. La veía como el sediento al oasis en la mitad del desierto. No podía soltarme de mi amarré. Sabía que si lo hacía sería irremediablemente llevado a la… muerte.

En medio del torrente, el sonido a galope de un caballo llamó mi atención. Levante la cabeza, más allá de la corriente… creyendo que el ruido formaba parte de mi delirio. Pero no… en medio de la torrente lluvia, se dibujó la silueta de una bestia…

-¡No… ¡ - grité dejando en ello toda mi vida - ¡Aléjate…! ¡Aléjate…! ¡Maldita sea… ¡ - la desesperación me invadió por completo, tratando de hacerme escuchar por encima de la fuerza del viento.

Pero el recién llegado no regresó lo andado. Se levantó sobre la montura, tratando de divisar el río. Su ropaje estilaba, igual que el cabello, resaltando en su rostro lo demacrado… la consecuencia de una noche en vela.

-¡Maldita seas… Candy! ¡Regresa a la plantación! – grité de nueva cuenta…

En ese momento, ella me vio. Trató de ocultar el terror que la invadió al llevarse una mano a su garganta, intentando ahogar un grito.

-¡Terry…! – su llamado llegó hasta donde me encontraba.

-¡Vete…! ¡Aléjate…! ¡El río es muy peligroso!

Pero ella hizo todo lo contrario. Ignoró la advertencia.

Horrorizado, observé como desmontaba y amarraba el caballo a un árbol que se mecía peligrosamente de un lado a otro, sometido a la velocidad de los vientos.

Volví a gritarle que se fuera, pero ella no escuchaba. Se acercó a la orilla del río y entonces percibí la larga cuerda que llevaba consigo.

¡La muy tonta intentaría rescatarme!

Intenté gritar de nuevo… pero esta vez tragué agua en cuanto abrí la boca. La corriente crecía peligrosamente a prisa. Cuando emergí de nuevo, ella se estaba arrogando a las turbulentas aguas.

Había amarrado la soga en el endeble tronco de un árbol y el otro extremo en su cintura.

¡Cuánto odie su testarudez en ese momento!

Observé como ella luchaba contra la corriente por un par de segundos. Hasta que llegó a mí…

-¡Eres una estúpida! – le grite, cuando sentí su mano contra mi espalda y un segundo después todo su cuerpo.

La fuerza de la corriente hacia que por instantes se alejara, tratando se llevársela, en otros, podía sentir su cuerpo contra el mío.

-¡No puedo… Terry! ¡No puedo dejarte…!

Escuché su voz temblorosa junto a mi oído, mitad por el esfuerzo que realizaba y la otra mitad por el miedo que sentía.

Entonces la bese… Dios me dio esa oportunidad de nuevo… y juró que no la desaprovecharía.

Mientras invadía su boca, logré resguardarla de la inclemencia del agua. La ubiqué en medio del tronco donde me sujetaba y de mi cuerpo.

Ella respondió voraz a mi boca.

Pero ese no era el lugar más idóneo para estar tonteando. Ambos nos encontrábamos al borde de la muerte.

Con una mano, sin dejar de sujetarme y de sostenerla, amarré la cuerda a mi cintura. Ella se dio cuenta cuando estaba listo… y en ese momento se soltó y yo me solté del tronco… siendo arrastrados por la corriente río abajo.

Con la única intensión de la supervivencia.

Escrito por:

Josie

Continuará…


	25. Chapter 30

**__Escándalo**

**Terryfic por Jossie y Fabiola**

**Capítulo XXX**

**por Fabiola**

_La tempestad del corazón puede ser más fuerte que mil tormentas; porque a una tempestad de amor nada puede detener._

_Pero quizás después, en el dolor, esa misma tempestad sea una triste llovizna; y se convierta brisa y niebla, que por siempre permanecerá. _

Era una locura, estaba desquiciada si creía que yo podría salvarlo; y estaba aún más mal de la cabeza si por un instante pensaba que podría salvarme a mí misma. Pero fue algo más fuerte que yo. Cuando él fue arrastrado por el caudal, yo sencillamente tuve que ir tras él. No fue una elección. Era algo que no estaba ni siquiera para decidir.

Me lancé tras él.

Por eso salí de la casa. Cuando los empleados, las doncellas y yo terminamos de resguardar las ventanas con tablones y subir los entarimados en los marcos de las puertas, mi bebé dormía en su cuna y yo lo dejé al cuidado de Sophie. Tenía que saber dónde estaba su padre.

Fue un minuto que duró horas. Él, siendo llevado por el agua. Escuché el crujir de la represa, el estallido de los sacos, el rumor de palos, lodo, troncos siendo desgajados… y allá, el agua lo llevó. No podía quedarme quieta. Tenía que estar con él. No tenía la menor esperanza de sacarlo, pero tenía que estar con él.

Mi hijo no deja mi mente ni un solo segundo, pero lo único que sentí en ese momento es que yo debía hacerlo todo para estar con Terry. No hubo decisión, era un instinto.

El agua nos empujaba, nos jalaba hacia abajo, la cuerda se rompió. Él fue arrebatado de mi costado por una corriente y luego ya no le vi.

Fue algo parecido a una ola lo que cayó sobre mí, aunque era color café, y tragué tierra y lodo; y en los brazos me rasguñaron palos y restos de maderas; en algún punto en las manos tuve una rama supongo que de junco; pero por más que luchaba y peleaba por tomar aire no lograba hacerlo a propiedad. Y lo peor, es que ya no sabía dónde estaba Terrence.

Oh, Terrence.

Me impulsé hacia arriba, peleando, luchando, ¿dónde estaba Terry?

A lo lejos, entre el chapoteo del agua revuelta, vi su cabello. ¿Estaba inconsciente? Oh, no. Entonces vi sus brazos moverse. Él también luchaba por salir a flote. Respiré como no creo que lo haya hecho jamás, y sin importar el momento en el que estaba fui feliz de verlo bien.

Entonces él me miró, buscaba desesperadamente y entonces sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

Fue un instante, sólo un segundo, pero jamás olvidaré su rostro, ni el azul de esos ojos.

"Vamos a salir de esto", me dijo él sólo con su mirada, y yo asentí con los ojos llenos de agua.

"Por nuestro hijo", volvió a decir él, de una manera impalpable e imposible de explicar, pero lo entendí con el corazón. Sí, sí, asentí entre las lágrimas.

Lo vi y yo… oh Dios… oh… se hizo un nudo en mi garganta mientras veía sus ojos y leía lo que estaba diciéndome. Miraba su rostro, la intensidad de su mirada, esas facciones que eran ya tan familiares para mí… y yo… oh, Dios mío, ¿cómo no lo vi antes? Yo lo quiero.

-Ah, ah – quise llorar.

Hubiera querido partirme en mil pedazos, llorando, gritando. Lo quiero. De veras lo quiero.

Oh, Dios mío, ¡yo lo quiero!

"¡Te quiero!", quise gritar. ¿Cómo pude estar tan ciega? Terry, yo te amo.

Pero entonces algo llamó su atención y quitó de mí su vista. Giré también para ver. No, no, no.

"¡Terry, no!"

Un árbol había sido arrancado por el torrente desde la raíz. Ahora mismo venía en el agua como un bólido, arrastrado por el poderío del caudal, rápido, muy rápido, y directo hacia donde estaba él.

¡Terry!

Él estaba a punto de impulsarse para cambiar de sitio en la corriente, pero la fuerza del agua, los palos, el lodo, todo se lo impedía. Me miró, sus ojos un instante en mí, y luego volvió a ver hacia el árbol. Y entonces fue demasiado tarde.

Lo golpeó de frente.

¡Terry!

Lo hundió, lo cubrió, yo ya no veía su cuerpo.

Oh, Terry, no. Dios mío, no.

El agua caía como un diluvio, una cortina de agua, y yo chapoteé en el caudal, buscando, mirando, teniendo esperanzas. Terry…

Me llevaba a mí también corriente abajo con toda su fuerza y allá… a lo lejos, ya muchas yardas delante de mí, lo vi. Estaba flotando. Oh, no. Dios, no.

Terry flotaba boca abajo.

Y yo me quise volver loca. Entre el agua, con esta lluvia inclemente, la parcial oscuridad; se apoderó algo de mí tan feroz que ya no me reconocía.

Me lancé corriente abajo, hacia él, sin importarme la voluntariosa fuerza del agua. Yo tenía que llegar a donde él estaba. Terry…

Nadé, entre los despojos, tragando agua sucia, ardiéndome los ojos, con los brazos lacerados y el rostro sangrando de rasguños de ramas, ardiendo de todo el cuerpo, porque esta lluvia era de agua caliente, pero no me importó. Yo tenía que llegar hasta él.

¡No te lo vas a llevar!, en mi interior grité como una fiera. ¡No te lo vas a llevar!

Me sentí, yo no sabía lo que era, pero por un momento me sentí como si las aguas me favorecieran porque me dejé impulsar por su fuerza, proponiéndome llegar hasta él, como si usara su velocidad a mi favor, de una corriente a otra y luego a otra, lanzándome siempre hacia adelante, para alcanzarlo, hasta que… lo logré.

Me aferré a su cuerpo y lo giré para que tuviese el rostro hacia arriba. Hubiera querido revisar su respiración pero el agua era implacable. Y no me importaba, en este momento yo ni siquiera estaba pensando, lo que yo tenía que hacer era sacarlo del agua.

Porque incluso de no tener señales de respiración, por mi vida que lo hago ¡revivir!

¡Como que me llamo Candice Grandchester!

Con un brazo lo sujeté rodeando uno de sus hombros, y con el otro estaba intentando tomar una rama, un palo, lo que sea que estuviera firme a tierra; oh, maldición, no lo lograba. Era tan tumultuosa el agua y todo lo que arrastraba, la lluvia tan fiera, el peso de él…

Entonces lo peor. Un silbido llegó cruzando el aire. ¿Dónde estábamos? Oh, Dios mío, lo entendí lentamente como una verdad siniestra que corrió bajo mi piel.

El silbido… era la cascada. Nos dirigíamos directamente hacia la cascada. Sobrevivir a esa caída sería imposible.

Tenía que… sujetar… esa rama… la raíz de ese árbol… aquella saliente… oh, ¡Dios mío!, grité.

Yo no sé cómo pude lograrlo, jamás me expliqué qué fue lo que ocurrió. Porque incluso sin soltar su cuerpo usé mis dos manos para aferrarme a una roca en la orilla del río. Y luego me jalé y conmigo a él un poco más, un poco más… la cascada seguía silbando… anunciaba el final de esta guerra.

Pero no. Yo no me iba a rendir. Hubiera sido tan fácil, habría sido tan sencillo soltarme y rendirme a lo inevitable. Pero así como lo peor de mi carácter es mi testarudez, en este momento tenía que servirme, porque si a algo no estaba dispuesta era a dejar a mi hijo sin sus padres, y los dos teníamos que estar con él. No había ninguna otra opción.

Yo no iba a regresar sin este hombre.

No sé cómo, no sé cómo, porque veía mis manos aferrándose a la roca, pero a la vez sin soltar su cuerpo. El caudal nos sacudía violentamente, pugnando por arrastrarnos. No. No. ¡NO!

Un poco más, jalé sólo un poco más. Y si pudiera alcanzar esa rama… esa de ahí. Hice un esfuerzo con un brazo. Ah, no, no. Solté la mano de la piedra pero no alcancé la rama y la corriente casi nos lleva.

Volví a aferrarme a la piedra, respirando por la boca. Otro intento, Candice, no te rindas.

Esa rama, gruesa como un brazo, puede resistir y puedes usarla para salir. Vamos, vamos.

Y entonces lo hice, me alargué lo más que pude y en un violento manotazo atrapé la rama con la mano. Grité de dolor.

Era uno de esos árboles llenos de espinas, se me clavaron en la piel, haciendo brotar la sangre, pero no la solté. Me mordí los labios para no gritar más.

Me aferré con más fuerza. ¡Ah, ah! Maldición, se me clavaban las espinas a más presión. Pero yo necesitaba aferrarme con más fuerza porque tenía que llevar mi otra mano.

No llores, maldición. Aguanta. Sacaste a un hijo por la entrepierna, puedes hacer esto.

Respiraba por la boca en episodios gruesos, como si tomara valor, y entonces lo hice. Solté la otra mano y la llevé a la rama.

-¡Ah, maldita sea!

Salió de mí un clamor que se parecía a un aullido. Las espinas me cortaron ambas manos. Y como la corriente nos movía sin cesar, el agarre no era firme, me resbalaba, me rasgaba, ya había una mancha en la rama de mi sangre.

¡Sacaste un hijo por la entrepierna! ¡Aguántate! ¿Vas a dejar que se lo lleve el agua por un poquito de sangre? ¡¿Eso vas a hacer?! No, claro que no, las lágrimas de dolor escurrían por mi cara, no, no, claro que no. Entonces, ¡cállate de una vez!

Bonita estampa, hasta mi propia mente me trata de estúpida.

Pero al menos me dio el ímpetu que requería.

Jalé, jalé, trayéndolo conmigo. Pesado como un toro, lo juro; entre la fuerza del agua para jalarnos, el lodo, nuestras ropas empapadas.

Pero al final, salimos del agua. Oh, Dios. Me lancé a la tierra, con la frente en el suelo. Exhausta.

Pero no me quedé quieta mucho tiempo. De inmediato fui a revisarlo. Todavía respiraba aunque no abría los ojos.

-Terrence, Terrence, reacciona.

Nada.

Miré alrededor. No conocía esta zona. La vegetación era casi selvática.

La lluvia era alrededor de nosotros como una cortina de agua, que casi no me dejaba ver. Y este maldito calor, casi sentía el agua caer a la vez que hervía. Era agua caliente que ardía en las heridas.

Busqué de nuevo entre los árboles con la vista, pero no había nadie.

-Terrence, reacciona. Terry.

De nuevo nada.

Pero al menos estaba con vida.

Aunque al sacudirlo me di cuenta de que su quietud no era normal. ¿Qué había pasado? Lo ausculté, buscando entre sus ropas por alguna herida que no hubiese notado, tenía la camisa y los pantalones cubiertos de agua fangosa, pero nada de sangre.

Limpié su rostro con un poco de agua de lluvia, despejando el cabello de su frente, dejándole la piel totalmente limpia; Dios mío su rostro es tan hermoso, y con esta paz es tan hermoso que se vuelve desgarrador.

No había nada, no tenía cortadas ni heridas, pero…

-Terry, Terry, reacciona…

Y entonces lo sentí. En la punta de mis dedos entre su cabello sentí un liquido diferente al agua, la miré y entre la lluvia vi mi mano enrojecida. Estaba sangrando, se había golpeado la cabeza.

No era bueno, no era nada bueno. Él necesitaba ayuda médica de inmediato.

Me moví rápidamente, limpié su nuca y con un pedazo de la tela en mis faldas le hice un atado para que presionara en la herida. No me iba a poner aquí a lamentarme, ni a pensar en lo peor. Tenía que llevarlo a la casa.

-Terry…

Y entonces… como un milagro, él se removió un poco en mi regazo.

-¿Terry?

Sus labios se separaron, musitaba. Me incliné a su rostro.

-Estarás bien, te lo juro. Estarás bien.

Entonces escuché lo que su boca murmuraba.

Llegó a mí como un suspiro. Cuando yo dije: "Terry" de nuevo, él dijo:

-¿Antonia?

Estaba llamándola. Bendita sea mi desgraciada suerte. Estaba llamando a la amante, bonita situación.

¿Pero acaso no me había besado en el río? ¿Acaso no lo había hecho?

Me mordí los labios que se me envenenaron de rabia porque recordé que eso no era ningún problema para él. Me había besado antes también teniendo a ésa durmiendo en su cama, me había regalado un lirio momentos antes de irse a meter con ella a su cuarto. Me había dado mi lugar como madre de Terry sólo para irse a consolarla a ella, llevándola a su habitación con la mano en la cintura.

Esa imagen… tuve que cerrar los ojos. Fue como tragar hiel.

Él había dejado muy claro lo que esperaba de mí, supongo que lo que cualquier hombre. Esperaba que como esposa lo recibiera en mi lecho pero a la vez teniendo aventuras, tan normal, tan natural como para un noble es el respirar.

Pero yo no estoy dispuesta. Y la nobleza me importa ¡un carajo!

-¡No estoy dispuesta, ¿me oyes?!

Él se removió.

-¡No estoy dispuesta!

Volvió a moverse y de nuevo, mira qué maravilla lo que dijo…

-Antonia… - otra vez…

Sí, sigue llamándola, infeliz, para que me harte y te deje aquí a que te coman los buitres.

-¡Que venga a salvarte ella!

Me enfurecí tanto que si las gotas de lluvia estaban calientes, juro que se evaporaban al tocar mi piel, porque yo estaba ardiendo como las llamas del infierno.

Y luego dijo mi nombre.

-Candy…

Claro, llámanos a las dos en la inconsciencia. A las dos quieres tener, ¡pues fíjate que no!

Yo no soy mujer que pueda tener un hombre a medias. Y menos a él.

-Te amo, ¡estúpido! – y bonita manera de decirlo por primera vez.

¿Pero acaso no lo ves? Si no te quisiera podría ser tu amante y tu esposa y que tengas otras no me importaría, pero tenías que enamorarme, tenías que hacerlo, ahora te jodes.

Y sólo porque lo quiero, y a mí misma me sorprendió de qué manera como para hacer esto, pero sólo porque lo quiero es que no lo dejé ahí a su suerte.

-Te voy a llevar a la casa, así sea cargando, para que sigas revolcándote con tu amante, imbécil.

Respiraba por la nariz y mi pecho se movía, mucho más que furiosa. Cerré los ojos, sacudí la cabeza y luego al abrirlos me puse a pensar en mis opciones.

Él seguía musitando pero la verdad ya no puse atención. Sigue declarándole tu amor, anda.

Pero después de todo, estúpida soy yo, si yo no me hubiera ido y no tuviera mierda en la cabeza y mi cerebro no fuera papilla él no habría conseguido otra. ¡Aunque quién sabe! Valiente amor, muy pero que muy bonito amor.

Antes de empezar a abofetearlo, bloqueé ese pensamiento de mi mente y conté mis opciones para salir de aquí.

No tenía ninguna otra.

Lo dejé un momento, con mucho cuidado para no lastimarlo. Seguía cuidándolo como a un bebé. Que sueñe que es ella para que más la ame a la estúpida.

Anduve por los alrededores reuniendo hojas de palmera. Maldita lluvia, me lanza al suelo cada vez. ¡Acaso se está cayendo el cielo!

Pero debía darme prisa, rápido, rápido, corrí bajo el chubasco reuniendo lo que pude. Formé con las enormes hojas de palmera un improvisado jergón y luego fui con él.

Lo acomodé en él con tanta delicadeza como pude pero a la vez firmemente porque está grande y pesado y no es empresa fácil moverlo. Por supuesto, siguió balbuciendo su nombre, genial, estupendo, ¡qué bien que se siente esto de amar!

¡Yupi! Cómo no lo experimenté antes…

Me aseguré de que estuviera bien acomodado y que tuviera el suficiente grosor para que no lo lastimara el terreno, entonces me quité el abrigo y se lo eché encima. El agua está caliente pero de pronto llegan unos torrentes de lluvia helada como si rociaran con cubos inmensos, la violencia de este huracán no la hubiese yo sospechado nunca. Y con los cambios de temperatura no quería arriesgarme a que se enfermara, así que lo cubrí lo mejor que pude y entonces… a jalar.

Había improvisado unas largas raíces atadas al jergón para poder sujetarlo. Y empecé a tirar y tirar.

La lluvia me pegaba de frente, y jalarlo era en sí una lucha, pero no me detuve.

En el cielo ni siquiera había amanecido. Sobre nosotros estaba una plasta casi sólida como cuando limpias la chimenea y el hollín con agua se vuelve una masa color gris, había muy poca luz y era toda opaca.

Y la lluvia caía en diagonal, empujándome hacia atrás a la par que los ventarrones me impedían avanzar.

Lo que estaba haciendo era ir contra la corriente del río, por mera lógica llegaría a la propiedad de Terrence. Pero no tenía idea de que estábamos tan lejos, porque caminé por horas y horas.

Cada tanto tiempo me detenía e iba a verlo, asegurándome de que estuviera bien, todavía respirando y lo más cubierto posible. En una ocasión incluso me atreví y besé su frente. Yo sabía que no podría haber nada entre nosotros, pero lo que sentía por él me cubría como un terso manto de seda, ahora era innegable.

Y a la par, reconocerlo fue como si un pesado lastre cayese de mis hombros. Dentro de todo lo que no sabía, estaba segura de que lo que sentía por él era algo bueno y ése era mi contentamiento.

Jalé y jalé, me caí un par de veces de bruces en el fango, lastimándome el hombro en una de las caídas, y hubo un estallido de llanto repentino. Estaba tan cansada.

Me batía en el lodo gritando de dolor y rabia; con las manos laceradas y el cuerpo molido. Lloré varios minutos, cansada, lamentándome por mi hijo, deseando que estuviera bien, rogando a Dios que Terry sobreviviera, que ese golpe en la cabeza no fuese nada severo, que abriera los ojos, por favor que reaccione.

Lloré tanto. Me sentía tan pequeña. Y el agua no dejaba de caer sacudiendo los árboles y estremeciendo la tierra.

Y entonces… a unas yardas de mí vi un resplandor. Vi todo con lentitud desesperante. Un rayo cayó y entró por la copa de un altísimo árbol y lo partió por la mitad. Uno de los gajos, grueso como un roble, cayó al suelo levantando lodo y agua y entonces un instante después tronó el cielo de tal manera que temblaron mis entrañas. Todo fue un rugido que cubrió la expansión del bosque.

Me levanté de un salto y grité al violento aire.

-¡No me vas a vencer! ¡No me vencerás!

Tomé otra vez las raíces y volví a jalar a Terry, cada vez más pesado; pero no me dejaría vencer.

Gritaba, ahora sí, como una loca, como lo que siempre he temido, pero era esta locura lo que me impulsaba a seguir adelante. Porque mi hijo estaría muy asustado allá escuchando estas barbaridades del cielo, y porque la vida de su padre estaba en riesgo.

Seguía llorando, jadeando, gritando mientras andaba. No vas a vencerme, repetía, no vas a vencerme. ¡No me vencerás!

Y esta vez sí sabía muy bien por qué motivo peleaba.

Voy a llevar a Terrence con bien a casa. Casi pateaba el suelo de rabia, apuñando las manos, jalando y jalando, bañada de lodo; herida pero no destrozada. Eso, jamás. Y lo llevaré a casa, porque lo que yo siento por él es una tempestad mucho más fuerte que mil tormentas.

Fue ya mucho después cuando divisé a lo lejos la plantación. Hombres se movían de aquí a allá. Apenas alcanzaba a ver, pero cubriendo mis ojos de la lluvia, divisé a Ramuú.

-¡Ramuú!

Él iba y venía entre los hombres agrupados, todos cubiertos con gruesos gabanes, y sombreros de alas.

-¡Ramuú!

Ya casi no tenía fuerzas, pero hice otro intento, doblándose mis rodillas.

-¡Ramuú!

Él reconoció su nombre y examinó la periferia. Clavó la vista donde estaba yo y se cubrió del agua para enfocar mejor. La expresión que tuvo en su rostro fue de enorme asombro. Hizo un movimiento con los brazos a los demás y todos corrieron en mi dirección.

-Él, él – me tomaban un minuto después, intentando cargarme.

Yo me vencía de las piernas, pero me negaba.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien. Terrence, él.

-¿Señora, cómo…?

Sacudiendo las manos y casi sin aliento señalé a Terry.

Los hombres lo notaron entonces.

-¡El patrón!

Tan pronto vi que estaban con él, dejé que mis piernas se vencieran y caí de rodillas en el lodo con la cabeza colgando al frente.

-Venga, señora.

-Él, él primero. El doctor, Ramuú, hay que llamar al doctor.

Cuando lo levantaron entre cuatro para llevarlo a la casa me erguí yo también, aunque no dejé que me cargaran, era mejor que se enfocaran en trasladarlo a él.

El grupo cruzó el umbral y yo detrás de ellos.

-El médico…

-Está aquí, señora, le llamamos porque uno de los muchachos se cortó en la pierna con un tejado del establo.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Muy bien. Pero el médico aquí sigue.

-Lleven a Terrence… a la habitación y háblenle… Voy a ver a mi hijo.

Antes de ello fui a la cocina a lavarme la cara y las manos. Me movía con toda la rapidez de la que era capaz, aunque mi mente estaba aletargada y arrastraba los pies ligeramente, con el brazo derecho rígido por un motivo que no supe precisar.

Sophie estaba con Terry cargándolo en su cuarto cuando entré a verlo.

-¡Señora!

La joven parecía que miraba a un aparecido. Señalé al bebé en sus brazos.

-¿Cómo está?

-Pensamos que… oh, Dios mío, ¿qué ocurrió…?

-Al patrón lo arrastró el río desbordado – una voz a mi espalda, la de Ramuú, me hizo voltear a verlo – y la señora se lanzó detrás de él. Lo trajo cargando a la casa.

-¿Hizo usted eso? – Sophie dijo.

Pero me dirigí al capataz.

-¿El médico está con él?

-Ahora mismo, vine a avisarle.

-Voy allá en un momento.

Se marchó y yo me acerqué a la doncella.

-Cúbrelo bien con la manta y préstamelo un momento. Estoy bañada en lodo.

Hizo como le pedí y abracé a mi bebé que estaba dormido. Ya que me había lavado el rostro en la cocina, me atreví a besar su frente.

-Oh, mi amor, ¿cómo estás?

-Estuvo muy inquieto, no lloró, como si supiera que no debía, pero estaba inquieto como si esperara algo.

Besé de nuevo a mi bebé pensando lo cerca que estuvimos todos de una tragedia.

-Gracias a Dios, todos estamos bien. Estamos bien, ¿verdad, mi vida? – aspiré su aroma sin poder describir el alivio que sentía –. Todos estamos bien, amor.

Aclaré la garganta un momento después y lo regresé a Sophie.

-¿Puedo pedirte que permanezcas otro rato con él? Voy a ver a Terrence.

-Por supuesto, señora, sí.

-Gracias.

Anduve hasta la habitación principal sintiéndome ralentizada. Mi mente estaba moviéndose muy despacio por algún motivo.

Cuando el médico me vio entrando, dejó su costado y vino a mí.

-Lady Grandchester, permítame revisarla.

-No – sacudí la cabeza –, él, siga con él.

-Pero su rostro…

-No tengo nada – el hombro era lo que me dolía como un desgraciado –, no tengo nada, siga con él.

No muy conforme, pero afortunadamente regresó con Terrence. Presencié la auscultación que hizo. Y después entre los dos le cambiamos de ropa, limpiamos y recostamos.

-El golpe en la cabeza, doctor…

-Tenemos que esperar a que despierte.

-¿Entonces sólo nos queda…?

-Esperar y cuidar que la ligera fiebre que presenta no suba demasiado. Como le comenté, en este punto una pulmonía podría ser fatal.

-Bien, bien – asentí.

-Incluso hay que ver si ese golpe en la cabeza no deja secuelas.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Podría ser cualquier cosa, alguna incapacidad o problemas de memoria. Hay que esperar a que despierte.

-Bien, de acuerdo – hay que esperar, él estará bien.

Pasó un largo momento y no supe por qué el médico no se movía. Lo miré y me dijo:

-¿Me permite ahora revisarla?

Asentí, y me revisó ahí mismo.

-Son heridas superficiales – resumió.

Es que tenía la cara llena de cortadas, el cuello, las manos, las piernas.

-Le dejaré un ungüento – lo dejó en la mesita –, arderá un poco pero úselo cada tres horas.

-Está bien.

A punto estaba de agradecerle cuando él habló.

-Ahora déjeme ver ese hombro.

-¿Eh, cómo?

-Su hombro.

Señaló a mi hombro derecho. Sin darme cuenta tenía la mano izquierda ahí como si lo sujetara.

-Oh – reaccioné –, sí, me molesta un poco.

Inició la revisión. Yo miraba a Terrence en la cama.

-Lady Grandchester, tiene el húmero fuera de lugar.

Volví de donde sea que mi mente divagaba.

-¿Cómo?

-Hay que colocar el brazo otra vez en su lugar.

-¿Lo tengo dislocado? – con razón no podía moverlo.

-Seguramente debido a algún golpe.

-Puede ser… bueno, hágalo.

Me miró un momento, pensando.

-Creo que será mejor si primero le doy un poco de láudano. Y si milord tuviera opio en algún lugar…

-Él no usa esas cosas.

-Bueno, con láudano al menos. El dolor puede ser monumental.

-Aahh… ¿voy a gritar?

-Sí.

-Entonces vayamos a la cocina.

Cuando llegamos les pedí a las muchachas que salieran un momento y le extendí el brazo, aunque estaba encogido y apenas lo podía separar de mi cuerpo.

-Adelante.

El doctor se limpió el sudor de la frente.

-Lady Grandchester… ¿brandy al menos?

-¿Usted cree que gritaré tanto como para que se escuche hasta arriba? Tengo un bebé allá durmiendo.

-Es posible, pero sobre todo—

Sin que terminara de hablar, me moví en la cocina, abriendo los gabinetes y las puertecillas. Encontré una botella de ron.

-¿Qué hago, me rocío con ella o…?

-Para tomar, tome un trago.

Hice un gesto, pero no había remedio por lo visto.

-Bien, lo haré, pero inmediatamente se acaban las dudas y me acomoda el brazo. Tengo mucho que hacer.

Lo vi tragar saliva, asintiendo apenas y secándose el sudor de la cara.

Así la botella con fuerza y le di un buen trago. Me ardió la garganta y hasta el estómago como si hubiera tragado lumbre.

Y entonces él puso una mano en mi brazo y la otra en el hombro y…

Jaló.

-¡Animales del infierno! ¡Aaaah!

Mientras el dolor me traspasaba grité tantos improperios que parecía un bucanero. Todo era de lo aprendido en mis libros prohibidos y creo que hasta se me fue un par que inventé ahí en el acto. Me dolió espantosamente. ¡Majagranzas! ¡Papahuevos!

Me sobaba con la mano, apenas respirando y las lágrimas bañaban mi cara.

-Ah, sí me dolió.

-Lo lamento, milady, yo—

-Está bien, está bien. Al menos ya lo puedo mover. Dios mío.

Luego de un momento le agradecí y aseguré que mandaría sus honorarios la mañana siguiente. Después de que se marchó regresé a la alcoba de Terrence.

Sentía el brazo entumecido pero al menos era tolerable. Me senté en una silla cercana a la cama. Terrence estaba cubierto por un edredón, su rostro limpio y visible sobre la gran almohada.

Ramuú llamó a la puerta un momento después para informarme que los trabajos para controlar los daños del huracán estaban en buena marcha y que no esperaban que dañara severamente las propiedades.

Cuando se fue, yo seguí mirando a Terry. Mucho, mucho rato.

En un momento dado, me atreví y me senté en su cama, y tomé su mano.

Con la punta de los dedos acaricié el dorso de su mano, sujetándola con las dos mías. Tiene unas manos muy bonitas. Aunque la palabra bonito no cuadre demasiado pues son muy masculinas; pero tiene manos de rey. De noble. Elegantes y firmes dedos y una amplia palma.

Me pregunté… qué cosas viviría él de pequeño. Qué curioso, qué pregunta tan azarosa. Pero de pronto, aunque sé de su vida, yo de pronto quiero saberlo todo. Quisiera saber qué juguete era su favorito, cómo se llamaba su mejor amigo, si montar le ha gustado desde niño o si desde siempre supo cómo trabajar lado a lado con sus empleados. Siempre he admirado eso de él. Terry es prácticamente un príncipe. En esta isla es el título más elevado por mucho. Y en la misma Inglaterra únicamente el rey y sus descendientes directos, estarían sobre un Duque. Y aún así él trabaja. Para ningún noble trabajar es una opción, pero él lo hace.

No estoy muy segura de su árbol genealógico, pero el rey sólo tiene un hijo, el príncipe Eduardo, así que la corte del Ducado está muy cerca del trono. Y me sorprendió, también de pronto, saber que sin importar cuál fuese su apellido yo lo encontraba a él tan… perfecto.

A todo hombre le hace falta un título para ser un caballero, pero Terry simplemente… lo es.

Y mis ojos se llenaron de agua porque yo verdaderamente nunca quise ver todo esto.

Acaricié su mano un poco más, sintiendo su peso la mía; y me atreví casi sin pensar.

Me incliné despacio y besé su palma, con toda la devoción que yo alguna vez fui capaz de sentir.

Con la salvedad de mi padre, yo nunca admiré a ningún hombre, pero me di cuenta de que efectivamente yo tenía a mi esposo en un pedestal y no se debía a que hubiese sido el primer hombre en mi vida, sino a que era mi primer… amor. Mi amor.

Largos minutos pasaron, el manto tibio seguía cubriéndome. No sé cómo no lo vi antes, no sé cómo es posible… bueno, mi cabeza desquiciada… pero es que era ¡tan obvio!

Casi quise reír, era tan obvio.

Me acerqué a su rostro y besé su frente, acariciando el nacimiento de su cabello. Y luego le besé otra vez, y luego otra. Y luego el puente de su nariz. Estaba siendo tan ridícula que ya me veía haciéndole cariños como al bebé. Pero es que… tengo ganas.

Casi solté una carcajada.

Y luego miré sus labios. Y si me atreviera…

Me fui moviendo, despacio, despacio. Dejé de pensar y posé mi boca en la suya. Por supuesto yo ya lo había besado innumerables veces pero este contacto se sintió distinto. Sus labios… tan firmes… tan suaves y masculinos.

Saboreé su textura en los míos, estaban frescos.

Terrence, hablé en mi corazón, tienes que despertar, tienes que reponerte, tienes que saber que yo…

Y entonces él susurró en el delirio:

-Antonia – mientras yo aún lo besaba.

Y fue como un torrente de agua helada que me regresó a la realidad. Me alejé, tapándome la boca con las manos, doblándome hacia adelante por la sensación de ser atravesada.

Estaba llamándola a ella.

Nada cambiaba porque yo hoy supiera lo que desde siempre he sentido. Nada cambia el hecho de que yo me fui. De que si yo no me hubiese ido esa mujer no estaría aquí.

Aunque, de nuevo, "si no fuese ella sería alguien más".

No puedo soportarlo.

Precisamente lo que me impulsa a él es también lo que me aparta, no puedo con ello. Él quiere esa vida y yo no puedo compartirlo.

Me alejé un momento de la cama y entonces noté que bajo el edredón no habían colocado ninguna frazada. Fui al armario a buscarle alguna, y luego se la eché encima con cuidado.

Y cuando fui a cerrar el armario algo llamó mi atención en el vestidor suyo. Algo colgante y colorido que no correspondía al estándar.

Me acerqué y vi que entre sus ropas colgando había prendas de mujer: dos camisones de seda, uno rojo y otro dorado.

Ropa de ella. Viéndolos fue como si el mundo se detuviese.

Sujetando uno de ellos miré a la cama. Esto no es normal. Esto no es lo que se esperaría… porque yo… en el fondo de mí siempre pensé que ella sería sólo su amante y que la querría como tal y como a una protegida, pero esto… esto es demasiado íntimo. Él la ama.

Compartir el mismo espacio para las ropas privadas no se acostumbra ni siquiera entre esposos. Así como una pareja casada en todo baile social deberá bailar al menos un baile y no más de dos. Hay cosas que si se hacen significan mucho.

Esto de… la ropa de cama de ella… entre la de él…

Dios, él la ama. Tienen una intimidad mucho más allá del cuerpo.

Yo pensé que sólo, pero no… él la ama.

Nunca olvidaré la imagen suya en la cama, mientras en mí se cernía este conocimiento, me iba llenando como una brisa grisácea. Terrence… la ama, tal como ella dijo.

Casi como en un sueño, fui a la cama y no sé ni qué me impulsó pero me recosté a su lado y tomé su brazo con mi mano.

El huracán en mí se volvió llovizna, de mis ojos se escurrieron las lágrimas.

¿Por qué no me esperaste? Sólo me fui cuatro meses. Y si tu amor hubiese sido tal, ¿habrías esperado?

Yo tengo la culpa. Pero… ¿por qué no pudiste esperar por mí?

"Nadie puede esperar eternamente", su voz en mi memoria.

Y tenía razón, quién podría esperar por alguien por siempre. Aunque por un breve instante, esa parte de mí, femenina e incluso soñadora, que casi siempre está callada, quiso murmurar que a mí me gustaría tener eso. Sería maravilloso un amor que pudiera esperar.

Yo podría, pensé. Yo esperaría por ti, Terry. Si no lo hubiera arruinado, si no te hubiera apartado y hecho tanto daño, perdóname, perdóname te lo ruego.

Vi la tela de su camisa entre mis dedos, estaba húmeda.

Entonces escuché la puerta abrirse.

Me recompuse y levanté. Era ella. Antonia.

-Se me ha informado – dijo –, sobre su estado después de la revisión.

Asentí alejándome de la cama.

Ella anduvo alrededor de la habitación con total familiaridad. No la miraba, pero creo que fue al vestidor.

Antes de tomar la perilla, escuché su voz.

-Disculpe…

Me detuve.

-Han dicho que debe conservar el calor corporal para que no sufra una descompensación.

Asentí, sin verla.

-Pero no debe preocuparla, esta noche nos mantendremos muy bien arropados…

La miré.

-Lady Grandchester – ella dijo.

Sus ojos brillaban de malicia.

Con una mano sequé mi mejilla. Y asentí…

Yo solamente asentí… porque él la ama. No hay nada qué decir, ni qué hacer porque él… la ama.

Vi de nuevo a la cama y entonces la voz de ella:

-¿Es suya la mancha ésa de mugre en el edredón?

Miré y sí, lo había dejado manchado. Vi hacia mí misma. Este vestido antes era verde pálido, ahora estaba café oscuro, con partes endurecidas de lodo. Una de las botas no estaba, ¿dónde estaba mi bota? ¿Estuve descalza de un pie todo este tiempo?

Y mi cabello… lo toqué y se sentía como un pajar. También lleno de lodo endurecido.

-Y además parece que lo manchó de sangre.

Vi mis palmas, las heridas estaban sangrando y seguramente también las del rostro. Me limpié la nariz con el dorso de la mano.

-Le ensució de sangre la camisa.

Quizás cuando toqué su brazo…

-Pero de acuerdo, está bien – la miré y dijo –, se la cambiaré.

Ella sonrió. "Se la cambiaré", su imagen se onduló, pero no hice el menor sonido.

-Ahora puede dejarnos… Duquesa Grandchester.

Ella empezó a desvestirse y yo salí de la alcoba. "Duquesa Grandchester".

No me di cuenta, pero al parecer estaba llorando profusamente, porque al encontrarme a Sophie en el pasillo me preguntó qué me pasaba.

-Nada, Sophie, ¿y el bebé?

-Dormidito.

-Qué bien, muchas gracias.

-Señora… ¿no va a dormir con el señor... para atenderlo en su enfermedad?

-Oh… no… no.

Desvié la vista a la pared, conteniéndome.

-Pero, señora…

La voz salió de mí como un hilo que vibraba.

-Tú lo sabes, Sophie. Yo me fui…

Ella respondió:

-Pero usted es su esposa.

Con la punta de los dedos toqué la moldura en la pared.

-Lo soy, ¿verdad?

-Lo es, usted debería…

-La cuestión es, Sophie…

La miré y en sus pupilas vi lo mal que debo tener mi aspecto en este momento, porque la pobre se quedó helada mirando mi rostro, sólo Dios sabe cuál sería mi semblante.

-La cuestión es – hablé pendiendo de un hilo – que quizás sea su esposa, mas no la mujer que él ha elegido para compartir su cama. Ni lo merezco tampoco.

-Usted lo salvó.

Le sonreí con tristeza.

-Pero no para mí – y siempre lo supe.

Mientras me dirigía a la habitación de mi hijo, cojeando y sin una bota, pensaba que era verdad todo lo que habían dicho, y lo que había leído por ahí, porque por más que me doliera, y por más que lo quisiera, era tan grande esto mismo que no me permitía aferrarme, qué cosa tan curiosa. Qué paradoja tan extraña.

Una cosa sí estaba en mis manos, y sería lo que haría. Aunque dediqué mis esfuerzos a pensar en que él se restableciera, pronto y completamente, por favor, Dios, que se recupere y sane pronto.

Después de eso… después… ya había decidido lo que haría.

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias por leernos!

No se olviden de comentar! XD!


	26. Chapter 31

**ESCANDALO**

"**Una tempestad de amor"**

Terrific de época

Por:

Josie & Fabiola

**CAPITULO XXXI**

**Por Josie**

**"Soy lo que soy… ¿alguna pregunta?"**

Se que han llegado. Escucho las voces de las esclavas impregnadas de asombro y al mismo tiempo preocupación. Desde donde me encuentro, encerrada en la habitación solo puedo percibirlas con un murmullo lejano, sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que dicen.

Respiró profundamente, trato de relajarme.

Vuelvo a escuchar de nueva cuenta las voces. Esta vez más cercanas. Igual que varios pasos que cruzan frente a mi puerta. Trató de pegarme lo más que puedo a la madera para oir.

Necesito darme cuenta con exactitud qué es lo que sucede.

La voz apagada de la duquesa da una orden inteligible.

-¡Maldita mujer! – pienso llena de rabia. Su aparición en la isla arruinó todos mis planes.

Aun así tengo esperanza de ganar esta batalla y lo haré aun sea lo último que haga – la idea cruza por la mente, mientras sigo escuchando.

Sonrió para mis adentros. Sé que lo que le tengo preparado cuando entre a la habitación de Milord le caerá como balde de agua fría.

Ninguna mujer que se diga decente, aceptaría que su marido tenga a la amante bajo su mismo techo. Entonces, ella se irá, perderá todo y yo permaneceré aquí, junto al duque. Tal y como lo decidí cuando llegué a la isla de Haití.

Esta vez escuchó los pasos de alguien acercándose. Se detienen frente a mi puerta.

Con rapidez me alejó de ella varios pasos, sin hacer ruido.

Llaman.

Me llevó la mano a la boca para apagar mi voz.

-¿Quién es? – pregunto, sin dejar de cubrirla.

-Soy Eleine…

Es la esclava a quién le había solicitado que me informará cuando llegará Lord Terrence.

Tomándome el tiempo, para que no sospechara de mi atención, me dirijo a abrir, solo un pequeño espacio, para no hacer evidente la ansiedad que corroe mi persona.

El rostro con el que me enfrenté se encontraba transfigurado por el horror.

-Lord Terrence ha llegado, lo trajo Milady… viene inconsciente…

Abro la puerta en par, ante el asombro de la información y preguntó en voz baja, apretando la boca.

-¿Qué dices esclava?

-Milady ha traído al duque inconsciente… los ha arrastrado el río desbordado…

En ese momento se escucha que dos personas suben la escalera con rapidez. No quiero ser descubierta pidiéndole información a la mujer.

-¡Vete! No le digas a nadie que me has avisado - con un gestó de la mano le indicó que se aleje, cierro la puerta con lentitud al cerciorarme que la esclava obedece.

-¡Maldita duquesa, ni eso pudo hacer bien! – llena de rabia me dirijo al tocador y observó mi reflejo en el espejo.

Veo como el escote del vestido sube y baja con premura a causa de la respiración acelerada.

-¡Tengo que controlarme! – empuñe las manos hasta clavarme las uñas en la palma - ¡Piensa Antonia! ¡Piensa! – me demandé.

Me precipité a la silla ubicada frente al espejo. Abrí los cajones con celeridad hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. El cepillo.

Con mano temblorosa comencé a soltar cada una de las horquillas que sostenían mi cabello, mientras q con la otra sostenía el mango de marfil.

Tenía que clarificar las ideas, planear otra estrategia. Provocar que esa mujer desapareciera de la vida del duque a como fuera.

Cuando el cabello se libró del amarré comencé a cepillarlo con ímpetu, con coraje contenido.

Mis ojos se impregnaron de lágrimas. No era a causa de la condición del duque, si no por la fricción acometida contra mi cuero cabelludo y el pelo.

Lo jalonee hasta desbaratar los rizos artificiales que tanto tiempo me entretenían hacerlos por las mañanas.

Los cepille hasta que la mano se acalambro y mientras lo hacía, todo iba tomando forma en mi cabeza.

"No me dejaré vencer por esa maldita Bruja Güera o como le digan en la isla. Su mote no me causa ni un atisbo de preocupación"

"Juré hace 5 años que no volvería a padecer hambre y cumpliré mi palabra"

El cepillo atravesó la habitación, hasta detener su trayectoria sobre una mesa, tirando todo al piso.

Sin importarme el desorden que había hecho en la habitación, observé la imagen en el espejo.

Ya no era la niña flacucha que corría entre las calles mugrientas de París. En uno de los barrios más pobres de la ciudad.

¡Ya no! pero me resultaba una proeza enorme alejar esas imágenes de la mente.

Podía sentir el olor a estiércol impregnar mi nariz… la hediondez de la orina que formaba ríos en medio de las calles a causa de que las mujeres arrojaban sobre ella, el contenido acumulado de las bacinicas de la noche anterior.

Si… en esas calles me crié en los primeros años de mi existencia. Después, la primera oportunidad de progresar apareció en mi vida y no la desaproveche.

Mi tía, quien había logrado posicionarse en una casa de ricos como sirvienta, me sacó de la inmundicia y conforme se fue posicionando en su trabajo, los beneficios se fueron acrecentando en mi persona.

Me inscribió en un internado, donde aprendí a leer y escribir a los 10 años. Ahí me di cuenta que la única forma de no regresar a mis orígenes sería con la educación.

Me volqué con todas mis fuerzas al estudio. Aprendí ingles, buenos modales, cultura general… mientras los profesores que impartían las clases no dejaban de repetir que el único futuro que teníamos era el servir a los ricos y a la aristocracia como institutrices.

Pero mis pensamientos fueron más allá de esos comentarios. En mi comenzaron a surgir sentimientos que se equiparan con la ambición… la avaricia…

¿Por qué conformarme con ser una simple institutriz, siempre relegada a un segundo plano, cuando podía ser la dueña de la casa?

Así inicié mi camino ascendente.

En la primera casa en la que serví como institutriz, comencé a coquetear con el primogénito, el heredero. Pobre Pierce, seguramente quedó con el corazón roto cuando me echaron de ahí, no sin antes, después de un mar de lágrimas salir con una carta de recomendación. Redactada a puño y letra de la que sería mi suegra.

En el segundo hogar en el que trabajé, las hermosas mellizas Helen y Esther… tan lindas… tan educadas… que pena me resultó dejarlas sin miramientos cuando su madre descubrió el amorío que sostenía con su marido…

De nueva cuenta salí de ahí, pero con la carta de recomendación que el mismo señor LaFontaine redactó, como parte del pago de mis servicios que realice fuera y dentro de su cama, además de un bolso con la paga suficiente para vivir por un año sin preocupaciones.

Hasta que me llegó la oportunidad de cambiar los vientos de Paris por la brisa tropical del Caribe. En cuanto comencé a recibir cartas de mi tía, sin nada más interesante que la descripción de la vida de los dueños de la plantación, comencé hacer conjeturas.

Y en cuento recibí su carta en la que externaba que viniera a Puerto Príncipe como institutriz, no lo pensé dos veces. Todo lo que había deseado se encontraba en una situación vulnerable, el dinero que había recibido se estaba terminando. Solo me quedaba para vivir lo suficiente para tres meses y con carencias. A demás, después de seguir como testigo silenciosa de la vida del duque, sabía que este era mi lugar… y mi única oportunidad de salir de la sombra asalariada en la que me encontraba sumergida.

Así que zarpé en el primer barco que tenía como destino la isla. Pague con el resto del dinero que me quedaba la diferencia en el costo del último camarote de lujo que quedaba. Si había de arriesgarme para llegar a ese lugar lejos de la civilización, en definitiva lo haría con clase.

Y cuando el buque llegó a Puerto Príncipe… y observé a las personas arremolinadas en el puerto, fue a él, precisamente a él, quien mis ojos se posaron sin saber que era quién me había contratado y claro, siendo la coquetería parte de mi esencia, regrese al camarote, donde todavía se encontraban mis pertenencias.

Busque el mejor de mis vestidos entre los baúles apilados junto a la puerta. Apresuré a cambiar las ropas y hasta que me sentí lo suficientemente guapa para atraer la mirada de ese desconocido, fue cuando abandoné el barco.

Una enorme sorpresa me invadió al darme cuenta que él era el único ser que seguía esperando… y más grató fue descubrir que era el mismísimo Duque de Grandchester.

Entonces, solo entonces… me vi en la tarea de cambiar de estrategia, recordando cada una de las cartas que mi tía me había enviado. Los detalles descritos en ellas… tratando de descubrir el punto débil del aristócrata.

¡Una mujer sumisa!

Y así inició mi plan para seducirlo. Me sonrojaba en los momentos adecuados, temblaba al fingir que su cercanía me afectaba. Lo ignoraba cuando era necesario y por supuesto, el descubrir que me observaba de forma fortuita mientras nadaba en la laguna, me indicó que se encontraba listo para caer en mi red…

Si tan solo la maldita duquesa hubiese tardado un mes en llegar, pero no. Tuvo que aparecer en ese endemoniado día, justo en el momento que él me seguiría a mis habitaciones.

Por supuesto que lloré de rabia, cuando me di cuenta de eso.

Lloré toda la noche, tratando de controlar el impulso de desaparecerla y al día siguiente, fingí frente a ella que su presencia no me importaba.

Pero esa tarde, cuando Lord Terrence me hizo llamar a su despacho, agradecí tener una nueva oportunidad de sacar para siempre a esa mujer de la vida del duque, aunque en ese momento me sentía perdida.

Y lo haría de forma magistral. Sí que lo haría.

Aun recuerdo las palabras del dueño de la plantación cuando me recibió.

-El motivo de mi llamado no ha sido más que para externarle el infinito agradecimiento por estar a cargo de la crianza y educación de mi hijo…

Por un instante creí… creí que los días en la plantación me estaban contados y no tuve más remedio que asentir… nerviosa… dolida porque no había alcanzado mi objetivo.

Traté de controlar el temblor de las manos, ocultándolas entre los pliegues del faldón de mi vestido. Una pequeña debilidad de mi parte y que siempre trataba que nadie se diera cuenta de ello.

Para cuando el duque hablo de nuevo, la palma de mis manos sudaban…

-Necesito de su ayuda… – sus palabras hicieron que levantará la mirada del suelo, atrayendo mi atención de forma inesperada – Le daré quinientas guineas solo si usted hace lo que le pido…

Contuve el aliento en ese momento. Quinientas guineas… ¡Por Dios! Ni siquiera el tacaño de LaFontaine se habría atrevido a pronunciar tal suma de dinero. Con tantas monedas, podría vivir holgadamente por años…

Tuve que fingir que me escandalizaba…

-¿Qué es lo que usted está insinuando, Milord? – alcé una ceja para hacer mayor énfasis en mis palabras.

-Necesito de su ayuda… su integridad física no será afectada en el proceso… y al final de su trabajo recibirá las mejores de las recomendaciones.

¿Quién deseaba seguir trabajando, si tenía tan enorme fortuna asegurada?

-Siento que sus palabras son… son un insulto – me paré de la silla, abochornada…

Pero en ese momento mi mente ya estaba planeando que hacer con ese dinero.

Primero escuche y después puede decidir… de todas formas no gana nada si me obliga a no plantear el motivo del por qué se encuentra en este instante aquí…

Cuánta razón tenía el aristócrata inglés, así que no tuve más remedio que volver al lugar inicial.

Al darse cuenta que lo escuchaba con atención, prosiguió.

-Lo único que deseo es que simule… - escuché como aclaraba la garganta -. Simule ser mi amante… cosas pequeñas por supuesto, una sonrisa discreta…

Mientras hablaba, yo iba forjando una estrategia más arriesgada. No de dejaría ninguna duda a la Duquesa de Grandchester quien era la persona que calentaba la cama de su marido… solo así, solo así, podría deshacerme de ella de una vez por todas.

Después de varios minutos de estar escuchando su propuesta y fingir que pensaba en ella, asentí, aceptándola por completo.

Si se me estaba ofreciendo una suma considerable de dinero y tenía la oportunidad de al final tener acceso a toda la fortuna de los Grandchester, no iba a permitir que se me escapara de entre los dedos.

Cuando salí del despacho, el duque creía que solo sería un coqueteo benigno, en mi mente, una lucha encarnizada por ganarme su querer. Ese fue el principio de todo ese circo que se armo en la Gran Casa.

Un triángulo amoroso, que claro, en realidad no existía. Solo en la imaginación de la intrusa que había osado regresar, y por supuesto, en las personas que se encontraban a nuestro alrededor, observando en silencio mis coqueteos, las miradas que le dirigía al aristócrata, mis entradas a la habitación del duque… para después, ser despachada de ahí, a pesar de que trataba de convencer al hombre que una simple caricia furtiva, una mirada amorosa, no convencerían a la duquesa de que teníamos un amorío.

Y mientras tanto, buscaba hacer desquiciar a Lady Candice, que aflorara su verdadera personalidad. Qué el duque se diera cuenta que esa mujer no era la más adecuada para estar a su lado. ¿Cómo lograrlo? Alejándola de su hijo.

Y sí, claro que me ensañé. ¿Qué mujer soportaría lo que le hacía? Solo ella, para mi desgracia.

Y soportó.

Y soportó.

En algún momento creí que la mujer estaba loca. Pero dentro de mi coherencia… comenzaba a creer que en realidad amaba al duque… mal situación para mí.

En cuanto comenzó el huracán azotar la isla, creí que la duquesa se quedaría en casa, pero no, la dama se dedicó a dar instrucciones, ordenes; con el propósito de salvaguardar a la Gran Casa.

Cuando me di por informada que el duque había salido, por supuesto me preocupe… por un rato… pero después de observar a la duquesa en su papel; agradecí no formar parte del sequito de esclavas y esclavos que la seguían, como lazarillos ciegos con el sólo propósito de proteger a la casa…

Pero de después de la gran tormenta… que azotó toda la noche y la cual no dejaba de caer, a tan temprana hora, comencé a preocuparme en serio.

¿Qué estaba haciendo el duque en ese momento? Cuando claro, su lugar era el estar en la Gran Casa, dado órdenes, en lugar de una mujer… que más que tranquila, parecía ser arrastrada en su propia tormenta.

Eso lo descubrí a su debido tiempo, cuando la misma esclava que me había avisado con anterioridad, me informó que Lady Candice, en su desesperación había salido… buscándolo…

Solo me costó un día para saber a plenitud que había sucedido con esa pareja… y por desgracia mía, lo que había sucedido no había resultado en ventaja mía.

En este momento me encuentro frente a la cama de Milord… observándolo, después de expulsar a su mujer de la habitación, sabiendo con plenitud que había dado la estocada a muerte al dejar mis prendas más intimas sobre el dosel de la cama… en espera que ella me dejara el camino libre.

Y lo aproveche… después que ella salió… con la cabeza baja… yo observé a Milord en su lecho… pálido. Sobre la cama, apenas cubierto con sábanas blancas… quietó… en su limbo… sin darse cuenta en absoluto de mis intensiones…

Por tanto, proseguí a quitarme mis ropas. Con el solo propósito de que la "Bruja…" como se referían a ella, me viera… me observara… desnuda calentar la cama de Milord… y de paso su cuerpo… cuando fuera a supervisarlo en medio de la noche que ya se aproximaba… de eso estaba segura!

Conseguiría mi meta… Alejarlo de ella…

Escrito por:

Josie

Continuará…

Gracias por leer, comenten! XD!


	27. Chapter 32

**ESCÁNDALO**

**Terryfic por Jossie y Fabiola**

Capítulo 32

por Fabiola

"**La Duquesa de Grandchester"**

Me sentía tan cansada, estaba tan agotada, mi mente parecía una de esas ruedas para tejer, girando y girando con desesperante lentitud; y mi cuerpo se movía como un caracol que se arrastra en la hierba.

No quería pensar. No quería escuchar ni mis propios pensamientos.

Luego de asegurarme de que Terry dormía en su cuna, fui a mi habitación y llamé a las doncellas de cámara. Habría querido despertar solamente a una, pero indudablemente para esta empresa haría falta otro par de manos.

Me ayudaron a llenar la tina con agua caliente y entre las dos me desvistieron. O mejor sea dicho, me arrancaron la ropa del cuerpo a jirones. Yo parecía una indigente. No me recuerdo tan llena de mugre desde que era una niña y me escapaba con la cocinera al muelle donde me batía en el lodo con los chiquillos en los callejones del mercado.

-Necesitaremos más agua caliente – dijo una de las doncellas cuando la tina se puso color chocolate conmigo adentro.

Me habían traído un platón de frutas que estaba comiendo ahí mismo. Sonreí y cerré los ojos. Esta vez no les ayudé. Apoyé la cabeza en el borde y dejé que me lavaran a su gusto. Estaba tan rendida.

Llenaron la tina una tercera vez y hasta entonces volví a ver el color de mi piel.

-Tiene el hombro morado, milady.

-Oh, ¿esto? – miré –, me lastimé.

-Es una bolota casi negra. Y todo el cuerpo arañado como por un gato, ¿ninguna es profunda?

-Amm, no lo sé.

-¿No le duele?

Entrecerré los ojos pensando, ¿me dolía? Pero como estaba entumecida a propósito en mi mente, tampoco sentía nada en el cuerpo.

-No lo sé.

-Le pondremos el ungüento que dejó el doctor, nomás que la saquemos del agua.

-Está bien, gracias.

Volví a quedarme semidormida en la tina. Y lo único que alcanzaba a hablar para mí misma era un callado rezo por la salud de Terrence.

Un par de horas después, las doncellas me secaron el cabello, pusieron el ungüento y vistieron, y recostaron en la cama.

Me quedé dormida sin darme cuenta, sin siquiera cambiar de posición; tuve un sueño revuelto, muchas imágenes que no tenían sentido, y la sensación que me embargaba era de pérdida. Yo iba a perderlo. Me desperté sobresaltada.

Y por el instante que siguió a la vigilia tuve la convicción de que Terrence iba a morir.

Salté de la cama, el camisón flotó alrededor de mí y mis pies descalzos temblaron con el frío de la madera. Pero tenía que verlo.

Viendo el reloj de la abuela en la habitación me di cuenta de que apenas había dormido cuarenta y cinco minutos. Pero el aletargamiento en mí había pasado. Necesitaba verlo.

Me puse la bata y até las cintas en mi cintura. Salí de mi habitación.

Pero al estar frente a su puerta… es que yo no pude.

Ella estaría ahí dentro con él.

Me derrumbé en la alfombra, sentándome a un costado de la puerta. Ya era suficiente con lo que en mi mente imaginaba de ellos, verlo no podría soportarlo. Y aunque él estuviese inconsciente, sabía que ella estaba en su cama. No podía soportarlo.

Me ahogué con mi propia hiel, sentía la garganta cerrada.

Y me levanté de ahí rumbo a las escaleras, tampoco estaba dispuesta a tremendo espectáculo, sentada a la puerta de esos dos como un perro.

Al llegar a la planta baja fui a la cocina. De la alacena tomé carnes frías, un pedazo de queso y un pan. Comí con las manos ahí mismo de pie y de alguna manera me sentí aliviada. Masticando y tragando sentí algo de paz.

Ahora comprendía a las señoras gordas de Londres, mientras el marido más amantes tenía, ellas se hacían de otros diez kilos.

Así me iba a poner yo también, sin duda. Gorda como ellas. Todas las damas de sociedad a las que el marido ni toca.

Y también me iba a volver chismosa y metiche, y también iba a querer dar mi opinión en todas partes aunque no se me preguntara, con el afán de defender alguna causa y diría como ellas: "es que a mí no me gustan las injusticias", y también diría: "es que mi pecado es ser muy sincera". Todo porque mis asuntos, mis verdaderos asuntos míos, de mi vida, mi casa, mi familia, son cosas que no puedo controlar, y en las que ni siquiera importo.

Me zampé en la boca otro pedazo de pan con queso y un pedazo de jamón y media pera caramelizada. Me iba a convertir en una ballena.

Pensé en esas mujeres, lo insatisfechas que deben estar. Dios mío, que tu marido no te toque en años, ¡qué horror! Me zampé otro gran trozo. Ya ni siquiera masticaba, estaba como empacándome la cara.

Y eso me esperaba. Porque yo no me iba a acostar con él sólo para olerle el olor de otra en el cabello, eso jamás. Ahí va otro pedazo de queso y una ciruela entera. Apenas podía respirar.

Un amor que no puedo tener. Algo que no puedo controlar. Un hombre que no me mirará. Un cuerpo que morirá sin saber lo que es ser deseado.

Dios mío, esto era horrible, me estaba fustigando yo sola.

Tomé todo lo que había sacado y volví a guardarlo. Me prometí no volver a comer así y nunca, jamás, dar mi opinión donde nadie me la ha pedido.

Yo no quiero ser una de esas entrometidas insatisfechas. Siempre lo dije, lo que necesitan es una buena cogida. Y no, no ocupan que les hagan el amor, ocupan que las cojan. Una buena sesión de sexo animal con un buen macho que las suba y la baje, las estruje, las penetre, las posea, las apriete, las haga sentir mujeres, y sensuales, y deseables y bellas; y las coja pero ¡como Dios manda! y ya veremos si les quedan ganas de seguir metiéndose en lo ajeno.

Pero al pararme frente a la escalera, no pude subir. Ya me estaba volviendo una cobarde.

Tomé el barandal y Dios mío, no pude. Anduve vagando por los pasillos de la planta baja. Afuera estaba lloviendo, pero muy despacio, ya como una llovizna. Al parecer el huracán había pasado. Y escuché, mirando por el cristal, a lo lejos el silbido del buque del ejército.

El gran buque no dejaba de transportar mercancías y pasajeros ni siquiera con este clima. Y es que la isla provee muchos productos a Inglaterra. Y las personas van y vienen para coordinar sus negocios. Cuán ricos nos hemos vuelto, pensé, los ingleses, con el trabajo agravado de los habitantes de esta isla, quienes nunca nos pidieron venir a colonizarlos, y mucho menos a hacerlos nuestros esclavos, sólo porque son negros. Son soberanos en su propia tierra y nosotros los explotamos y a su tierra como gusanos; somos los gusanos que comen sin ser invitados.

Estuve un buen rato mirando por las ventanas, y caminaba por uno de los pasillos, cada dos pasos una ventana, luego otra y luego otra; luego rodeé un codo hacia el ala este, y sin darme cuenta llegué al final. La puerta de una de las habitaciones estaba abierta.

Por impulso me asomé al interior y encendí una de las lámparas girando lentamente la rótula. El pábilo se fue iluminando poco a poco hasta que iluminó alrededor.

Supe inmediatamente qué habitación era ésta. Porque en la puerta del vestidor colgaba uno de sus vestidos. Antonia.

Ésta era su habitación.

Me recorrió un escalofrío. Y una tormenta de emociones contradictorias me llenó. Por mi vida que hubiera querido lanzar la lámpara al piso para incendiar toda esta alcoba hasta que no quedaran más que cenizas.

Y a la vez quería destruir todo con mis propias manos.

Y a la vez quería llorar, porque el imbécil la quería. ¡Malditos los dos!

Algo se posesionó de mí porque sin pensarlo fui y abrí el vestidor, con asco al tocar su ropa, pero quería ver. Quería saber. Era como si quisiera saber, pero no sabía qué cosa.

Tenía la ropa fina de una protegida elegante. Claro, era la amante de un Duque, Terrence debió haberle comprado un ajuar.

El tocador cubierto de perfumes y cremas. Para aderezarse como la prostituta que es.

Barras de hierro para formar caireles en el pelo. Pues el mío es natural, perra.

Toda la furia acumulada me tenía casi escupiendo espuma por la boca.

Yo no podía seguir en esta casa. Y eso era lo que iba a hablar con Terrence tan pronto se recuperara. Había decidido irme con mi hijo.

¡Y que se caiga el cielo de la rabieta que le dará! Pero aquí no sigo un día más. Y que venga a ver a su hijo todo lo que quiera, pero en la misma casa ya no tendrá esposa y amante. Estaba enfermo de la cabeza si creía que yo soportaría esto eternamente.

Aunque me prohibió sacar al niño de la casa, pero tiene que entender que esto no puede seguir.

Que haga como muchos, que me tenga a mí con nuestro hijo en una casa de día y que se largue a dormir por la noche a donde quiera. Con esta o con otra, con la que quiera. ¡Que ya sabía que habrían de desfilar decenas!

Maldito. Y me arrepentí de decirle así ahora que está tan mal, pero es que ¡me arde el estómago! Porque esta zorrita es sólo la primera de muchas… aunque si se enamoró, entonces será sólo ella… maldición no quiero ni lo uno ni lo otro.

En mis movimientos sin control abrí los cajones de la cómoda, buscando, no sabía qué buscaba y recordé con nítida claridad cuando así mismo abrí los cajones de la casa en Paris y encontré la carta de mi madre.

Sabía que tenía que seguir hasta que… cayó en mis manos… un pequeño libro de pastas color café… su diario.

Soy una desgraciada, pero me senté en su cama a leerlo.

¿Quién era esta mujer?

Empecé a hojear…

Tiene una caligrafía educada… yo tenía los labios en un rictus y el ceño fruncido y leía con recelo pero con enferma avidez… ¿qué es esto? Algo llamó mi atención y leí.

Vaya, vaya, así que ha tenido otros amantes. No me sorprende. ¿Y si se lo dijera a Terry? Aunque no creo que le importe, si está enamorado el muy bruto.

Seguí leyendo aleatoriamente, una hoja aquí, otra allá. Hasta que el nombre de él saltó de una de las páginas.

Es de cuando llegó. Lo describe como un hombre muy joven y bello. Apreté más los labios.

"Noté que me deseó desde el primer momento".

Sí, eso ya lo sé. Maldita. Perra. Zorra.

Y al otro, se le ha de haber puesto duro en cuanto la vio. Animal. Desgraciado. Maldito. Perdón, Dios mío y quiero que lo cures, por favor sánalo. ¡Pero es un perro!

No me quería topar con alguna sucia descripción de una de sus noches, por el cielo que no quería, pero seguí hojeando el diario. Estaba enferma, terrible, brutal y repugnantemente enferma. De ninguna otra manera podías explicar que siguiera leyendo.

Pero lo hice…

Mira nada más… aquí aparecí yo. La noche que llegué.

Ah, ¿así que me dicen bruja? Me lo sospechaba.

No, estúpida, por supuesto que no me iba a quedar lejos mucho tiempo. Mi hijo está aquí.

"Es un niño muy llorón". Maldita perra, ¡la mato!

"Al que espero mandemos pronto a un internado". ¿Mandemos, estúpida? Sí, claro, si ya te sientes la señora de la casa.

Espera, espera, ¡espera!

¿Qué es esto? ¡¿Qué diablos es esto?! En una de las páginas…

"Me dará quinientas guineas si yo…"

¿Fingir? ¿Fingir?

¡¿FINGIR?!

Desgraciado Terrence. Maldito seas. Ojalá te pudras. Perdón, Dios, no es cierto, sálvalo. ¡Pero hacerme esto!

Dejé el diario en mi regazo, pensando. Recapitulando. Repasando cada momento. Ella con él. En su habitación. Las miradas. Las sonrisas. ¿Sería posible? ¿Sería esto posible? ¿Lo había él tramado como algún juego perverso? Quizás como una manera de hacerme saber que ya no me quiere. ¡No era necesario, idiota!

Volví a leer. No se había acostado con él. Sonreí. Una lenta sonrisa apareció.

"No hemos tenido intimidad", decía la penúltima página.

No ha sido suya, pensé. Me sentí poderosa, en ese momento me sentí capaz de todo. Él sólo ha fingido.

Pero entonces le di la vuelta a la hoja y leí la última entrada.

Me puse de pie de un salto.

¡Eso sí que no!

¡Eso sí que no!

Dice que planea tenerlo esta noche. Mientras está inconsciente. Planea tenerlo y ha tomado un brebaje para concebir. Maldita zorra, quién podría jamás idear tal aberración.

Pero para ese momento yo ya había tirado el diario al piso y estaba corriendo por el pasillo.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, descalza, con la bata flotando detrás de mí, subí las escaleras como una bala. Y llegué hasta su puerta. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo me lancé y empujando con el hombro la abrí de par en par, haciendo saltar los goznes.

-Oh, maldita sea – me toqué el hombro adolorido, era el malo.

Ella estaba inclinada sobre la cama. Él no tenía la camisa. Y ella estaba desabrochando su cremallera.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, bruja?! – le grité.

De sus manos cayó un frasco pequeño, se quebró contra el piso soltando una fragancia ácida. Es lo que iba a usar en él para…

-Eres una bruja… - musité.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? – dijo asustada.

Se alejó un paso de la cama con las manos temblorosas. Llevaba solamente un camisón sin ropa interior evidentemente; y yo volví a asegurarme de que él tenía el pantalón en su lugar. Sí.

Miré su cara. Tenía mejor semblante, pero seguía dormido. Sigue durmiendo infeliz, mientras ésta te usa y la preñas.

La miré.

-Arpía, quiero que salgas de mi casa, en este momento – troné los dedos.

-Usted… usted no puede.

-Oh, pero por supuesto que puedo.

Fui al vestidor y le lancé a la cara sus camisones.

-Quiero que te lleves tus jodidos harapos. Y desaparezcas de mi vista.

-Pero el Duque… yo…

-El Duque y tú nada. Sal inmediatamente – troné los dedos otra vez.

Esta mujer no me conoce. De verdad que no me conoce. No sabe. No lo sabe… pero creo que vamos a tener que enterarla.

Me paré con las manos apuñadas a mis costados.

-Quiero que te vayas de mi casa.

-El Duque me quiere aquí.

-Mentirosa. Eres una culebra mentirosa.

-Usted… ¿por qué…?

-No te daré explicaciones – apenas podía hablar con los dientes apretados –. Sal de mi casa en este momento.

-No.

La vi plantarse firme en sus pies.

-¿No? ¿No, has dicho? ¿No?

Ella sacudió la cabeza una sola vez.

Que conste que yo no quería. ¡No quería!

Fui hasta ella y la tomé del cabello.

-¿No te vas? ¿No te vas, has dicho? Ya lo veremos.

La tipa empezó a gritar como histérica. Y yo empecé a arrastrarla por el piso, jalándola del cabello con ambas manos rumbo a la puerta.

Miré a la cama. Terrence seguía impasible. Descansa, y descansa muy bien; porque cuando despiertes ya vendrá la tuya.

Para cuando salimos al pasillo estaba un puñado de sirvientes alrededor.

-¡Milady!

-¡Señora!

-¡Quítense de mi camino! ¡Estoy sacando la basura!

Yo no sé cómo me atreví, pero así del cabello la jalé escaleras abajo.

-¿Así que has dicho que no te ibas, maldita zorra? Eso has dicho.

-¡No, no! Suélteme – gritaba ella.

Pataleaba y se movía como loca, llorando, gritando. Pero nada iba a detenerme.

-¡Stuart! – el mozo de cámaras – ve al cuarto de esta mujerzuela. Quiero que reúnas toda su mierda y la tengas en la puerta en cinco minutos.

Los sirvientes seguían frenéticos corriendo de un lado a otro.

-¡¿Me escuchaste, maldición?!

-Sí, señora, sí. Ahora mismo.

Y yo seguí arrastrándola por las escaleras. Luego por el vestíbulo, luego por la antesala. Luego abrí la puerta y la lancé a la galería.

-¡AGH! – me sobé el hombro. Me dolía como si ladrara.

Y estiré todo el cuerpo por el esfuerzo. Ella estaba poniéndose de pie.

-Usted no puede, no puede…

Temblaba bajo el camisón.

-Por supuesto que puedo.

-El Duque y yo, él iba a darme…

-Oh, sé muy bien lo que iba a darte, ramera. ¡Ramuú! – grité a mi espalda, el capataz salió de entre la mancha de empleados.

-Dígame, señora.

-Ve al despacho de mi marido. Trae quinientas guineas en una bolsa, es el pago de esta zorra.

-Pero, señora… tanto dinero…

-¡Pero con un carajo! ¿Acaso todos van a dudar con mis órdenes? ¡Haz como te digo!

-Sí, sí, perdón, milady.

Desapareció en un segundo.

La tipa temblaba.

-Yo no quiero el dinero.

-Claro que lo quieres.

-Yo quiero… él me ama.

-Oh, sí, por supuesto, te ama, te adora, nadie lo duda.

-Usted no puede correrme.

-¡Lo sé todo, estúpida! Sé de su idiota acuerdo. Y a lo único que te refieres con que no quieres el dinero, es que no quieres sólo ése dinero. Lo quieres todo, ¿verdad? Hasta a mi hijo has de querer para hacer con él lo que se te pegue la gana. O desaparecerlo para darle tú uno. Sé muy bien cómo juegan las de tu calaña. Pero el hijo de una amante jamás se comparará con el mío, maldita perra ojalá te pudras en el infierno. Jamás tendrás nada de mi marido. Un hijo mucho menos. ¡Mi hombre! ¡Mi hijo! ¡Grábatelo, RAMERA!

Antes de que ella pudiera hablar, Ramuú llegó. Colocó la bolsa en la palma de mi mano y yo se la lancé a ella a la cara.

Con enorme satisfacción, la vi levantándola del suelo.

-¿Qué era lo que creías? Quieres todo lo mío, ¿no, estúpida? ¿qué te creías que me iba a quedar cruzada de brazos? ¿Que por su estúpido acuerdo podías pasarte de lista?

-Yo…

- Tú lo que eres, es una idiota. Con esa frente tan grandota y no te funciona el cerebro.

Quiso hablar pero no le permití.

- Quieres lo mío pero no me llegas ni a los talones, deforme frentona, insípida. Vete antes de que te saque los ojos.

Respiraba aceleradamente y abrió la boca; pero le dije:

-No quiero escucharte, lárgate.

-Estoy embarazada.

Se atrevió, se atrevió la zorra. Apreté los dientes.

-Él nunca te ha tocado.

-Lo estoy.

-¡Mentira!

-Una noche… él estaba embriagado.

-Él jamás se embriaga.

-Sí, y entonces él…

-¡Cállate! Maldita, ¡deja de mentir y lárgate! ¡¿Dónde mierdas está su ropa?!

-Esta noche…

-¡Está inconsciente, estúpida! Y aunque lo planeabas, tu maldición siempre ha sido que yo llego en el momento menos oportuno. ¿Qué creías? ¿Que te habías conseguido un hombre? ¡Pues éste tiene dueña!

Y como no se movía, grité.

-¡¿Qué mierda estás esperando?! ¡Lárgate!

Justo en ese momento llegó Stuart con 2 valijas. Se las lancé al sendero frente a la entrada.

Ella fue retrocediendo, y yo avanzaba.

Pero no daba el paso definitivo para irse.

-Vete antes de que pierda la poca cordura que me queda y haga una hoguera con tus andrajos.

Pero contrario a lo que pudiera pensarse, esta maldita arribista se plantó en sus dos pies y empezó a gritar hacia arriba.

-¡Me quiere correr la duquesa porque estoy embarazada!

Maldita zorra.

-¡Estoy esperando un hijo del Duque!

-Cállate, maldita – me iba acercando.

-¡Espero un hijo del Duque, sólo quiero que cuiden de mi hijo! ¡Él no tiene la culpa!

-Maldita zorra – murmuré ya a dos pasos de ella.

-¡Es una criatura, no tiene la culpa! ¡El duque me sedujo!

Los esclavos llegaron de todas partes, asomando las caras entre los árboles que rodean la casa.

-¡Me quiere correr porque estoy embarazada! ¡Mi hijo es inocente!

-Maldita infeliz…

Cuando las inmediaciones se llenaron de gente, ella dejó de gritar y me miró. En sus pupilas brilló el triunfo y dibujó una lenta sonrisa. Había ganado, ¿verdad? Una duquesa jamás haría este espectáculo frente a sus arrendatarios. Una duquesa no.

¿Pero yo?

Mientras ella me sonreía, triunfal, con una ceja elevada, yo mantuve la postura. Por un segundo.

Por un solo segundo estaba ligeramente inclinada al frente y así me quedé congelada.

Pero entonces… salté. Hacia ella.

Si me dijeran que de mi boca salieron colmillos y mis manos se volvieron garras lo creería. Me sentí como una leona tomando impulso y lanzándose sobre la presa.

Solté un gruñido y brincando la tomé del cuello.

Ambas fuimos a dar al suelo enlodado. Caía una lenta llovizna.

Forcejeó pero en un parpadeo la tuve con la cara contra el suelo. Con una mano apretaba su cuello, sentada en su espalda sujetándola sin poder moverse.

Con la mano libre me saqué la peineta de coral de entre mi cabello, y golpeándola una vez contra una piedra la quebré por la mitad, quedó desigual y con una punta filosa que brilló a la luz de la luna.

Coloqué la punta en su cuello. Era un improvisado cuchillo.

-Escúchame bien, zorrita – hablé en su oído –. Quieres jugar, ¿no es cierto? ¿Tú crees que a mí me importa lo que piense la gente? No me conoces, tontita.

Quiso hablar, pero apreté más su cuello con la mano. Las lágrimas le mojaban las pestañas.

-Querías jugar conmigo – le hablaba tan cerca que veía sus ojos aterrorizados a una pulgada de los míos –. Querías jugar, maldita arribista. Pero tú no juegas con una pantera. Se te olvidó que en esta historia la villana soy yo. Las villanas no perdonamos, no olvidamos. No somos mártires. Y sobre todo: las villanas, grábatelo, no tenemos límites – apreté el filo del coral en su piel, justo sobre la vena; y ella empezó a chillar –. A mí no me va a detener ni la decencia, ni el qué dirán, ni el apellido. Yo soy la villana. Quisiste venir a jugar a las intrigas, ¿verdad? Se te olvidó que la villana aquí, la bruja, soy yo.

Empujé la punta en su piel hasta cortarla, hasta que salió un hilo de sangre. Cuando se empapó de rojo se la mostré.

-Puedo matarte. Puedo matarte incluso frente a todos estos testigos, la ley no me toca. Puedo hacer contigo lo que me plazca. Puedo matarte con mis propias manos ahora mismo y luego dar tus entrañas a los cerdos. La ley no existe para mí aquí. En mis tierras la ley soy yo. Me inventaré que me robaste, o lo que se me de la gana. La ley aquí soy yo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Luego sonreí malignamente.

-¿A qué sueñas cuando te pones a jugar con una mujer como yo? Juegas a ser arpía. Pero mi estúpida tontita, no tienes ni la más pálida idea de quién soy yo, ni de lo que soy capaz.

Limpié la sangre de la peineta en su propia nariz, mojándosela.

-¿Qué tal huele? ¿Estás lista para que éste sea tu último aliento?

Empezó a convulsionarse presa de un pánico que lindaba en la locura. Pero loca de rabia estoy yo.

-Quiero que tomes tus cosas, tu dinero que te prometió mi marido y que te largues de mi vista. Si vuelvo a saber de ti, lo haré. Te mataré.

Ella luchaba por respirar y seguía llorando de horror.

-Es mi marido, ¿me oíste? Terrence Grandchester es mío. MÍO. Ninguna mujercita va a venir a quitármelo. Es mi marido. Sólo yo llevo su nombre. Sólo yo compartiré su cama. Sólo yo tendré sus hijos. ¿Me has entendido, jodida zorra? Es mío. De la punta de sus cabellos hasta la planta de sus pies. Atrévete a desearlo y te mataré. Te lo juro que te mataré. Te mataré – rugí de rabia como una fiera –. ¡VOY A MATARTE!

Apuñé la hoja en la mano hasta que mi propia palma empezó a sangrar. Estaba loca de furia. De verdad que podría matarla. La escena que relató en su diario de cómo habría de hacer erecto a su miembro con ese aceite para luego montarlo y…

-¡TE VOY A MATAR, MALDITA!

Elevé la hoja y la apuñé más fuerte y luego la bajé como un rayo. La clavé en la tierra hasta adentro, a dos pulgadas de sus ojos. Ella soltó un alarido. Dejé la peineta encajada en la tierra antes que de verdad la rabia me cegara y la matara de veras.

Me levanté y volví a tomarla de los cabellos. La arrastré hasta el centro del jardín.

-¡RUPERT! ¡RUPERT! ¡Dónde te metes, maldición!

-Dígame, señora.

El pobre hombre se puso pálido cuando le lancé la mujer a los pies.

-Llévala en el carruaje al muelle. Quiero que la eches en el buque del ejército. Tú personalmente vas a dejarla en su camerino y te vas a asegurar de que no baje, ¡ME ESTÁS ENTENDIENDO!

-Sí, señora, por supuesto.

-Te vas a quedar en el puerto hasta que zarpe. Si me entero de que no se va, a ti te lo voy a cobrar.

-No, señora, claro.

La ayudó a levantarse del suelo.

-¡Y oye! ¡Mírame! – lo hizo –. Te prohíbo sentir lástima por ella, se va con una fortuna y esto no es nada que no se merezca. Si me entero de que le prodigaste lástima ¡Si me entero! ¡te vas a acordar de mí!

-No, señora, en absoluto.

Incluso se separó un poco de ella.

-¡Súbete al carruaje! ¡A ti te hablo, Toña!

Se subió y yo misma lancé sus valijas al techo.

-¿Llevas tu dinero, frentona? Muy bien. No te quiero ver en lo que me resta de vida. ¡Estás advertida!

Rupert se lanzó al puesto del conductor. Haría como le pedí. Horas después, ya de mañana, vino a avisarme personalmente que el buque había zarpado. Que él mismo la había abordado. Y que ella estaba tan petrificada que no le veía ningún ánimo de regresar por más. Sonreí al escuchar eso mientras jugaba con mi bebito que había despertado al amanecer.

El coche aún no iniciaba el andar. Rupert apenas estaba por fustigar a los caballos. Fue en ese momento en el que me paré en el primer peldaño de la gran entrada a Casa Grande.

Ella me miraba tras el cristal y yo grité con todas mis fuerzas:

-¡Y dile a todas las que son como tú! ¡Que el Duque de Grandchester! ¡TIENE MUCHA DUQUESA!

Se escuchó el relinchar de los caballos, éstos iniciando el apresurado andar. Cuando se alejó, caminé escaleras arriba, entré a MI casa y azoté la puerta.

Continuará...

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido lo que hizo Candy en este cap? Comenten! XD!


	28. Chapter 325

**Escándalo**

Terryfic por Jossie + Fabiola

**Capítulo 32.5**

por Fabiola

"**Díselo"**

Luego de que Rupert me asegurara de que la tipa efectivamente se había ido, hice hasta lo imposible para que Terry se durmiera hasta que lo logré. El otro Terry, el papá, también necesitaba atención.

Llamé al médico por el mediodía.

-¿Pero por qué no despierta? – me movía nerviosamente alrededor de la cama, mientras él tomaba los signos de Terry.

-Tiene un poco de temperatura.

-¿Y eso qué significa? – me detuve.

-Que hay una infección. Quizás leve, pero…

-¿Qué podemos hacer? ¿Qué puede hacerse ya, ahora mismo?

-Un lavado de sangre.

Dios, qué horrible.

-Hagámoslo.

Fue tortuoso.

Insistí en permanecer con él mientras el médico llevaba a cabo el procedimiento, y mirar cómo la vasija se iba llenando de su sangre me rompía por dentro.

El médico abrió con una navaja una muy corta herida en el interior de su codo y colocó una vasija debajo de él. Luego fue al otro e hizo lo mismo.

Ver a Terry postrado, apenas a la luz de una lámpara, dormido, con ambos brazos sangrando y su sangre llenando esos espeluznantes recipientes me ponía los pelos de punta. Pero no solté su mano ni un instante. Aunque estaba inconsciente no quería que se sintiera solo.

Fueron cuatro largas horas. Muy largas. Seis vasijas llenas. Fue horrible.

-Ninguna señora permanecería dentro – dijo Sophie cuando salí por la noche a ver a mi bebé.

Su tono iba cargado de sorpresa y un toque de admiración. Pero me encogí de hombros, yo no merecía la admiración de nadie.

-Señora, ¿comerá algo?

-Por favor que me lleven una bandeja para cenar en la habitación del señor.

-Como guste.

Cené al lado de su cama. El médico se marchó y yo estuve ahí observándolo tanto tiempo.

Como no podía meter a Terrybebé en el cuarto para que no fuera a pillar cualquiera que fuese la afección del padre, me debatía continuamente entre ir con uno o estar con el otro. Lo que terminé haciendo fue que cada hora o así, salía a pasar unos minutos con mi bebé y luego regresaba con su padre. Estaba agotada, estaba rendida, deslavada. Pero sobre todo estaba muy preocupada. Si Terry no despertase…

Esa noche la pasé sentada en una poltrona que coloqué junto a su cama. Cuántas cosas, pensé, cuántas cosas hace uno cuando siente algo por alguien. Y seguía pensando además, ¿por qué él se inventaría todo ese cuento con Antonia? ¿Por qué? ¿Para mostrarme algo? ¿Para decirme algo sin palabras?

Estaba quedándome dormida cuando tuvo un ataque de tos.

-¿Terry? ¿Terry?

Me acerqué para ayudarle.

Miré fijamente sus párpados y estaban levantados una décima.

-Oh, Terry, ¿estás despertando?

-¿Candy, Candy?

-Sí, aquí estoy – me temblaba la voz.

-¿Cómo estás?

Él estaba apenas balbuciendo y yo nerviosa, pero me detuve para mirarlo, tenía los ojos cerrados, su rostro lleno de gotas de sudor, y se veía como si aún estuviera inconsciente, pero preguntaba:

-¿Cómo estás? – repitió.

-Oh, ¿yo? – me limpié una lágrima –. Estoy bien, estoy bien.

-¿Y el niño?

-Oh, el bebé está muy bien. Está dormido. Estamos en casa.

-Candy… yo…

-No te canses, no desesperes.

-No te preocupes por nada, si algo me pasa—

Lo toqué y hervía en calentura. Coloqué otro lienzo mojado en su frente.

-Descansa, Terry.

Pero él insistía, sonaba preocupado.

-Si algo me pasa. No los dejé desprotegidos.

-Oh, yo sé que no. No te preocupes, descansa. Estarás bien.

-Si algo me pasa, tuve cuidado de—

Tuvo otro ataque de tos y el resto de sus desesperadas palabras se perdieron en la niebla del delirio. Él parecía muy preocupado por el niño y por mí. Oh, Terry, ni siquiera en este momento dejas de ser tan responsable.

-No te preocupes, amor – froté su frente con el lienzo – todo estará bien. Vas a estar bien.

Llamarle así me llevó agua a los ojos, pero más la angustia de que volvió a sumirse en la inconsciencia.

Me senté en el borde de la cama y volví a colocar el lienzo mojado en su frente. ¿No podría yo, Dios, cambiarme por él? Él le hace mucho mayor bien a este mundo.

Quité el lienzo, ahora tibio, y lo mojé de nuevo en la vasija con agua fría. Otra vez lo coloqué en su frente.

Acerqué la lámpara de aceite todo lo posible hacia el borde de su mesa al costado de la cama para poder ver cualquier cambio en su semblante. Pero seguía inmóvil apoyado en las almohadas y aunque su perfil tan pacífico era algo para admirar luciendo casi tan perfecto como una escultura, lo que yo quería era que despertara y estuviera bien.

Cuando sentí que bajaba un poco la temperatura, dejé el lienzo, llevé la vasija a la cocina y al regresar a la habitación me recosté a su lado.

Estaba haciendo frío, al menos yo sentía un frío que me calaba en los huesos, el médico había dicho que procurara no demasiada cercanía para evitar un contagio, pero me recosté con él de cualquier manera y me atreví a pasarle un brazo por el torso.

Me apoyé bien en la almohada y abrazándolo me dediqué a escuchar su respiración y el palpitar en su pecho. Fue como un sedativo, lento muy lento mis sentidos se fueron relajando, hasta que cerré los ojos, sonriendo y me quedé dormida.

El resplandor de la mañana en la ventana me despertó. Tardé un poco para acostumbrarme a la luz pero de inmediato vi a Terry, tenía un color rosado en las mejillas y ya no tenía fiebre, era bueno, muy bueno.

Sonriendo salí de la cama y fui a la cocina para preparar té, para al menos mojarle los labios.

El médico estaba llegando.

-Buenos días, milady.

-Doctor, creo que amaneció mejor, pero pase a verlo por favor.

Lo llevé a la alcoba y fui a la cocina. No pude esperar a que el té estuviera listo porque quería estar presente durante la auscultación.

Pero cuando iba por el pasillo acercándome a la pieza fueron dos voces las que escuché desde el interior. ¡Terry!

Corrí y me paré bajo el marco, paralizada, como por un rayo, porque él estaba completamente sentado apoyado en el respaldo de la cama y hablaba con el médico mientras despejaba el cabello de su frente. ¡Oh, Terry!

Cuando me miró y me sonrió pensé que iba a morir.

-Terry…

-¿Cómo va todo?

-Terry, me saludas como si hubieses salido de viaje. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Él sonrió.

-Me siento bien – tosió para después sonreír –, pero el médico me está contando una historia de fantasía. ¿Tú me trajiste a la casa?

-Oh… - miré al suelo –, bueno te habías golpeado la cabeza…

-Saltaste al agua, yo te vi, pero después… me golpeé, ¿no? – se tocó la cabeza – y tú me trajiste—

-Sí, y—

-¿Me trajiste cargando a la casa? ¿Pero cómo es posible? ¿Cómo siquiera pudiste sacarme del agua? Estaba inconsciente, ¿no es verdad?

-Bueno, sí…

-Su esposa fue muy valiente, milord – el médico intervino – y nadie puede explicarse la proeza que hizo, pero fue verdad. Yo mismo estaba en esta casa cuando llegó con usted. El huracán estaba en su punto más violento y ella apareció bajo el chubasco.

-Pero ¿cómo…? – me miró de pies a cabeza –. Candy, yo debo pesar el doble que tú.

-No creo que tanto – miraba al suelo.

-Y en medio de una tormenta…

Recordé cuando gritaba al viento: "¡No me vencerás!".

Lo miré, tan bien de pronto, se tocaba la garganta y la frente, pero estaba bien, estaba entero. Le sonreí.

-¿Y dónde está Antonia?

Su pregunta paralizó mi expresión. Me mordí los labios. Estrujé mis manos frente a la falda. Miré hacia arriba luego hacia abajo, mis ojos hicieron todo un círculo dentro de la cuenca, ¿cómo habría de explicar eso?

-Dile que traiga al niño.

-Oh – lo miré – yo, yo puedo traerlo.

-Será mejor que esperemos un momento – dijo el galeno –, hasta que haga el examen a milord, sólo para asegurarnos de que el pequeño no corre peligro.

-Bien, tiene razón. Es verdad.

Se apoyó de nuevo en el respaldo, relajándose, y entonces me miró y palmeó la cama a un costado suyo: una invitación.

Le sonreí y fui a sentarme con él.

-Su esposa ha cuidado muy bien de usted, milord.

Miré a mi regazo, y Terry tomó una de mis manos.

-Lo imagino, pero no podía quedarse aquí todo el tiempo. También tenía que cuidar de nuestro hijo.

-Pero sí estuve aquí – dije mirándolo.

-Está bien, no hay problema. Tenías que cuidar otras cosas.

-No, no, aquí estuve. Toda la noche.

-No te preocupes – me sonrió – con que me sacaras del agua fue ya demasiado, salvaste mi vida.

-No, aquí estuve todo el tiempo.

Pero no me creía, ¿qué le pasa a este tonto? Solté su mano. Sí lo saqué del agua, sí le salvé la vida, y también estuve aquí cada minuto velándole el sueño, idiota.

Él pareció extrañado de mi cambio de humor, pero miró al médico mientras éste nos daba las instrucciones para su cuidado.

Cuando el médico se fue, éste señor se puso de pie.

-Pero, Terry—

-Tomaré los medicamentos señalados. Pero no dijo nada de que tengo que permanecer en cama.

-Tómalo con calma, mira que—

-Ha sido suficiente. Quiero ver a Ramuú, necesito saber cómo está la plantación. Yo durmiendo como una princesa y mi casa azotada por un huracán.

-Tuviste un accidente, a cualquiera puede pasarle.

-Quiero lavarme, ¿me ayudas?

-¿Al menos estás escuchándome?

-Sí, pero no lograrás que regrese a la cama. En realidad no necesito lavarme, primero llamaré a Ramuú.

-No, sí, mejor lávate primero, tienes muy mal aspecto – todo para que al menos pasaran unos pocos minutos más antes de que volviera al trabajo.

-¿Y a quién mierda le importa?

-Si te ven con mal aspecto creerán que estás enfermo. Y debes darles la seguridad de que las tierras estarán bien y que el señor de la casa está en sus cabales para poner el orden otra vez.

Se detuvo a mitad de la pieza. Me miró. Luego miró a un costado. Luego otra vez a mí de reojo.

-Creo que me manipulas, mujer.

-¿No he dicho algo coherente?

Apretó los labios.

-De acuerdo. ¿Me asistes?

-Por supuesto.

Jalé la campanilla del servicio, y pedí que llenaran la tina con agua caliente. Cuando estuvimos solos de nuevo, lo ayudé a desvestirse y luego entró en la bañera.

Estaba lavándole el cabello cuando dije:

-Hay algo que debo decirte.

-¿Acerca? – tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Sobre… Antonia.

-¿Qué con ella? – su tono se endureció de inmediato.

-Bueno, será mejor que…

Salí del baño y traje un libro del vestidor. Era el diario de la zorra, lo habían encontrado debajo de su cama luego de que se, ammmm, "fuera".

-Será mejor que lo leas por ti mismo.

Le di el diario y volví a colocarme a su espalda, yo fuera de la bañera para lavarle el cabello. Y que nadie piense que mi serenidad se debía a inmunidad, Terry estaba desnudo y yo lavándolo, pero ahora mismo el aura entre nosotros tenía muchas cosas como para enfocarse en eso.

Él leyó la página señalada, luego lo cerró con desprecio y lo lanzó al suelo. Aclaró la garganta un par de veces.

-Para que te des cuenta – ataqué –, date cuenta de la clase de mujer que metiste a esta casa.

No obtuve respuesta. Lo más que hizo fue apretar los labios y se escuchó: "Mmmm".

-En esas manos pusiste a nuestro hijo.

-¿Quieres ir por ese camino? – reaccionó –. ¿De verdad?

Me mordí los labios.

-Está bien, no quiero – llené un pote con agua limpia –, inclínate un poco hacia atrás para aclararte el pelo.

Hizo como le pedí.

-¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste con ella? – dijo con los ojos cerrados –. ¿La mataste?

Solté una risita.

-¿Yo?

-Tuuuuuuuuu.

Seguí riendo.

-No, no la maté.

-¿Pero ya no está en esta casa, por supuesto, verdad?

-¿Por qué no habría de estar?

Terminé de aclararle el cabello, y empecé a limpiarle la espalda.

-Inclínate al frente.

Lo hizo.

-Si en algo te conozco, es que no te quedarías con algo así.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerle algo? Tú la elegiste. Y toma en cuenta lo siguiente, para que nos dejemos de juegos tú y yo de una vez: lo sé todo.

-¿Sabes qué?

-Que todo era una farsa.

Le pellizqué la espalda y él se rió.

-Sé que mentían los dos. Y que le prometiste quinientas guineas. Que le di, por supuesto.

-Yo ya se las había dado.

-¿En verdad?

-Mmm-hu.

-Maldita – musité –. Pues bien – seguí lavándole la espalda con una esponja – le di el dinero, ¿y ya qué importa?

-Le diste el dinero antes de…

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Le diste el dinero antes de dar su cuerpo a los animales? ¿La lanzaste por el acantilado? ¿La echaste a una de las chimeneas?

-Buenas ideas todas, admito, me agrada como piensas, Terrence – escuché su sonrisa –, pero no hice ninguna de ellas. Simplemente le pedí que se marchara. Espero que no te moleste.

-Se lleva el dinero pactado. Siendo así no me molesta. Pero no creo en esa palabra que has dicho.

-¿Cuál?

-"Simplemente". ¿Qué le hiciste? Cuéntame.

Solté una risita y le salpiqué de agua con las manos.

-No le hice nada.

Soltó un bufido.

-Me enteraré.

-No le hice nada.

-Te he visto como una leona por menos que eso. Ahora una mujer quiere, bien, que no sé qué palabra usar, pero ella quería un hijo de tu esposo. Sólo me puedo imaginar lo que le harías.

-Suenas divertido.

-Ha sido una pérdida no poder verlo.

-Estás loco.

-Qué espectáculo tan espléndido debió ser. Dime qué le hiciste.

Solté una carcajada.

-¡No le hice nada!

Él también rió.

-No lo creo. En fin, lo sabré. Pero de cualquier manera jamás habría logrado esa estupidez.

-¿Cuál?

-Esa tontería que planeaba en su diario. ¡Qué sandez!

-¿Te parece poco?

-La intención no. Me parece muy infame. Pero la ejecución habría sido imposible.

-¿De qué hablas? – me detuve.

-Yo estaba inconsciente – me miró.

-¿Y?

-Bueno, calculo que algo tendría yo que hacer en ese proceso de hacer un hijo, ¿no crees?

-Ella tenía un ungüento.

-Por Dios, estaba inconsciente.

-Yo creo que a ti te podría funcionar en cualquier circunstancia.

Se rió tan fuerte que retumbó. A la vez, música pura. Me gustaba tanto que riera. ¡Y que riera por mí!

Sonreí tan grande que me dolían las mejillas.

-Me tienes en un pedestal – habló entre risas.

-Decirte que estás a la expensa de cualquier mujer que te unte algo no es un halago.

Él siguió riendo.

-"En cualquier circunstancia" – repitió.

Sacudió la cabeza y seguí ahora limpiando sus hombros. Después le di la esponja y me levanté.

-Tú puedes terminar el resto.

Empezó a frotar su pecho.

-¿Ya no quieres ayudarme? – sonrió con malicia.

Sacudí la cabeza para no caer en su embrujo.

Pero entonces lo miré.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – le pregunté.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Planear todo eso. ¿Estabas diciéndome algo entre líneas?

-No te entiendo.

-¿Por qué?

Él empezó a lavar sus brazos.

-No lo sé.

-Terry…

-No lo sé. ¿No es tu mismo estado? Yo también hice muchas preguntas, una en particular, no hace demasiado tiempo y tu respuesta fue la misma.

-¿Entonces es por venganza o de verdad no lo sabes?

Me miró y sus ojos brillaron. Azules.

-Te dejaré que termines – le dije luego de un instante.

Y salí de la pieza.

No volvimos a tocar el tema.

Él salió un rato después y fue a ver a Terrybebé, lo abrazó un buen rato, besándolo muchas veces. Y después pidió algo de comer mientras Ramuú lo informaba y enseguida salieron juntos a la plantación.

El huracán había pasado pero la isla estaba devastada.

Los siguientes días fueron… raros. Es decir, normales. Él salía muy temprano al trabajo, yo no le veía hasta la tarde cuando regresaba muriendo de hambre. Lo acompañaba a comer. Luego se encerraba en el despacho con Ramuú o con el administrador. Escribía cientos de cartas que luego yo veía pasar en charolas en manos de los empleados.

En una ocasión habló conmigo sobre aquello que había dicho durante la fiebre.

-Mi administrador en Londres tiene todas las instrucciones.

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Pero es necesario.

Estábamos en su despacho, él tomaba una taza de café y yo lo escuchaba sentada al otro lado de su escritorio.

-Las propiedades, cuentas, joyas y demás—

-¿Joyas?

-Lo que proviene de la herencia de mi madre y las de la corona.

-¿Tienes joyas de la corona?

Él alzó una ceja. Y yo pensé: Duh, es un Duque. Aunque yo también pertenezco a la nobleza él es tan distinto a los nobles que a veces es difícil recordarlo. Qué curioso, su nobleza lo separa de la nobleza.

-¿Qué estás pensando?

-Nada – aclaré mis pensamientos.

-Bien. Después repasaremos punto a punto las detalles de la fortuna familiar, pero quiero que sepas que en caso de mi fallecimiento—

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Pero yo sí. Y tú vas a sentarte quieta en esa silla y me vas a escuchar. Y dejarás de mecer las piernas de esa forma como una chiquilla malcriada.

Dejé de moverlas.

-Me regañas como a una niña – crucé los brazos.

-Así te portas algunas veces.

-Qué bueno que no fuiste mi padre.

-Si lo hubiera sido te habría enseñado un par de cosas. A obedecer, sobre todo.

-Te la hubieras pasado regañándome.

-¿Guardarás silencio para que continúe?

Hice un gesto molesto y elevando la barbilla miré a un costado.

-Como te decía. Después iremos paso a paso. Pero quiero que sepas que en mi testamento figura Alexander—

-Quiero que le llamen Terry tú y todo el mundo – aunque todavía tenía la nariz alzada hacia otro lado.

-Está bien: Terry. Él está como obvio heredero siendo el varón primogénito y cuando tenga veintiún años, si yo he muerto—

Aclaré la garganta, haciendo un gesto enfadado. Pero le importó poco.

-Si yo he muerto todo pasará a él. Sin embargo, he dispuesto que para ti quede una pensión anual de diez mil libras.

-Eso es muchísimo dinero – sacudí la cabeza y lo miré –, ¿cuánto dinero tienes? Me compraste por esa misma cantidad exorbitante, recuerdo.

-Yo no te compré.

-Claro que lo hiciste.

-Y mira qué hijo tan bonito me he conseguido. Un dinero bien usado.

-Eres un pedante – pero sonreía –. ¿Qué más?

-Quedará para ti esa pensión y algunas propiedades. Pensé que la casa en Escocia no te gustaría ya que—

-Odio a los escoceses.

-Odias a los escoceses. Exacto. ¿Y de dónde, por cierto, te viene ese odio?

-No lo sé. Me caen mal. Son esos odios míos que no tienen motivo y que nadie toma en cuenta.

-De acuerdo. Pero no odias a los irlandeses, así que las propiedades de Irlanda, por supuesto las joyas. Esa suma anual. Y pensé que también todo lo nuestro en esta isla, ya que te gusta tanto—

-Espera, ¿puedes disponer de esta plantación y no afectar de manera significativa la herencia Grandchester para Terry? Con un demonio, ¿cuánto dinero tienes?

-Lo veremos después.

-Pero además no es necesario que dejes nada para mí. La costumbre es que todo, íntegro, pase al primogénito.

Él dijo:

-No quiero dejarte desprotegida.

Y yo cometí una estupidez.

-Tengo mi propia fortuna.

Se congeló. Apuñó la mano y golpeó el escritorio. Salté en mi silla.

-Eres mi Duquesa.

Tenía el ceño fruncido y me miró de tal forma que sus ojos quemaron.

-La mujer mía usará mi dinero.

Aclaré la garganta.

-Está bien – tosí.

Aunque me dio un poco de miedo, debo confesar que también desató algo caliente que me recorrió el cuerpo y se alojó en mi vientre. Sobre todo eso de "la mujer mía". UFF.

Luego él suavizó la postura y siguió con las instrucciones. Parecía preocupado después del accidente, y le dejé que se desahogara, pero yo sabía que nada sería necesario. Él iba a durar eternamente. Sonreí pensando en ello.

Estuve un buen rato ahí hasta que terminamos. Estuvo bien. Pero en todos esos días que siguieron, esa fue nuestra conversación más larga. Aunque él era amable y simpático. Y por la noche si nos encontrábamos en algún pasillo, se despedía afectuosamente, aunque luego se encerraba en su alcoba.

Y yo me sentía…

Bien, por un lado me sentía contenta porque estaba recuperándose con velocidad de alazán, incluso ya había vuelto a montar y lo había pescado algunas veces haciendo ejercicio en su habitación. Sus hábitos alimenticios eran estupendos y dormía, pienso yo, suficientes horas cada noche.

Pero…

Entre nosotros…

Pues… era como si fuéramos amigos o hermanos. ¿Hermanos? No, por Dios, qué asco. Amigos, amigos. Pero tampoco era nada alentador.

Él era amable, simpático, reíamos juntos, jugábamos con el bebé. Bromeábamos. Nunca se volvió a mencionar entre nosotros a la infame institutriz. Y todo era cordial y amistoso y agradable. Y muy… placentero. Pero…

Bueno, yo no quería ser su amiga. Iniciemos por ahí.

-Terry – le dije una vez por la noche entrando a su despacho.

-¿Sí? – se puso de pie y saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Gustas sentarte?

-En un momento, adelante – se sentó de nuevo –. ¿Y qué haces?

-Una carta.

-¿Para?

-Para Londres.

"Sí, pero ¿para qué?", pensé yo, pero me mordí los labios.

Está bien, se lo diría, lo vi sentado escribiendo, tan absorto, lo haré, lo haré. Se lo diré. "Terry, te quiero. Y no quiero ser tu amiga". Es fácil, es fácil. Maldición, son… tres… cuatro, cinco… ocho, nueve. Son nueve palabras. Son dos frases. Dos frases ¡Dos frases! Díselo.

-¡AGH!

-¿Te pasa algo? – levantó hacia mí la mirada.

-¡Oh! Mmmmm pues… hoy ya le di alimento a Terry.

-¿Cómo?

-Ya no le satisface sólo… tú sabes… yo… y… hoy preparé una papilla y le gustó – sonreí.

-Estupendo, está creciendo tan rápido.

-Mmm-hu.

Volvió a sumirse en la carta que escribía. Y entonces pensé: Esto está bien. Quiero decir, él y yo nunca tuvimos un tiempo así para conocernos y vivir en paz. Está bien. Yo podría esperar, no lo sé, un año, dos. No, dos años es mucho. Bueno, quizás unos meses. Seis… tres…

Decidí que esperaría dos meses más. Eso me dio paz y respiré profundamente. Sonaba sensato. Ya no tenía que pasar las noches en vela muriéndome por querer decirle lo que siento. Esperaré dos meses, es mi meta. Dos meses.

-Me retiro, buenas noches – le dije.

Él se puso de pie de inmediato.

-Buenas noches – hizo una reverencia.

Le correspondí y salí.

Dos meses viviendo como si fuésemos compañeros en una casa de modales, maravilloso.

Pero al día siguiente el plan mío se fue por el caño.

Porque entré a buscar tinta a su despacho para escribirle una nota a mi padre para que viniera a visitarnos y sin querer, lo juro, sin querer, vi la carta que estaba escribiendo. Era para una tal Lady Durdman. Y estaba respondiéndole que sí, que enviara a la joven que había recomendado a la isla desde Londres. Que la fotografía mostraba a una joven muy agradable y que enviaba dinero para los gastos de viaje. Que estuviera en Puerto Príncipe "cuanto antes" firmaba. ¡Cuanto antes!

Tomé la carta y la apuñé en la mano. ¡¿Otra?! ¡¿Está consiguiéndose a otra?! ¡Por eso no me ha buscado! ¡No! ¡No!

-¡NO!

Se apoderó de mí algo incontrolable y salí de la casa a buscarlo. Corrí hasta la caballería y tomando una yegua monté hasta la plantación de café donde sabía que estaría.

Él estaba con Ramuú bajo la sombra de un árbol, parecía la hora de descanso de los trabajadores porque estaban dispersos por los alrededores.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo? – desmonté.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿En privado?

-Por supuesto. Ramuú ya vengo.

Caminé con él alejándonos unos pasos hasta quedar bajo un árbol muy frondoso con los cafetales allá al fondo. Y no, no iba a preguntarle qué tal le estaba yendo el día de hoy, como si fuera su jodida pilmama.

-¿Qué significa esto? – arrojé la carta hecha un puño de papel.

La tomó sin comprender pero luego me miró, enojado.

-¿Hurgabas en mis cosas?

-Sí, hurgaba.

-Pero ¿cómo?—

-No es cierto. No hurgaba, necesitaba tinta y la vi. Ahora explícame qué significa.

-Es una institutriz para Alexander.

-¡Terry!

-¡Es una institutriz para Terry!

-¡Mi hijo no necesita ninguna institutriz!

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Para cuidarlo estoy yo! ¿Y por qué no lo consultaste conmigo?

-No tiene nada de extraordinario.

-La quieres de tu amante, ¿verdad? ¡Estás consiguiéndote otra amante!

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

Ya lo había dicho, vámonos a la mierda todos.

-Es un pretexto lo de Terry, quieres otra amante.

-Y si la quisiera, ¿qué?

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Y si quisiera una amante, ¿qué? Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera.

-¡Tienes una esposa!

-¡Que no es mi mujer en mi cama! Y aunque lo fueses esto no tiene nada de particular.

-¡No lo quiero! ¡No quiero esto! Ya no voy a poder soportarlo. No podré pasar por lo mismo otra vez, como con Antonia. ¡A quien usaste para atormentarme!

-¿Atormentarte? ¡A ti nunca te he importado!

-Regresé, Terrence. ¡Estoy aquí!

-¡Regresaste por nuestro hijo! – sonó tan amargo –. Regresaste por Terry y ahora eres una madre estupenda y estoy contento por eso. Porque él lo merece. Pero jamás volviste por mí. Tú no volviste por mí.

Yo lo miraba. Él sonaba tan herido.

-Ni para ser mi esposa.

Pasó un momento.

-¿Es eso lo que crees?

-¿No es eso lo que has dicho?

Mis ojos se llenaron de agua.

-¿No te dijeron lo que hice con Antonia? ¿No te lo han dicho?

-¿Y eso qué? No necesitas nada especial para poner en su lugar a nadie de esa forma.

Él no lo sabía… me mordí los labios. Lo miré. Y pensé: Candy, tienes que decírselo. Tengo que decírselo. Él no lo sabe.

-Y tú – ataqué de regreso –, ¿por qué fingiste todo aquello con ella?

Se cruzó de brazos.

-No lo sé.

-¡Terrence!

-¡No lo sé! Tu misma respuesta.

Yo respiraba pesadamente y por mis mejillas corrían las lágrimas de frustración. Pero mi garganta estaba cerrada. Lo único que él quería era castigarme.

-Necesito irme de la casa – concluí.

-¿Qué?

-Trae a quien gustes de donde gustes y conviértela en lo que se te antoje. Y sé que no quieres que saque a Terry de casa, pero entiende, tienes que entender, yo no puedo seguir así. No volveré a vivir bajo el mismo techo que tu amante. No podré soportarlo.

-¿Qué propones?

-Deja que me vaya a la hacienda con mi padre. Con mi hijo.

-No.

-¡Terry!

-He dicho que no. No vivirás en casa de tu padre como una soltera y tu marido un pelmazo. No.

-Entonces a otra casa. ¿No tienes otra casa allá en la zona oriente de la isla, cerca del hotel? Seguirán siendo tus propiedades por lo que nadie pensará mal. Y tú podrás vivir aquí… con ella… o con quien quieras. Eso es lo normal – me limpié la cara –. Es lo que se espera de un matrimonio como el nuestro.

-Un matrimonio noble.

-Así es.

Cualquier otra cosa, eso sería la rareza.

-De acuerdo – dijo.

Lo miré sorprendida.

-Si es lo que quieres.

-Sí. Puedes ver a Terry lo que gustes. Y puedes, no sé, habitar con nosotros durante el día. Y por la noche, tú decidirás… pero te pido que no la presentes como institutriz, no puedes esperar que tus amantes tengan trato con tu hijo.

-La haré ama de llaves.

Se me salieron las lágrimas.

-Está bien.

Empecé a llorar. Aunque respiraba bien hondo muchas veces para no partirme en pedazos. Pero es que se veía tan decidido a conseguir una mujer.

Me tallé los ojos con la mano apuñada, doliéndome, hasta dónde habían llegado las cosas. Pero esto era lo único que podría haber entre nosotros, ¿verdad?

-¿Te satisface este acuerdo? – dije sollozando.

-Bastante.

Sentí un dolor en el pecho.

Lo miré, limpiándome los ojos. Cuánto lo quiero, y qué maldición quererlo tanto. Un hombre tan grande, tan bueno. Me siento insignificante.

-Bien, eso es todo – dije llorando.

-Haré que te lleven a la casa.

-No hace falta. Vine sola.

Bien sola.

Me aparté y fui hasta el caballo. Él también se alejó, fue a seguir con sus cosas. No me siguió, ni me preguntó por qué lloraba, ni me dijo nada, sólo se fue. Y yo me sentí como un rábano.

Solté un llanto agarrada de la silla del animal.

Como un rábano. Como esa frase de "A quién le importa un rábano", así me sentí.

Estaba llorando tanto que mis lágrimas mojaron el pelaje de la yegua.

A nadie le importa un rábano.

-Ah, ah, ah, Terry.

¿Por qué no me quieres?

Pero entonces algo se encendió en mí. Y no supe por qué, ni qué fue, ni sé precisar qué estaba pensando, pero mis piernas tuvieron vida propia y regresaron sobre mis pasos.

Lo seguí.

Ahora estaba al aire libre, sobre el terreno que pronto sería plantado, era ahora mismo sólo tierra dividida en bordos, como canaletas.

Cuando seguía la figura de su espalda me sentía rendida, cansada, él había ganado.

-Terry…

No me escuchó.

Yo seguía caminando hacia él.

-Terry…

Entonces se detuvo y giró, pero no vino a mí. Yo anduve toda la distancia y me paré frente a él.

-Tú ganaste – le dije llorando.

Se cruzó de brazos.

A nuestro costado caía el atardecer, todo estaba color ámbar. Y algunos empleados aquí y allá, quizás escucharan pero no me importó.

-Tú ganaste.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ya sé que inventaste todo eso con Antonia para darme un mensaje entre líneas.

-¿Cuál?

-Que ya no me quieres – lloré –, eso querías decirme, ¿verdad?

-¿Y si así fuera?

-Pues está bien. Pero yo sí te quiero.

Ahí estaba.

-Te quiero, Terrence. Y no volví sólo por mi hijo.

Mi boca tuvo vida propia y las palabras ya no pararon.

-No vine a casa sólo por mi hijo. Aunque sí quería recuperarlo, pero también por ti. Porque te quiero.

-¿Me quieres? – sonaba escéptico.

-Mucho – sollocé.

-¿Cuánto?

-Yo creo que te amo bastante.

-¿Crees?

-Estoy segura.

-¿Y desde cuándo lo sabes?

Él no había suavizado su postura ni una pulgada. Y más parecía estar interrogando a un criminal. Pero yo estaba tan cansada. Encorvada. Rendida. Con las manos tomadas al frente de mi falda. Y él se extendía alto frente a mí. Yo estaba vencida.

-Yo creo que lo sé desde el principio.

-¿Por qué?

-Tú me veías a la otra, Terry – lloré.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Te acuerdas? Antes de ser amantes y todo lo demás. Mucho antes – fluía el llanto –. Cuando recién nos conocimos tú me dijiste: "Mira ahí está la otra". Me decías que cambiaba de personalidad. ¿Te acuerdas?

-Sí.

-Tú veías a esa otra, Terry – solté un lamento, por mi cara corrían las lágrimas y de mi nariz salía… bueno, estaba descontrolada –. Tú veías esa parte de mí que yo no quería mostrar. O que ni siquiera sabía que existía. Tú me veías a la otra. Y luego cuando me hablabas, cuando me hablas todavía – me encogí –, no puedo soportarlo.

-¿Mi voz?

-Tienes algo que me desarma, que me llega bien hondo – lloraba a mares –, y es el tono en que hablas, o cómo me miras, no lo sé, pero cuando me hablas siento que me desarmas y que me llega hasta el corazón. Y con nadie siento eso. Como si no pudiera fingir. Porque tú me llegas al tuétano y ni siquiera te das cuenta.

Me limpié la nariz con la manga del vestido. Soy una piltrafa.

Pero seguí.

-Por eso no puedo estar en el mismo techo que tu amante – lo miré –, además porque ¡a quién se le ocurre! Pero es que yo no quiero que las tengas. No quiero que estés con nadie. Quiero que estés conmigo – solté un alarido de llanto.

Si me oyesen los empleados les tendría alarmados, sin duda, porque parecía llorar como si se me hubiera muerto alguien.

Pero no me importaba, seguí hablando porque tenía el corazón en pedazos porque él no me quiere.

-Y ya sé que no me quieres. Por eso hiciste todo eso con Antonia, para decírmelo pero sin palabras. Pero me duele igual que con palabras y hasta más porque no puedo resistirlo. Me preguntaste que por qué me molestaba ella, antes, en el baño. Y te dije que no sabía. Pero es que me duele el corazón, de veras, y no quería saber, porque me duele mucho. Yo no sabía que querer podría doler tanto. ¡No sé cómo a la gente le gusta! Porque duele mucho. Aunque supongo que sólo cuando no la quieren de vuelta a una. Y yo no quería saber por eso. Pero sí sé, ahora veo. Me molestaba porque te quiero para mí. Quiero que estés conmigo. Quiero ser tu esposa, y estar contigo.

-Puedes serlo.

-¡Pero sin amantes!

Él frunció los labios.

-¡No quiero que tengas amantes!

-Todo hombre tiene.

-¡Ese es el problema! Que yo no estoy diseñada como otras mujeres que pueden con eso. Yo no puedo. O a lo mejor ninguna ama tanto como yo te amo a ti – abrí la boca y lloré como una bestia.

Él me miraba de reojo.

-¿Es todo esto verdad?

-¿No ves que me estoy desmoronando en tus narices, idiotota?

Soltó una risita.

-¡Grandísimo animal!

-¿Y así le hablas al hombre que amas?

-Porque eres un zopenco.

Él sonreía y yo lo miré.

-Pero de veras te quiero. Por eso no puedo vivir contigo. Ni recibirte en mi alcoba, porque sé que tú ya no me quieres. Y eso me duele mucho – caliente el agua en mi cara.

Pasó un largo momento.

-Candy… - él habló primero.

-¿Qué?

-No sé qué decirte.

-¿Qué te parece que tú también me quieres?

-¡No va a ser cuando tú quieras!

Se enfureció y yo me encogí.

-Te largas y me dejas. Y me hiciste la vida, tal como juraste aquí mismo, ¿te acuerdas? – miré alrededor, los cafetales que quemé, me mordí los labios –, aquí mismo juraste hacer de mi vida un infierno y ¡lo lograste!

Asentí, llorando.

-Me ridiculizaste y me humillaste y… ¡con un carajo! ¡Te fuiste y me dejaste! ¡Con un hijo!

-Ya lo sé – sollocé.

-Y cuando regresaste yo te lo dije, te dije que podríamos tener algo y ¡no quisiste!

-Es que yo no sabía que…

-¡Y yo estoy hasta el infierno de que digas que no sabes! ¡Y que no entiendes! ¡Quiero una mujer! ¡Y sí deseaba a Antonia, sí! Porque ella, pensé, podría darme lo que tú me negaste. Cariño, y compañía, y amor. Lo que tú nunca quisiste.

Me tapé la cara con las manos, llorando. Pero asentía, él tenía razón.

-Tampoco quisiste dármelo al volver. Fuiste muy clara en que regresabas por Terry y nada más.

En su voz había tanto dolor y tanta amargura, que me traspasaba.

-Y ahora dices que sí me quieres, ¡que te has dado cuenta! ¿Sabes una cosa? ¡Vete al demonio!

En el hueco de mis palmas solté un lamento muy largo. Y me estremecía de llanto. Él tenía razón.

-No quiero verte – terminó.

Yo seguía llorando pero descubrí el rostro para verlo.

Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de rabia y de dolor. Enrojecidos.

-Está bien – acepté.

-Y hoy mismo quiero que te mudes. Usa al personal que necesites.

-Está bien – un hilo de voz entre el llanto.

-Enviaré cada día por mi hijo para verlo un rato por las tardes.

-¿No quieres verme a mí?

-¡No! ¡No quiero!

-Está bien – sollocé.

-Vete. Tengo mucho trabajo.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Alrededor todo era café, brillante con el sol de la tarde. Y había gente cerca, aunque vi que evitaban mirarme.

Giré para irme. Limpiándome la cara.

Hasta que llegué a la yegua.

-La ayudo, milady – supongo que era Ramuú, aunque no le miré a la cara.

-No hace falta, gracias.

Pero sí necesité su ayuda porque los brazos me fallaron. Él me apoyó y entonces me fui.

Cuando llegué a la casa fui a mi habitación.

Abrí el vestidor y empecé a lanzar mi ropa a la cama. Pero viendo el bulto de pertenencias pensé: no necesito nada de esto hoy.

Y él no me quiere aquí cuando regrese.

Caminé hasta la cama y me senté en el borde. Dejé caer los codos en las rodillas y la cara en las manos.

Él no me quiere aquí.

-Dios mío, cuánto daño le he hecho.

Volví a llorar como si apenas empezara. Sentía tantas cosas, arrepentimiento, culpa, angustia. Sobre todo pensaba en él y todo lo que yo sentía, y todo lo que él había sentido. Y aquella vez cuando me dijo que nos casáramos y yo me reí. Y cuando intentó limpiar la huella de mi virginidad y yo fui tan grosera.

Y cuando hice que me viera junto al lago con Charles, yo desnuda.

Y cuando me sacó cargando de la habitación de Charles.

Y cuando luego de la noche de bodas maté un pollo. Lloré. Lloré mucho. ¡Acaso estaba loca! ¡Maté un pollo! ¡Un gallo! Lo descabecé con un cuchillo de carnicero y lo lancé a la cama donde él estaba. ¡Y todavía esperaba que me amara de vuelta!

Estaba loca y ése era el máximo ejemplo de mi locura. ¿Cómo carajos alguien podría amar a alguien así?

Me partía en mil pedazos. Porque él me había querido. Y era bueno. Y fue muy tolerante. Y yo tuve muchos momentos a lo largo de este tiempo en los que pude haberme detenido y no lo hice.

-Ah, ah.

No me detuve.

Así no podría quererme. Estaba enferma si creía en mi sueño de que él aún podría recibirme.

Hubiera querido llorar hasta morir, estaba partida; pero apenas un par de minutos después sonó la puerta abriéndose.

Miré y era él. Con su ropa de trabajo. El cabello castaño cayendo en su frente. Se veía agitado, pero cuando me vio soltó el aire y como que se calmó.

Me quedé petrificada un instante.

Entonces él dio un paso adentro y yo me levanté de la cama nerviosamente.

Él cerró la puerta.

Y anduvo hacia mí.

Vi su semblante, estaba muy tranquilo, tan tranquilo que me partía, volvió a salir el llanto como una cascada. Tenerlo tan cerca y no poder tocarlo.

Se paró frente a mí un instante y luego se acercó. Más. Más.

Hasta que con sus manos tomó mi cara y me hizo mirar hacia arriba a él.

Sentí sus pulgares acariciando mis mejillas.

Me miró a los ojos, muy cerca.

-Tienes mojadas todas las pecas.

Su voz. Tan suave. Me llegaba a los tuétanos. Y volví a llorar mojándole los dedos, otra vez sus pulgares secando mis mejillas.

Me miró cálidamente. Muy muy cerca.

-Quién pensaría que estos ojos verdes podrían llorar tanto.

Entonces sentí su aliento en mis labios y suspiré.

Continuará…

* * *

Gracias por leernos, no se olviden de comentar XD!


End file.
